Lazos de Sangre
by parca333
Summary: 6 años han pasado, ahora Twilight y la princesa Celestia son madres, y Shining sigue su camino acompañado por su nueva familia, Equestria vive en una era de paz y tranquilidad pero pronto eso cambiara con la aparición de un demonio que solo buscara provocar grandes desgracias al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar les recuerdo que este fanfic es una secuela directa del fanfic ****La sombra del crepúsculo****, por lo que si no lo has leído corre a leerlo antes de comenzar con este, Gracias.**

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 1. Primer día de escuela.

6 años han pasado desde el secuestro y rescate de Twilight, muchas cosas han pasado, el orden se restableció en Equestria, con el mando de la princesa Cadence, actualmente el imperio de Cristal ya no ha perdido más su energía, ahuyentando las tinieblas que asechan en las sombras, las criaturas que alguna vez lo infestaron y se alimentaban de la debilidad del corazón de Cristal han sido exterminadas en su totalidad, con la inundación de lava que Provoco Discord en los túneles secretos del imperio de Cristal, las cacerías organizadas por Celestia, y la recuperación del corazón de cristal, Equestria entra nuevamente a una época de paz y tranquilidad, permitiendo que los ponis puedan dedicarse nuevamente a sus vidas sencillas.

Llega el amanecer en Ponyville, los rayos de sol entran por la ventana del castillo de la armonía, llegando hasta donde se encontraba Twilight durmiendo pacíficamente, esta al recibir los rallos del sol en el rostro, abre ligeramente los ojos y observa un reloj en su buro, este marcaba las 6: 25.

-olvide cerrar las cortinas, bueno, aún es temprano (bostezo) supongo que puedo descansar 10 minutos más, las clases no empiezan hasta las 9:00- pensaba ella mientras se cobijaba entre las sabanas.

De repente su puerta se habré de súbito y entra una pequeña potrilla blanca como la nieve y crin negra como las plumas de un cuervo, este brinca a la cama de Twilight, de súbito y comienza a dar repetidos brincos en la cama mientras repetía una y otra vez.

-¡primer día de escuela! ¡Primer día de escuela! ¡Es hoy el día!-

- Lúthien…. Cariño…. Es muy temprano todavía….- dice Twilight- por favor deja de brincar o te lastimaras otra vez-

La pequeña Lúthien, actualmente ya tiene poco más de 5 años, y en un par de meses cumplirá los 6, viviendo con su madre en el castillo de la armonía, y siendo regularmente visitada por el resto de las mane six, y uno que otro visitante especial.

-¡pero mami! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡No puedo esperar más!- dice Lúthien emocionada sin dejar de brincar.

-¡Lúthien baja de la cama o te harás daño!- dice Twilight un poco irritada.

-es… está bien mami…- dice la potrilla sentándose en la cama.

-¿ya te revisaste los parpados?- dice Twilight.

-si…. Ninguno esta rasgado o lastimado- responde la potrilla.

-muy bien (bostezo) iré por tus medicinas- dice Twilight levantándose de la cama y yendo a un cajón y sacando una serie de frascos con medicinas- esta es cada 8 horas, esta es cada 12, y esta solo la tienes que tomar una vez al día…. Oh si, también está para tu resfriado- dice Twilight.

-pero ya no estoy resfriada mami- dice Lúthien.

-¿a no?- dice Twilight colocando su casco contra la frente de su hija- mmmmm parece que ya no hay fiebre mmmm abre la boca- dice ella y su hija obedece, Twilight saca de otro cajón una pequeña lámpara y revisa la garganta de su hija- bien, parece que ya no irritada... supongo que solo tendrás que tomar tus vitaminas y un te-

-¿entonces si podré ir hoy a la escuela?- dice Lúthien emocionada- ¡es que debí haber entrado hace dos semanas!-

-supongo que si…. Solo para asegurarme de que este todo bien, déjame revisar tu temperatura- dice Twilight sacando un termómetro, esta lo agita y luego lo coloca en la axila de su hija.

-dale dos minutos…. Mientras iré por agua para tus vitaminas- dice Twilight saliendo de la habitación.

-(bostezo) Lúthy…. No crees que es muy temprano- dice Spike despertando.

-¡es hoy mi primer día de escuela Spike!- dice la potrilla emocionada.

-lo se…. Pero aún es temprano- dice Spike entre bostezos.

-bueno… perdona…. No quise levantarte- dice Lúthien apenada.

-no descuida…. Entiendo tu emoción- dice Spike levantándose y estirándose.

-entonces hoy es tu primer día de escuela. Bien ¿ya tienes todos tus útiles escolares listos?- dice Spike sacando una lista.

-¡desde el mes pasado!- dice la potrilla.

-¿mochila nueva?-

-¡sí!-

-¿cuadernos?-

-sip-

-¿tijeras de plástico que solo cortan papel?-

-sipi-

-¿pegamento?-

-jeje sip-

-no te lo vallas a comer otra vez jeje…. ¿borrador?-

-ya no tengo 4 años y ¡sí que sí, tengo tres borradores nuevos!-

-¿lápices y colores?-

-sip ¡de todos los colores del arcoíris!-

-¿y sabores?- dice Spike y los dos ríen, este palomea todas los artículos antes mencionados en su lista, seguido de otros más que posteriormente menciona y la potrilla asentía que si los tenían todos.

-¡bien entonces creo que lo único que faltaría en la lista sería tu almuerzo! Iré a prepararlo en seguida- dice Spike enrollando el pergamino y guardándolo.

Twilight entra con el bazo con agua, esta se lo entrega a su hija para que se tome las pastillas.

-haber déjame ver ese termómetro- dice Twilight, su hija se lo entrega- 36 grados, supongo que estas bien…. De todos modos hablare con tus compañeros antes de irme.

-¡mami no lo hagas los asustaras!- dice Lúthien.

-tienen que saberlo hija, ellos deben saber de tu enfermedad- dice Twilight.

-mami…. Dudo que siquiera te entiendan algo de lo que les digas…..- dice Lúthien- además dijiste que ya hablaste con la maestra ¿no?-

-bueno, si…- dice Twilight.

-creo que con eso basta…. Por favor no les digas…. No hace falta- dice Lúthien.

-bueno, bueno ya…. está bien- dice Twilight- hija ¿estas segura de esto?-

-¡si mami! Quiero ir a la escuela- dice Lúthien.

-pero… sabes que yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que quieras saber…. Además…. Ya sabes leer y escribir perfectamente… los potrillos que irán apenas van a aprender- dice Twilight.

-lo se…. Pero…. Quiero conocer a más potrillos de mi edad…. Nunca me dejas jugar con los niños en el parque…. Quiero tener más amigos- dice la potrilla triste.

-no te dejo porque es muy peligroso para ti…. El otro día me encontré una botella rota en la caja de arena- dice Twilight.

-creí que eso fue hace 2 años….- dice Lúthien extrañada- ¿Qué no mandaste a limpiar el parque completamente o algo así?-

-si… lo hice hija… pero aun no me convence ese parque…. Pudiste haberte cortado ese día con esa botella rota y tú nunca te habrías dado cuenta- dice Twilight.

-ya no tengo 4 años mamá- dice la potrilla.

-lo se… pero sigues siendo mi bebé- dice Twilight mientras coloca su casco contra la frente de su hija- supongo que un abraso breve no te hará daño-

-supongo que si…- dice Lúthien y ambas se abrazan, luego del abrazo Twilight vuelve a revisar la temperatura de su hija.

-parece que sigue estando normal- dice Twilight.

-jeje, mami ya no me acaloro tan fácil como antes- dice Lúthien.

-lo se…. Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar… llévate tu sombrilla- dice Twilight.

-¿ya son muchas cosas las que carga no crees?- dice Spike.

-¡si mami….! Va a estar muy pesada la mochila….-Dice Lúthien- además…. Si me llevo el paraguas no cabra mi osito Tommi-

-sí pero…. Bueno… al cabo no estamos en temporada de calor- dice Twilight- ¿verdad?-

-oh no, no, bueno, yo iré a preparar el desayuno- dice Spike saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de desayunar y preparar algunas cosas Twilight llevo a su hija a la escuela.

-bien mi pequeñita ¿llevas tus vitaminas?- dice Twilight.

-si mami- responde la potrilla.

-recuerda que esas las tienes que tomar antes de cada alimento- dice Twilight.

-jeje, si mami- responde la potrilla.

-no sé por qué siento que se me olvida algo… veamos, medicinas, temperatura normal, vitaminas, no…. Cronometro….. Útiles escolares completos mmmmmmm- dice Twilight muy pensativa mientras revisa una lista.

- permíteme tantito hija- dice Twilight releyendo la lista por tercera vez- mmmmmm parece que llevas todo- dice Twilight.

-mami… se me está haciendo tarde- dice la potrilla algo impaciente.

-¡hola! ¿Pasa algo?- dice Miss Cheerilee quien va saliendo del salón al ver que Twilight y su hija se encontraban fuera desde hace rato.

-no... creo que no- dice Twilight algo preocupada mientras guardaba la lista.

-mami…. ¿puedo entrar al salón?- dice Lúthien.

-solo espérame que….- dice Twilight.

-Por su puesto cariño, pasa y siéntate, en un momento hablare con tigo y tus compañeros, solo permíteme tantito con tu madre- responde Miss Cheerilee amablemente.

-¡siiii!- dice la potrilla alegremente entrando de súbito al salón.

-¡cariño…. Ten cuidado, no corras que te puedes caer, y tomate tus vitaminas antes de comer tu lonche!-

-¿es el primer día que te separas de ella verdad?- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-bueno…. De hecho, seguido la dejo sola con el médico, y de vez en cuando la dejo con mis amigas, pero es la primera vez que la dejo sola con otros potrillos- dice Twilight.

-no te preocupes, estará bien- dice Miss Cheerilee- bueno…. Lo decía porque ella no estuvo con nosotras en la guardería, ahora empieza la primaria-

-La eduque en casa…. Le enseñe a leer y escribir…. Es que… con lo de su enfermedad…. Sentí que no estaba lista para relacionarse con otros potrillos de su edad…. De hecho aún no estoy segura de que lo esté- dice Twilight nerviosa.

- ¿y por qué si aún no te sientes segura la inscribiste a la primaria?- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-ella no dejaba de pedírmelo… dice que yo tengo muchas amigas y ella ningún amigo de verdad….- dice Twilight- no quise… pero al final ella me convenció…-

-entiendo…. Investigue un poco sobre su enfermedad…. Según leí la etapa de alto riesgo es de recién nacida hasta los 3 años ¿no?- dice Miss Cheerilee y Twilight le asiente con la cabeza- es muy difícil…. Casi no encontré información sobre esa enfermedad-

-si lo se…. El ICD está clasificada entre las enfermedades más raras del mundo- dice Twilight- solo se han registrado 35 casos confirmados en toda la historia de Equestria.

-si…. bueno…. Ya que tú sabes más sobre este tema que yo ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre su cuidado?- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-bueno…. Te podría hacer una lista jeje, pero yo creo que lo más importante por hoy es que no haga mucho ejercicio, ni exponerse mucho tiempo al sol, de preferencia que tampoco la abrasen, y si lo hacen que sea por un periodo muy corto, ella no puede acalorarse, que tome sus vitaminas antes de comer... también mmmmmm, si se golpea o algo avísenme ¡mejor si le pasa algo llámenme! ¡Si es muy grabe la llevare al médico de inmediato!- dice Twilight.

-perdona mi curiosidad pero…. ¿Cuántas veces la llevas al médico?- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-de tres a 5 veces a la semana- dice Twilight.

-no crees que exageras…. Yo la veo muy sana- dice Miss Cheerilee mientras se asoma por la puerta y ve como los niños la mira mientras ella charlaba con otras potrillas y uno que otro potrillo, dado a que ella era una alicornio, llamaba mucho la atención entre los potrillos.

-es que ella…. El problema es que ella…. No sabe lo que anda mal con su cuerpo- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta- podría romperse los cascos y no sentirlo hasta que ya es demasiado tarde-

-entiendo….-dice Miss Cheerilee- yo la cuidare por ti pero….. si te preocupa tanto puedes llevártela.

Twilight se asoma por la puerta y ve a su hija relacionándose con otros potrillos- no…. Ella no me lo perdonaría…. Pero si pasa algo por favor avíseme- dice Twilight.

-si…. De acuerdo- dice Miss Cheerilee- no te preocupes-

-adiós cariño…. Regreso a la 1:00- dice Twilight asomándose por la puerta.

-¡si mami adiós, adiós!- dice Lúthien.

-bueno…. Adiós… gracias- dice Twilight yéndose de regreso al castillo.

Dentro del salón.

-bien mis pequeños ponis, a partir de hoy nos acompañara una nueva compañerita, todos denle un saludo a su compañerita Lúthien Sparkle- dice Miss Cheerilee a los potrillos del salón, y con la pequeña Lúthien parada a su lado.

-¡Hola Lúthien!- dicen todos los potrillos del salón.

-¡hola bueno…. Pueden llamarme Lúthy! Si lo desean- dice la potrilla un tanto tímida.

-¡bien, espero que todos sean amables con ella!- dice Miss Cheerilee- puedes tomar haciendo dulzura.

-¡gracias maestra!- dice Lúthien tomando asiento.

-muy bien tomen lápiz y papel que haremos unas planas- dice Miss Cheerilee.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo de la armonía. Twilight se encontraba de regreso cuando en eso se encuentra con un poni amarillo claro con vestimenta de guardia real.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dice el poni al ver a Twilight.

-¡hola Bast!- dice Twilight y sonriéndole al verlo, pues este no era otro más que Bast Bloodstream, el mismo guardia que protegió a Twilight de Shining cuando estaba en su estado incontrolable hace 6 años, ahora desde hace un tiempo ellos han entablado una relación y actualmente son novios.

-me fue…. Bien… ella estaba contenta- dice ella- ¿crees que este lista?-

-bueno… no puedes mantener a tu hija encerrada como si estuviera echa de cristal… estará bien- dice Bast Bloodstream.

-¡no te atrevas a decirme como criar a mi hija! ¡tú sabes lo que tiene!- dice Twilight un poco irritada.

-perdona…. No quise… discúlpame- dice Bast apenado.

-no…. Tu discúlpame… es que aún estoy preocupada….- dice Twilight suspirando.

-desde hace tiempo ella ya no tiene un ataque o complicación…creo que estará bien- dice Bast- solo tubo ese resfriado, pero no tuvo nada que ver con el ICD-

-lo se…. Creo que ya es más fuerte pero….- dice Twilight insegura.

-¿pero qué cariño?- dice el abrasándola.

-esos niños…. Los niños son muy bruscos… ¿Qué pasara si ellos la tumban? ¡o si…!- dice Twilight intrigada.

-no te mortifiques, eso solo te hace daño, ella estará bien, jeje, además ella es una niña muy linda y tierna no creo que alguien quiera tumbarla- dice Bast.

-si…. Tienes razón… quizás me preocupo demasiado- dice Twilight besándolo.

-¿Cuándo le diremos lo nuestro?- dice Bast.

-aun creo que es muy pronto… ella es muy pequeña y yo…. Aun no…..- dice Twilight y una lagrima pasa por su mejilla al recordar a Flash y a Shining, uno de los cuales estaba muerto y el otro desapareció hace 6 años y no se ha sabido nada mas de él excepto que quizás fue uno de los lobos que ataco Ponyville, de los cuales no se encontró rastro, es como si hubieran simplemente desaparecido.

-dame tiempo… por favor….- dice Twilight.

-si…. Está bien- dice Bast- ¿aun piensas en ellos verdad?-

-si... perdona... no quiero incomodarte con esto- dice Twilight apenada.

-no... lo entiendo- dice Bast.

-gracias cariño- dice Twilight dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿estarás ocupada hoy?- dice Bast.

-no lo creo... solo iré por mi hija a la 1:00- responde Twilight.

-mmmm, faltan casi 4 horas para eso ¿quieres ir al cine?- dice Bast.

-no… hoy no... disculpa pero, quiero estar en casa en caso de que pase algo… puedan encontrarme pronto- dice Twilight.

-entiendo- dice Bast.

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

Lúthien fue la primera en terminar las planas y esta fue con la maestra a enseñarle su trabajo.

-¡muy bien Lúthien, tu caligrafía es excelente!- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-¡gracias maestra!- dice Lúthien, en eso se escucha una alarma provenir de la mochila de Lúthien, esta va por su mochila y saca un reloj.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes que tomar alguna medicina mi cielo?- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-no, maestra…. Me da permiso de ir al baño por favor- dice la potrilla un poco apenada.

-oh…. Si claro… ven yo te llevo, como es tu primer día dudo que sepas donde esta- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-gracias maestra- dice Lúthien.

Más tarde Twilight llega (15 minutos antes de la hora) a recoger a su hija.

-¿Cómo se portó? ¿No le paso nada verdad?- dice Twilight algo inquieta.

-oh no, su hija es una niña muy obediente, y no le paso nada jeje, Twilight ya puedes calmarte un poco- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-si… gracias- dice Twilight- despídete mi cielo-

-¡adiós maestra!- dice la potrilla alegremente.

-adiós, nos vemos mañana, cuídate- dice Miss Cheerilee, las dos yeguas se retiran yendo de regreso al castillo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela mi cielo?- dice Twilight.

-¡muy bien mami!- dice la potrilla alegremente.

-entonces ¿si te gusto la escuela?- dice Twilight.

-sí, ¡fue muy divertido!- dice Lúthien.

-¿te tomaste tus vitaminas antes de comer?- dice Twilight.

-si mami- responde la potrilla.

-Bueno… la maestra me dijo que te portaste muy bien así que…. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado con la tía Pinkie?-

- ¡un helado! ¡Sí! ¡Lo quiero de chocolate y vainilla!- dice la potrilla alegremente.

-muy bien ¿con chispas o chocolate derretido enzima?- dice Twilight.

-¿no se puede ambos?- dice la potrilla alegremente.

-jeje, bueno, si tú quieres- dice Twilight.

**¿Qué es el ICD? ¿Por qué Twilight se muestra muy preocupada por la salud de su hija si aparentemente está sana? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Lazos de Sangre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 2. Nueva vida y nuevos comienzos.

La relación de Celestia y Discord ha evolucionado a una más íntima y sentimental, tanto que incluso ellos mismos hicieron pública su relación hace 2 años apenas, por lo que ahora todos los habitantes de Equestria saben sobre ellos como pareja, al principio todos creían que se trataba de una broma, hasta que se anunció la boda, cosa que dejo a todos boquiabiertos, muchos no terminaban de creérselo, pues pese a que anteriormente se había anunciado que eran pareja, muchos aún no se la creían, y el anuncio de la boda fue el bum entre todos los pobladores de Equestria, tanto así que incluso su boda, fue en la que asistió más ponis, aún más que en la anterior boda real de Canterlot de Shining Armor y la princesa Mi Amore Cadence.

Cientos de ponis de todas partes vinieron a Canterlot solo para ver a la nueva pareja y aunque fue un evento privado, eso no impidió que cientos de ponis rondaran por las calles de Canterlot solo para ver a la nueva pareja, ese mismo día Discord hizo llover caramelos y chocolates, y aunque los de la crema innata se quejaron de esto, el resto de los ponis (en especial Pinkie pie) disfrutaron de la lluvia.

Ahora a casi un año después de la boda real, la princesa Celestia está embarazada, cargando consigo un inmenso vientre que lleva poco más de 8 meses de gestación, esperando un bebé de Discord.

Celestia se encontraba en la sala del trono revisando algunos papeles, el que esté embarazada no le impedía cumplir con sus labores, pese a lo que le han reclamado su hermana Luna y su esposo Discord, ella seguía revisando documentos, firmando papeles, y manteniendo el control del reino.

-hermana la fecha esperada se acerca…. No crees que sea momento de que te tomes un descanso- dice Luna.

-je, hermana estoy bien, este bebé no me impide seguir con mis labores- dice Celestia- tal vez…. jeje, solo ha incitado mi apetito un poco…. ¿Puedes pedirle por favor a alguno de los sirvientes que me traiga un coctel de frutas?-

-jeje claro hermana- dice Luna y se asoma por el pasillo y al primer poni que ve le encarga el coctel de frutas.

-si princesa en seguida- dice la sirvienta.

-¡Luna le puedes decir que le echen jarabe de chocolate! ¡o mejor que traigan el bote de jarabe aparte y yo le pongo!- grita Celestia desde la otra habitación.

-creo que ya la oíste- dice Luna.

-sí, enseguida se lo traigo- dice la sirvienta retirándose. Luna cierra la puerta y va con su hermana.

-así que… "solo incito tu apetito un poco"- dice Luna.

-si Luna jeje- dice Celestia.

-hay hermana…. Mírate- dice Luna suspirando.

-¿qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?- dice Celestia.

-no… es solo que…. Jeje, nunca me espere verte así algún día- dice Luna- 8 meces de embarazo, nunca lo vi venir en ti-

-¿enserio crees eso Luna?- dice Celestia mirando su vientre y luego acariciándolo- supongo que tienes razón-

-¿enserio? – dice Luna.

-sí, la verdad, yo siempre creí que tu serias la que terminaría casándose y teniendo hijos- dice Celestia.

-jeje ¿y por qué piensas eso?- dice Luna.

-bueno….- dice Celestia mordiéndose el labio- solo digamos que siempre te he visto más mmmmm ¿Cómo decirlo? Sociable que yo- dice Celestia dando una risa nerviosa.

-¡acaso insinúas que soy una cualquiera!- dice Luna un poco irritada.

-no…. No quise decir eso es solo que…. Seguido veo que sales con algunos guardias- dice Celestia.

-¡No es mi culpa que seguido me inviten a salir! Además no los rechazo ¡PORQUE TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE SALIERA MÁS! Yo en lo personal no tengo ningún interés en ellos, y aunque me eh encontrado a algunos lindos, yo aún no me siento lista para sentar cabeza- dice Luna.

-jeje bueno, es que cuando despertaste de lo de ya sabes, estuviste un año encerrada en tu cuarto- dice Celestia.

-¡eso es porque me sentía culpable de lo que hice como sabes quién!- dice Luna irritada.

-bueno, bueno, perdóname, ya olvídalo Luna…...- dice Celestia y de repente esta se calla al sentir un leve golpe en su vientre, esta coloca su casco contra su vientre y respira hondo.

-¿te pasa algo? ¡acaso ya viene!- dice Luna alterada.

-no…. Fue solo una patadita…. Aunque fue algo fuerte… este pequeñito si que es muy fuerte jeje- dice Celestia acariciando su vientre.

-bueno jeje, y ¿ya pensaste en algún nombre?- dice Luna.

-bueno Luna, la verdad no he tenido tiempo… he estado muy ocupada como para ponerme a pensar en algún nombre- dice Celestia.

-no me extraña, te la pasas más tiempo firmando papeles y dando órdenes a los guardias que descansando ¡estas embarazada de más de 8 meces! ¿no puedes darte un descanso? Yo puedo encargarme de los asuntos del reino- dice Luna.

-Luna aun te faltan cosas por aprender- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-eso no es lo que me dijiste hace 6 años, cuando te fuiste al imperio de Cristal- dice Luna.

-eso es porque pensé que iba a morir- dice Celestia muy seria.

-bueno…. Pero enserio tomate un descanso, eso no le hará bien a tu bebé si sigues de un lado a otro- dice Luna.

-haremos un trato, cuando nazca mi bebé descansare por un par de días- dice Celestia mientras firmaba un documento.

-la verdad yo preferiría que descansaras desde ahora, y un par de días es muy poco- dice Luna con inexpresividad.

-faltan 10 días para que nazca, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dice Celestia.

-por eso- dice Luna inexpresiva- ya te dije que yo puedo ayudarte con el trabajo-

-luego veremos hermana, además, si me he tomado mi debido descanso, solo hago cosas sencillas como firmar papeles, por esto no he ido a los eventos que se me han requerido como el evento de la mejor voladora o la carrera de las hojas- dice Celestia.

-aja- dice Luna inexpresiva- no fuiste a ninguno de esos eventos, solo porque yo me encargue de desmantelar tu carruaje-

-¡así que fuiste tú!- dice Celestia irritada- creí que….-

-creíste que fue Discord, si él ya me lo conto, la regañiza que le diste- dice Luna.

-y supongo que también fuiste tú quien cancelo el pedido de mi nuevo carruaje y perdió todas mis invitaciones de los demás eventos- dice Celestia molesta.

-nop, ese si fue Discord- dice Luna.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, más precisamente en el punto más alejado de Ponyville y Canterlot, en lo alto de una gran colina, se encontraba un imponente lobo blanco y azul, observando el atardecer, y muy a lo lejos, se distinguía un pequeño punto el cual sería la montaña donde estaría Canterlot, la ciudad estaba demasiado alejada como para que cualquiera pudiera verla desde esa distancia, pero el lobo tenía una visión mucho más desarrollada, por lo que pese a que solo era un punto a lo lejos, él podía distinguir el castillo.

El lobo observa el atardecer hasta que el sol término de ocultarse abriendo paso al anochecer. Una vez llegado el oscurecer, el lobo se levanta de su reposo y se dirige a una red donde tenía varios peces, que no hace mucho fueron pescados, el lobo toma la red con sus mandíbulas y en eso emprende su camino por un viejo y desgastado sendero y luego escalando una colina aun mayor, por la que fluía una cascada, este escapa por una serie de rocas, hasta llegar a un paraje plano, al pie de una montaña aún más grande, y en el centro de ese paraje se encontraba una pequeña y vieja cabaña.

El lobo deja caer la red con peces y en eso este se transforma en un unicornio blanco de crin azul, este era Shining Armor, el cual los últimos 4 años a estado viviendo junto a Trixie, los cuales los últimos años han estaba viviendo allí.

-llegue- dice Shining entrando a la vieja cabaña, al abrir la puerta esta hace un fuerte rechinido que por un instante irrito los sensibles oídos del poni blanco- lo bueno es que logre perder a ese infeliz- piensa el mientras va entrando. De repente de súbito es golpeado por un pequeño cachorro de lobo azul oscuro.

-¡papi! ¡Papi!- dice el lobito y en eso este se transforma en un pequeño unicornio azul de crin azul cielo con una partes blancas, este en el cuello cargaba un dije de oro blanco, el mismo que Galben Nevinovat le había entregado hace 6 años, la última vez que se vieron.

-jeje tranquilo Night Light- dice Shining abrasando al potrillo.

- Night Light deja a tu padre levantarse- dice Trixie quien estaba hasta el fondo, recostada junto a una chimenea encendida, y con un bulto de sabanas entre los cascos. Shining se levanta, yendo con Trixie, aun con el potrillo de 4 años aferrado contra su oreja con sus pequeños dientes, colgando de esta.

-hijo… me lastimas… por favor suelta mi oreja….- dice Shining, en eso el pequeño potrillo resbalan sus dientes y cae al suelo de puro sentón, esto le genero a Shining un ligero dolor y no pudo evitar soltar un leve alarido.

-jeje, solo tiene 4 años- dice Trixie.

-si lo se…- dice Shining sobándose la oreja lastimada, este camina hasta Trixie y con su casco mueve un poco el bulto de sabanas que Trixie cargaba, descubriendo a una pequeña potrilla azul cielo con crin blanca y mechones azules. Esta era una unicornio de solo un par de meces de edad durmiendo pacíficamente mientras era amamantada por Trixie.

-se ve muy linda cuando duerme- dice Shining con ternura.

6 años han pasado desde que ellos emprendieron su viaje en busca del herrero, a todo lo que daba, en dirección al noroeste, caminaron por meces, estando ellos dos solos, poco a poco se fue entablando una relación, que si bien no empezó del todo bien, más con el paso del tiempo y el nacimiento de su primer hijo (el cual fue un accidente, concebido en una noche de luna llena en la que se dejaron llevar por sus meros instintos más básicos) fueron relacionándose más y más hasta el punto de quererse. Aun con el nacimiento de su primer hijo ellos seguían con la idea de ir en búsqueda del herrero dado a algunos malos encuentros que ellos tuvieron con ponis y grifos cazadores. Pero cuando por fin, luego de meces de caminar pudieron llegar al bosque negro, Shining se dio cuenta que el cruzarlo sería no solo peligroso para ellos, sino también para su hijo que en aquel entonces era un recién nacido, solo pasaron una noche en ese bosque, y por poco Trixie y el bebé eran devorados por una manada de arañas gigantescas, por ese suceso decidieron regresar y desde entonces se establecieron en esta cabaña, que habían encontrado meces atrás.

-bueno traje la cena- dice Shining sacando los pescados. Desdés que ambos se convirtieron en likois (lobos espectrales) desarrollaron un gusto a la carne, cosa que en un principio repudiaba a ambos la idea, sin embargo no pudieron evitar desarrollar el gusto a esta y poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la idea, aunque prefieren comer mamíferos pequeños y peces en lugar de comer animales de mayor tamaño.

-¡si a comer!- dice el potrillo saltando sobre la red de peces.

-¡No Night Light! Antes tenemos que cocinarlos en el fuego ¡Shining dile algo!- dice Trixie irritada.

-o si…. Am…. Eso no está bien hijo- dice Shining mordiéndose el labio mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba cuando estaba pescando los peces en el rio, y en más de una ocasión se comía uno o dos peces crudos.

-pero si tu….- dice el potrillo, pero en eso Shining le cubre la boca.

-¡no hijo, no! Antes tenemos que cocinarlos- dice Shining nervioso.

Los peces fueron empalados por unas varillas de metal, y puestos a un lado del fuego para que estos se cocinaran, luego de un rato los cuatro empiezan a comer los peces, luego de la cena, el potrillo se queda dormido, Shining lo carga y lo lleva hasta una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba un sofá desgastado el cual sería la cama del potrillo. Luego de eso Shining se dirige a otra habitación en donde se encuentra un viejo colchón, en este se encontraba recostada Trixie la cual estaba acurrucada con la potrilla.

-casi 4 años desde que vinimos a vivir nosotros aquí- dice Shining suspirando.

-si lo sé- dice Trixie mientras observaba a su hija dormir- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto hoy? Dijiste que solo ibas a pescar, y eso fue en la mañana- dice Trixie con severidad.

-es lo que quería platicar con tigo…. Solo que no quería contártelo con Night Light despierto- dice Shining con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Trixie un poco intrigada.

-alguien nos está buscando - dice Shining con seriedad.

-muchos nos buscan Shining- dice Trixie indiferente- el que te hayas encontrado con unos insignificantes cazadores no es motivo para que te hayas tardado tanto-

-no cariño…. Este no era un cazador común…. Olía a sangre- dice Shining con seriedad.

-¿sangre? ¿Y eso qué? muchos cazadores huelen a sangre- dice Trixie indiferente- son unos asesinos sin corazón que solo buscan las pieles de los animales-

-este era diferente…..- dice Shining muy serio.

-¿Cómo que diferente?- dice Trixie- ¿Qué era un dragón? Si era eso, entonces si te creo que sea algo diferente. Porque ya nos han perseguido ponis, grifos, perros diamante, creo que solo faltaban dragones-

-no…. Esto podría ser peligroso…. Comúnmente yo puedo eludir fácilmente a cualquiera que me persiga si estoy yo solo- dice Shining.

-¿si estas solo? je !ósea que nosotros somos un estorbo!- dice Trixie molesta mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Trixie me dejas terminar por favor- dice Shining.

-continua pues- dice Trixie indiferente.

-era medio día estaba de regreso con tres costales de peces cuando de repente una flecha me fue disparada, apenas logre esquivarla- dice Shining.

-¡tres costales de peces!- dice Trixie.

-quería hacer algo especial por el nacimiento de nuestra hija, también iba a traer manzatruenos, dado a que ya es época…. Pero no pude… de echo el me ataco justo cuando fui por esas manzanas en lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque, el me ataco con una serie de flechas, yo al ver que no podía escapar de él decidi enfrentarlo, pero era muy ágil, finalmente el me acorralo frente al rio, el me dispara una flecha y caigo al rio, la corriente me arrastraba, pero pude ver como el me seguía corriendo rápidamente por la orilla, es entonces que caigo por una cascada y termino en una pradera, el sitio perfecto, donde era presa fácil, dado a que no había arboles a mi alrededor para eludirlo… pero… ya no estaba, él no estaba ahí, era como si se hubiera ido- dice Shining.

-¿y según tu a donde se fue? Si dijiste que ya te tenía con la espada contra la pared- dice Trixie.

-¡yo nunca dije que él me derroto!- dice Shining irritado.

-caíste al rio- dice Trixie.

-por que intente esquivar su última flecha que me lanzo y me resbale- dice Shining.

-por descuidado y torpe- dice Trixie, Shining suspira.

-me tarde porque para evitar que el encontrara nuestro hogar tuve que rodear, camine todo el día- dice Shining- estoy cansado-

-bueno recuéstate pues…. Es solo que me tenías preocupada, pero que bueno que no te paso nada- dice Trixie suspirando. Shining se queda viendo a su bebita.

- Trixie…. Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí ahora que podemos- dice Shining.

-dices que perdiste a ese poni ¿no? Además mientras tengamos el dije que nos dio ese Galben no sé qué, nunca encontraran este lugar- dice Trixie.

-si… quizás tengas razón- dice Shining algo inseguro mientras este se recuesta junto a ella, Trixie se da la vuelta y coloca a su bebé en medio de ambos.

-si tan preocupado estas ¿Por qué no te quedas mañana? Quedaron algunos pescados y hay un par de árboles de manzanas comunes a unos metros de la cabaña, con eso tendremos por un tiempo hasta que se te pase el miedo- dice Trixie.

-¡no tengo miedo!- dice Shining irritado.

-jeje, si lo que digas- dice Trixie sacándole la lengua -hollé cariño- dice con un tono suave.

-si dime- dice Shining.

-ya que mañana te quedaras ¿podrías?- dice Trixie con un tono suave que rallaba a seductor.

-¿sí?- dice Shining sudando.

-reparar las goteras del techo y arreglar las puertas- dice Trixie.

-oh…. si… claro- dice Shining un poco decepcionado y dando un suspiro.

-también puedes cuidar a Ara cuando dé a Night Light sus clases de magia- dice Trixie.

-sí, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi bebita- dice Shining observando a su hija dormir- buenas noches cariño-

-buenas noches- dice Trixie dándole un beso en la nariz.

Pasan un par de horas, y el único que aún no estaba dormido era Shining quien seguía pensando en ese poni que lo embosco.

-esquivo todas mis envestidas sin problema, en definitiva no era un poni normal, no pude ver su cara, pero si oler su esencia, ese olor a sangre no es como el de los cazadores que nos hemos enfrentado antes, este era más concentrado- pensaba Shining- mientras nos quedemos aquí no nos encontrara gracias a dije de Galben... eso espero, no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi familia otra vez- pensaba Shining mientras observaba a Trixie y su bebita dormir.

Mientras tanto, a solo un par de kilómetros de ahí, a solo unos metros del pie de la colina se encontraba un poni que bestia con una desgastada capucha morada, la cual tenía manchas de sangre ya seca desde hace tiempo, este tenía las patas envueltas en una serie de vendas desgastadas y sucias, las cuales se notaban que no se las había vuelto a cambiar desde hace un largo tiempo. El poni se encontraba merodeando los alrededores buscando algo, en eso este se detiene al encontrarse con una huella en el suelo, este se queda inspeccionando el suelo, y luego se inca para observar más detenidamente una huella de lobo.

-su rastro termina aquí… es como si algo lo ocultase…. Lo cual dudo pues ¿Por qué no lo hizo desde antes para perderme? quizás uso un hechizo de tele transportación para aparecer en otro sitio lejos para que yo lo perdiera, como sea ¡no escaparas de mi Shining Armor!-


	3. Chapter 3

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 3. Pequeños accidentes.

Lúthien se encontraba sentada en una banca fuera del salón, con un pañuelo blanco apretando su nariz, este a su vez estaba manchado con sangre. Lúthien pese a que de su nariz brotaba gran cantidad de sangre, esta se veía indiferente ante el probable dolor que cualquiera sentiría, está más bien se notaba bacía, sin emoción alguna. Al poco tiempo llega Miss Cheerilee.

-tu madre vendrá dentro de poco…. Haber déjame ver- dice la maestra y Lúthien se quita el pañuelo. La poni rosa revisa la nariz de la pequeña potrilla.

-ya paro de sangrar…. De todos modos es mejor que te lleven al médico esta vez- dice miss Cheerilee un poco preocupada, no por la salud de la niña, si no por su estado emocional.

-¿estás bien? Mira no tienes que hacerte la valiente…. Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, nadie te dirá nada- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-no puedo- dice la potrilla con inexpresividad.

-claro que puedes…. No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás, sé que necesitas desahogarte- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-no… no puedo…- dice la potrilla.

-¿Por qué no?- dice Miss Cheerilee preocupada.

-¡por qué no puedo!- dice la potrilla con severidad y rabia.

- Lúthien….- dice Miss Cheerilee preocupada y triste.

-no es que no quiera…. Es solo que…. No soy capaz de llorar…. Desde que nací…. No soy capaz de llorar aunque quisiera- dice la potrilla con pesar.

-¿quieres que te abrase?- dice Miss Cheerilee quien estaba angustiada y sentía que tenía que hacer algo para calmar el dolor interno que atormentaba a la pequeña.

-mi temperatura es de 37 grados, casi rayando a los 38, si me abrasas, se me subirá la temperatura maestra- dice la potrilla inexpresiva, y enseñándole un termómetro a la maestra.

-está bien- dice Miss Cheerilee suspirando.

En eso llega Twilight quien estaba muy apurada y con un nudo a la garganta al encontrar a su hija sangrando por la nariz.

-¡cariño ya vine! ¡PERO QUE TE PASO MI CIELO!- dice Twilight alterada y en eso esta va por su hija y revisa su nariz.

-ella recibió un balonazo….- dice Miss Cheerilee- ¡hable con el potrillo y dijo que solo fue un accidente!-

-¡y donde estaba usted cuando esto pazo!- dice Twilight entre dientes mientras colocaba a su hija en su lomo.

-mami….- dice la potrilla.

-si mi cielo…. ¿Qué pasa?- dice Twilight con un tono más suave.

-ella no tuvo la culpa- dice Lúthien.

-pero…. ve al carruaje- dice Twilight con severidad.

-pero mami…- dice Lúthien.

-ve al carruaje, nos está esperando afuera, iremos al médico- dice Twilight con severidad.

-mami…. No fue su culpa…- dice Lúthien caminando lentamente y saliendo de la escuela, y afuera encontrándose con un carruaje el cual estaba guiado por Bast Bloodstream.

-¿pero qué te pasó Lúthien?- dice Bast preocupado al ver a la potrilla con la nariz roja.

-no me paso nada….- dice la potrilla subiéndose al carruaje.

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

-me dijiste que no le pasaría nada- dice Twilight con severidad.

-lo sé, y disculpa- dice Miss Cheerilee un poco nerviosa, pues la postura de Twilight se notaba un poco amenazante.

-fue solo un accidente- dice Miss Cheerilee a la defensiva.

-¡un golpe en la cabeza! ¡Pudieron haberle roto la nariz! ¡Peor, UNA CONTUSIÓN, UN DERRAME CEREBRAL!- dice Twilight con rabia.

-fue…. Fue solo un golpe con una pelota- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-enserio, je, ¡¿te gustaría que ordenara a todos los ponis que te den de balonazos?! ¡Puedo hacerlo!- dice Twilight con un tono amenazante.

-lo siento yo….- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasara? ¡a mi hija, A MI BEBE!- dice Twilight.

-yo…. bueno, irónicamente, estaba en la dirección escribiendo un mensaje para que vinieras- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-¿qué?- dice Twilight.

-le dije que viniera con migo pero…. Ella quiso esperar afuera… unos niños estaban jugando y por accidente le dieron un balonazo en la cara- dice Miss Cheerilee un tanto alterada.

-ósea que otra cosa le paso a ¡MI BEBÉ!- dice Twilight entre dientes.

-si….- responde Miss Cheerilee con un poco de temor en su voz.

-¿Qué le paso? ¡Responde!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-ella… ella…. Tuvo un accidente- responde la poni rosa con miedo.

-¿qué?- dice Twilight.

-ella…. Se orino en clase- responde Miss Cheerilee.

-su…. Su cronometro….- dice Twilight en voz baja y en eso recuerda.

Flashback.

Era de mañana, dado a que se les hizo tarde para ir a la escuela, Twilight metió todo lo que pudo en la mochila, y solo se aseguró de que su hija llevara el almuerzo y sus pastillas, luego de eso, ambas se fueron en carruaje para llegar pronto, tiempo después está ya recién llegaba a su castillo después de llevar a su hija a la escuela cuando en eso llega Spike diciendo – ¿creo que a Lúthy se le olvido esto?- él bebe dragón llevaba en su garra un cronometro encendido- ¿o es el que uso para ornear los pasteles? mmmmm- dice muy pensativo- es que no encuentro el mío-

-déjame…..- dice Twilight, pero en eso él bebe dragón eructa y aparece con su fuego mágico un mensaje de la princesa Celestia, Twilight toma el pergamino y lo lee.

-¡no puede ser!- dice Twilight emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Spike.

-¡ahí! Si, si, si- dice Twilight emocionada.

-ya me puedes decir que pasa, o me dejaras en suspenso para el siguiente capítulo- dice Spike inexpresivo.

-¡ya nació Spike!- Grita Twilight, pero en eso ella misma se tapa la boca. Esta toma al bebé dragón y ambos entran al castillo.

-¿Quién nació?- dice Spike confundido.

-¡el bebé de la princesa Celestia!- dice Twilight emocionada.

-¡enserio! ¡YA NACIÓ!- dice Spike emocionado, pero en eso Twilight le tapa la boca.

-shhhhh se supone que aún no se ha hecho pública la noticia, según la carta antes de que la noticia se haga pública quiere que nosotras vallamos a ver al bebé- dice Twilight.

-¿y por qué esperar?- dice Spike.

-porque cuando esto se sepa se hará un escándalo muy grande y todos los trenes a canterlot estarán saturados, ella quiere que veamos a su bebé sin que tengamos problemas para llegar, además de que la princesa Celestia quiere descansar un poco, jeje, no la culpo, un parto sí que te deja agotada- dice Twilight.

-pero si tu tuviste a Lúthy por cesaría, técnicamente no sentiste nada- dice Spike inexpresivo.

-Bueno…. Applejack me conto que es como si te partieran en dos- dice Twilight- y si lo dice la poni más fuerte de nosotras… jeje creo que fue mejor que a mí me hicieran la cesaría-

-aja supongo que tienes razón… pobre Applejack- dice Spike.

-¡bueno que esperas! ¡Vamos a avisarles a las demás!, PARTIREMOS ESTA NOCHE- dice Twilight.

-espera ¿y Pinkie? ¿no crees que ella hará un escándalo cuando se entere?- dice Spike.

-no si antes la hago hacer una pinkie-promesa de que no divulgue o grite a los cuatro vientos lo que le voy a decir- dice Twilight.

-jeje, creo que antes estallaría por la emoción contenida, nadie rompe una Pinkie-promesa y mucho menos Pinkie Pie- dice Spike.

-si tienes razón- dice Twilight- ¡vamos no perdamos el tiempo!¡digámosles a las demás!-

En eso ambos salen del castillo para buscar a las demás dejando el cronometro en casa.

Fin del Flashback.

-es mi culpa entonces….- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta- ella…. Se orino en clase entonces….-

-si…. Todos los potrillos se burlaron de ella…. Y aunque los reprendí a todos, ella…. Se mostraba destrozada- dice Miss Cheerilee con pesar.

-me tengo que ir… llevare a mi hija al doctor- dice Twilight dándose media vuelta.

-lo siento mucho Twilight- dice Miss Cheerilee.

-no te disculpes, no hay nada de que disculparse…. Los accidentes pasan ¿no?- dice yéndose.

Lúthien se encontraba sentada en el carruaje con la mirada perdida en el suelo, esta no dejaba de pensar en las burlas de todos los ponis, estas seguían retumbando en su mente como taladros acompañadas por las cosas que estos le decían entre carcajadas.

-¡la bebé aún no sabe ir al baño!-

-¡pero que asquerosa!-

-el baño está al fondo a la derecha-

-los pañales están en descuento en la tienda de mi papi-

-¡qué horror resbale en su orina! ¡TENGO QUE CORRER A BAÑARME!-

-ya a pesto todo el salón a orines-

-¡en tu casa nunca te enseñaron a hacer del baño!-

-¡no es mi culpa! Yo…. Yo… no pude sentir…. Mi cronometro no sonó- decía Lúthien mientras las risas de todos los potrillos la bombardeaban, golpeándola en lo más profundo de su ser, hiriéndola, por primera vez en su vida Lúthien Sparkle sentía un fuerte e intenso dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, solo que este no era físico, era completamente sentimental, una gran humillación sentía ella, todas las burlas, insultos y repulsiones de los potrillos la herían en lo más profundo de su ser y esta vez no parecía haber algo que alivie su dolor.

-¡hija ya vine! ¡Perdona la tardanza! ¡Bast llévanos al hospital!- dice Twilight subiendo al carruaje, en eso el unicornio amarillo rápidamente arrastra el carruaje hasta el hospital de Ponyville donde se le harían exámenes, para asegurarse de que el golpe que recibió no le haya provocado nada grabe.

-según parece no es nada grabe… pero le haremos una resonancia magnética para asegurarnos- dice el medico que revisaba la nariz de Lúthien.

-hágalo doctor- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta. Lúthien es llevada hasta la cámara donde estaba el gigantesco aparato de resonancia magnética.

-tranquila pequeñita no sentirás nada con esta prueba, sé que es un aparato muy grande pero no te pasara nada malo- dice una enfermera que a juzgar por como trataba a Lúthien era nueva, pues ya la mayoría de los médicos y enfermeras ya tenían una ligera idea de lo que padecía Lúthien- sé que será un poco ruidoso al comienzo, pero es normal-

-se lo que es, esto enviara un pulso magnético que rebotara con mi cuerpo y les enviara imágenes de mi interior ¿no?- dice la potrilla.

-si…. Es correcto- dice la enfermera atónita.

-mama odia que me den rayos X por eso prefiere las resonancias magnéticas, dice que mucha radiación es malo para la salud de cualquiera- dice Lúthien.

- ¿ya has hecho esto antes verdad?- dice la enfermera un poco preocupada.

-Más veces de las que se contar- responde la potrilla con inexpresividad.

- sabía que era una niña que venía con regularidad…. Pero no a este extremo- piensa la enfermera- bueno…. ¿estás lista?- le dice a la potrilla.

-si…. lo estoy…- dice la enfermera.

-no sentirás nada- dice la enfermera retirándose.

-nunca siento nada- dice la potrilla y en eso la maquina se activa.

Luego de los exámenes, se logró confirmar, para alivio de Twilight que la potrilla no sufrió ningún daño cerebral, pero si tenía muy lastimada la nariz, por lo que le tuvieron que poner un yeso a lo largo de esta para corregir el defecto.

-bueno, solo tendrá que usarlo por un par de semanas- dice el médico.

-si doctor…. ¿algo más?- dice Twilight.

-bueno…. Normalmente recetaría anestésicos pero…. Dado a la condición de su hija, solo puedo recetarle una crema que desinflamara la hinchazón- dice el médico.

-okei…. Muchas gracias- dice Twilight suspirando.

- vuelvan en 4 días para revisarla- dice el médico.

-ya hice cita para dentro de dos días dice Twilight.

Más tarde Twilight y Lúthien llegan a su castillo, ya era de noche, y la luna resplandecía en lo alto.

-¿Qué les paso? ¿Lúthy estas bien?- dice Spike preocupado al verlas.

-¿quieres que Spike te prepare algo en especial para cenar cariño?- dice Twilight.

-no mami… no gracias… lo que sea está bien- dice la potrilla con inexpresividad mientras entraba a la sala y se sienta en el sofá.

-ve y prepárale unas galletas con una taza de chocolate- le dice Twilight a Spike.

-¡eso are!- dice Spike yéndose a la cocina, mientras Twilight sigue a su hija hasta la sala.

-¿quieres hablar?- dice Twilight.

-no mami…. No… solo quiero un poco de espacio- dice Lúthien.

-entonces… por que no subes a tu habitación…. Te llevare la cena a la cama si es lo que te preocupa- dice Twilight.

-nunca me gusto mi cuarto- dice la potrilla con inexpresividad.

-pe…. ¿Pero por qué no?- dice Twilight.

-Medicinas, un estetoscopio, termómetros, un respirador, botiquines médicos bien equipados, Peluches esterilizados…. Parece la sala de pediatría- dice Lúthien con inexpresividad.

-si quieres puedo sacar todo eso de tu cuarto y ponerlos en el salón adjunto, solo en caso de que lo necesites- dice Twilight- ¿te gustaría eso?-

-si por favor- dice la potrilla mientras abrasa un cojín con fuerza.

-esos niños ya no se burlaran de ti cariño…. Si quieres…. Ya no iras más a la escuela, te seguiré educando aquí- dice Twilight.

-yo nunca quise ir a la escuela para aprender…. Quería ir a la escuela para hacer amigos…. Y ahora ¡todos se ríen de mí!- dice Lúthien ocultando su cara en la almohada.

-hija…. Tranquila…. No te preocupes…. Arreglare las cosas…. Te lo prometo… tendrás amigos- dice Twilight acercándose y abrasándola con su ala.

-¡no quiero tener amigos si ellos se burlaran de mí!- dice ella como alarido.

-no… esos no son amigos hija…. Son solo niños….- dice Twilight- los amigos de verdad nunca se burlarían de ti en una situación como esta…. Los verdaderos amigos te defenderían de los que se burlen de ti… y siempre te apoyaran en todo-

-si en verdad son así…. como me gustaría tener verdaderos amigos- dice la potrilla sin dejar de ocultar su rostro.

-los tendrás…. Te lo prometo… solo si…. Tú quieres- dice Twilight- ¿aun quieres tener amigos cariño?-

-creo…. Creo que si…. solo si son como tú dices...- dice la potrilla descubriendo su rostro.

-tranquila mi pequeñita veras que pronto tendrás verdaderos amigos- dice Twilight.

-en… ¿enserio lo crees?- dice Lúthien.

-claro que si hija- dice Twilight sacudiéndole la crin- iré a ver cómo sigue tu cena, Spike te preparara tus galletas preferidas-

-si... Galletas- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

Twilight entra a la cocina.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dice Spike mientras preparaba la masa para galletas.

-creo que mejor- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué es lo que le paso?- dice Spike.

-tuvo un accidente en la escuela…- dice Twilight.

-hay no…. Entonces si era el de ella…. Se me olvido llevárselo…- dice Spike.

-si…. Y todos la vieron…- dice Twilight con pesar.

-y lo de la nariz… ¿la golpearon? ¡Si es así yo mismo iré a reprender a quien sea que se le haya ocurrido lastimarla!- dice Spike molesto.

-no… según parece fue solo un accidente…. A ella no parece interesarle quien le dio el balonazo, y ya la revisaron los médicos…. No tienen nada- dice Twilight.

-bueno…. De acuerdo- dice Spike de mala gana mientras introduce las galletas en el horno.

-supongo que ya no iremos- dice Spike suspirando.

-¿perdón?- dice Twilight.

-a canterlot…. A ver él bebe de la princesa Celestia- dice Spike.

-ahora que te desocupes le enviaremos un pergamino diciéndole que no podremos ir- dice Twilight.

-¡No!- se escucha, ambos voltean y ven a Lúthien asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡yo sí quiero verlo! ¡Por favor mami!- dice Lúthien.

-pero…. Y tu nariz- dice Spike.

-el medico dijo que no era grabe…. Está bien, iremos mañana- dice Twilight dando una sonrisa, esta se sentía un poco mejor al ver que la noticia animo a su hija.

-¡si, si, si!- dice la potrilla saltando de la emoción- ¿y qué es? ¿Niño o niña?- dice emocionada.

-jeje, supongo que lo sabremos cuando lleguemos- dice Twilight.

-¡hay ya no aguanto la emoción!- dice la potrilla emocionada.

-okei avisare a las demás que si iremos- dice Spike.

-ya que termines mis galletas- dice Lúthien.

-jeje claro- dice Spike- falta el chocolate, espérenme en la sala y se los llevare-

-cuando termines de hacer las galletas y Lúthien cene, todos iremos a avisarles a las demás ¿Qué les parece?- dice Twilight.

-¡sí!- dice la potrilla emocionada.

Mientras tanto fuera del castillo se encontraba reptando por el suelo una serpiente roja como la sangre, esta se enroscas y observa el castillo de la armonía con recelo, la serpiente da un gruñido y entonces arremete contra el castillo pero un escudo mágico lo repele, la serpiente se vuelve a enroscar mirando el castillo con rencor por unos instantes, pero en eso la puerta se habré, y salen Twilight, Spike y Lúthien, quienes salieron para ir a avisarles a las demás lo del viaje a canterlot. La serpiente se queda observando como los tres se iban, esta da un siseo un tanto agresivo y es entonces que esta se entierra en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 4. El bebé de Celestia.

Las portadoras de la armonía se reúnen en la estación de trenes de Ponyville para tomar el primer tren directo a canterlot para ver a la bebé de la princesa Celestia, sin embargo la hora de partir ya casi se acercaba y no todas se encontraban aun en la estación.

-¡por que el tren tarda tanto en llegar!- dice Pinkie Pie- ¿Cuánto falta?-

-un minuto menos que la última vez que preguntaste- dice Rainbow Dash un tanto irritada.

-okidoki loki- dice Pinkie Pie.

-pe…. Pero aun no podemos irnos…. No ha llegado Applejack- dice Fluttershy.

-ella dijo que vendría- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡si, ella hizo una pinkie-promesa!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-yo creo que aún está ocupada- dice Rarity mientras lee sentada una revista de moda- además Twilight tampoco ha llegado.

-ella llegara pronto no se preocupen- dice Spike quien estaba sentado junto a Rarity- traje sus maletas, ella dijo que llevaría a Lúthy a ver unos resultados al médico y regresarían-

-¡ahí se van a tardar mucho!- dice Rainbow Dash.

- no lo creo, se fueron temprano- dice Spike, además yo traigo las cosas que se van a llevar por lo que al salir del hospital vendrán directo aquí- dice Spike.

-aja, lo que digas Spike- dice Rainbow Dash inexpresiva.

-entiende Rainbow…. La pequeña tuvo un pequeño accidente en la nariz apenas ayer- dice Fluttershy.

-no sé por qué la cuida tanto, yo la veo muy sana, creo que exagera demasiado, siempre actúa como si la pequeña se fuera a romper, ni que fuera de cristal- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno a los 2 años se sentó en una estufa y recibió quemaduras de tercer grado- dice Fluttershy.

-hay…. Ese mismo año ella se calló de las escaleras y se fracturo una de sus patitas…. Desde entonces ya no corre tan bien la pobre- dice Pinkie Pie.

-lo bueno es que es que no eran muy altas esas escaleras- dice Rarity.

-pero aun así… la pobre se lastimo mucho, mucho, mucho- dice Pinkie Pie.

-Twilight es la que ha sufrido más que nadie- dice Fluttershy.

- si… se imaginan lo que sería tener una hija así…. hace dos meces se acostó en mis retazos de tela y se clavó dos agujas, una en la entrepierna y otra en el estómago- dice Rarity.

- enserio…. Yo no me acuerdo de eso- dice Spike.

-por qué se las quite antes de que Twilight se diera cuenta jeje- dice Rarity apenada- eran agujas pequeñas, no le paso nada-

-ven, ustedes mismas lo han dicho, esta niña no siente nada de dolor, jeje podría tener el peor accidente de su vida, romperse las cuatro patas, incluso cada hueso de su cuerpo y ella seguiría como si nada- dice Rainbow Dash.

-pero que cruel eres Dashie- dice Pinkie Pie molesta.

-Rainbow ¿pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?- dice Fluttershy con severidad- no entiendes que esto no es nada divertido-

-la niña no siente dolor, pero eso no significa que no sufra daño- dice Rarity.

-el síndrome de insensibilidad congénita al dolor es más que solo no sentir dolor Rainbow- dice Spike con seriedad- no sabes lo que Twilight, Lúthy y yo hemos pasado por esto-

-no es nada divertido lo que tiene la pequeña- dice Pinkie.

-deberías avergonzarte- dice Fluttershy.

-eeee…. Pero…. Yo solo….. ¡Bien! Perdón- dice Rainbow Dash de mala gana, esta aterriza y se sienta en medio de Rarity y Spike cosa que disgusto a este último.

Mientras las mane six discutían, no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo observadas, oculto debajo de una carreta de heno se encontraba la serpiente roja, observándolos a todos, esta se mantenía enroscada y en silencio, solo mirando a las yeguas sin siquiera parpadear mientras esta olfateaba el aire con su lengua bífida (así es como las serpientes olfatean).

-el tren ya está aquí, creen que lleguen a tiempo- dice Rainbow Dash.

-ya está aquí, pero no parte hasta dentro de 20 minutos- dice Rarity cambiando de página.

-no sé por qué me hicieron llegar tan temprano entonces- dice Rainbow Dash un poco irritada y da un bostezo de aburrimiento- ¡Pinkie porque me levantaste tan temprano si se suponía que aún faltaba mucho!-

-porque si no lo hacía, sabía que llegarías muy, muy tarde- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no es cierto, llegaría justo a tiempo, un segundo antes de que este partiera, pero justo a tiempo- dice Rainbow Dash.

-ya llegamos… perdonen la tardanza pero acompañe a Twilight al médico- dice Applejack quien iba llegando con Twilight, Lúthien y un pequeño potrillo de solo un año y medio de edad, color naranja claro y de crin amarillo claro en so lomo.

-¡aaaaahhh! TRAJISTE A TU BEBÉ- dice Fluttershy yendo con Applejack y tomando al pequeño potrillo que Applejack cargaba- hola soy tu tía Fluttershy.

-¡y yo tú tía Pinkie!-

-no tenía con quien dejarlo, solo espero que no cause molestia que lo haya traído- dice Applejack.

-¡pero que molestia si es una lindura!- dice Fluttershy.

-Flu… Fluttershy- dice el potrillo.

-¡ya se sabe mi nombre!- dice Fluttershy emocionada.

-Fluttershy ese niño habla desde hace algunos meces, no sé por qué te emocionas tanto- dice Rainbow Dash.

-perdonen la tardanza, fui a recoger los últimos exámenes de Lúthien- dice Twilight.

-hola…- dice Lúthien- ¿ya es hora de irnos?-

-en 5 minutos- dice Rarity sin dejar de leer la revista.

-Applejack ¿puedo estar con tu hijo? Me gustaría pasar tiempo con el- dice Fluttershy.

-¡yo también!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-bueno…. Apple Tree cariño… ¿te gustaría ir con tus tías en el tren?- dice Applejack.

-bueno….. Em- dice el potrillo- bueno si….- dice algo tímido.

-¡hay te traje un libro de colorear!- dice Fluttershy (se suponía que era para Lúthien).

-¡y yo les traje unas paletas de caramelo, una para ti y otra para Lúthien!- dice Pinkie sacando de quien sabe dónde dos paletas de gran tamaño.

-¡Gracias Pinkie!- dice Lúthien tomando una de las paletas.

-mucha azúcar no es bueno hija- dice Twilight.

-¿Por qué no? Ve a la tía Pinkie, incluso su crin huele a algodón de azúcar y siempre esta tan llena de energía- dice Lúthien.

-creo que a eso se refiere…- dice Spike.

-¿de qué hablan?- dice Pinkie confundida- ¡OH YA ES HORA DE ABORDAR EL TREN RÁPIDO!- dice la poni roza y de la nada corre hasta el tren siendo ella la primera en entrar seguida de las demás.

Una vez que todas las yeguas suben al tren, la serpiente roja que se encontraba observando, oculta debajo de la carreta, esta sale de su escondite y entra al tren segundos antes de que este cierre sus puertas y parta a Canterlot.

El tren por fin parte, camino a Canterlot, todas estaban emocionadas, ya querían ver a la bebé de Celestia, sin embargo Lúthien aunque no lo pareciera, esta seguía avergonzada y apenada por lo que le paso ayer, de echo ella solo quería ir a ver al bebé de Celestia para ver si así podía olvidarse un poco este suceso, además del hecho de que no quería estar en casa. Luego de unas horas de viaje, por fin llegan a la ciudad capital, en donde son recibidas por un grupo de guardias que los escoltan a todas al castillo.

-¡siiiii! POR FIN ESTAMOS AQUÍ- dice Pinkie Pie- ¡ya quiero ver a la bebé de Celestia!-

-bueno… estamos aquí cariño- dice Twilight.

-mami…. ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Dónde estamos?- dice Apple Tree, quien había dormido casi todo el camino en el tren, ahora que había despertado se mostró muy sorprendido al ser esta la primera vez que visita Canterlot.

-jeje, estamos en Canterlot cariño- dice Applejack.

-¿canterlot?- dice el potrillo chupándose el casco y mirando a su alrededor.

-¡si Canterlot el hogar de la princesa Celestia y Luna!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-Applejack dile a tu hijo que no se chupe el casco, es tan anti-higiénico- dice Rarity.

-aja lo que digas- dice Applejack.

Mientras las portadoras eran escoltadas a Canterlot, la serpiente roja que se había ocultado debajo de los asientos sale de su escondite y repta en el suelo dirigiéndose también al castillo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo.

Se encontraba la princesa Celestia recostada en su cama y aun lado se encontraba su bebe envuelto entre las sabanas.

-mi princesa las portadoras han llegado, un grupo de guardias fueron a escoltarlas al castillo, llegaran dentro de poco- dice el guardia.

-muy bien, gracias soldado- dice Celestia y este se retira y cierra la puerta tras él. De repente frente a ella aparece Discord, el cual miraba con seriedad a Celestia.

-¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Es tu hija- dice Celestia.

-y es por eso que tengo que hacerlo- dice Discord con seriedad.

-sabes que la belleza exterior no es lo que cuenta, sino el interior de cada uno- dice Celestia.

-lo se…. Pero dudo que los demás lo sepan- dice Discord con inexpresividad, Discord toma al bebé que Celestia tenía entre sus cascos, y le quita la manta que la cubría, mostrando a un cruce entre alicornio y draconequus, una alicornio rosa claro que casi rallaba a blanco, con crin blanca, pero con algunas partes de su cuerpo conformadas por partes de otros animales, como una garra de águila, una cola de serpiente, un ala de murciélago, una pata de dragón y otra de oso.

-mi pequeñita Tara…. Eres muy hermosa… pero me temo que no todos podrán ver esa belleza que guardas- dice Discord recostando a la bebé en una cuna cercana, la bebe despierta y mira a Discord, esta le sonríe y empieza a reír.

-es muy hermosa- dice Celestia- no es necesario que le hagas esto-

-no le dolerá nada…- dice Discord.

-no me refería a eso- dice Celestia.

-lo sé- dice Discord con seriedad.

-es nuestra hija, y nuestro deber es amarla sin importar nada- dice Celestia- a mí no me importa que se parezca más a su padre-

-lo se cariño…. Pero me temo que no todos la verán así…. Nunca verán su verdadera belleza- dice Discord con un tono melancólico.

-no digas eso Discord- dice Celestia.

- ¡tú sabes muy bien lo que paso hace 2000 años….! Como era mi mundo antes de conocerte… no permitiré que eso se repita con mi hija- dice Discord con seriedad.

-bueno… si crees que es lo mejor para ella entonces… adelante- dice Celestia levantándose y yendo con él. Discord hace brillar su garra y dispara con cuidado un rayo contra la pequeña que la envuelve en un capullo de luz, al poco tiempo el capullo se desvanece rebelando a una pequeña potrilla blanca de crin blanca y ojos rosas como los de su madre.

-mmmm ¿no crees que se parece un poco a Lúthien?- dice Celestia al ver a su hija en su forma pura de alicornio.

-jeje, no es mi culpa, así es como ella se vería en su forma alicornio, además…. No se parece a Lúthien…. Se parece a ti- dice Discord besándola.

-Discord… no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero has demostrado que seras un buen padre- piensa Celestia y le da otro beso en la mejilla.

-bueno em…. Creo que es hora de que nos preparemos…. Ellas querrán ver a nuestra hija- dice Celestia sonrojada.

-si… eso supongo- dice Discord yéndose.

-¿A dónde vas?- dice Celestia.

-no me siento muy cómodo con esto- dice Discord, pues él no quería que alguien viera su lado más sensible y tierno, en su mente él tenía que mantener una estatus, y mostrar que no ha cambiado mucho como amo del caos, pese a que se ha demostrado lo contrario con anterioridad, él tenía que mantener su orgullo.

-¿pero por qué no?- dice Celestia extrañada- ya todos saben que eres mi esposo…. Además esta niña también es tu bebé-

-lo sé pero…- dice Discord.

-¿pero qué?- dice Celestia.

-nada…. No te preocupes… no saldré del castillo- dice Discord desapareciendo.

Las portadoras llegan, y todas dan un grito de ternura al ver a la potrilla, Lúthien por otro lado se quedó un poco confundida al ver que la hija de Celestia se parecía a ella(al menos en el color de piel, pese a que la hija de Celestia tenía un tono de piel más rosado, a simple vista eran parecidas).

-¡es una niña muy hermosa!- dicen todas al unísono.

-¡y como se llama esta lindura!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-su nombre es Tara… Tara Solaris- responde Celestia.

-¡es una lindura esta pequeñita!- dice Fluttershy con ternura.

-se ve que es una niña muy sana- dice Rainbow Dash.

-es una linda bebita- dice Spike.

-¿Qué opinas cariño de tu nueva primita?- dice Twilight.

-¿acaso Discord es mi padre?- dice la potrilla perpleja para lo que todas se echan a reír.

-jeje, si se parecen un poquis- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡es la cosa más hermosa que he visto!- dice Fluttershy.

-eso dices de todos los bebés- dice Applejack.

-es cierto, lo dijiste de Lúthien, lo dijiste de Apple Tree, y ahora también de esta niña- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno…. Es que los bebes son las cositas más adorables y hermosas del mundo entero- dice Fluttershy.

-supongo que tienes razón- dice Applejack.

Mientras ellas charlaban la serpiente seguía observándolas, hasta que de repente esta siente algo familiar, una presencia que aunque oculta y debilitada, este podía sentirla claramente, aun se encontraba hay. Pese a todos los esfuerzos de las princesas por ocultarlo, el poder maligno aún seguía estando presente, aunque débil.

Es en ese instante que la serpiente deja de vigilar a las princesas y es entonces que esta repta por los pasillos de Canterlot, asegurándose de no ser vista por alguno de los guardias, esta desciende hasta los pasillos más ocultos de Canterlot, burlando algunos guardias llega hasta una inmensa bóveda que yacía oculta tras un librero de pergaminos antiguos, las serpiente desciende por un pasaje secreto hasta llegar a la puerta de la bóveda, era hay donde la princesa Celestia y Luna habían ocultado la gema sangrienta que habían encontrado hace 6 años, al no poder destruirla dado a una conección mortal que esta tenía con Twilight, no tuvieron más opción que sellar sus poderes en esta bóveda especializada.

La serpiente inspecciona la bóveda, e intenta abrirla, pero pese a sus intentos le resultaba imposible, y aún más porque no tardó mucho en sentirse débil, un poderoso hechizo protegía esta bóveda, y suprimia los poderes de la gema y el mismo provocaba que la serpiente se debilitara con cada segundo que pasaba frente a la bóveda, la serpiente no tenía más opción que irse, de lo contrario moriría dentro de poco, esta sale de la bóveda, algo irritada y hambrienta, esto le había abierto el apetito, era tiempo de buscar alimento pronto, pero estaba tan débil que no podía darse el lujo de atacar a un guardia, necesitaba consumir algo de menor tamaño y más débil e indefensa que ella, y sabía dónde empezar a buscar.

Mientras tanto en el gran salón las yeguas se quedaron charlando por un rato más hasta que la pequeña Tara empezó a sentir algo de sueño, esta da un fuerte bostezo.

-creo que la pequeñita ya tiene sueño- dice Fluttershy.

-es verdad, la llevare a su cuna- dice Celestia, esta entra a su habitación y recuesta a su hija, cobijándola con las sabanas con cuidado y cariño y luego saliendo del cuarto y apagando las luces tras ella para que su bebita pudiera dormir en paz.

Sin embargo, la potrilla no estaba sola en el cuarto, cuando Celestia se fue alguien salió de su escondite, la serpiente roja empezó a cecear y acercándose lentamente hasta la cuna rectando por el suelo y luego trepando por la cuna, esta se queda mirando a la bebe con ojos de malicia, acto seguido la serpiente abre sus fauces y las abre a todo lo que dan para de un solo bocado tragarse a la bebe.

De repente un destapa caños es disparado obstruyendo la boca de la serpiente y haciendo que esta callera de súbito al suelo, la bebé despierta y empieza a llorar, de repente aparece Discord quien le da un chupón a la potrilla.

-¡no, no llores Tara!- dice Discord dándole una sonaja a la potrilla y un beso en la mejilla. La serpiente irritada se levanta y se quita el destapa caños de la boca, esta da un fuerte gruñido y mira con rabia a Discord y la bebé.

-pero que tenemos aquí, parece que se metió otro peje lagarto- dice Discord con un tono sureño, y en eso este aparece frente a la víbora con un sombrero de paja y un banyo, con el cual toca un pequeña composición, su hija desde la cuna observa todo el espectáculo de su padre.

La serpiente se queda viendo a Discord con incredulidad.

-¡que no te gusta mi solo!- dice Discord indignado y le da un guitarrazo a la serpiente- todos se creen críticos- dice yéndose, la serpiente recobra el conocimiento y se levanta algo mareada, en eso está ve a Discord con los brazos en la espalda.

-¿sabes lo que le hacemos a los peje lagartos que no aprecian mí solo de banyo?- dice Discord- denme la pala- dice y de la nada aparece una mano que le entrega una pala oxidad a Discord.

-¡ven paca!- dice Discord dándole un fuerte golpe a la serpiente con la pala, la potrilla empieza a reír mientras Discord correteaba a la serpiente dándole de palazos una y otra vez, mientras la potrilla desde su cuna no paraba de reírse.

-en verdad que eres feo- dice Discord- lo dije antes y no pensé volver a decirlo pero…. Tu mi amigo, rompes los esquemas de fealdad, ¡tenemos aquí un nuevo record! ¡Denle su globo de oro a la criatura más fea que he visto en el año!- Discord le dispara un rayo a la serpiente convirtiéndola en unas botas de piel.

-mmmm no- dice el disparando otro convirtiéndola en un abrigo.

-pero que aspedo mmmm nop- dice Discord disparando otro rayo que la convierte en un bolso.

-nop, tu fealdad no tiene remedio, no sirves ni para un cinturón- dice Discord indiferente- ¿o tu qué opinas cariño?- dice Discord acercando a la víbora inconsciente a su hija. La potrilla que no paraba de reír y al intentar imitar a su padre, dispara un poderoso rayo contra la serpiente y esta se desintegra, el rayo que dispara era tan caliente como el sol mismo y termino volviendo cenizas a la víbora y chamuscando a Discord y parte del cuarto.

-okei…. Al menos ya acabaste con su sufrimiento- dice Discord colocando su garra contra su cuello y entonces abriendo un cierre quitándose todas las cenizas como si estas fueran un traje.

-creo que tendré que llevar esto a la tintorería- dice Discord.

-¡Discord ¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Si eres tu déjala dormir y ven a saludar!- se escucha, era Celestia. Discord se queda paralizado y mira a su alrededor, como parte del cuarto estaba quemándome por el rayo de su hija.

- si no bajas ahora mismo yo misma iré por ti- se escucha.

-hui…..- dice Discord mientras mira a su alrededor y nota como unas cortinas se empezaban a prender en llamas por el fuego de su hija.

-¡no! ¡Ahora bajo!- dice Discord un poco nervioso y en eso a este se le aparece un traje de bombero y con un extintor apagando las llamas, luego al ver que muchas cosas estaban quemadas, este chasquea los dedos y aparecen una serie de pequeños Discords con trajes de pintores, y arquitectos.

-ustedes encárguense de arreglar este desastre antes de que ella entre- dice Discord.

-¡si señor!- dicen todos los pequeños Discords y en eso todos empiezan a trabajar.

-¡bueno yo me voy!- dice Discord yendo hasta la puerta para irse.

-¡pa!- dice la potrilla desde la cuna, Discord para en seco y voltea a verla, esta estaba contra la cuna con una cara de tristeza, era evidente de que no quería que este la dejara, aun con los pequeños Discords a su alrededor, ella quería estar con el original.

-¡pa… papa!- dice la potrilla mostrándose algo inquieta, Discord va con ella y la abrasa.

-¿acaso dijiste?- dice Discord incrédulo, la potrilla se le queda mirando, y luego se acurruca entre sus brazos.

-ven… vamos a saludar a las visitas- dice Discord con una sonrisa, llevándose a su hija abajo con las demás.

-¿pero por qué la traes? se suponía que estaba durmiendo- dice Celestia irritada.

-estaba llorando- dice Discord al llegar con las demás yeguas.

-Discord…- dice Celestia sorprendida.

-¡y ya habla!- dice Discord.

-je, Discord, solo tiene dos días de nacida- dice Celestia.

-¡es verdad! Vamos, di papá- dice Discord colocando a la potrilla frente a todas, pero esta solo se les quedaba mirando.

-vamos mi cielo di papá- dice Discord, pero la potrilla no dice nada- di papi... por favor- dice con un tono suave y tierno.

-je, Discord, aún es muy pequeña- dice Celestia.

-pero ella…- dice Discord.

-pero quien imaginaria ver a Discord así- dice Rainbow Dash con un tono burlón.

-jeje, serás un buen padre- dice Fluttershy.

-pero miren, el en verdad quiere a su hija- dice Rarity.

-nunca me espere esto de ti Discord- dice Twilight con un tono burlón.

-siempre supe que tenías corazón, pero nunca creí que fueras así de lindo- dice Fluttershy- ahora entiendo por qué la princesa Celestia se fijó en ti-

-okei… hola…. y adiós- dice Discord entren una mescla de apenado e irritado y desapareciendo frente a todas.


	5. Chapter 5

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 5. Las marcas que nos acompañaran toda la vida.

Llega el amanecer en el imperio de Cristal, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza despierta de su letargo, esta se levanta de su cama aun algo adormilada y avanza hacia el baño, encontrándose con un espejo en donde esta aprecia las marcas de rasguños que tenía a lo largo de la cara, esta habré el espejo y saca un tubo de pasta dental y un cepillo de dientes rosa con incrustaciones de diamantes azules, vierte un poco de pasta sobre el cepillo y pasa a cepillarse los dientes, más adelante esta empieza a peinar y lavarse la cara, sintiendo las marcas que esta tenía en su cuerpo.

- 6 años han pasado, no importa que tratamiento use, estas marcas siguen hay- dice Cadance suspirando, esta acaricia su vientre sintiendo la marca de la cesaría que le hicieron hace tiempo, esta aun recordaba cómo estas marcas le fueron hechas, recuerdos tanto dolorosos como tristes para ella que intentaba bloquear, mas no podía, pues le era imposible olvidar a quien alguna vez fue su amado.

-supongo que ya no importa- dice ella indiferente.

En eso se escucha que tocan a la puerta

-princesa Cadance…. ¿ya está despierta?- se escucha.

-si… pasa Ema- dice Cadance, la puerta se habré y entra una sirvienta, la cual no era una poni de cristal si no una poni terrestre café de crin amarilla y ojos azules. La sirvienta entonces se pone a tender la cama.

-¿Cómo sigue tu bebé?- dice Cadance.

-mejor…. Gracias- dice Ema.

-no tienes nada de que agradecerme- dice Cadance.

Ema, era una poni terrestre la cual desde hace casi 2 años la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza se ha hecho cargo de velar por ella y su hijo. Antes de que este naciera, Ema era una yegua abandonada sin familia y embarazada del poni que la habandono. El que alguna vez fue su novio era un semental que solo estaba con ella por puro placer, pero dado a que era un poni de negocios viajaba mucho es entonces que este se enteró del embarazo de Ema, y la abandono, resulta que este semental ya tenía una familia y no tenía pensado en tener otra boca que alimentar.

Ema fue una vagabunda, sin dinero para regresar a su hogar en Manehattan, estaba varada en el imperio de Cristal, sin comida ni un hogar, vivió de los basureros por un tiempo hasta que unos guardias la atraparon robando la basura del castillo, es entonces que la princesa Cadance intervino y se hizo cargo de ella y el bebé que pronto nacería.

Actualmente Ema y su hijo viven en el castillo, siendo ella la sirvienta personal de Cadance bajo decisión propia, pues quería pagarle todo lo que hizo por ella. Sin embargo su hijo nació enfermo con una condición respiratoria severa, y gracias a los apoyos de la princesa, ahora el pequeño esta fuera de peligro, aunque deberá recibir medicación y cuidado especiales por el resto de su vida.

-no enserio… gracias, si hubiera sido niña le habría puesto su nombre en su honor- dice la yegua.

-no tienes nada de que agradecerme Ema, estoy segura que si hubieras estado en mi lugar abras echo lo mismo- dice Cadance.

-no…. De no ser por usted no sé cómo habría salido adelante- dice Ema.

-cuida del pequeño Hope, descansa hoy- dice Cadance.

-pero…- dice Ema.

-hoy no estaré, saldré, jeje, iré a visitar a una vieja amiga- dice Cadance.

-okei… gracias princesa- dice Ema retirándose.

Cadance baja al gran comedor en donde esta toma el desayuno mientras lee el periódico.

-según veo Celestia aún no ha anunciado el nacimiento de su hija, una noticia como esa aparecería en primera plana- piensa Cadance mientras bebe una taza de té- cuando esto se sepa estará en boca de todos así como su boda y su embarazo lo fueron en su momento- piensa está un poco irritada.

- ¡6 años, 6 años, 6 años, desde que lo perdí todo, y ella como si nada! como me enferma esto- piensa ella algo irritada- según parece no anunciara el nacimiento de su bebé hasta que yo valla a verla, han pasado 8 días desde que me llego esa carta, y no deja de enviarme cartas suplicando que valla, será mejor que valla ahora, o si no ella vendrá aquí-

-¿princesa le pasa algo? No ha dejado de agitar la cuchara en su te por 5 minutos- dice un guardia real algo extrañado.

-no, no me pasa nada- dice ella con amabilidad- supongo que no tiene caso molestarme por esto, ya las cosas pasaron y si Celestia pudo salir adelante ¿Por qué no yo? Mmmmm aun creo que es algo pronto pero mmmmmm- piensa Cadance mientras toma un panecillo y lo come.

-bueno ya está, iré hoy- dice Cadance en vos baja.

Más tarde ese mismo día, toma un carruaje y viaja directo a Canterlot, en donde es recibido por la princesa Luna y su pequeño grupo de guardias.

-¡Cadance, ha pasado tiempo!- dice Luna abrasándola.

-sí, lo sé, desde que regrese al imperio de Cristal no eh puesto un pie aquí más que para la boda de tu hermana- dice Cadance- eh estado ocupada, en un principio me fue difícil mantener el orden en el imperio después de todo lo que paso-

-okei…. ¿y tú como sigues?- dice Luna, ambas princesas se encaminan a la habitación de Celestia y en el camino siguen charlando.

-bueno, desde hace tiempo que ya mis heridas se serraron por completo- dice Cadance con un poco de indiferencia, en eso Luna nota todas las marcas que esta tenía en su torso y cara.

-¿y cómo van las cosas en el imperio?- dice Luna cambiando el tema e intentando no mirar las marcas en el cuerpo de Cadance.

-bueno Luna, supongo que igual que aquí, ya sabes, mantener el orden, firmar papeleo, dar algunas órdenes a los guardias, ya sabes cosas de princesas- dice Cadance.

-si… es mucho trabajo jeje, mi hermana aun embarazada no dejaba de estar de un lado a otro pero…. Incluso ella se tomaba un día o dos libres a la semana- dice Luna.

-aja ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso Luna?- dice Cadance un poco irritada.

-nop… nada- dice Luna con una falsa sonrisa- me alegra que por fin vinieras-

-eh notado que no han publicado el nacimiento en los medios- dice Cadance.

-si jeje, es que mi hermana quiere descansar y sabemos que cuando esto se sepa las calles de Canterlot estarán infestadas de miles y miles que quieren ver a la bebé- dice Luna.

-si lo sé- dice Cadance entre dientes- entiendo que quiera pasar tiempo asolas con su hija y su esposo antes de que canterlot se convierta en un circo- dice un poco más relajada.

-la verdad nunca había visto a mi hermana así, es como si hubiera cambiado totalmente- dice Luna.

-un bebé lo cambia todo Luna- dice Cadance.

-si se nota, jeje, nunca creí ver este lado de mi hermana o de Discord- dice dando una ligera riza.

-aja- dice Cadance inexpresiva.

- hace como 5 días vinieron Twilight y las demás ¡el bebé de Applejack es muy lindo, ella lo trajo consigo! Jeje, solo pudieron quedarse dos días es una lástima que no hubieras podido venir antes para verlos- dice Luna.

-ya te dije que estaba ocupada- dice Cadance de mala gana.

-lo se…. Pero bueno….- dice Luna, un poco inquieta por el tono severo con el que Cadance le respondió- bueno…. ¿Cuánto te quedaras?-

-solo veré al bebé y me iré- responde Cadance.

-pero… ¿no te quedaras ni siquiera a cenar?- dice Luna.

-no lo creo Luna, solo vine a ver al niño- dice Cadance.

-niña….- dice Luna.

-¿Qué?- dice Cadance.

-fue una niña- responde Luna.

-creí que el medico dijo que sería niño- dice Cadance confundida.

-pues se equivocó- dice Luna- es muy difícil saber cuál es el género de un bebé que no es poni por medio de un ultrasonido en el cual no se distingue muy bien como es- piensa Luna mientras al mismo tiempo recuerda que la potrilla no nació como alicornio si no como draconequus.

-supongo que el medico confundió la colita del bebé cuando hizo el ultrasonido- dice Luna.

-si a veces pasa- dice Cadance con un tono un poco más severo, era como si el hecho de que fuera niña le irritara más.

-¡es una niña muy linda! Pero creo que es mejor que la veas por ti misma- dice Luna.

-aja- responde Cadance.

-¿estas segura que no quieres quedarte al menos una noche? Un viaje del imperio de Cristal a Canterlot es muy agotador para cualquiera- dice Luna.

-no Luna estoy muy ocupada- dice Cadance.

-¿enserio?- dice Luna extrañada.

-si en tres semanas es la feria de Cristal por si quieren venir- dice Cadance suspirando.

-pero aún faltan tres semanas para eso jeje- dice Luna.

-hay mucho que planear Luna, antes de que llegue la fecha del evento- dice Cadance.

-bueno… es aquí- dice Luna señalando una gran puerta, Cadance entra, y Celestia al verla se muestra tanto sorprendida como alegre de por fin verla.

-¡Cadance!- dice Celestia levantándose de la cama y yendo con ella -qué bueno que viniste- dice Abrasándola.

-Luna tenía razón…. Estas un poco diferente- dice Cadance un poco incomoda y zafándose del abrazo.

-Si perdona…. Es que hacía tiempo no te veo- dice Celestia.

-yo también y no estoy así- dice Cadance inexpresiva.

-Cadance….- dice Celestia preocupada.

-bueno… ¿Dónde está tu niña?- dice Cadance suspirando y dando una ligera y fingida sonrisa.

-¡oh sí!- dice Celestia dándose la media vuelta y yendo hasta la cuna- ¡Tara, mi cielo alguien quiere verte!- dice Celestia asomándose a la cuna, encontrando a su hija jugando con unos bloques de plástico, está toma a la potrilla y la saca de la cuna.

-Tara- dice Cadance.

-Tara Solaris es su nombre jeje- dice Celestia llevando a la potrilla con Cadance.

-mmm, no está mal- dice Cadance.

- mi cielo ella es tu prima Cadance- dice entregándole la bebe a Cadance.

-¿Prima?- dice Cadance.

-recuerda que tú eres mi sobrina, así que eso hace de mi hija tu prima- dice Celestia.

-oh… cierto- dice Cadance- así que soy su prima… je, nunca me espere esto-

La pequeña tara se queda viendo a Cadance con curiosidad, y luego esta le sonríe y ríe un poco.

-es muy linda- dice Cadance con un poco de tartamudeo en el tono de su voz, esto le traía con sigo sentimientos encontrados que la confundían, y pese a lo molesta que se encontraba no podía evitar sentir ternura por la pequeña Tara Solaris.

-parece que le agradas- dice Celestia.

-si…- dice Cadance.

-en un par de días más anunciare su nacimiento, solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella un poco más- dice Celestia.

-si…. Todos querrán verla- dice Cadance suspirando y entregando la potrilla a su madre- se parece a ti-

-gracias- dice Celestia.

-supongo que yo había hecho lo mismo- dice Cadance con inexpresividad mientras se dirige a una ventana y mira por esta, mientras intentaba contener las ganas de llorar, pues esto la lastimaba al recordarle al bebé que perdió hace 6 años.

-Cadance… acaso…. ¿estas llorando?- dice Celestia preocupada.

-¿han encontrado a los lobos?- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-em… no… desde hace un tiempo que ya no hay avistamientos de esas cosas- dice Celestia.

-¿crees que aun este vivo?- dice está muy seria.

-nadie lo ha visto en 4 años- dice Celestia.

-eso quiere decir que aún está vivo ¿no crees?- dice ella sin mirar a Celestia.

-no lo sé…. ¿La verdad lo dudo mucho?- dice Celestia con pesar.

-si…. Si aún estuviera vivo... si tus cazadores lo hubieran capturado con vida... ¿crees que aun halla oportunidad de salvarlo?- dice Cadance.

-no lo sé…. Ni los elementos pudieron con él en su momento…. Mato a tantos es anoche y el incidente en Ponyville….- dice Celestia abrasando a su hija con fuerza- fue derramada mucha sangre de inocentes-

-lo se….- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-Cadance…. Si siguiera vivo… y aun representara un peligro… debes entender que yo haré lo que sea necesario para mantener la seguridad de Equestria y mi hija- dice Celestia sin dejar de abrasar con fuerza a su hija, como si intentara protegerla de todo mal.

-entiendo… de todos modos… aun si siguiera vivo dudo mucho que aun sea el poni de él que me enamore- dice Cadance- perdí esa esperanza cuando por su culpa perdí a nuestro bebé... no creo perdonarlo por lo que se atrevió a hacerme- pieza ella mientras acaricia su vientre sintiendo su cicatriz a lo largo de este.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree.

Shining regresaba de su viaje al lago, cargando con sigo dos costales y para llegar a casa horas antes de que oscureciera, pues él se había dado cuenta que el poni que lo persigue solo aparece cuando este se encuentra solo ya sea a la mitad de la noche o cuando es demasiado temprano, cosa que empezó a hacer que se diera una idea de quién o que lo persigue, y aunque ha intentado enfrentarlo en más de una ocasión, siempre al final uno de los dos es el que termina escapando, Shining se mostraba cada vez más inquieto con este poni, la fuerza y velocidad que este presentaba no eran para nada normales, quien sea que lo persigue es poseedor de alguna plaga como la de él, y aunque se a cuestionado si es correcto seguir manteniendo a su familia en la cabaña al pie de la montaña donde actualmente viven, también sabe que si todos se alejan de su hogar, estarán vulnerables, y más teniendo a un potrillo de 4 años y una bebe de 2 meces que cuidar.

Son pocas las veces que Shining sale de su hogar, solo para ir por comida y aun saliendo de día, este se encuentra con él, aunque este no lo ataca, pero sabe que está cerca por su olor, Shining ha tenido mucho cuidado a la hora de regresar a casa, para que este no lo siga a él o su rastro, y nunca encuentre a su familia.

Shining llega a su casa, este con el tiempo se ha mostrado cada vez más inquieto, cosa que preocupa a Trixie.

-ya vine- dice Shining suspirando.

- Night Light cariño ¿puedes cuidar de tu hermana?- dice Trixie, esta vez al ver a Shining a los ojos noto algo más fuerte que el temor que lo corroe desde hace tiempo, Trixie lo noto algo más preocupado que de costumbre, y al mismo tiempo se veía con una actitud más seria, como si hubiera tomado una decisión. Por lo que ella sentía que era hora de hablar con él.

-si mami….- dice el potrillo.

-si despierta me avisas- dice Trixie levantándose y yendo con Shining- vamos afuera cariño-

-si mami….- dice Night Light.

Ambos salen de la cabaña.

-te noto muy preocupado, y eso me preocupa cariño- dice Trixie.

- es él otra vez- dice Shining.

-¿otra vez te ataco?- dice Trixie.

-solo me intento dar con sus flechas… pero se mantuvo oculto en las sombras de los árboles del bosque, quise ir contra el pero este escapo- dice Shining.

-no le gusta salir a la luz…- dice Trixie.

-eso es lo que más me preocupa…. Quizás sea amigo de los infelices que nos convirtieron en esto- dice Shining entre dientes- no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara cuando encuentre este lugar no quiero que les pase algo- dice besándola en la boca, cosa que sorprendió a Trixie porque esto no parecía un beso común, sino uno de despedida.

-Shining…. – dice Trixie preocupada.

- creo que es mejor que me valla- dice Shining con seriedad.

-¡¿qué?!- dice Trixie confundida y alterada.

-sé que él me busca a mí, quizás si me voy… logre alejarlo de aquí… y enfrentarlo como se debe- dice Shining con seriedad- por favor cuida de nuestros potrillos-

-¡no!- dice Trixie muy Seri- ¡NO SHININ NO!

-cariño… no quiero que ese idiota les toque un pelo- dice Shining.

-¡no! ¡No nos dejaras solos!- dice Trixie.

-Trixie por favor entiende no quiero que les pase nada- dice Shining.

-no puedes dejarnos…. No puedes…. No puedes abandonarnos- dice Trixie melancólica.

- quiero que estén a salvo… yo los estoy poniendo en peligro…- dice Shining.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡¿Qué tal si nos busca a todos?!- dice Trixie.

-bueno… mientras tengan el dije de Galben estarán seguros- dice Shining.

-no… no lo sabes…. Por favor no nos dejes….- dice Trixie.

-solo será por un tiempo… lo prometo… volveré cuando termine- dice Shining.

-¿y que pasara si no vuelves?- dice Trixie.

-volveré….- Dice Shining y arrastra un gran costal con varios animales como conejos, ardillas y peces recién atrapados, y otro costal con barias frutas de todo tipo.

-con esto tendrán por un par de semanas….- Dice Shining.

-no nos dejes….- dice Trixie.

-lo siento… pero es necesario… te amo… los amo a los tres- dice Shining.

-mami… ¿pasa algo malo?- dice el potrillo saliendo con su hermana en el lomo.

-no, no pasa nada cariño- dice Trixie volteando a verlo- ve adentro-

-pero…. ¿Por qué papá se va otra vez?- dice Night Light confundido, en eso Trixie voltea rápidamente viendo como Shining se alejaba de ellos corriendo al bosque.

-¡Shining! ¡Noooo! ¡REGRESA!- grita Trixie mientras lo ve correr.

Más tarde ese día, Shining se encontraba a la mitad del bosque en su transformación de lobo blanco intentando rastrear al poni que lo ha perseguido las últimas semanas, sin embargo Shining por más que busco, no lo encontró, era de noche y Shining aún no encontraba a su perseguidor.

-¡donde estas infeliz!- piensa Shining con rabia mientras buscaba en todas direcciones sin embargo, su perseguidor se encontraba arriba de el en lo más alto de las nubes, vigilándolo, recostado sobre una nube, fuera del alcance del olfato de Shining.

-¿ahora tu eres el que me está buscando?- piensa el encapuchado mientras observa a Shining, el cual no lo encontraba.

-no importa cuántas veces nos enfrentemos siempre hay algo que nos obliga a retirarnos y estoy harto de jugar a las escondidillas con tigo, por lo que tengo un plan para evitar que busques refugio, esto me costara toda mi energía, pero baldra la pena si logro destruir tu refugio donde quiera que este, luego de eso, solo requeriré de un trago para recobrar todas mis energías, pero estoy seguro que tu no jeje- piensa el encapuchado con malicia mientras ve a Shining merodear por el bosque.

-te escondes de mí, no sé dónde, pero pronto no importara más, la próxima vez que nos veamos, solo uno quedara con vida-


	6. Chapter 6

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 6. A través de la ventana.

Era de noche en Ponyville, Lúthien se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando el techo mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba en infinidad de cosas, los últimos días ha intentado olvidarse de su pequeño accidente en la escuela, desde entonces Lúthien se ha mostrado un tanto insegura y temerosa sobre si volver o no a la escuela, su madre le dijo que lo mejor es que se tome algunos días para que pueda descansar y olvidarse de su incidente, pero pese a que casi han pasado dos semanas, ella nunca olvidara ese vergonzoso incidente.

Era un día como los otros, no parecía que nada malo le fuese a pasar a la potrilla, antes de ese suceso, ella se la estaba pasando muy bien con los demás potrillos, riendo y jugando hasta que de repente sucedió, antes de que ella pudiera percatarse de que es lo que había pasado, una niña de su edad había resbalado, todos estaban confundidos, al principio se creyó que era un charco de jugo de manzana, pero el penetrante y característico aroma termino delatándola, eso y también que su entrepierna estaba mojada, y aun brotaba un poco de orina de esta, lo siguiente que paso, fueron las burlas de todos los potrillos sobre de ella.

Ya han pasado varios días desde ese pequeño incidente, ella no ha podido sacárselo de la cabeza, y este la atormenta, luego de la visita a la hija de Celestia, Lúthien pudo olvidarse de su incidente, pero al regresar a casa, esos recuerdos la comenzaron a atormentar con más fuerza que nunca, y más porque ella, pese a lo sucedido aun quiere ir a la escuela, pero estos recuerdos la golpean en lo más bajo, haciéndola dudar, y planteándole la idea de nunca regresar a clases, quería tener amigos, pero tampoco quería que se burlaran de ella, sabe que si nunca sale de su casa nunca tendrá amigos, pero sus temores a ser la burla de los demás la someten, haciendo que entre en una terrible confusión y depresión.

Twilight a intentado animarla, y aunque esta parece presentar mejoría, la verdad es que Lúthien solo aparenta estar mejor para no preocupar a su madre, en el fondo sigue estando destrozada y confundida.

-¡nunca podre tener amigos de verdad!-pensaba ella con gran cólera en su alma, mientras entierra su rostro contra la almohada - ¡yo solo quería tener amigos, pero ahora todos se burlan de mi… si salgo de aquí solo se reirán de mí!- piensa ella mientras se hace bolita entre las cobijas, y daba un grito a través de la almohada para que este no se escuche tan fuerte, ella sentía ganas de llorar, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

En eso se escucha un crujir de unas ramas secas provenir de fuera, Lúthien al principio creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero en eso algo golpea su ventana, esta se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana, parado se encontraba un poni encapuchado, Lúthien se le queda mirando, una mescla de confusión y miedo la dominaron por un momento, el poni encapuchado levanta su casco y saluda a la potrilla desde su lugar, aun parado a varios metros del castillo de la armonía.

El poni se queda inmóvil por varios minutos, mirando en dirección hacía con Lúthien, y esta última se le queda mirando con curiosidad, pero en eso se escucha un ruido dentro del castillo, Lúthien se dirige inmediatamente a la puerta y ve a Spike en el pasillo dirigiéndose como de costumbre a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno, una vez que este baja las escaleras Lúthien regresa a su ventana, pero el poni había desaparecido. Lúthien le contó lo sucedido a su madre al día siguiente, pero esta creyó que se trataba de un sueño. De igual forma esa misma noche Lúthien se quedó a un lado de su ventana esperando ver de nuevo a ese poni encapuchado, pero por más que lo espero este no apareció.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que ella volviera a ver a ese poni, justo cuando empezó a creer que se trataba de solo un sueño, justo como le decían Spike y su madre, nueva mente apareció ese poni encapuchado, y las siguientes tres noches el poni se aparecía cada vez un poco más cerca del castillo, si antes se encontraba a varios metros, ahora solo estaba unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal. Hasta que….

Era una noche como las demás, Lúthien como siempre después de que su madre la recostara, esta salta de la cama una vez que todas las luces del castillo se han apagado y corre a la ventana y espera a que aparezca el poni encapuchado, y aunque en más de una ocasión ha visto al poni haciéndole señas de que esta salga, Lúthien pese a que ya no le tiene miedo, sigue sin ser tan ingenua como para hacerle caso, sin embargo esta noche fue diferente, esta noche el encapuchado apareció y se dirigió caminando lentamente hasta la puerta del castillo, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, antes se le ha visto un par de pasos más cerca, pero esta vez el caminaba directo al castillo cosa que sorprendió un poco a la potrilla, pues el poni siempre se mantenía inmóvil en su sitio. El poni se dirige a la puerta, algo que llamo la atención de la potrilla era que mientras más se acercaba a su casa este empezaba a moverse cada vez más tieso y lento, como si le costara trabajo seguir avanzando, una vez que este llega a la puerta saca algo de su capucha y lo deja en la puerta, acto seguido se retira desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lúthien se mostró algo inquieta y curiosa por lo que él había dejado en la puerta de su casa, por lo que luego de pensarlo un rato decidió salir corriendo y bajo rápidamente hasta la entrada, una vez hay, esta se detuvo de súbito y miro por una ventana, no había nadie a su alrededor o por lo menos eso parecía, pues la ventana estaba en un ángulo que no le permitía ver todo lo que está a su alrededor. Lúthien abre sus pequeñas alas y vuela hasta el ojo de la puerta y ve por ahí el exterior, pero no había nadie, luego intento ver por ahí mismo lo que este había dejado, pero solo pudo distinguir algo pequeño, pero la oscuridad no le permitía distinguir bien que es lo que era.

-hay... no alcanzo a ver... ¿que será? ¿Que será? - pensaba Lúthien, esta estaba muy inquieta y curiosa por ver que es lo que era lo que estaba al pie de su puerta, pero algo en ella le decía que no abriera la puerta, y al mismo tiempo otra parte de ella ya no podía aguantar las ganas de abrir la puerta y ver qué es lo que el encapuchado le dejo.

-ya no lo resisto más... ¿que será?- dice ella entre dientes.

Finalmente Lúthien se arma de valor y abre la puerta, lo que ve la deja aún más confundida, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, pues lo que estaba al pie de su puerta, sobre el tapete que decía "bienvenido" era un peluche de conejito, Lúthien se le queda mirando por un rato y luego decide tomarlo, aunque con cuidado y sigilo como si este fuera a hacerle algo, ella toma el peluche, con los ojos cerrados y luego los habré.

-es…. solo un peluche…. Un peluche común y corriente….- dice Lúthien suspirando y dándole una sonrisa- ¡hay está muy bonito y suavecito!- dice abrasándolo fuertemente.

-¡Gracias!- dice ella asomándose por la puerta pero no había nadie, por lo que esta sale de su casa, y da unos pasos hacia afuera, volteando en todas direcciones, buscando al encapuchado, pero este ya no se encontraba.

-ya... ya se fue...- dice Lúthien poniéndose un poco triste- bueno...- dice viendo el peluche un tanto extrañado.

-¡eres muy bonito!- dice ella abrasando fuertemente a el peluche.

- Lúthien ¿Qué haces aquí?- se escucha.

Lúthien da un pequeño grito de sobresalto y mira atrás de ella encontrándose con Spike al pie de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con seriedad.

-son las 2:00 de la noche…. Es muy tarde para que tu estés aquí jovencita- dice Spike con seriedad.

-bue… bueno….yo… yo…. - dice Lúthien apenada.

-entra ahora, no debes estar afuera, y menos a estas horas- dice Spike con severidad.

-bueno...voy- dice ella avanzando lentamente hacia él.

- es muy tarde, ¿no se supone que debes estar en la cama jovencita?- dice Spike con severidad.

-si... lo... lo siento.. Es solo que... ¡hollé! Spike ¡Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí!- dice Lúthien al entrar en cuenta que él también estaba despierto.

-a bueno… yo…. Yo creí escuchar algo y vine a ver qué pasaba- dice Spike a la defensiva- ¡se supone que debes estar en la cama!-

-entonces… ¿porque tienes la boca manchada con un bigote de leche y migas de galletas?- dice Lúthien- mami dijo que ya no comieras nada fuera de comidas, y menos dulces-

-a bueno…. Yo no le digo nada si tu no dices nada- dice Spike dando una risa nerviosa.

-okei…- dice Lúthien chupándose el casco mientras miraba hacia afuera.

-¿de dónde sacaste ese conejo de felpa?- dice Spike extrañado.

-me lo regalo mi amigo- dice la potrilla.

-¿creí que ya habíamos quedado que fue solo un mal sueño?- dice Spike con seriedad.

-no fue un sueño, si bien no apareció por un tiempo…. los últimos días él ha aparecido otra vez fuera de mi ventana… ¡creo que me está invitando a jugar con el!- dice Lúthien-

-okei esto ya me preocupa un poco- piensa Spike- ve a tu cuarto- dice con seriedad.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?- dice Lúthien con tristeza.

-no lo estoy… solo ve a tu cuarto es tarde- dice Spike.

-bueno…- dice la potrilla con sumisión, esta se aleja de Spike subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

Spike quien tenía un mal presentimiento se asoma por la puerta, pero no había nadie según parecía. Por lo que con sigilo sale del castillo para intentar ver algo, con cada paso que daba este titilaba más y más, pues sentía algo de miedo, este mira en todas direcciones y contiene la respiración en caso de que se encuentre con algo, para así, escupir su fuego contra lo que sea que se le aparezca de repente.

-parece que no es nada…. Okei… es mejor que regrese- piensa Spike mientras va de regreso.

-hola Spike, cuanto tiempo sin verte- se escucha, Spike se da media vuelta rápidamente, sobresaltándose al ver frente a él al poni encapuchado.

-no has cambiado nada- dice el encapuchado con un tono siniestro, Spike da un grito y sale corriendo de regreso al castillo. Pero frente a el aparece el encapuchado.

-wow, te has vuelto más rápido- dice el encapuchado con un tono burlón.

-¿Quién eres?- dice Spike titilando del miedo mientras intentaba levantarse. Spike quien ahora lo tenía más de cerca pudo notar como la capucha del poni estaba manchada por sangre, cosa que solo atemorizaba más al joven dragón.

-eso ya no importa, jeje, solo quiero que le des un mensaje de mi parte a Twilight- dice el encapuchado, y en eso Spike pudo notar , solo por un breve instante (pues la capucha le tapaba el rostro al poni) este logro distinguir como unos largos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca al hablar.

-¡Spike que haces afuera!- se escucha, ambos voltean y ven a Lúthien quien los miraba desde la ventana, en eso Spike aprovecha y escupe una bocanada de fuego contra el encapuchado, y corre hasta la puerta lo más rápido que puede y la cierra de golpe, Spike se coloca tras la puerta respirando frenéticamente y luego se asoma por una ventana y ve al encapuchado aun parado justamente en donde estaba hace poco, aun con algunas llamas prendidas en su capucha, y a este no parecía importarle, pues al poco tiempo las llamas se apagan por si solas.

El encapuchado se queda parado frente a la casa por un rato más, Spike estaba paralizado mirando por la ventana, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. El encapuchado finalmente se da media vuelta y se retira sin antes hacer una seña de despedida, pero no a Spike, si no a Lúthien, quien aún estaba mirando por su ventana, y la potrilla inocentemente le devuelve la seña de despedida.

-¡Gracias por el conejito!- dice Lúthien con alegría.

-¡Tengo que decirle a Twilight lo que paso!- dice Spike y sale corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Twilight.

Mientras tanto desde las sombras de la calle el poni encapuchado aún seguía vigilándolos.

-creo que ya lo hice esperar demasiado… es hora de llevar a cabo mi plan, mañana será una gran noche- piensa el encapuchado, y en eso este se desliza por las sombras de Ponyville, hasta llegas a las afueras, donde se encontraba una base de los guardias que están a cargo de proteger Ponyville desde hace 6 años dados.

Ahora siendo la mitad de la noche, solo había un número muy limitado guardias reales activos, dado a que todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo, y solo se encontraban los que hacían guardia de las instalaciones y de los presos que se encontraban encerrados hay. Eran muy pocos los guardias que se encontraban en esta instalación y en su mayoría estaban un tanto somnolientos o incluso dormidos en pleno trabajo.

-llego mi hora- dice el poni apareciendo frente a los guardias, los guardias que vigilaban la entrada se sobresaltan al verlo aparecer frente a ellos, pero casi al instante asumieron que se trataba del efecto del cansancio que los dominaba.

-pero que…-

-¿quién eres tú?-

-No deberías estar aquí-

-hola… ustedes guardan hay algo que me gustaría que me dieran si no es mucha molestia- dice el encapuchado.

-¡será mejor que te vayas de aquí!-

-la verdad, yo creo que ustedes deben irse de aquí- dice el encapuchado.

-¡te lo advertimos!- dice otro guardia apuntándolo con su lanza.

-jeje, como ustedes quieran- dice el encapuchado y en eso desaparece entre las sombras frente a los ojos de todos.

-¡¿dónde está?!-

-¡desapareció!-

-imposible… es un truco-

-miren detrás de ustedes- se escucha tras de ellos, todos los guardias voltean y ven al poni encapuchado tras de ellos, los guardias atacan, pero este esquiva la primera oleada de lanzas y es entonces que este saca unas vendas manchadas con sangre con las cuales somete a un primer guardia amarrándose en sus cascos, este cae cuando el encapuchado tira de las vendas ensangrentadas. Los otros dos intentan llegarle por la espalda, pero el encapuchado tira de las vendas y usando el cuerpo del primer poni que sometió, arrojándolo contra los demás y golpeándolos fuertemente.

Al poco tiempo llegan los demás guardias que se encontraban dentro y arremeten contra el encapuchado. Pero este inicialmente esquiva todos sus ataques y luego usa sus vendas ensangrentadas para inmovilizarlos y atacarlos, usándolas como látigos, los guardias intentan defenderse de él, pero al final todos quedan inconscientes.

-idiotas, pude prever cada movimiento de ustedes- dice el encapuchado mientras recoge sus vendas y se las amarra alrededor de sus patas.

-pude matarlos, agradezcan que no lo hice idiotas- dice el encapuchado pasando por los adoloridos guardias- créanme no me será difícil hacerlo, pero hoy tengo prisa- dice mientras esta va entrando a la base de los guardias, dentro se encuentra con algunos guardias más que intentaron detenerlo, pero el fácilmente los sometía, usando sus vendas como látigos, con los que tumbaba o sometía a los guardias que se le interponían en su camino.

Finalmente este llega a la sala donde estaban las jaulas de los presos.

-veamos que tenemos en el menú- dice el encapuchado dirigiéndose a donde tenían los archivos, este los toma y los revisa, entre un alrededor de 15 archivos toma cinco.

-veamos, celda 3: acecinaste a tu esposa a sangre fría mmmmm ¡perfecto!-

-veamos prisioneros de la celda 4: ustedes tres intentaron secuestrar a la hija de la princesa Twilight hace 2 años, pero fueron detenidos a tiempo ¡excelente!-

-y por último el prisionero de la celda 6: pero qué asco de poni, ¡violación de tu sobrina! Nada mal- dice el encapuchado, dejando caer los documentos como si ya no le sirvieran más.

-¡haber! ¡TODOS LOS PRISIONEROS DESPIERTEN!- grito el encapuchado despertando de súbito a todos los presos.

-¡pero que carajos pasa!-

-dejen dormir por el amor de Celestia-

-me liberan mañana, pueden dejarme pasar una noche tranquilo-

-¡Y A MÍ ME EJECUTAN MAÑANA, DÉJAME TENER MI ÚLTIMA NOCHE EN PAZ!-

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-¡hola a todos! ¡Hoy he venido a sacar de su miseria a 5 de ustedes! Ya no serán presos de las princesas, y los liberare de su miseria- dice el poni encapuchado.

-no suena nada mal-

-necesito a los ponis más ruines que hay aquí y bueno jeje, ya revise sus expedientes así que si ustedes gustan venir con migo- dice el encapuchado.

-¿nos sacaras de aquí?- dice uno de los presos sacando la cabeza de entre los barrotes.

-pero claro que los sacare de aquí- dice el encapuchado.

-jeje, no suena nada mal entonces, adelante libéranos- dice uno de los ponis.

-lo siento prisionero de la celda 7, pero ya elegí a los que me llevare- dice el encapuchado con un tono burlón -¡solo me llevare a los prisioneros de la celda 3, 4 y 6!- dice el encapuchado con vos firme.

-¡que no espera!-

-¡sácame a mí también!-

-¡yo tengo en esta celda 6 años! ¡por favor viejo no dejes que me pudra aquí!-

-lo siento mucho, pero solo necesito de los prisioneros que ya mencione- dice el poni- ustedes me serán de mucha, mucha utilidad- dice con un tono severo mientras coloca sus cascos contra los barrotes de la celda 6 y de un tirón arranca la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 7. Tratos.

Spike le contó a Twilight lo que este vio, cosa que preocupo a Twilight. Esta inmediatamente corre al cuarto de su hija, encontrándola dormida pacíficamente, aunque tal con un peluche de conejito envuelto entre sus pequeños cascos. Twilight da un suspiro al encontrar a su hija, sin embargo el hecho de encontrarla con ese peluche confirmaba lo que Spike le conto. Twilight entra a la habitación de Lúthien y se asoma por la ventana, esta no ve nada tal y como se esperaba, sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos Twilight?- dice Spike entrando a la habitación también. Twilight toma a su hija dormida y la coloca con cuidado en su lomo.

-no podemos hacer nada…. Al menos no ahora, mañana en la mañana quiero al mejor grupo de guardias a las puertas de mi castillo día y noche, y organizare a un grupo que busque a ese pedófilo de mierda- dice Twilight con seriedad, ella se lleva a su hija aun dormida hasta su habitación y la recuesta en su cama.

-Twilight… ese poni… dijo que quería que te diera un mensaje importante…- dice Spike.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?- dice Twilight.

-em…. Perdona…. No lo sé… escape de él antes de que me lo dijera pero…. Según parecía nos conocía- dice Spike.

-desde que me convertí en princesa todos nos conocen- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que aremos?- dice Spike.

-ya te dije… mañana organizare a los guardias para que vallan en busca de el- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-si pero… nosotros ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?- dice Spike.

-solo podemos esperar- dice Twilight.

-¿y qué haremos si no lo encuentran?- pregunta Spike un tanto temeroso.

-si no lo encuentran…. Hablare con la princesa Celestia y le dejare mi hija, no puedo permitir que nadie se la lleve- dice Twilight con seriedad- sabes bien que hace dos años un trio de infelices por poco se llevan a mi niña, de no ser por Bast…. No permitiré que otro pedófilo la toque- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-si… entiendo…- dice Spike.

Twilight hace brillar su cuerno, y es entonces que el escudo que protegía el castillo de la harmonía se hace más fuerte y además se hace visible, esta lo había fortalecido para que nadie entre sin su permiso, siendo solo un limitado número de ponis capaces de cruzarlo, entre ellos sus amigas.

-Spike envíale un pergamino a Bast, quiero que el venga mañana temprano- dice Twilight.

-si…- dice Spike preparando un pergamino y una pluma, tiempo después envía el pergamino.

-¡ya lo envíe! Pero… no estoy muy seguro si venga pronto… aun no pasan de las 3 de la noche, todos están dormidos a esta hora y el ni siquiera es un guardia nocturno- dice Spike.

-no importa, sé que vendrá en cuanto despierte- dice Twilight mientras se recuesta en la cama con su hija- será mejor que duermas, es muy temprano aun-

-si…. Okei… em buenas noches- dice Spike recostándose en su cama y al poco tiempo volviéndose a dormir.

Al poco tiempo, se escucha un toquido a la puerta, Twilight quien por la preocupación no durmió nada el resto de la noche, fue a abrir a la puerta.

-¡gracias por venir!- dice abrasándolo, era Bast Bloodstream.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Bast preocupado.

-¡qué bueno que viniste pronto! Aunque…. Jeje yo te esperaba más tarde…. Creí que aun estabas durmiendo- dice Twilight.

-bueno… jeje estaba… pero me despertó el fuego mágico de Spike- dice Bast.

-perdona es que….- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa cariño?- dice Bast preocupado.

-temo que otros infelices quieran llevarse a mi niña otra vez- dice Twilight con temor.

-oh no…. No te preocupes no se los permitiré- dice Bast Bloodstream con seriedad.

-si lo sé- dice Twilight abrasándolo.

-no te preocupes…. Te prometo que no les pasara nada- dice Bast.

-no quiero que nada le pase a mi hija- dice Twilight un poco ansiosa.

-y no le pasara nada- dice Bast.

-lo sé pero…. No logro calmarme…. Según lo que me conto Spike…. Tengo miedo- dice Twilight.

-por favor no te pongas así…. no te vez bien…. ¿has dormido algo esta noche?- dice Bast preocupado.

-no desde que Spike me conto lo que paso…. Ese infeliz por poco se lleva a mi hija… ¡no sé qué hubiera echo si ese idiota le toca un solo pelo!- dice Twilight alterada- ¡cuando todo esto paso yo donde estaba! ¡Dormida! ¡De no ser por Spike ese idiota se habría llevado a mi hija, abusando de su inocencia!- dice Twilight alterada caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! Por favor cálmate un poco- dice Bast tomándola por el casco.

-no puedo…. Es que el….- dice Twilight.

-no se la llevo, y eso es lo que importa, no te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí no le pasara nada- dice Bast con seriedad.

-Bast… yo…- dice Twilight.

-no les pasara nada, yo las protegeré- dice Bast con gran seguridad y seriedad, cosa que sorprendió a Twilight, pues si bien antes ha visto a Bast actuar serio, la verdad siempre mantiene su personalidad tímida y sensible, por un instante, le pareció que fuera otro poni, pero al verlo a los ojos, pudo ver de nuevo a ese poni tímido y sensible que desde hace tiempo la ha cautivado.

-no te preocupes- dice Bast llevando a Twilight al sofá.

-por favor recuéstate y duerme un poco- dice Bast.

-no puedo dormir ahora Bast….- dice Twilight.

-en ese caso solo descansa… iré a la cocina a prepararte un te- dice Bast.

-está bien- dice Twilight.

El unicornio amarillo claro se retira y entra a la cocina, al poco tiempo este regresa con una charola en donde tenía un té y un pequeño plato con galletas, sin embargo, al llegar encuentra a Twilight durmiendo pacíficamente. Bast deja la charola en la mesa y se va de nuevo, esta vez por una manta para cobijar a Twilight.

-descansa, no puedes seguir preocupándote, cuando estés con migo no te pasara nada malo- dice Bast cobijando a Twilight con la manta y acariciando su crin, luego pasa a darle un beso en la mejilla y el unicornio se retira, posándose en la puerta del castillo, para resguardar la entrada.

Llega el amanecer en Ponyville Lúthien despierta de su sueño, esta se muestra algo confundida al verse en la habitación de su madre, pues hace tiempo que ella tiene su propia habitación.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- piensa Lúthien mientras se levanta de la cama, esta mira el reloj y nota que aún es algo temprano.

-¿mami?- dice asomándose por el pasillo, pero no ve a nadie- ¿mami?- dice bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con Twilight recostada en el sofá aun dormida.

- Lúthy, ya despertaste, ven vamos a desayunar- dice Spike asomándose.

-¿Por qué mami durmió en el sofá?- dice la potrilla extrañada.

-oh…. Mmmmm, la verdad no lo sé, cuando desperté la encontré hay- dice Spike.

-ven vamos a desayunar y dejemos que descanse un poco- dice Spike, ambos entran a la cocina, Spike le sirve a Lúthien unos hot cakes y un vaso de leche.

- Lúthien… puedo preguntarte algo- dice Spike un tanto serio.

-si… dime- dice Lúthien.

-ese conejo… el poni que te lo dio ¿ya has estado con el antes?- pregunta Spike un tanto serio.

-bueno…. En realidad solo lo he visto afuera desde mi ventana- dice Lúthien.

-¿desde cuándo lo has visto?- dice Spike.

-bueno…. Em… creo que desde que regresamos de ver a la bebé de la tía Celestia- dice la potrilla- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Lúthy... No sé cómo decirte esto…. Pero em…. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí… y que todo lo que tu mamá y yo te decimos es por tu bien ¿verdad?- dice Spike un tanto serio.

-si Spike… ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?- dice Lúthien un poco incomoda.

-mira Lúthy…. Lo que pasa es que debes entender que… no todos en este mundo son…. Buenos…- dice Spike un poco serio.

-aja…. Eso creo que mami ya me lo platico antes… la verdad no entendí muy bien- dice Lúthien.

-si…. Mira, ese extraño, si vuelve a aparecer…. No importa si es media noche, despiértanos antes ¿si puedes Lúthy?- dice Spike- es que…. No sé cómo explicarte…. Hay ponis en este mundo que no son buenos…. Que incluso tienen la osadía de atreverse a hacer daño a los demás- dice Spike.

-como…. Como los ponis que se rieron de mi verdad- dice Lúthien deprimida.

-hay cosas peores que te pueden hacer…- dice Spike.

-no lo creo… esto de verdad me dolió mucho… y yo no soy capaz de sentir dolor por lo que no creo que haiga algo peor que lo que esos potrillos me hicieron pasar- piensa Lúthien.

- Lúthy…. Por favor… debes entender que no es bueno hablar con extraños…. Prométeme que la próxima vez que algo como esto pase de nuevo…. Iras a avisarnos- dice Spike- el mundo no es tan inocente como crees.

-eso ya lo sabía- dice Lúthy con seriedad y se levanta de la mesa.

-¿a dónde vas?- dice Spike.

-ya no tengo hambre…. Iré a mi cuarto- dice Lúthien retirándose,

- Lúthy… perdona no quise recordarte lo que….- dice Spike apenado.

-no… no importa…. – dice Lúthien.

-por favor ven a terminar de desayunar- dice Spike.

-ya no tengo hambre…- dice Lúthien un tanto inexpresiva.

-por favor…. Ven…, ya no hablare del tema, pero por favor no te sientas mal- dice Spike- ven a terminar de desayunar-

-es… está bien- dice Lúthien con sumisión y se sienta de nuevo.

Mientras tanto fuera del castillo se encontraba Bast Bloodstream merodeando los alrededores del castillo buscando alguna pista del poni encapuchado. Cuando en eso ve llegar a un grupo de guardias los cuales se notaban un tanto alterados.

-¿pasa algo?- dice Bast llegando con los guardias.

-¡necesitamos hablar con la princesa Twilight!- dice uno de los guardias.

-ella…. Está ocupada ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Bast.

-¡hubo una fuga de prisioneros!-

-los guardias nocturnos fueron todos derrotados, tuvieron que levarlos en camilla al hospital-

-tenemos que avisarle a la princesa Twilight-

-¿saben cómo escaparon?- dice Bast.

-según lo que dicen los testigos, un poni encapuchado llego y empezó a atacar a todos los guardias, entro a nuestra base y libero a 5 presos- dice un guardia.

-¿solo 5?- pregunta Bast un tanto extrañado- creí que en esa instalación había al menos 25 presos-

-solo se llevó a 5-

-¡el número no importa! ¡ese poni encapuchado arranco los barrotes de las celdas como si estuvieran echas de cartón!-

-sin mencionar que acabo el solo con todos los guardias con gran facilidad-

-¿poni encapuchado? ¿Alguna otra característica de cómo era? – dice Bast con seriedad.

-yo que voy a saber-

-uno de los testigos dijo que usaba las vendas como tentáculos-

-¿tentáculos?- dice Bast un tanto serio- ¿alguien murió?-

-al parecer no…. Pero si hay muchos heridos-

-no podemos seguir así ¡tenemos que hacer algo pero ya!-

-¿Dónde está la princesa Twilight? ¡tenemos que avisarle!-

-muy bien, yo le avisare a la princesa Twilight- dice Bast con seriedad- ustedes vallan y revisen a los alrededores, no creo que estén lejos-

-¿Quién eres tú para ordenarnos? ¡No eres nuestro capitán Bast!-

-el que salgas con la princesa no te hace mejor que nosotros-

-¿y dónde está su capitán?- dice Bast con seriedad.

-inconsciente….-

-muy bien, mientras el no despierte yo estaré a cargo- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¿y por qué tú estarás a cargo?-

-okei, si quieren no hagan nada hasta que el capitán despierte y dejemos que los prisioneros escapen demostrando que la guardia real de Ponyville está conformada por un montón de novatos que no saben qué hacer ante una situación simple como esta- dice Bast con gran seriedad y firmeza, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pues el normalmente no actúa así, siendo más el típico poni tímido incapaz de dirigirle una sola palabra a alguien. Solo una vez lo vieron así, y fue cuando un trio de ponis intento secuestrar a la pequeña Lúthien.

-si quieren que las cosas se solucionen necesitamos acciones ¡así que vallan y busquen a los alrededores! En una hora iré con ustedes y organizaremos a un grupo para buscar en el bosque- dice Bast con seriedad.

-si…..- Dicen los guardias sorprendidos.

Bast se dirige al castillo de la armonía, para hablar con Twilight.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, en el castillo abandonado de las dos hermanas, en el gran salón se encontraba un poni el cual estaba usando como capucha la piel de una manticora, este se encontraba sentado en una mesa de madera, y quitándole la piel a el cadáver de un oso blanco.

-eres difícil de encontrar "Carnage"- se escucha, y frente al poni con abrigo de manticora aparece el encapuchado (el mismo de los capítulos anteriores).

-enserio jeje- dice el poni con el abrigo de piel de manticora, la voz de este poni no era como las de los demás, siendo que este al hablar parecía como si dos ponis hablaran al mismo tiempo, su voz era extremadamente aguda, parecida a la voz de una niña inocente, pero al mismo tiempo, la segunda voz que resonaba en su ser era más gruesa y resonante con eco tras de sí.

-creí que estarías en aquella cueva- dice el encapuchado.

-pues ya viste que no, yo estaba en esa cueva buscando un pequeño bocadillo- dice Carnage mientras acariciaba la piel del oso blanco que estaba en la mesa.

-ese tipo de osos no existen en estos bosques- dice el encapuchado.

-no… no existen… este amiguito se perdió hace tiempo…. ¿no le es el periódico? Algunos animales escaparon del zoológico de Manehattan- dice Carnage mientras le arranca la piel de la cara al oso.

- Manehattan está muy lejos de Ponyville ¿no crees?- dice el encapuchado.

- esta piel será un excelente abrigo para mi jeje... claro que si jeje, claro que lo está, muy lejos, pero hay métodos para atraerlos hasta aquí jeje- dice Carnage con una sonrisa mientras frota la piel del oso blanco contra su cara cubierta por la piel de manticora- ¿y que te trae por aquí?-

-Nuestro trato- dice el encapuchado con seriedad- me fue difícil encontrarte, llego el amanecer y no es nada fácil trasladarme con el maldito sol-

-si lo sé, jeje, perdona quizás debí decirte donde me encontraba- dice Carnage- entonces ¿ya los trajiste?-

-sí, me pediste 5 ponis vivos, y eso te traje- dice el poni desapareciendo en la sombras de la habitación y reapareciendo con 5 ponis amordazados y atados.

-¡haber veamos!- dice Carnage acercándose a los ponis atados, arrastrándose como si fuera un cangrejo.

-¡todos son presos jeje!- dice Carnage.

-¡me pediste 5 ponis vivos! Nunca especificaste de que clase- dice el encapuchado indiferente- ¡algún problema!-

-no jeje, son perfectos- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-entonces dame lo que prometiste- dice el encapuchado con seriedad.

-claro, claro- dice Carnage sacando de su capucha un pequeño frasco con una sustancia azul oscuro y se la arroja al encapuchado.

-¡pero que mierdas es esto! ¡esta cosa es solo tinta azul! ¡me dijiste que me darías algo que deje a los lobos indefensos!- dice el encapuchado molesto.

-no sabes lo que es eso ¿verdad?- dice Carnage con un tono burlón- eso es suc furtună-

-¿suc furtună?- dice el encapuchado extrañado.

-viértelo en un caldero de 12 litros de agua y 3 de sangre, y luego hiérvelo, es entonces que veras algo mágico jeje- dice Carnage.

- 3 litros de sangre- dice el encapuchado indiferente.

-¡tu sangre jajaja!- dice Carnage burlonamente.

-¡mi sangre! ¡Que estás loco!- dice el encapuchado.

-no, no lo estoy- dice Carnage con seriedad- solo así, estará a tu favor-

-si uso 3 litros de mi sangre me debilitare, entonces no me servirá de nada- dice el encapuchado con severidad.

-para eso tienes que comer, Wampira, puedes alimentarte de un oso del bosque, pero te aseguro que nada te ara recobrar tus energías más rápido que beber la sangre de un poni jeje- dice Carnage.

-beber sangre de poni…. Hace 5 años que no lo hago- dice el encapuchado.

-lo se… pero debo decirte un secreto, el efecto del suc furtună es muy corto, por lo que tienes que alimentarte rápido, si pierdes tu tiempo cazando una manada de conejitos, se acabara todo- dice Carnage- aun si logras encontrar un animal grande como un oso o una manticora para satisfacer tu sed, estarás tan débil que no podrás enfrentarlos-

El encapuchado se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-okei… okei entiendo veras haremos esto- dice Carnage tomando a uno de los 5 ponis amordazados y entregándoselo al encapuchado- para que veas que soy alguien muy sensato, te regalare este poni- el encapuchado se queda mirando al poni que Carnage le ofrecía.

-si no lo quieres devuelven el frasco- dice Carnage extendiendo su casco.

-no… si lo quiero- dice el encapuchado colocando al poni en su lomo, esta intenta forcejear, pero el encapuchado era muy fuerte, este se da la vuelta y estaba por irse.

-¿no quieres hacer otro pequeño trato?- dice Carnage.

-no gracias, ya tengo lo que quiero, aunque te advierto que si esto no funciona, lo lamentaras- dice el encapuchado alejándose lentamente.

-entonces…. Esta seguro jeje- dice Carnage.

-sí- responde el encapuchado.

-bien, bien, como tú quieras aunque que jeje, ¿no te gustaría que todas tus cicatrices desaparecieran? Jeje, tengo algo que servirá para desvanecer todas tus marcas y no solo eso, sino que también serás capaz de salir a la luz del sol ¿no es lo que de verdad quieres?- dice Carnage.

El encapuchado se detiene en seco y voltea a ver a Carnage.

-¿en verdad seré capaz de salir a la luz del sol?- dice el encapuchado.

-si- dice Carnage- la luz ya no te hará nada.

-¿a cambio de qué? ¿Otros 5 ponis?- dice el encapuchado.

-no…. Esta vez, solo quiero uno, aun joven, pequeño e inocente potrillo- dice Carnage.

-¿hablas de un niño?- dice el encapuchado.

-no… no cualquier niño, quiero a uno muy especial- dice Carnage.

-¿a quién? No hablaras de…. La hija de la princesa Twilight o el bebé de la princesa Celestia- dice el encapuchado con voz quebrada, en eso Carnage empieza a reír a carcajadas.

-¡jajajaja, no, no claro que no! ¿Cómo crees?- dice Carnage.

-¿entonces quién?- dice el encapuchado con seriedad.

-bueno jeje, técnicamente ya no es un niño, es un adolecente, pero sigue siendo inocente y pequeño, muy pequeño jeje- dice Carnage.

-¡dime quien!- dice el encapuchado con seriedad.

-quiero que me traigas al hijo de la capitana de los wonderbolts- dice Carnage.

-¿enserio?- dice el encapuchado incrédulo.

-si me lo entregas, el sol ya no será tu martirio, nunca más deberás preocuparte por ese mal, serás libre por fin, y recuperaras tu antiguo y bello rostro ¿no es lo que más quieres en el mundo?- dice Carnage- traime al hijo de la capitana Spitfire y terminare con tu sufrimiento -


	8. Chapter 8

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 8. El Grito.

En la casa sobre la colina, hogar de la familia de Shining, Trixie se encontraba recostada en el césped (a unos metros de la cabaña) mientras veía como su hija de solo unos meces de edad, gateaba en el césped, jugueteando e interactuaba con lo que la rodeaba, mirando a las hormigas pasar por debajo del césped, y unas mariposas y aves volando a los alrededores, la potrilla empieza a reír y a aplaudir, esta se encontraba encantada con lo que sus ojos veían. Trixie le da una sonrisa y ríe un poco al ver a su hija reír y jugar. Un pájaro de plumaje carmesí se posa en una rama de un árbol cercano, la potrilla gatea hasta el árbol y se sienta mirando en dirección al pájaro, la potrilla aplaude y ríe.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso Ara? ¡Es un pajarito! ¡si Un pajarito rojo!- dice Trixie con un tono tierno, tomando a la potrilla y colocándola en su lomo- ¿Qué te parece? ¿te gusta?-

La potrilla levanta sus cascos y apunta hasta el pájaro carmesí.

-sí, ese es un pajarito ¡puede bolar alto, alto, arriba en el cielo!- dice Trixie abrasando a su hija y levantándola lo más alto que ella podía para que su hija pueda ver mejor al pájaro.

En eso llega el hijo mayor de Trixie quien se encontraba un tanto serio por aun estar pensando en su padre, en eso este se queda viendo al pájaro y da una ligera sonrisa.

-mami… - dice el potrillo.

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa cariño?- dice Trixie.

-han pasado tres días…. Desde que papá se fue… ¿crees que venga esta noche?- pregunta el potrillo.

-no lo se…. Esperemos que vuelva pronto- dice Trixie colocando a su hija entre sus cascos dándole la espalda a su hijo, pues no quería que este viera lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, llorar- veras... que pronto regresara...- dice ella con un nudo a la garganta.

-papi nunca antes se había ido por tanto tiempo….- dice el potrillo preocupado.

-me dijo que se tardaría algunos días- dice Trixie.

-ya se tardó mucho- dice el potrillo.

-si… lo se…- dice Trixie con vos temblorosa- espero que este bien...- piensa ella.

-mami…. ¿Estas llorando?- dice Night Light.

-no…. No…. Solo una basura se metió a mi ojo…. – responde Trixie tallándose los ojos, en eso la potrilla da un bostezo.

-creo…. Creo que tu hermana tiene un poco de sueño…. Hijo…. Por favor ¿puedes llevarla adentro?- dice Trixie.

-claro mami…- dice el potrillo tomando a la potrilla, y en eso mira a Trixie, la cual se notaba un tanto deprimida y preocupada, este se retira a la cabaña que estaba a solo unos metros de donde estaban.

Trixie se levanta y camina hasta un árbol, esta se posa recargándose en este, mirando en dirección al fondo del barranco donde estaba el bosque.

-tres días han pasado y no vuelves- dice Trixie entre lágrimas, esta se limpia las lágrimas con su casco y se le queda mirando.

-¡ IDIOTA, COMO PUDISTE DEJARNOS, IDIOTA!- dice ella con gran rabia, es entonces que esta entra en un estado de semi-transformación impulsado por su ira contenida y da un zarpazo muy fuerte contra el árbol en el que ella estaba recargada, provocándole a este una marca muy gruesa, arrancándole un gran trozo de madera. Luego de hacer esto, ella respira hondo y se calma recobrando su forma poni, esta mira la marca que le hizo al árbol con indiferencia.

-tienes suerte de no estar aquí ahora, o si no te arrancaría el otro ojo ahora mismo idiota- dice Trixie con seriedad mirando en dirección al bosque, es entonces que esta se da media vuelta y regresa a la cabaña con sus hijos.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque, se encontraba Shining Armor, quien estaba merodeando e inspeccionando los alrededores en busca del poni que lo ha perseguido.

-¡3 días! ¡Llevo 3 días buscándolo y no aparece!- dice Shining entre dientes mientras se dirige a un rio para beber un poco de agua- no puedo creer que haya desaparecido, si no me dejaba tranquilo cuando me adentraba en el bosque, cuando buscaba por comida para mi familia, ese idiota, se fue, no sé a dónde, pero ya no está aquí- piensa mientras mira a su alrededor, entonces este cierra los ojos e intenta percibir algo, ya sea con su agudo olfato o sus sensibles oídos, pero nada, no hay rastro del poni encapuchado.

-no tengo idea de a donde se fue, donde se escondió, ¡maldito infeliz!- piensa con rabia.

-Trixie me matara- dice Shining con temor al recordar a su esposa y se da un zape en la cabeza.

-solo una noche…. Solo lo buscare una noche más… si no aparece… creo que regresare con mi familia…. Demonios…. Trixie va a matarme, tendré que llevarme consigo un ramo de flores y un costal con comida para que por lo menos no sea tan cruel con migo- piensa Shining mientras sigue su camino por el bosque, en busca del poni encapuchado que lo molesto las últimas semanas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque Everfree, en el castillo abandonado de las dos hermanas nobles, se encontraban el encapuchado y Carnage.

-entonces….. Dices que si te traigo a ese joven, recuperare mi antigua forma…- dice el encapuchado.

-exactamente, y tampoco te hará nada el sol, serás libre de caminar y ser bañado por sus rayos sin que esto signifique un intenso dolor para tu persona- dice Carnage acercándose al encapuchado y colocando su casco contra el pecho de este sintiendo las cicatrices- oh si, jeje, no me será nada difícil- dice acariciándolo.

-¡hey pero que haces!- dice el encapuchado intentando acertar un golpe contra Carnage, pero este inmediatamente se quita- ¡si vuelves a tocarme de esta manera lo lamentaras!- dice entre dientes.

-jajajajaja, si, si como quieras, jajaja- dice Carnage arrastrándose en el suelo y yendo hasta un librero- entonces ¿Qué dices? Una vida por tu vida- dice mientras este revisaba los libros del librero, este toma uno y mira la portada, lo hojea un poco y luego lo regresa a su lugar.

-me estas pidiendo entregarte la vida de ese potro para… recuperar lo que se me quito- dice el encapuchado con duda.

-sí, es lo que acabo de decir, jeje- dice Carnage dando un brinco desde el librero y arrastrándose por el suelo.

-no… no lo creo- dice el encapuchado suspirando- él vive con su madre, en uno de los sitios más resguardados del mundo con docenas de los pegasos más veloces y hábiles de Equestria, aun si logro llegar con él… no podría con ellos... sin mencionar que está muy lejos- dice el encapuchado entre balbuceos.

-pretextos, pretextos, sé que no te será difícil vencer a unos cuantos pegasos- dice Carnage de forma burlona- bueno, si tanto miedo te da….-

-¡no tengo miedo! Solo mírame, ya no le puedo tener miedo a nada- dice interrumpiéndolo.

-¿a no?- dice Carnage con un tono un tanto retador- bueno como sea jeje, de todos modos se me ocurre una oportunidad en la que tú puedes ir por el-

-¿enserió?- dice el encapuchado.

-cada cierto tiempo, el viene a Ponyville a visitar a una linda amiguita, viene normalmente los fines de semana y en los periodos vacacionales, jeje no te será difícil encontrarlo desprevenido- dice el encapuchado sacando una fotografía de entre sus pliegues de ropa y se la arroja a el encapuchado este la cacha y la mira, contemplando a un potrillo blanco de crin naranja y ojos azules abrazando a Spitfire sin su uniforme en el campamento de los wonderbolts, plasmado en la fotografía.

-su nombre es Sleid, actualmente tiene 15 años aproximadamente, y no te preocupes, no podrá escapar, un severo golpe en la espalda lo incapacito para bolar de por vida, por lo que jajaja es un poni terrestre con alas que solo adornan su espalda- dice Carnage entre carcajadas.

-sabes demasiado de él ¿Qué acaso lo sigues?- dice el encapuchado indiferente.

-jaja ¿acaso importa? te estoy dando una salida ¿la quieres o no?- dice Carnage.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacerle?- dice el encapuchado.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo? Cuando te dije que me trajeras a 5 ponis nunca te molestaste en preguntarme para que los quería- dice Carnage volteando a ver a los 4 ponis atados que este tenía en un rincón- nunca te intereso saber qué es lo que les hare- dice con un tono siniestro.

-no, no me interesa lo que les hagas- dice el encapuchado avanzando contra los 4 ponis amordazados y se les queda mirando con seriedad, viendo como estos lo miraban con una mescla de miedo y rencor. En eso el encapuchado saca de entre sus vendajes una daga, y la deja en el suelo cerca de los ponis atados.

-no me importa lo que pienses en hacerles a un montón de basuras como estas- dice el encapuchado levantándose.

-¡esplendido! entonces…. ¿hacemos el pacto?- dice Carnage.

-no, no importa si recupero mi antigua forma, mi vida termino hace mucho- dice el encapuchado tomando al quinto poni para llevárselo consigo y saliendo por un pasillo, Carnage lo sigue.

-bien, como quieras, jeje- dice Carnage mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- no importa jeje, cuando me fortalezca un poco más yo mismo iré por él.

-bueno… me retiro- dice el encapuchado dándose media vuelta- ahora que hay poco sol, podre moverme un poco mejor por el bosque, tengo que aprovechar ahora, antes de que las nubes los rebelen otra vez-

-entiendo jeje, solo quiero darte un último consejo- dice Carnage, el encapuchado se detiene a escucharlo- cuando uses el suc furtună, asegúrate de estar en un sitio elevado, así te será más fácil encontrar a Shining.

-entiendo- dice el encapuchado yéndose, Carnage entra de nuevo al castillo abandonado.

-me temo que hoy usara el suc furtună… en ese caso por mi propia seguridad lo mejor será que me valla ahora, mi poder aun no es lo suficientemente grande como para soportar lo que vendrá…. Pero no importa, pronto mis poderes se incrementaran lo suficiente para comenzar con mi jugada- pensaba Carnage mientras caminaba por el pasillo, en eso este se encuentra con las mordazas y cuerdas que ataban a los 4 ponis, tiradas en el suelo.

-tal y como me lo esperaba, los ilusos se soltaron ya hora…- dice Carnage y de repente es golpeado por un escudo antiguo.

-así que crees que te puedes salir con la tuya-

-nunca debiste provocarnos-

-ahora sufrirás-

Se escucha, eran los 4 ponis que antes estaban atados.

-jeje, que idiotas son ¿saben?- dice Carnage burlonamente levantándose- en lugar de escapar, decidieron hacerme pagar, jajajajajajaja- dice entre carcajadas.

-este infeliz está loco-

-será mejor que lo eliminemos-

-hace tiempo que no hago ejercicio, disfrutare usar a este infeliz como saco de boxeo.-

-son un montón de cobardes, aprovecharse de una jovencita como yo- dice Carnage con una voz infantil e inocente.

-tus trucos no te servirán- dice uno de ellos encestándole un golpe en la cabeza, y en eso llega otro el cual con una lanza y atraviesa a Carnage y luego este lo arroja con fuerza contra la pared, Carnaje cae en seco y deja de moverse.

-¡hollé pero que haces!-

-el infeliz se lo merecía, además algo me dice que él tenía pensado en hacernos cosas peores-

-¿creen que este muerto?-

-si no lo está, ahora mismo le arrancare la cabeza-

En esto todos notan que de repente el cuerpo de Carnage empieza a moverse un poco, este se levanta y se arrastra en el suelo.

-que les parece, el infeliz aún está vivo- dice uno de los ponis yendo contra Carnage, este lo toma por el hombro y lo estrella contra la pared- DI TUS ULTIMAS ORACIONES INFELIZ-

En eso se escucha un siseo.

-¿pero qué demonios?- dice el poni que sometía a Carnage, en eso Carnage voltea a verlo, cosa que exalto al poni que lo sostenía, pues este para hacerlo hizo que su cuello diera un giro de 180 grados.

-eres un fenómeno- dice el poni a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Carnage, pero de repente, lo que parecía ser la cabeza de carnaje se desprende y muerde la cabeza del poni que lo sometía, aferrándose a su cara, es entonces que los demás entran en cuenta de que Carnage no era un poni.

-¡es una maldita serpiente!-

¡Aaaaaah! ¡Quítenmela!-

Y no solo era una, pues el cuerpo seguía moviéndose, la piel de manticora con la que este se cubría, es retirada rebelando a docenas de serpientes rojas, estas eran las que conformaban todo el cuerpo de Carnage, actuando como si fuera un solo individuo, las serpientes se dispersan y atacan a los cuatro ponis, mordiéndolos una y otra vez, amarrándose a sus cuerpos para inmovilizarlos y finalmente entrando a sus cuerpos por sus bocas, los ponis no dejaron de gritar de dolor y pánico, por lo que estos se escucharon sus agonías por todo el bosque.

Los gritos y la agonía de los ponis fueron tales que Shining quien estaba a solo unos kilómetros de distancia del castillo de la harmonía, pudo escucharlos, e inmediatamente este emprende su camino para investigar qué es lo que estaba pasando, pues esto le genero un mal presentimiento, corrió lo más rápido que pudo cruzando el bosque entero y llegando al castillo de las dos hermanas.

-provino de aquí…- dice Shining mientras camina sigilosamente hasta el castillo- ese olor… huele a sangre derramada, sangre de poni- piensa él e inmediatamente entra al castillo, con sigilo y asegurándose de que nada le pueda llegar por sorpresa. Este se adentra por el castillo con cautela y es entonces que este no tarda en encontrar a 4 ponis inconscientes, Shining inmediatamente va a auxiliarlos.

-¿se encuentran bien?- dice Shining. En eso el unicornio percibe el aroma del encapuchado que lo ha estado cazando- ese maldito estuvo aquí… no hace mucho se fue.- dice el entre dientes.

Los ponis despiertan y se levantan un tanto adoloridos.

-¿se encuentran ustedes bien?- dice Shining- ¿qué es lo que les paso?-

-si… nosotros…. Em….- dice uno de ellos levantándose, es entonces que Shining nota que todos los ponis tenían los ojos dorados, cosa que le extraño bastante, pero no se preocupó por eso, pues según su olfato el encapuchado está cerca.

-creo…. Que yo recuerdo algo…. Creo que un poni encapuchado nos atacó….- dice uno de los ponis.

-el uso sus vendas como si fueran látigos…. Nunca vi a un poni pelear así…- dice otro mirando a su alrededor.

-qué extraño…. No puedo leer sus pensamientos- piensa Shining.

-creo que se fue por halla- dice uno de los ponis apuntando por un pasillo. Shining mira en esa dirección, olfateando el aire.

-no, su aroma no proviene de ahí….- piensa Shining poniéndose un tantos serio.

-si… creo que se oculta en el sótano de este castillo- dice otro.

-no es verdad- dice Shining un tanto serio- ustedes me están mintiendo-

-¿enserió? ¿y cómo lo sabes? No te conocemos, ¿porque te mentiríamos?- dice otro, es entonces que los cuatro ponis empiezan a caminar alrededor de Shining igual que unos cuervos sobrevuelan un cadáver.

-ustedes no son ponis comunes- dice Shining poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-¿enserió?-

-¿no lo somos?-

-¿entonces que somos?- dicen los ponis que rodeaban a Shining, en eso sin previo aviso, los 4 ponis arremeten contra Shining, este inmediatamente los esquiva y arremete contra ellos, empezando un pequeño combate que no duraría mucho, pese a que eran más que Shining, este era mucho más hábil y rápido quien no tardo en derribar a los 4 ponis, colocan doce sobre ellos.

-sea lo que sean, ustedes no podrán con migo ¡ahora me dirán dónde está el!- dice Shining con severidad y mostrando sus colmillos de lobo ante los 4 ponis para intentar intimidarlos.

-jajaja el ya se fue-

-y si no te apresuras tú familia morirá-

-¿Qué?- dice Shining.

-¿Crees haber puesto a salvo a tu familia yéndote?-

-¡no! dejarlos solos fue tu mayor error jeje-

-cierren la boca- dice Shining entre dientes.

-tu pareja Trixie-

-Tu hijo de 4 años Night Light-

-y tu bebita Ara-

-jajaja el los matara a todos-

-¡DONDE ESTA!-

-mejor dicho ¿dónde estará?-

-pues dentro de poco los encontrara- dicen los ponis y es entonces que todos empiezan a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡SON UNOS DEMENTES!- dice Shining transformándose en Lobo y a punto de darles un zarpazo a los 4 ponis que el tenia ante sus pies, pero es entonces que los 4 ponis dan un fuerte y sonoro grito, este no era un grito común, este era una combinación entre un rugido de dragón, el sónico de un águila y el chillido de un animal sufriendo, el grito era tan agudo y desgarrador que Shining no lo resiste más, y se quita de encima de los 4 ponis, retrocediendo y tirándose al suelo, por el martirio que esto le provocaba, colocándose en posición fetal y colocando sus patas con fuerza contra sus oídos los cuales empezaban a sangrar, el sonido que los ponis generaban era tan agudo y potente que incluso animales de un radio de 5 kilómetros a la redonda empezaron a sufrir y ser afectados por el grito, los vidrios del castillo de las 2 hermanas estallan por la fuerza de las ondas sonoras, gritos de dolor por parte de los animales del bosque se escuchan a los alrededores.

De repente, este para, Shining quien había quedado sordo temporalmente se levanta un tanto aturdido y mira a su alrededor, él estaba solo en el castillo, los 4 ponis ya no se encontraban, este mira al suelo y ve un charco de sangre, este coloca su pata contra su oído y ve que este se mancha, sus oídos y nariz estaban sangrando, él había recibido un daño muy severo y letal para cualquiera al recibir el ataque sonoro directamente, de no ser que Shining no es una criatura común, siendo más fuerte y resistente que la mayoría de los demás seres vivos, este daño no solo habría significado sordera permanente, si no le habría provocado la muerte, pues animales a un radio de 100 metros estaban muertos por el impacto sonoro.

Shining aun aturdido, débil y con los ojos rojos, por la presión de sangre contra su cerebro sale del castillo tambaleándose, el por el momento no estaba en condiciones para estar en pie, es entonces que este vomita sangre, este empieza a sudar y sentir dificultad para respirar y falto poco para que quedara inconsciente, pues se deja caer al suelo rendido, intentando todo lo posible por mantenerse despierto.

Para algunos minutos, él se encontraba respirando aun con algo de dificultad e intentando recuperarse del impacto sonoro lo más rápido posible, le lleva poco más de un par de horas, pero logra estabilizarse y sentirse mejor, aunque aún estaba sordo, le tomaría más tiempo recobrarse de esto. Es entonces, cuando su mente se aclara que recuerda las palabras de los ponis.

-¡hay no! ¡No, no, Trixie! ¡Mis hijos!- dice Shining alterado al entrar en cuenta del peligro que los acecha y de inmediato sale corriendo en dirección al bosque de regreso a casa lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto en una montaña cercana, llega el atardecer y es entonces que el poni encapuchado salga de las sombras, y prepare los materiales para usar lo que Carnage le había entregado. Este se encontraba en la cima de una colina de gran tamaño preparando el fuego para el caldero con agua y luego esperar a que este hirviera-

Este saca de entre sus pliegues de ropa el frasco con la sustancia azul.

-más vale que funcione- dice volteando a ver a un rincón donde tenía al quinto poni inconsciente y luego mira el caldero- 3 litros de mi sangre ¿eh?- dice sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-! LLEGO TU HORA SHINING ARMOR!- dice el encapuchado cortándose las venas con gran rabia.


	9. Chapter 9

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 9. Tormenta.

La sangre del encapuchado es viseada en el caldero, este deja su brazo herido sobre el caldero hirviente, esperando a que más de 3 litros de su sangre se basearan, casi al punto de que este a un pazo de quedarse seco, de no ser por su condición de Wampira, se habría desmallado y muerto por el desangramiento, ahora con poca sangre en su sistema se encontraba débil y adormilado, una vez que se han vaciado casi toda su sangre en el caldero este se deja caer y se arrastra, este saca de su capucha el frasco azul y estaba por baseando en el caldero, pero sus patas se entumecen por la falta de sangre.

-necesito…. Necesito comer….- dice el encapuchado con dificultad. Y en eso este voltea a ver a él poni que tenía amordazado- lo siento- dice intentando levantarse y arrastrándose hasta con el poni atado, este al entender lo que el encapuchado pensaba hacerle se altera e intenta forcejear entre sus amarras y soltarse, pero era inútil, el encapuchado lame su casco para así cerrar el corte que el mismo se hizo, siendo que en solo segundos su saliva provoca que su corte se cierre al poco tiempo, el encapuchado avanza lentamente hasta el poni amordazado.

-prometo que esto no dolerá- dice el encapuchado tomando al poni por la cabeza con delicadeza, de repente este estrella con fuerza la cabeza del poni amordazado contra la pared, reventándole el cráneo y matándolo instantáneamente. El encapuchado se inca ante el cadáver del poni amordazado y es entonces que empieza a comer, este lo muerde ferozmente en la yugular y así comienza a alimentarse del cadáver.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree se encontraba Shining en su transformación de lobo corriendo lo más rápido posible en dirección a su casa, sin embargo, pese a que este en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a su hogar con su familia, no pudo evitar en más de una ocasión tropezar, ya sea con una rama o raíz, un agujero en el suelo o incluso sus propias patas, este no pudo evitar en caer en más de una ocasión, aun se encontraba desorientada, siendo que le era muy difícil correr sin tropezar o chocar con algo, pese a sus muchas caídas el inmediatamente se ponía de pie y continuaba su camino.

-¡Trixie! ¡Mis bebes! ¡Resistan! ¡No los perderé a ustedes también!- dice Shining mientras se encamina a casa, aun le faltaba un largo trayecto por recorrer y aun si no tuviera su problema de sordera temporal le tomaría al menos una hora en llegar.

-¡rápido idiota! ¡Rápido! ¡Hazlo por tu familia!- se decía Shining a si mismo mientras seguía corriendo.

Más tarde en la colina, el encapuchado termina de devorar al poni, su capucha estaba bañada por la sangre del preso que había acecinado, y este da un gemido de placer, pues para él, el alimentarse de sangre de poni fresca le generaba placer y algo de excitación.

-había olvidado lo que se sentía beber sangre de poni- dice el encapuchado con una risa siniestra- que delicia jajajaja, ahora me siento con más energías que nunca- dice el encapuchado y en eso un intenso brillo se remarca en sus ojos ahora inyectados de sangre. Ahora con más energías que nunca este toma el frasco azul.

-es hora de que pagues todas las que me hiciste Shining Armor- dice el encapuchado con una riza sádica vertiendo todo el frasco azul en el caldero, es entonces que este empieza a burbujear violentamente y a despedir un fuerte brillo azul oscuro, el caldero empieza a temblar, tambaleándose y derramándose un poco, de repente, este para en seco y el brillo se desvanece.

-es todo…- dice el encapuchado, el caldero sigue inmóvil.

-¡maldita sea! ¡ese infeliz me engaño!- dice el encapuchado dándole una patada al caldero, pero de repente, de este brota una columna de luz azul que impacta contra el cielo, este de inmediato se oscurece y comienzan a brotar una serie de nubes de tormenta que se extienden por todo el bosque Everfree, un fuerte estremecer se siente, un rugido se escucha, una serie de relámpagos brotan con fuerza.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, en las calles de Ponyville un poni vestido con una capucha echa con la piel de un oso blanco observaba el estremecer y extender de las nubes oscuras.

-lo activo, perfecto, suc furtună fue activado- dice el poni que bestia el abrigo de piel de oso, era Carnage. Un estremecer aún más fuerte se siente y las nubes se extienden hasta Ponyville, todos los habitantes del pueblo salen de sus casas o miran por las ventanas como el cielo comienza a oscurecerse, un sentimiento de confusión y miedo se sentía en todos los habitantes quienes miraban incrédulos y temerosos las nubes oscuras, de repente se escucha un fuerte relámpago que sobresalta a todos los ponis.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

-no recuerdo que hallan programado una tormenta los pegasos -

- ¡no! se suponía que no es época de tormentas-

-¡por Celestia! ¡Que alguien me explique qué es lo que está pasando!-

-la tormenta proviene del bosque Everfree-

-¡su mal se está extendiendo!- era lo que decía la multitud de ponis, los cuales no sabían cómo sentirse ante esto, faltando poco para que el pánico se extendiera en algunos, es entonces que una llovizna empieza a caer sobre todo Ponyville.

-pero que cobardes son los ponis, no me será nada difícil llevar a cabo mi plan jeje- piensa Carnage, pronto la llovizna se convierte en una fuerte tormenta que obliga a todos los ponis entrar en sus casas para refugiarse de la tormenta, una fuerte ventisca los golpea, haciendo que la temperatura descienda rápidamente.

-la verdad no sé de qué se preocupan, esto no es nada comparado con lo que ahora mismo está azotando el bosque Everfree jeje, el suc furtună, en la lengua común es conocido como jugo de tormenta jaja, y ahora lo que está azotando el bosque es un diluvio de proporciones colosales, pronto todo se inundara jajaja- pensaba Carnage mientras contemplaba la tormenta y seguía su camino.

-es hora de que el espectáculo empiece- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la colina donde se encontraba el encapuchado, el remolino de luz se desvanece del caldero el cual se había fundido dado al calor que género.

-okei…. Eso estuvo maso menos increíble pero…. ¿Cómo se supone que me ayudara a encontrar a Shining y bloquearle las vías de escape?- dice el encapuchado y de repente lo siente.

-¡pero qué demonios!- dice el encapuchado mirando en dirección al acantilado- lo… lo veo… puedo ver a Shining….- dice atónito, pues no solo era capaz de verlo desde una distancia muy larga sino que incluso podía sentirlo, como si lo tuviera frente a frente- lo que quedaba del caldero explota frente al encapuchado y un círculo de fuego azul lo rodea, cubriéndolo en un escudo azul, y una sustancia azul celeste brillante lo cubre por completo.

-¡pero qué demonios me hizo!- dice el encapuchado siendo atrapado por un poderoso resplandor, el encapuchado abre los ojos y se ve justo frente a Shining, sin embargo este no se ha percatado de su presencia.

-¿pero qué es lo que está pasando?- dice el encapuchado mirando incrédulo a Shining pasar corriendo junto a él sin percatarse de su presencia, es entonces que este mira su cuerpo, estaba echo completamente por agua del diluvio. No le tomo mucho en entender lo que le estaba pasando, aún tenía muchas dudas, pero ya estaba consciente de lo que ahora era.

-bien Shining es hora- dice con seriedad desvaneciéndose y apareciendo frente a frente ante Shining, el cual quedó atónito.

-¿Quién eres?- dice Shining atónito afrentando de repente-mejor dicho... ¿qué es lo que eres?-

-soy quien te ha estado cazando las últimas semanas, no lo sabes pero te he buscado por años- dice el poni echo de agua.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- dice Shining pues estaba sordo.

-oh chingados lo que me faltaba- dice el poni de agua con fastidio.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- grita Shining.

-soy el sujeto que te ha estado cazando desde hace algunas semanas, la verdad es que te he buscado por años, y ahora me las pagaras todas las que me hiciste Shining Armor- escucha Shining en su mente

- ¡ERES TU! MALDITO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HICISTE?- grita Shining repudiado.

-no es obvio, vendí mi alma al diablo para vengarme- dice el poni, y esto mismo Shining lo escucha en su mente, (cabe a resaltar de que esto no era que Shining pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, pues por el momento ya no era capaz de eso, pese a que poco a poco se iba recuperando, aún estaba sordo, en realidad era el mismo encapuchado quien se comunicaba con Shining usando telepatia).

El poni de agua arremete contra Shining, este de un brinco logra esquivarlo, pero inmediatamente el poni de agua se recupera y vuelve a arremeter contra él, Shining intenta darle un certero golpe por la espalda, pero este lo atraviesa.

-¡pero qué demonios!- dice Shining.

-soy de agua, no puedes hacerme daño- dice el poni de agua, arremetiendo nuevamente, pero Shining le dispara un rayo con el cual lo hace retroceder.

-¡SE VE QUE AÚN NO SABES CÓMO USAR TUS PODERES!- dice Shining burlonamente, la tormenta empeora, los relámpagos disparan con fuerza, devastando toda la zona, un estremecer se siente en todo el bosque, de repente un tentáculo de agua aparece tras de Shining, este último al estar sordo no pudo prever el tentáculo y fue aprisionado, Shining inmediatamente dispara una onda expansiva que desase el tentáculo, Shining inmediatamente dispara un rayo de gran poder contra el poni de agua, este de desase al recibir el impacto de lleno.

-de tras de ti, se escucha, y aparece el poni encapuchado quien le llega por la espalda a Shining, este inmediatamente al percatarse de la presencia del poni de agua, dispara un rayo contra él, deshaciéndolo nuevamente, una serie de tentáculos de agua brotan de todas partes, materializándose con el agua que caía por la tormenta.

Shining hace todo lo posible por esquivar los múltiples ataques del encapuchado, pero le era muy difícil y estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Es entonces que Shining se cubre por un escudo, para poder descansar, una serie de látigos de agua empiezan a arremeter contra el con fuerza, pero su escudo logra resistir aunque no por mucho.

-¡piensa Shining….! Estas sordo, por lo que se te dificultara prevenir sus ataques sorpresivos, pero aun tienes el resto de tus habilidades, ¡usa tus demás habilidades!- se dice Shining a si mismo.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ MALDITO!- dice el poni de agua lanzando un látigo de agua contra el escudo de Shining, logrando agrietarlo.

-esa hora- dice Shining con seriedad y es entonces que dispara una onda expansiva pero esta no era de energía si no de fuego, Shining da un brinco y es entonces que dispara una poderosa bocanada de fuego contra el poni de agua y los tentáculos que lo rodeaban , intentando evaporarlos, por un instante creyó mantener el control pero en eso.

-jajaja, muy inteligente, fuego, pero te equivocas, yo no soy el agua, ¡yo soy la tormenta!- escucha Shining en su mente y es entonces que un relámpago cae sobre él, este apenas logra quitarse de en medio, pero es entonces que es golpeado por una fuerte ventisca.

-Shining dime ¿Cómo lucharas contra una tormenta?- escucha en su mente.

Es entonces que un tornado llega y arremete contra él, lanzándolo contra una montaña, este se queda clavado en esta, gravemente herido y adolorido, es entonces que frente a el aparece un poni pero este estaba echo de relámpago.

-¡LLEGO TU HORA!- se escucha con un tono electrónico y un poderoso rayo es disparado contra Shining, este dispara un rayo contra el relámpago y logra desviarlo, pero estalla a un lado de él y este cae de súbito al suelo.

-¡es increíble! Así que este es el poder del suc furtună, ajajajajajaja- se escucha como eco entre los relámpagos que estremecen el bosque, y una serie de relámpagos caen contra Shining el apenas y si logra escapar de ellos corriendo lo más para no ser alcanzado.

-Jajaja Corre Cobarde- se escucha.

-MALDICIÓN- grita Shining y es entonces que un relámpago lo alcanza lanzándolo con fuerza contra una unos árboles. Este ya se encontraba muy exhausto como para intentar algo más.

Shining intesta levantarse pero de repente una marea lo atrapa y es encerrado en una burbuja de agua, Shining inmediatamente reacciona e intenta nadar a la superficie, pero este estaba atrapado en la esfera de agua.

-como podre…. Luchar contra una tormenta….- piensa Shining mientras estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno.

-moriré- dice Shining dejando escapar su última bocanada de aire y dejándose manipular por la burbuja de agua que lo aprisionaba, es entonces que el escucha- ¡papá ayúdame!- era la voz de su hijo, cosa que inmediatamente hizo reaccionar al lobo blanco quien abre de golpe los ojos.

-veo que despertaste, jaja, perfecto, de lo contrario no me sentiría satisfecho, ¡quiero ver cuando la luz de tus ojos se extinga!- escucha en su mente.

-no te daré ese placer, ¡no si mi familia me necesita!- escucha, era Shining, este hace brillar su cuerno por última vez, creando una onda expansiva para liberarse, Shining da una fuerte exhalación.

-¡tienes razón! No puedo pelear contra una tormenta, PERO SI CREAR UN TECHO PARA PROTEGERME DE ELLA,- dice Shining creando un escudo con todas sus energías, el cual se fue expandiendo poco a poco repeliendo la tormenta.

-¡no! ¡No lo harás!- se escucha y una serie de relámpagos son disparados contra el escudo de Shining, pero este seguía expandiéndose poco a poco.

-¡oh sí! ¡SI LO HARE!- grita Shining y expulsa una onda aún más potente que fortalece el escudo y de golpe este aleja la tormenta de Shining y de la zona del bosque donde se encontraba la colina de su familia.

-¡no! ¡No lo harás!- dice la tormenta concentrando una serie de nubes oscuras, para crear un poderoso relámpago, el cual era tan potente como para destruir a medio Ponyville si este era disparado contra el pueblo, para fortuna de los ponis el relámpago tenía como único objetivo el escudo de Shining y no el poblado.

-¡TU PATÉTICO ESCUDO NO TE SERVIRA PARA OCULTARTE COBARDE!- dice la tormenta a punto de disparar el rayo pero es entonces que las nubes se dispersan y el rayo se apaga por sí solo.

-¡que, ¿qué es lo que pasa?!- dice la tormenta y es entonces que todas las nubes oscuras que cubrían el bosque entero se desvanecen, es entonces que recuerda las palabras de Carnage, quien le advirtió que esto no le duraría por muncho

-¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escucha mientras la tormenta se desvanece, abriendo paso al cielo nocturno, la devastación se calma, y ahora solo una ligera llovizna cubre el bosque Everfree y Ponyville.

El encapuchado despierta en la colina donde este se encontraba, dando una fuerte exhalación.

-Shining…. No… no escaparas- dice el encapuchado antes de quedar inconsciente, pues esto lo había agotado bastante.

Shining también se encontraba exhausto, aunque por seguridad decidió mantener el escudo.

-termino….- dice retomando su forma poni y dejándose caer de rodillas y dando un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

En eso el escucha algo, sus oídos aún estaban lastimados, pero por el momento ya había recobrado un oído, aunque no escuchaba tan bien, era capaz de escuchar cosas que estuvieran a mayor frecuencia, como explosiones o gritos, y esto último fue precisamente lo que acabo de escuchar.

- no…. No termino ¡Trixie!- dice poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, y corriendo a la colina donde estaba su hogar, le toma un tiempo pero finalmente logra llegar, al llegar lo que ve lo deja sin aliento, lo primero que noto fue la cabaña donde ellos vivían derrumbada y destrozada. Fuera sobre el césped húmedo se encontraba Trixie de rodillas, haciendo un desesperado intento por dar respiración de boca a boca, Shining se acerca más, con un nudo a la garganta y frio recorriéndole la espalda al ver a su hija menor, a su bebita Ara, aparentemente sin vida.

-¡por favor no me dejes! ¡Ara, Ara! ¡Despierta!- dice Trixie desesperadamente.

-no…. Mi bebé no…- dice Shining yendo con ellas.

-¡ARA DESPIERTA!- dice Trixie desesperada, mientras le daba de golpes al pecho de su hija- ¡Ara no me dejes!- dice entre lágrimas, Shining inmediatamente ba con ellas y toma a su hija, este inmediatamente la revisa, e intenta escuchar su corazón colocado su oído contra el pecho de su hijita, pero este aún no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para escucharlos, inmediatamente la voltea y revisa los ojos de la bebe, este hace brillar su cuerno creando una leve luz, y nota como las pupilas se contraen.

-¡aún está viva!- dice Shining.

-NO PUEDE RESPIRAR SHINING- dice Trixie entre lágrimas.

Shining inmediatamente la recuesta y convierte uno de sus cascos en una pata de lobo, sacando sus garras.

-¡¿Qué harás?!- dice Trixie, de repente Shining con una de sus garras penetra el cuello de la potrilla, es entonces que esta reacciona y vomita agua, la potrilla empieza a jadear fuertemente y luego empieza a llorar.

-¡Ara!- dice Trixie quitando de encima a Shining bruscamente y tomándola entre sus cascos- ¡Ara! ¡mi bebe!- dice ella abrasándola fuertemente.

-está bien… ella estará bien- dice Shining, de repente este recibe un fuerte zarpazo, era Trixie, Shining cae de súbito al suelo, sangrando bastante.

-eres un idiota- dice Trixie con inexpresividad, alejándose de él, con su potrilla entre cascos y Shining desangrándose por una mejilla, pues Trixie le había provocado una herida muy grande en esta con el zarpazo.

-idiota- dice inexpresivamente alejándose más y más de él.

-do… ¿Dónde está Night Light?- pregunta Shining, pero Trixie sigue avanzando hasta los restos de su cabaña, mirándolos con indiferencia.

-Trixie…- dice Shining ya preocupado.

-por qué nos dejaste- dice Trixie con tristeza y en un tono poco audible.

-¡Trixie donde esta nuestro hijo!- dice Shining ya más alterado y preocupado, Trixie en lugar de responderle camina hasta el acantilado y mira en dirección al bosque, viendo el rio que revoloteaba con fuerza por la anterior tormenta.

-¡Trixie! ¡YA DIME QUE LE PASO A NUESTRO HIJO!- dice Shining alterado.

-cierra la boca maldita escoria, por ti esto paso- dice Trixie entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y amenanzado a Shining con su casco vuelto pata de lobo y sacando las garras apuntándolas y haciendo precion contra el cuello de Shining- NO ESTUVISTE AQUÍ PARA PROTEGERNOS, NUESTRA HIJA CASI MUERE POR TU CULPA…. y nuestro hijo…..-

-¿Qué le paso?- dice Shining con un nudo en la garganta.

-la tormenta era muy fuerte…. Destruyo nuestra casa…. Nos arrastró a todos al barranco…. Solo logre evitar que nos llevara a mí y a Ara - dice Trixie entre lágrimas mientras colocaba a su hija contra su pecho.

-¿Qué le paso?- dice Shining con gran miedo y preocupación.

-la corriente se lo llevo- responde Trixie con gran cólera.


	10. Chapter 10

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 10. La pena de Trixie.

En la colina donde solía estar la cabaña de Shining y Trixie, se encontraban Shining revisando a Trixie.

-según parece tienes tres costillas rotas…. Y esa pata la tendré que entablar- dice Shining suspirando, pero Trixie no le dirige la mirada, esta se encontraba inexpresiva.

-Trixie… me entiendes lo que te digo… esto podría ser grabe…. Me temo que tendremos que ir a un hospital- dice Shining.

-vete- dice Trixie con indiferencia.

-pero cariño…. Ara también esta delicada… ya ni siquiera tenemos un techo donde dormir- dice Shining preocupado.

-quiero que te vayas a buscar a mi hijo- dice Trixie con seriedad- ¡vamos, ¿qué esperas? quiero que vallas por mi hijo!- dice con un tono más fuerte, pues esta consiente de que Shining está un poco sordo, y no escucha muy bien, aunque, de todas formas, ella no está de humor como para hablarle suavemente.

-ya lo busque en los alrededores…. La corriente se lo pudo llevar a cualquier parte… el agua oculto su rastro… no se ni por dónde empezar a buscar- dice Shining acariciándole la crin, Trixie le da un manotazo en el casco.

-yo estaré bien, lo único que me importa es mi hijo, ¡y si tu no vas a buscarlo! ¡lo hare yo!- dice Trixie entregándole la niña a Shining y poniéndose de pie, esta se transforma en lobo y camina un tanto coja, por su pata lastimada.

-Trixie con esa pata rota no podrás ir muy lejos- dice Shining.

-¡entonces que sugieres! ¡Mi bebé esta hay afuera! Solo…. Posiblemente herido ¡por tu culpa!- dice ella, dándole una fuerte cachetada que se escuchó por todo el bosque por el eco que resonó.

-¡debería arrancarte el otro ojo! ¡Por que nos dejaste solos! ¡Esto es por tu culpa! ¡IDIOTA!- dice Trixie furiosa, la potrilla empieza a llorar por los gritos de Trixie, esta le quita la potrilla a Shining y la coloca entre sus cascos.

-lo siento…. Fui…- dice Shining apenado.

-un idiota, eso ya lo sabemos- dice Trixie inexpresiva- ya... ya, no llores mi cielo- dice arrullando a su hija.

-no espero que me perdones pero…. En verdad… tenemos que revisarte esa pata….- dice Shining y en eso nota un gran moretón en el pecho de Trixie- ese no es un moretón ordinario…. ¡es hemorragia interna! ¡Trixie esto puede ser serio!- dice Shining.

-no me importa, lo único que quiero es a mi hijo- dice inexpresiva- y si eres semental, regresaras a ese bosque y no regresaras hasta no encontrarlo- dice Trixie dándole la espalda.

-está bien… iré a buscarlo otra vez…- dice Shining yéndose. Trixie quien aún le daba la espalda mientras este se retiraba hacia todo lo posible por aguantar las ganas de llorar, más allá del intenso dolor que sentía por sus fracturas, no era nada comparado por la pena y el dolor que le generaba al no tener a su hijo consigo.

Pasan las horas y finalmente llega el amanecer. El bosque Everfree, después de la tormenta quedo inundado, una serie de nuevos ríos se han creado, los animales se esfuerzan por salir a salvo de la inundación, muchas criaturas de todo tipo perdieron sus hogares y muchas más murieron, la tormenta devasto todo el bosque. Pasan las horas, cientos de animales se dispersan a zonas más alejadas, adentrándose más a las profundidades del mundo, ahora muchos animales han sido desterrados de sus hogares, y se alejan buscando zonas más altas y alejadas donde ellos podran establecerse y perdurar.

Fluttershy sale de su casa con gran tristeza en su corazón, no solo por los animales del bosque que se están yendo, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, ella sentía pena y tristeza por los pobres animales que perdieron sus hogares y aunque sabía que pronto estos encontrarían un lugar mejor adentrándose más en el bosque, aun había muchos más animalitos que estaban heridos o atrapados y ella tenía que ir por ellos y ayudarlos.

-¡hay no! ¡No puede ser!- dice Fluttershy con tristeza, en eso llega corriendo Enyel, el cual le cuenta a Fluttershy lo que estaba pasando en el bosque.

- ¡hay no! Es peor de lo que creí ¡tenemos que ayudarlos! Pero…. No podre sola- dice Fluttershy y corre directo a la plaza central donde se estaban reuniendo los ponis dado a los daños estructurales de las casas de muchos ponis y las inundaciones de algunas calles, si bien no eran cosas muy grabes, si eran bastante molestas y preocupantes para los ponis en caso de que una tormenta aun mayor se avecine.

-chicos, todos oigan, tienen que ayudarme- dice Fluttershy con timidez mientras pasaba entre la multitud- ¡los animales! Perdieron sus hogares y muchos están heridos, necesito ayuda-

-¡QUE ES LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE AREMOS!-

-¡HAGAN ALGO RÁPIDO!

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESTO SIGA ASÍ!-

-¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR PIENSE EN ELLOS!- dicen algunos ponis entre la multitud.

-¡exacto tenemos que ayudarlos! Muchos están heridos y enfermos, sin un hogar- dice Fluttershy.

-mis queridos ponis tranquilos, todos los problemas se resolverán si trabajamos en equipo- dice la alcalde desde el estrado.

-¡EL TECHO DE MI CASA TIENE UN AGUJERO DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA RUEDA DE CARRETA!-

-NUESTROS HIJOS NO PUEDEN IR A LA ESCUELA SI LAS CALLES ESTÁN INUNDADAS-

-¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR PIENSE EN LOS NIÑOS!-

-¿Qué dicen?- dice Fluttershy, pues los ponis estaban reunidos en la plaza principal solo para reclamar los problemas que les provoco la tormenta anterior a cada quien.

-MI TECHO NO RESISTIRÁ OTRA TORMENTA ASÍ-

-ALGUIEN PIENSE EN LOS NIÑOS-

-¡LOS NIÑOS ESTARÁN BIEN! ¡QUE ALGUIEN PIENSE EN LAS MANZANAS!-

-¿Applejack?- dice Fluttershy extrañada.

-TODA MI GRANJA ESTÁ INUNDADA, TENEMOS QUE DESEMBOCAR TODA EL AGUA QUE NOS INVADE O LOS CULTIVOS SE VERÁN AFECTADOS, Y ESO NOS PERJUDICARA A TODOS, mi familia y yo no podremos solos- dice Applejack subiendo al estrado.

-A QUIEN LE IMPORTA-

-NO LA COMIDA NOOOOOO-

-tenemos que hacer algo-

-pero mi casa está muy dañada estructuralmente, no resistirá otra tormenta igual-

-¡TÚ GRANJA NO ES LA ÚNICA, LAS CALLES TAMBIÉN ESTÁN INUNDADAS!-

-¡hay problemas más serios de las manzanas!-

-¡escuchen, habitantes de Ponyville, la granja de mi familia es la mayor y principal proveedora de alimentos! Mi familia ayudo a fundar este pueblo, si no salvamos las cosechas vendrán tiempos duros y difíciles, habrá hambrunas y enfermedad, todos necesitamos de las cosechas, es lo que nos alimenta a todos- dice Applejack con seriedad.

-¡PERO QUÉ HAY DE MI CASA!-

-¡qué hay de las calles, es muy peligroso que los niños salgan con estas inundadas!-

-¡QUE ALGUIEN PIENSE EN LOS NIÑOS POR EL AMOR A CELESTIA!-

-MI CASA ESTÁ A UNA SACUDIDA DE QUE SE CAIGA EL TECHO-

-estamos conscientes de que hay que reparar muchas cosas en el pueblo, pero si perdemos las cosechas, lo perdemos todo, mi familia a echo negocios con la familia Apple desde antes de que este pueblo fuera fundado, no podemos permitir que esto muera- dice Filthy Rich (el padre de Diamond Tiara) .

-no podemos permitir que eso pase- dice Caramel, el cual cargaba en su lomo a el pequeño Apple Tree (ejem, él es el esposo de Applejack).

-si perdemos la granja todos saldremos afectados- dice Applejack.

-NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESO VERDAD- dice Filthy Rich.

-pero…. Pero… ¿y los animales?- dice Fluttershy con un tono de voz poco audible.

-¡si! RÁPIDO, TODOS AYUDEMOS- se escucha entre la multitud.

-¡SI VAMOS!-

-TODOS RÁPIDO, NO PODEMOS PERDER MÁS EL TIEMPO-

Dicen los ponis dirigiéndose a la granja de los Apple, Fluttershy se queda sola en la plaza central.

-pero… pero…. ¡¿Qué hay de los animales?! ¡No sobrevivirán si no les ayudamos!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas y dejándose caer al suelo- ¡yo no puedo hacerlo sola!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Fluttershy? ¿Por qué lloras?- se escucha esta se exalta y da un brinco dándose la vuelta de súbito, encontrándose con Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie! Me… me asustaste- dice Fluttershy.

-perdona… pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie! ¡los animales del bosque están heridos, sin hogar! Necesitan….- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

-¡NUESTRA AYUDA!- grita Pinkie Pie muy enérgica- ¡rápido Fluttershy, tenemos que hacer algo pronto! ¡No importa si somos solo nosotras dos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo YAAAAAAA!- dice tomando a Fluttershy y llevándosela directo al bosque.

-¡pero Pinkie solo somos dos!- dice Fluttershy mientras Pinkie la arrastraba.

-ESO NO IMPORTA, MIENTRAS PODAMOS HACER ALGO, EN UN MOMENTO IRÉ A BUSCAR AYUDA, POR EL MOMENTO TENEMOS QUE VER QUE TAN MAL ESTÁN LAS COSAS, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡y ustedes que nos miran, van a seguir hay sentados junto a la computadora o nos van a ayudar!- dice Pinkie Pie mirándonos con severidad- ¡hagan algo por los demás, no se queden sentados sin hacer nada!-

Mientras tanto, Trixie se encontraba mirando los restos de su hogar mientras amamantaba a su hija, esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, una serie de sentimientos la dominaban, mientras esta veía todas sus cosas, todo lo que con trabajos habían forjado, destruido, mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que paso anoche.

Flashback.

Era de noche, Trixie acababa de recostar a su hijo en su habitación.

-extraño a papá- dice Night Light mientras bosteza.

-no te preocupes volverá pronto- dice Trixie cobijándolo.

-¿pero cuando?- dice Night Light.

-pronto- dice Trixie con inexpresividad- creo que traeré otra manta, esta noche hace frio y parece que una tormenta se avecina- dice Trixie.

-no tengo frio mami…. No tenemos muchas mantas, mejor dásela a mi hermanita- dice Night Light.

-no te preocupes, ella estará bien cobijada y calientita, no pasara frio esta noche- dice Trixie sacando otra manta y cobijando a su hijo.

-pero mami…. ¿y tú?- dice Night Light.

-no te preocupes por mí- dice Trixie- ustedes las necesitan más que yo-

-bueno... ¡hay no! mami…. La comida se acabó… si papi no regresa…. ¿Qué comeremos?- dice Night Light.

-no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso…. Descansa cariño- dice Trixie.

-buenas noches mami…- dice el potrillo, Trixie sale de la habitación y entra a su habitación en donde se recuesta con su hija.

-al menos tu aun no tienes dientes para comer carne jeje- dice Trixie mientras toma a su hija y la coloca contra su pecho.

Pasan algunos minutos y comienza a llover, pronto el agua empezó a traspasar el techo dado a lo viejo y frágil que este se encontraba.

-¡maldito Shining! ¡Le dije que reparara las goteras!- dice Trixie entre dientes mientras colocaba un plato sobre una gotera de la sala- ¡se me acabaron los recipientes! ¡Pero no las goteras!- dice Trixie con rabia, esta mira por la ventana, y nota como poco a poco la tormenta empeora habiendo relámpagos que provocan pequeños incendios a los alrededores, sin embargo, estos con la misma tormenta se apagan al poco tiempo.

-suerte que yo ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie! Puse un hechizo especial que impedirá que los rayos nos golpeen- piensa Trixie dando una sonrisa.

- espero que regreses pronto Shining- dice Trixie suspirando y dando una ligera sonrisa- esta tormenta está empeorando, espero que por lo menos hallas encontrado un buen refugió Shining- dice Trixie mientras se dirige a la puerta y mira por esta, esperando ver quizás, que una silueta ya sea de un poni o un lobo blanco, se asome y se hacer que a ellos, pero en lugar de eso, solo una fuerte ventisca la golpea, Trixie inmediatamente cierra la puerta y la atranca con una silla.

-maldición, esta tormenta es cada vez más fuerte, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Es la primera vez que una tormenta así nos azota- dice Trixie con fastidio- y las goteras no dejan de brotar- ¡Shining eres un flojo! ¡al menos hubieras reparado todas las goteras antes de dejarnos idiota!- dice Trixie entre dientes, esta se dirige a la puerta que conduce a la habitación de su hijo y se asoma por esta, viendo a su hijo durmiendo pacíficamente, esta entra y cobija a su hijo dado a que una de las sabanas estaban tiradas, (dado a que el potrillo se mueve mucho al dormir y algunas sabanas se caen al suelo por esto) esta le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira entrando a su habitación, dirigiéndose al viejo colchón donde ella y su hija dormían, esta se encontraba recostada y tapada por barias mantas, en un gran bulto, Trixie había usado todas las mantas que tenían para cobijar a sus hijos y que estos durmieran calientes y secos, siendo que ahora por la tormenta estaba haciendo demasiado frio, y ella sin nada que la cubriese, esta se recuesta en el colchón y se hace bolita con su hija, esta sentía mucho frio, pero no tenía intenciones de quitarle una de las cobijas a sus hijos, ella prefería que ellos durmieran calientes y no pasaran frio, aunque esto signifique que ella se congele toda la noche.

-Vamos Trixie, jeje, si eres tan grande y poderosa esto no debe de significar nada para ti recuerda que eres la ¡gran y poderosa Trixie!, esto no es nada para ti- pensaba Trixie mientras titilaba del frio.

-estúpido Shining, justo cuando necesito que este saquí para abrasarme, para darme calor, no estas- dice ella titilando.

De repente se siente un temblor muy fuerte y cercano.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dice Trixie asustada quien reacciona inmediatamente y se levanta, la potrilla empieza a llorar, Trixie inmediatamente la toma entre sus cascos.

-ya, ya mi cielo… fue solo un….. Un relámpago…. No pasa nada es solo la tormenta ya pasara mi cielo- dice Trixie arrullando a su hija, pero esta no dejaba de llorar, de repente se siente otro temblor aún más fuerte, Trixie abrasa más fuerte a su hija quien seguía llorando.

-no llores…. No llores…. Pronto pasara mi vida….- dice Trixie, pero un segundo temblor se siente aún más cerca, se empieza a escuchar el crujir de los maderos de la cabaña, los cuales rechinaban como si se fueran a romper, Trixie empezó a sentirse un tanto temerosa, pues parecía como si en cualquier momento la cabaña se fuera a derrumbar, en eso se escucha un fuerte rechinido, Trixie inmediatamente mira en dirección a la puerta y be a su hijo Night Light, asomándose por la puerta.

-mami… tengo miedo…- dice el potrillo que se asomaba por la puerta.

- Night Light… mi cielo…. No te preocupes pronto pasara- dice Trixie- vuelve a la cama, esto pronto pasara-

-tengo miedo… pu… ¿puedo dormir con tigo esta noche…?- dice Night Light con timidez.

-hijo…. Pero claro…. Ven… vamos- dice Trixie, el potrillo estaba por correr hasta el colchón con ellas, pero en eso se escucha un fuerte crujido- ¡espera!- dice Trixie y Night Light se detiene.

-mami…. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dice el potrillo un poco asustado.

-suena como si….- dice Trixie y de repente el techo cede y dejando caer consigo un montón de agua que entra de súbito sobre ellos, Trixie crea un escudo para protegerse a sí misma y su hija dado a que el techo les cayó encima, Night Light por otro lado retrocede un tanto exaltado y se deja caer de espalda por la impresión.

-¡¿mami estas bien?!- dice Night Light exaltado.

-si…. – dice levantándose con su hija la cual empezó a llorar más fuerte, Trixie mira en dirección al cielo, observando la tormenta, y en eso nota la montaña, (recordemos que su cabaña estaba en una colina al pie de una montaña) esta mira al suelo y nota un gran trozo de piedra en el centro de su habitación, eso fue lo que atravesó su techo.

-¡hay no….!- dice volteando a ver al cielo y en eso ve como un poderoso relámpago impacta contra la montaña generando un derrumbe- ¡la montaña! NIGHT LIGHT- dice Trixie levantándose y yendo con su hijo, esta lo toma a él y lo coloca en su lomo junto a su hermanita, una roca golpea nuevamente contra el techo atravesándolo y destrozando la sala.

- ¡Night Light, mi cielo sujeta a tu hermana! ¡Por favor no la sueltes!- dice Trixie.

-no mami- dice el potrillo asustado, en eso Trixie se transforma en la loba azul e inmediatamente sale de la cabaña, segundos después una serie de rocas y agua caen sobre está destrozándola. Trixie y sus hijos miran como su hogar se derrumbaba.

-¡mami… nuestra casa!- dice Night Light.

-no te preocupes…. Lo bueno es que salimos a tiempo…- dice Trixie. Ya alejados del pie de la montaña, creyó que estarían a salvo, pero se equivocaron, pronto la corriente aumento, la montaña empezó a desbordar un inmenso rio como si fuera una cascada, estaban atrapados, la tormenta empeoraba y pronto se vieron atrapados en un rio, generado por el agua que se estancó y desbordo en la montaña, Trixie inmediatamente busca tierras altas y resistentes, dado a que si bajaban solo empeorarían las cosas ya que debajo de ellos, en el bosque era un completo caos dado a que ya estaban completamente inundados.

Trixie logra encontrar una roca sólida y grande, la cual se encontraba junto a un árbol muy grande, donde podría ponerse a ella y sus hijos a salvo de la corriente que los estaba arrastrando, ella camina por el creciente rio que la golpeaba, pronto se vio en la necesidad de nadar, estando aun en su transformación de loba para poder resistir más, ella logra llegar a la gran roca, con una fuerte marea, con pedazos de troncos y rocas que la golpeaban, esta escala la roca, su hijo brinca a esta, para ponerse a salvo, Trixie estaba por tomar a su hija y colocarla también sobre la roca, pero es entonces que una fuerte ventisca la golpea, seguida de algunas hojas y fango la golpearan en la cara, y es entonces que sucede, su bebé cae al agua y es arrastrada por la corriente. Trixie se percata de esto rápidamente y salta al agua dejando a su hijo en la pequeña isla, esta nada lo más rápido que puede, desesperada por llegar con su hijita.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para Trixie, ver como su hija era arrastrada por la corriente, esta nada con todas sus fuerzas, y logra llegar con ella antes de que caiga por el acantilado, Trixie atrapa a su hija, la toma e intenta regresar, pero la corriente era muy fuerte, un tronco de gran tamaño es arrastrado y la golpea fuertemente, esta se sumerge, pero no suelta a su hija, intenta nadar, pero la corriente era demasiado para ella, es entonces que un segundo tronco la golpea fuertemente en el estómago y una de sus patas delanteras, se escucha un tronar, eran algunos de sus huesos rompiéndose por el impacto, Trixie y Ara quedan bajo el agua por un rato mientras Trixie intentaba recobrar el control, aun con una pata posiblemente rota estaba dispuesta a sacar a su hija del agua, esta sigue nadando, llegar a la superficie y logra aferrarse contra una roca de gran tamaño, esta mira en dirección a donde estaba su hijo, buscando la roca donde lo había dejado, y a lo lejos lo ve aun sobre la gran roca donde lo había dejado.

-¡MAMAAAAA!- grita el potrillo desde la isla.

-¡quédate hay hasta que la corriente se calme!- grita Trixie, esta inmediatamente voltea a ver a su bebé en cascos, esta parecía estar dormida.

-¿Ara?- dice Trixie pero la bebé no despertaba.

-¡Ara!- dice Trixie sacudiéndola- ¡Ara por favor despierta!- dice desesperada, pues su bebé aparentemente no respiraba.

-¿mamá?- dice el potrillo a lo lejos.

-¡Ara despierta! ¡no me hagas esto!- dice Trixie, es entonces que se escucha un estruendo.

-¡MAMAAAAAA! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!- se escucha, Trixie voltea en dirección a donde estaba su hijo, lo que ve es el árbol que estaba al lado de la roca incendiándose, un rayo le había caído, el árbol estaba en llamas pero su hijo ya no estaba sobre la roca, Trixie inmediatamente voltea en todas direcciones y ubica a su hijo a lo lejos, atrapado entre la corriente y cayendo por el acantilado.

-¡NIGHT LIGHT!- Grita Trixie mientras ve como la corriente se lleva a su hijo, perdiéndolo de vista y escuchando sus gritos de súplica pidiendo auxilio a ella y a Shining.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NIGHT LIGHT!- grita Trixie.

La tormenta de repente así como empezó, esta cesa, un escudo los cubre de repente haciendo que el agua y las nubes de tormenta se vallan, los ríos desaparecen de la colina donde ella se encontraba, era el escudo de Shining, la tormenta se había ido, pero perdió a un hijo, y su bebé no respiraba.

Fin del Flashback.

Trixie se levanta, abrasando fuertemente a su hija mientras mira hacia el bosque, con una cara que denotaba preocupación y tristeza.

-¡hijo mío donde estas!- dice Trixie entre lágrimas.

Más tarde, en los límites del bosque Everfree, cerca de Ponyville, se encontraba Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike y Lúthien ayudando a los animales que estaban atrapados y heridos, muchos animales estaban atrapados entre un montón de ramas que les cayeron encima, o inconsciente por estar a punto de ahogarse.

-¿Cómo convenciste a Twilight que Lúthien nos ayudara con esto?, ¿no lo considero muy peligroso para su hija?- dice Rainbow Dash extrañada por ver a Lúthien ayudándoles, la potrilla usaba su magia para levantar trozos de madera, para que Fluttershy y las demás busquen debajo, en caso de que encuentren algún animal herido o atrapado debajo de este.

-solo le dije que Fluttershy necesitaba ayuda con el cuidado de sus animalitos, y ella estaba muy ocupada investigando que es lo que pudo generar esta tormenta, y por eso no vino y me dejo estar a cargo de su hija- dice Pinkie Pie.

-exacto…. pero no nos dijo que estos "animalitos" estaban atrapados o gravemente heridos en el bosque, donde hace poco hubo una tormenta que casi pone nuestro mundo de cabeza- dice Spike.

-si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte Spike, nadie te está obligando- dice Fluttershy.

-no…. Perdona… no me estoy quejando… solo….. Bueno…. Además estos animalitos si necesitan ayuda- dice Spike.

-jeje, pero si Twilight se entera seguramente se enojara mucho con ustedes dos- dice Rainbow Dash burlonamente refiriéndose a Spike y a Pinkie.

-estos animalitos necesitan nuestra ayuda- dice Lúthien haciendo brillar su cuerno para levitar un tronco de gran tamaño.

-wow…. Para ser tan pequeña tiene mucho poder- piensa Rainbow Dash al ver como esta pequeña potrilla de 6 años levantaba un tronco de gran tamaño sin ninguna dificultad.

-jeje, ¡no les dije! Sabía que Lúthien seria de mucha ayuda, por eso la traje- dice Pinkie Pie.

-Rainbow Dash… ¿puedes bolar a los alrededores y ver si hay más animales heridos?- dice Fluttershy.

-entendido- dice Rainbow Dash emprendiendo el vuelo.

-Pinkie… lleva a estos conejitos a la carreta…. Los llevaremos a mi casa- dice Fluttershy entregándole a Pinkie unos conejitos bebes que perdieron a sus padres.

-okidoki- dice Pinkie Pie tomando a los conejitos y llevándoselos a una carreta cercana, donde estaban poniendo a los animales que encontraban sin famila o gravemente heridos.

-Fluttershy, la carreta casi se llena- dice Pinkie Pie.

-solo buscaremos un poco más y regresaremos a mi casa donde atenderé a los heridos- dice Fluttershy suspirando.

-esto sería más fácil si más ponis nos ayudaran- dice Spike- así no tendrías que ir y regresar a cada rato, somos solo 5-

-somos los únicos…. Los demás ponis están reconstruyendo sus casas o ayudando a Applejack a rescatar la cosecha de manzanas- dice Fluttershy con tristeza.

-¡no importa si somos muchos o pocos! ¡Mientras estemos aquí ayudando! ¡Mientras algo se esté haciendo no importara cuantos seamos!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-exacto Pinkie, esa es la actitud- dice Fluttershy más animada.

Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba sobrevolando los alrededores divisa algo en el suelo, esta aterriza encontrándose con la carreta de una pareja de comerciantes, está la encuentra destrozada, y a los dueños a unos metros, muertos, estos aparentemente se ahogaron con la corriente que los arrastro hasta aquí, la carreta estaba medio hundida en un gran charco de fango.

-por Celestia…. Al parecer no solo fueron los animales del bosque los que quedaron atrapados- dice Rainbow Dash mientras revisaba a los dos ponis muertos, esta les revisa el pulso y en efecto, estaban muertos.

-esto es horrible….- dice Rainbow Dash mientras miraba los cuerpos de los ponis muertos - será mejor que le diga a los demás lo antes posible…. Pero…. Lúthien…. No tiene que verlos….- se dice a sí misma.

Mientras tanto a un par de kilómetros de ahí, se encontraban las demás, buscando y ayudando a los animales que se encontraban por los alrededores, la pequeña Lúthien encuentra a un pequeño perrito café claro con orejas cafés oscuros y algunas manchas más en el resto de su cuerpo y las patas blancas, este se encontraba con una pata lastimada, esta lo lleva a la carreta.

-no te preocupes, te pondrás bien- dice Lúthien, el perrito le lame la cara- jaja, si, espérame aquí- dice esta y lo abrasa, el potrillo da un leve chillido, pues le dolía su pata.

-¿te duele? Perdóname, no quise… no te preocupes, la tía Fluttershy te curara- dice la potrilla apenada- ya estarás bien, no te preocupes- dice acariciándole las orejas al cachorro.

- Lúthien…. Antes de irnos ayúdame con este árbol… creo que hay algo debajo- dice Fluttershy con tristeza mientras divisaba lo que parecía ser una melena debajo del tronco.

-¡si tía Fluttershy!- dice Lúthien yendo con ella, esta hace brillar su cuerno y levanta un árbol de gran tamaño el cual fue derribado de raíz, esta lo levanta y lo que ve las deja a todas sin aliento.

-¡acaso es!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si es…- dice Spike. Fluttershy introduce sus cascos en el agua y saca de entre el lodo y las raíces a un potrillo azul inconsciente con un sangrado en la cabeza.

- ¡hay no! ¡Tenemos que regresar ahora mismo! su pulso está muy débil pero aún está vivo- dice Fluttershy exaltada, el potrillo no era nadie más que Night Light, el hijo de Shining y Trixie, inconsciente.


	11. Chapter 11

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 11. Lo que nos trajo aquí.

Era de noche, Trixie se encontraba sentada con su hija al borde del acantilado, mirando las estrellas con admiración, mientras sostenía a su hijita Ara, la cual se encontraba acurrucada entre sus cascos, cobijada por las mantas que Trixie encontró entre los escombros de su extinto hogar durmiendo pacíficamente.

Trixie empezaba a recordar una serie de eventos relacionadas con este sitio, en eso ella divisa una cascada a lo lejos, en la parte inferior de la colina, lo que diferenciaba este rio con los otros tantos que ahora había, es que este rio ya existía desde antes de que la devastadora tormenta arrasara con todo, y fue precisamente en ese sitio donde muchos de los momentos más íntimos y preciosos tuvieron Trixie y Shining como pareja. Trixie da una ligera sonrisa al ver esa cascada, y es entonces que una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, la mayoría románticos y lujuriosos, momentos íntimos entre Shining y Trixie, incluso podrían apostar de que su bebita Ara fue concebida en esa cascada, ya sea en una de las noches que ambos se bañaron juntos en la cascada, o la tarde que estos tomaron un sencillo picnic mientras su hijo mayor dormía.

Trixie mira en otra dirección a lo que parecía ser un pantano, dado a los arboles derrumbados, la tierra suelta y las inundaciones, pero en realidad, antes de la tormenta este solía ser un pequeño prado, ahí fue donde Shining y Trixie solían llevar a Night Light a jugar, puesto a que era un espacio muy grande y cercas se encontraban algunos arbustos de moras dulces que Trixie solía recolectar mientras Shining y Night Light jugaban.

Trixie sentía gran tristeza al ver todo lo que alguna vez formaba parte de su nueva vida, destruido por completo.

-Shining…. Night Light…. Regresen- dice Trixie con cólera, pasan algunas horas, y esta estaba comenzando a sentirse cansada de repente, cosa que le extrañaba bastantes, pues no era tan tarde. Finalmente Trixie quien ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no dormirse, decide que es hora de ir a la cama. Ella sin saberlo sus heridas son mucho más grabes de lo que piensa, el moretón que tenía en su pecho se había extendido a lo largo de su torso, ahora todo su torso estaba morado, dentro de sí tenía al menos tres costillas rotas de las cuales una estaba penetrando sus órganos vitales con gran fuerza, provocándole un fuerte sangrado interno, esta empieza a sentir un fuerte ardor en el pecho y algo de dificultad para respirar, esta tose sangre, y se tapa la boca con su casco, y al descubrirse la boca esta ve sangre en su casco. Una ventisca la golpea y esta empieza a titilar del frio, su visión se vuelve doble y borrosa.

-creo… que es mejor que me alejé de aquí…. No es buena idea estar sentada en el barranco- dice Trixie jadeando y respirando con dificultad mientras se arrastraba hasta los escombros de su cabaña.

-mi bebe…. Vamos a la cama…- dice Trixie mareada, mientras intenta levantarse y camina con dificultad, pero logra llegar hasta los escombros, esta busca a su alrededor, esperando encontrar su colchón, pero este fue arrastrado junto a la corriente.

-necesito algo suave…. Algo suave ¿Por qué mi madre no se acostó mejor con el mejor amigo de mi padre que con mi padre? Él era un Pegaso, si hubiera nacido pegaso y no unicornio ahora estaría recostada sobre una suavecita nube esponjada- piensa Trixie mientras mira en dirección al cielo.

-necesito recostarme en algo suave- dice ella mientras mira en todas direcciones, en eso divisa algo medio enterrado en el fango, y medio aplastado por una roca, Trixie inmediatamente se dirige a ese punto y usando su magia levita la roca, encontrando el destrozado sillón donde dormía su hijo, medio enterrado en el fango, esta lo levita con su magia y le quita todo el fango que puede, pero esta se encontraba ya muy cansada como para preocuparse de los pequeños detalles, esta se tumba en el destrozado sofá.

- Night Light…. gracias…. – dice Trixie entre lágrimas al recordar a su hijo perdido. Esta se acurruca en el sofá con su hija en cascos.

-¡quiero a mis hijos! ¡Quiero a mi bebé!- piensa Trixie entre lágrimas, haciendo todo lo posible por no dar un alarido de llanto para no despertar a su hija que se encontraba durmiendo.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, más lejana que Trixie con respecto a Ponyville, casi acercándose a los límites del bosque, cercanos a unas colinas en el noroeste, en lo más profundo y alejado del bosque Everfree, un lobo blanco se encontraba merodeando los caminos inundados, luego de horas de búsqueda, este no ha logrado encontrar rastro de su hijo perdido, e incluso se empezó a plantear de que posiblemente lo perdieron para siempre. Han pasado dos días desde que emprendió su búsqueda, recorriendo todo el bosque, dado a que no tenía una noción de donde buscar, por eso se encontraba ahora tan alejado.

La verdad es que este ha intentado volver con Trixie desde hace tiempo, pero siempre que lo hace esta lo corre, por lo que ahora, por esta razón, él se encontraba tan alejado.

Dado a que no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, decidió seguir uno de los nuevos ríos más grandes que se formó por la tormenta y corrió rápidamente, siguiendo el rio, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo por el camino o donde el rio desembocaba.

Pasaron las horas y empezó a oscurecer, y Shining aún no llegaba al final del camino, este rio se extendía a lo largo de todo el bosque, y empezó a sentir un frio recorrerle a la espalda, por más que buscaba solo encontraba muerte, cientos de animales que murieron en la inundación, viendo por su camino el como animales de gran tamaño y resistencia como las manticoras, murieron por esta tormenta, le hacían perder la esperanza de poder encontrar a su hijo con vida.

En eso Shining recuerda las palabras de Carnage, el como esos ponis le decían que mientras él estaba aquí su familia corría gran peligro, aún recuerda como esos ponis se reían de él, diciéndole que por estar lejos de ellos todos morirán ahora. Luego recordando lo sucedido con su hija, su hijo perdido y el resentimiento que ahora le tiene Trixie contra él.

-¡esos infelices tenían razón!- dice Shining entre dientes, y por la rabia contenida este da un zarpazo contra un árbol que tenía en frente, la fuerza fue tal, que provoco que este se derrumbara.

-¡es mi culpa! Mi culpa…. No debí dejarlos solos- dice Shining con impotencia, y una lagrima brota por su mejilla, este se sentía vulnerable, débil, al no haber protegido a su familia.

Este sigue el rio hasta llegar a un estanque, el que desembocaban casi todos los ríos, dado a que no sabía por dónde buscar, supuso que si seguía los ríos, encontraría a su hijo, pero este se vio bastante impresionado al por fin llegar al final del camino. Por un instante no reconoció, pero pronto la imagen de él y Trixie haciendo el amor en su forma de lobos llego a su cabeza y posteriormente otro recuerdo le llega a la mente, el nacimiento de su hijo.

-es aquí…. me aleje demasiado que…. Llegue- dice Shining atónito.

Una serie de recuerdos fugases de él y su familia empezó a manifestarse en su mente, principalmente recuerdos de cuando Trixie estaba embarazada de su pequeño Night Light.

-este es el sitio que lo comenzó todo- dice Shining atónito.

Flashback.

Cuatro años atrás, antes de que siquiera se instalaran en la cabaña donde antes vivían, Trixie y Shining eran unos nómadas, encaminados al bosque negro donde supuestamente encontrarían la guarida del herrero, en aquel entonces Trixie y Shining tenían una relación muy delicada, dado a lo arrogante y mandona de Trixie, y lo orgulloso de Shining, . Shining era un semental educado y caballeroso, mientras que Trixie al contrario, eran una pareja muy dispareja, unidos solo por la necesidad y una serie de eventos que se vieron en la necesidad de enfrentar juntos.

Era una noche de luna llena, cuando sucedió, ambos se encontraban en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, ya a punto de llegar al final de este, a unos kilómetros de las colinas del noroeste, las cuales tenían que cruzar si querían cortar camino, dado a que el rodearlas les tomaría barias semanas o incluso meses, era muy tarde por lo que tenían que acampar.

-¿Cuánto falta?- dice Trixie con fastidio, pues ya tenían barias semanas de caminar aparentemente sin rumbo.

-falta mucho- responde Shining con inexpresividad mientras prendía la fogata- recorreríamos mas camino de no ser que te cansas demasiado rápido, así nunca llegaremos-

-¡que insinúas!- dice Trixie molesta.

-nada, nada- dice Shining.

-aja... a mí se me hace que estamos perdidos- dice Trixie.

-no lo estamos- dice Shining sacando una brújula de su morral.

-no caminamos sin rumbo, Galben nos dijo que siguiéramos el noroeste, y eso aremos- dice Shining mostrándole a Trixie la brújula.

-¡casi cumplimos seis meces de estar caminado sin rumbo!- dice Trixie irritada- quizás no tardaríamos tanto si no rodeáramos esos infelices-

-perdona pero no pienso enfrentar a los cazadores, es mejor evadirlos- dice Shining.

-por rodear cada vez que uno de esos infelices aparece se nos fueron 6 meces- dice Trixie irritada.

-aja, toma tu porquería- dice Trixie, esta se encontraba muy irritada, ya tenían barias meces de solo caminar, caminar y caminar.

-es un largo camino por recorrer Trixie- dice Shining.

-no creí que fuera tan largo, y el rodear a los cazadores lo hace todavía peor idiota, creo que si seguimos así, terminaras cargándome todo el camino ¡mis cascos no lo resistirán más!- dice Trixie.

-pero si ya te cargo medio camino, cada vez que te cansas te cargo- dice Shining indiferente.

-medio camino, si seguimos así tendrás que cargarme todo el camino- dice Trixie.

-aja, no hay problema- dice Shining mirando la fogata.

-¿oye nos sabes cuándo bromeo verdad?- dice Trixie.

-¿estabas bromeando?- dice Shining.

-si…. Hay por eso no me gusta hablar con tigo, eres muy aburrido- dice Trixie.

-y tú no eres nada divertida- piensa Shining.

-¡hollé te escuche!- dice Trixie irritada- ¿Qué te olvidas que ya estoy aprendiendo a escuchar tus pensamientos?-

-aun te falta mucho, solo escuchas los pensamientos en voz alta- dice Shining.

-¡ósea que lo pensaste apropósito!- dice Trixie entre dientes.

-mmmmm, mejor ya no te digo nada- dice Shining muy serio.

-oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dice Trixie.

-¿sí?- dice Shining.

-por qué sigues aquí con migo….- dice Trixie.

-por qué no te puedo dejar sola, sé que si lo hago te meterás en problemas, los cazadores que nos encontramos hace dos semanas, no son nada con lo que te enfrentaras si te dejo sola- responde Shining.

-okei…. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta…. Está claro que soy genial jeje, y que quieres que la gran y poderosa Trixie llegue con bien, jaja, pero ¿no se suponía que tenías familia?- dice Trixie- tu esposa y tu… tu hermana Twilight Sparkle- esto último lo dice con un tono de repulsión- ¿ellas no pueden ayudarte?-

-no lo harán- dice Shining con un tono depresivo.

-¿Por qué no?- dice Trixie.

-por que…. te diré por que…. ¡yo acecine al padre del bebé de mi hermana! Y….- dice Shining alterado.

-eso ya me lo contaste, era un idiota ese Flash según me has contado- dice Trixie.

-y también…. Por poco acecino a mi esposa y…. y….. Acecine a mi bebé- dice Shining con cólera.

-huy…. ¿pero eso fue en tu primera transformación? ¿No?- dice Trixie.

-eso no importa….. Yo lo mate…. Y deforme a mi esposa- dice Shining.

-según me has dicho…. Nadie se controla en su primera transformación…. Creo…. Que no deberías culparte de esta forma…- dice Trixie.

-¡y tú qué sabes! ¡Tú nunca pasaste lo que yo!- dice Shining con severidad- ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Acecine a mi propio hijo! TODO POR QUE NO PUDE CONTROLARME- dice muy alterado.

- 47- dice Trixie con severidad.

-¿qué?- dice Shining confundido.

-fueron 47 los ponis que hace cine cuando me transforme por primera vez, todo porque yo tampoco fui capaz de controlarme, casi a todos los guardias que protegían Ponyville- dice Trixie- la sangre de muchos ponis están en mis cascos, y todo eso fue en una sola noche, el pensar en a todos los niños y yeguas que deje sin esposos y padres…. Me….. - dice esta con seriedad.

-pe… pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dice Shining-

-¿crees que yo no tengo las pesadillas tampoco?- dice Trixie con severidad- he visto cómo te retuerces en las noches, lo recuerdas ¿no? Lo que hiciste esa primera noche de luna llena-

-si…. Lo recuerdo…. En mis pesadillas- responde Shining suspirando.

-yo también, y no creas que no me siento culpable por eso- dice Trixie con severidad- la razón por la que permanezco a tu lado es por qué….- dice Trixie un tanto tímida.

-¿Por qué?- dice Shining.

-por qué… supe que solo así empezaría de nuevo… crear una nueva vida, lejos de todo- dice Trixie.

-bueno…. Em….- dice Shining.

-se hace tarde iré a dormir- dice Trixie.

-si…. De acuerdo- dice Shining.

Llega el anochecer, la luna llena resplandece en lo alto del cielo nocturno y al marcarse en el reloj las 12:00, empieza la transformación de Trixie quien en aquel tiempo aun no era capaz de controlar. Ella despierta de su letargo ya transformada, comúnmente cuando ella se transforma solo se la pasa rondando por el bosque, y Shining solamente la vigila a distancia, pues cuando Trixie se transformó por segunda vez, hace 5 meses, intento rebanar a Shining, y por esto, terminaron más alejados de su camino, casi regresando al punto donde empezaron, por lo que él solo dejaba que ella merodeara por el bosque, solo atento de que nadie esté cerca.

Sin embargo esta noche fue diferente, Trixie se levantó de su letargo ya transformada en lobo, pero no se alejó del campamento, en lugar de eso, esta se puso a buscar a Shining, este último se trepo en un árbol para que esta no lo atacase, pero, cuando esta lo encontró y miro en dirección al árbol, Trixie se sentó mirándolo, Shining empezó a sentir algo en su mirada, Trixie empezó a emitir una serie de sonidos tranquilos, a diferencia de los aullidos y gruñidos que acostumbraba, cosa que extrañaba más a Shining, esos sonidos que ella emitía parecían suplicas.

Luego de mirarla por varios minutos decidió bajar, lentamente hasta finalmente estar cara a cara con la loba.

-¿Trixie? ¿Ya puedes controlarlo?- dice Shining un tanto confundido, la loba solo siguió emitiendo sonidos suaves, Shining empezó a acariciarle sus orejas, Trixie se recostó junto a él y empezó a lamerle la mejilla.

-¿Trixie?- dice Shining un poco inquieto, en eso le empezó a llegar un aroma, un aroma de ella, de el que nunca antes se había percatado, él no estaba seguro de que se trataba, pero le gustaba.

Trixie loba se levanta y camina en dirección al bosque, Shining la sigue pero esta vez mas de cerca, la loba camina hasta llegar a un en aquel entonces pequeño lado, que se encontraba cerca, esta se detiene y bebe un poco de agua, la noche era muy calmada y silenciosa, solo se escuchaban algunos grillos en los alrededores, Trixie se recuesta y voltea a ver a Shining, sorpresa para este último, pues sin darse cuenta, se había transformado en el lobo azul y blanco.

Shining se acerca lentamente hasta Trixie, la cual perecía invitarlo a recostarse junto a ella frente al rio, este se sienta frente a ella, el corazón de Shining empezó a latir a mil por hora, este no sabía que es lo que le pasaba, era como si todo sentido racional estuviera siendo opacado, algo estaba obstruyendo su juicio, sintiéndose por un momento como todo un lobo, este estaba perdido en la mirada de Trixie, la cual seguía mirándolo, de repente esta acerca su hocico contra la de Shining, dándole lo que vendría siendo un beso, cosa que solo confundía a Shining quien ya no pudo controlar sus impulsos, ambos lobos se recuestan mirándose un rato, y es entonces que comienzan el acto de lujuria que aparentemente, ambos esperaban, a la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron abrasados ya con sus formas de ponis, cosa que exalto a ambos, y no pudieron evitar hacerse preguntas como ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿En verdad lo hicimos? ¿Por qué no pudiste controlarte?

Todo quedo en que fue una noche, en la cual ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que pasaba, dado a los instintos animales que predominaron en ellos, pero aunque ellos no lo admitían, había algo más profundo de por medio, que fue el verdadero detonante de esa noche.

Los meses siguientes pasaron Trixie resulto quedar embarazada, por aquella noche en la que aparentemente ninguno fue capaz de controlar su cuerpo, y ambos se sentían apenados y avergonzados de lo que hicieron, y aunque no se hablaron por semanas, seguían juntos, con el pretexto de que tenían que estar juntos para llegar con el herrero, nada más alejado de la verdad, pues ellos aún estaban juntos por que en realidad si querían estar juntos.

La verdad es que ni Shining ni Trixie, en ese entonces, ninguno estaba seguro de lo que sentían el uno al otro, por mucho tiempo solo se vieron como extraños cuyos caminos se entrelazaron, y pese a que un sentimiento se gestó en ellos en todo este tiempo, la verdad es que ninguno de ellos admitía lo que sentían por el otro, incluso con Trixie embarazada, seguían viéndolo como un accidente, eso hasta que llego el día en que nació su hijo, antes de eso, ellos solo se consideraban que eran solo dos ponis que tenían que estar juntos por asares del destino, el primer embarazo fue completamente un accidente, y aun cuando ella estaba embarazada, de echo fue cuando menos se hablaron, pues los dos eran conscientes de su error, Trixie se mantenía a su lado por protección tanto de ella misma (pues aún no se podía controlar del todo cuando se transformaba) como de los demás, y Shining estaba con ella porque sentía que era su responsabilidad, viajaron por varios días dirigiéndose al lejano bosque negro.

Pero cuando su hijo nació y ambos lo tuvieron en sus cascos algo en ellos cambio, o mejor dicho, despertó, todos los sentimientos que estos tenían se aclarecieron, por fin ambos tenían lo que querían, una nueva vida, y aunque no era la que esperaban, en el fondo era la que anhelaban sus almas.

-¡Es un niño!-

-es precioso-

-¡mi bebe! ¡Nosotros somos tus padres!-

Eran las palabras que más resonaban en las mentes de ambos, las palabras que los hicieron darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentían, las que terminaron uniéndolos como pareja y familia, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad para seguir viviendo.

Fin del Flashback.

Será mejor que regrese…. Él no está aquí…- dice Shining suspirando.

Este regresa siguiendo el rio, luego de algunas horas este se encuentra con una serie de cazadores, los cuales Shining ya los conocía, pues hace años ellos avían venido por ellos, sin embargo Shining y Trixie siempre lograban evadirlos, y esta no era la excepción, y aunque lograron verlo, Shining logro perderlos gracias a su velocidad.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree, más precisamente un par de kilómetros cerca de Ponyville, se encontraba el poni encapuchado merodeando por el ahora pantano que genero su tormenta, este estaba impactado por el daño que el solo causo.

-fue demasiado poder… no pude controlarlo…. Pero si lo hubiera hecho Shining ya no estaría en este mundo- dice este entre dientes, este sigue caminando hasta que ve algo que llama su atención, algo brillante en el suelo, este se acerca y de entre el fango saca un collar de oro blanco, (este es el mismo que Night Light, llevaba consigo en su cuello, el mismo collar que Galben le había entregado a Shining antes de que ellos se separaran, este se le había caído a Night Light cuando la corriente lo azoto)

-interesante, siento un ligero poder sagrado brotar de este collar, no es muy poderoso como para hacerme daño, pero supongo que me será de utilidad- piensa el encapuchado mientras se pone el collar en su cuello.

-¿Cómo te fue con mi regalo?- se escucha una vos siniestra.

-¡tú, muéstrate escoria!- dice el encapuchado irritado.

-¿pero qué pasa? ¿Creí que éramos amigos?- se escucha y de entre las sombras aparece Carnage.

-¡tú tormenta casi me cuesta la vida!- dice el encapuchado con rabia.

-te prometí algo poderoso con lo que dejarías indefenso al lobito y eso te di- dice Carnage con una voz infantil y tierna.

-fue demasiado, no pude controlarlo, y cuando termino aun cuando me alimente antes de usarlo, me agoto, como si hubiera usado todas mis energías con esa cosa- dice el encapuchado.

-jajaja, tranquilo, estas bien, solo agotado- dice Carnage con una risa siniestra que daba eco.

-vete de aquí- dice el encapuchado.

-¿Qué? Jejeje ¿ya no quieres vengarte de Shining Armor?- dice Carnage.

-claro que si- dice el encapuchado con cólera.

-jeje, tengo algo que te dará todo el poder para detenerlo, dice Carnage sacando de entre su abrigo de oso una cuchilla con cadena echa con un metal rojo, la cual despedía un brillo intenso y siniestro.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- dice el encapuchado.

-esto, oh, es solo un arma forjada con un metal muy especial llamado sângeros- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-no existe esa clase de metal- dice el encapuchado.

-jajaja, claro que no, porque este metal no se obtiene de la tierra, se hace- dice Carnage- y mi amigo, yo soy el único ser en este mundo que sabe hacer este metal especial-

-¿enserio?- dice indiferente.

-si esta arma está en tus cascos, serás invencible, te brindara grandes habilidades, sin mencionar que un corte provocado con esta arma, provocará un envenenamiento por parálisis, que ara más lento a tu oponente- dice Carnage.

-suena interesante- dice el encapuchado.

-no es lo único que puede hacer, en los cascos correctos, esta arma te convertirá en el guerrero más grande de Equestria- dice Carnage.

-¿y piensas dármela?- dice el encapuchado, Carnage hace que el arma desaparezca entre las sombras.

-no sin algo a cambio- dice Carnage desapareciendo en las sombras y reapareciendo en la rama de un árbol.

-supongo que quieres al hijo de la capitana de los Wonderbolts- dice el encapuchado con indiferencia.

-jajaja, si aún lo quiero, pero puede esperar, digo, si lo deseas puedo cambiarte esta preciada arma por ese poni, pero, si aún estas dudoso por entregármelo, puedo ser más flexible y pedirte otra cosa- dice Carnage.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice el encapuchado.

-quiero que me traigas a la princesa Lúthien Sparkle- dice Carnage con una sonrisa, el encapuchado no tardo en mostrar su repulsión, y estuvo a punto de decir no y atacar a Carnage.

-jajajajaja, es broma, es broma, debiste ver tu cara jajajaja- dice Carnage muriéndose de la risa.

-dices otra tontería como esa, y te arrancare la cabeza- dice el encapuchado con severidad.

-oh que genio, jejeje- dice con una voz inocente e infantil- pero ya siendo más serios, en verdad necesito que me traigas algunos artículos, si quieres que te de esta poderosa arma- dice Carnage con una voz demoniaca.

-dime que es lo que quieres- dice el encapuchado con severidad.

-lo que quiero, es, que me traigas, mmmmmm, los corazones de 15 ponis- dice Carnage.

-¿enserio me pides eso?- dice el encapuchado con repulsión.

-es eso, o traime al hijo de Spitfire- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-muy bien, tu ganas- dice el encapuchado- ¿dices que con esa arma nadie me vencerá?-

- ningún guerrero ordinario será capaz de tocarte un pelo, y tampoco los Likois- aclara Carnage.

-con los Likois me basta, entonces lo hare- dice el encapuchado.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces?- dice Carnage.

-te traeré los corazones de 15 delincuentes y asesinos, ten lista mi arma- dice el encapuchado, de repente de su espalda brotan unas alas y emprende el vuelo.

-no dije precisamente presos, pero está bien- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, luego de un largo recorrido, Shining regresa a casa luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva sin éxito, era ya muy tarde, este estaba trepando la colina y llega con Trixie, a la cual vio recostada sobre el sofá, esta se encontraba aparentemente dormida, sin embargo su hija se encontraba en el suelo, jugando con los escombros, ya en su trasformación de lobo, sin embargo, la potrilla no se mostraba muy alegre, de echo parecía estar triste.

-lo siento… no lo encontré… pero no puedo dejarlos más tiempo solos- dice Shining y en eso lo nota- ¿Trixie?- este la voltea y de inmediato siente la fiebre que Trixie tenía, ahora, su torso estaba completamente morado, la hemorragia interna se había extendido, y su pata fracturada se había gangrenado.

-¡No! ¡Trixie!- dice este impactado.

-shi…. Shining… ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- dice Trixie con dificultad, mientras escupía sangre.

-¡hay no! ¡tengo que llevarte rápido a un hospital!- dice Shining asustado.


	12. Chapter 12

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 12. Los corazones de los criminales.

Shining se encontraba empacando rápidamente todas las cosas que tenían, principalmente mantas y algo de comida, este tenía que llevar a Trixie al hospital del pueblo más cercano, el cual era Ponyville, sin embargo, ellos se encontraban demasiado alejados del pueblo, es un gran camino el que se tiene que recorrer, y dado a lo delicada de Trixie, el camino irregular y peligroso a causa de la tormenta, y el hecho de que también llevaran a su hija consigo, les llevara al menos 3 días enteros, eso si no se encuentran con algo que los obligue a desviarse del camino, pues la tormenta provocó muchos cambios en el entorno, normalmente, a Shining le llevaría la mitad del tiempo en llegar, pero dado a que tiene que cargar a su familia e ir con cuidado, por eso le tomara mucho más tiempo.

Shining termina de empacar todos los pocos artículos que tenían y los envuelve en una sábana, para posteriormente colgársela en la espalda.

-es hora de irnos- dice Shining levantando a Trixie y colocándola en su lomo.

-no… mi hijo…. Shining….- dice esta entre delirios, su temperatura era cada vez más alta, cosa que confundían la mente de Trixie, quien aún seguía insistiendo en ver a su hijo perdido.

-lo siento mucho, pero no puedo seguir descuidándote, no estarías así si tan solo te hubiera llevado a un hospital desde antes- dice Shining convirtiéndose en el lobo blanco y colocándola en su lomo.

-Shining….- dice Trixie.

-lo siento- dice este emprendiendo su camino bajando de un brinco por la montaña.

-Shining… idiota…. No vallas tan rápido que Ara se va a caer- dice Trixie antes de quedarse dormida en el lomo de Shining.

-no…. ¡no te duermas!- dice Shining.

Mientras tanto, lejos del bosque Everfree, en los cielos se encontraba volando a toda velocidad el encapuchado.

-falta poco, dado a que amaneció perdí mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya casi llego, jeje si me apresuro terminare antes de que amanezca, incluso puede que ya este de regreso jeje- piensa el encapuchado mientras sobrevolaba las montañas, pasa unas horas y finalmente llega a la ciudad de Manehattan.

-Perfecto, es hora de jugar, 15 corazones me pidió, 15 corazones le llevare- piensa el encapuchado con una sonrisa, mientras sobrevolaba las calles de la gran ciudad.

-veamos, ¿por dónde empezare?- piensa el encapuchado mientras observaba las calles desde lo alto.

- mmmm creo que empezare por los barrios bajos- dice mientras empezaba a descender, este llega hasta la sima de un edificio de departamentos.

-perfecto, este será el mejor sitio, en Ponyville no creo que me sea tan fácil encontrar a 15 ponis como aquí- piensa mientras contempla la gran ciudad.

-no creo que me sea tan difícil, sé que aquí la delincuencia abunda - dice el mientras da un brinco y cae directo en un callejón.

- 15 ponis, 15 ponis, donde encontrare a 15 ponis que merezcan ser degollados, veamos, mmmmm 15 ponis mmmm - piensa el encapuchado mientras merodea por las calles.

No muy lejos de ahí, se estaba llevando a cabo un robo, un unicornio que amenazaba a un poni terrestre con su magia si no le daba todos los bips de la caja registradora.

-¡rápido, rápido!- dice el unicornio, y en eso este dispara un rayo contra un estante de fruta haciéndolo explotar en miles de pedazos.

-¡RÁPIDO!- dice el unicornio.

-¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Aquí tiene!- dice el poni terrestre entregándole una bolsa llena de bits.

El poni toma la bolsa y la ve con indiferencia.

-¿pasa algo?- dice el poni terrestre con miedo.

-no- dice el unicornio abriendo el costal de bips y echando dentro todos los dulces que cabían dentro, en eso el unicornio sale de la tienda, corriendo con el botín en su lomo.

Sin embargo cuando este estaba por cruzar la esquina, este tropieza con algo, el unicornio cae de súbito, era el encapuchado quien le había puesto la pata para que este callera.

-hola- dice el encapuchado avanzando lentamente hasta el unicornio en el suelo, este toma la bolsa y la habré- buen botín- dice el encapuchado.

-¡DÁMELA!- dice el unicornio disparando un potente rayo contra el encapuchado, pero este inmediatamente lo esquiva, y desaparece entre las sombras. El unicornio corre hasta la bosa tirada y la recoge.

-demonios ¡¿Dónde estás cobarde?!- dice el unicornio entre dientes.

-atrás de ti- se escucha, el unicornio inmediatamente voltea y se encuentra con el encapuchado quien lo toma por el cuello.

-su… suéltame- dice el unicornio.

-pero qué demonios…. Solo eres un mocoso ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿15, 16 años?- dice el encapuchado.

-tengo 14- dice el unicornio.

-¡solo 14! te ves un poco más grande…. pues eres muy joven para echar a perder tu vida- dice el encapuchado dándole la espalda- no lo vales-

-¡a dónde vas idiota! ¡Devuélveme la bolsa!- dice el unicornio.

-la regresare al poni que se la quitaste- dice el encapuchado.

-¡no lo harás!- dice el unicornio disparando un rayo muy fuerte contra el encapuchado.

-¡eres un idiota!- dice el encapuchado desapareciendo en las sombras e inmediatamente reapareciendo frente a él, y tomándolo por el cuello, este lo levanta y lo tira al suelo.

-¡ESTUPIDO! ¡Te di una oportunidad! ¡Las escorias como tu deberían morir! - dice el encapuchado con severidad.

-suéltame idiota- dice el unicornio.

- Normalmente no doy segundas oportunidades- dice el encapuchado suspirando- ¡Pero dado a que eres un mocoso!- dice y en eso este lo toma por el cuerno y de un tirón se lo arranca, el poni da un grito de dolor.

-sin tu cuerno sé que no volverás a cometer estas estupideces, eres demasiado enclenque, estudia, trabaja, has lo que quieras menos robar o amenazar a otros- dice el encapuchado dejando caer el cuerno al suelo, el unicornio empieza a sangrar bastante por su herida.

-¡idiota! ¡Me arrancaste el cuerno!- dice el ex-unicornio.

-algún día me lo agradecerás- dice el encapuchado emprendiendo el vuelo.

Más tarde en unas de las calles más solitarias y oscuras de la ciudad, una yegua se encontraba regresando de su trabajo, merodeando por las calles, camino a su casa, sin embargo pronto esta empieza a notar como un par de ponis la seguían, esta empezó a sentirse insegura y temerosa, por lo que esta empieza a acelerar el paso, pero los ponis que iban tras ella hacen lo mismo, esta mira a su alrededor buscando algún sitio, como una tienda o algo parecido donde poder esconderse de ellos, pero no había ningún sitio donde esta pueda ocultarse, asustada esta empieza a acelerar el paso poco a poco hasta que finalmente se echa a correr, pero los dos ponis hacen lo mismo, persiguiéndola, en eso otros dos ponis le llegan por el frente.

-hola lindura-

-¿Qué hace una linda yegua como tú en un lugar como este?-

-¿Qué es lo que llevas hay?-

-¡mi bolso… tomen!- dice la yegua entregándoles el bolso, esta sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, estando a punto de salírsele.

-¡solo 72 bips! ¡Solo eso!-

-es todo lo que tengo…. Lo siento- dice la yegua asustada.

-no lo creo-

-¡¿Qué?!- dice está asustada.

-si es verdad jeje, tiene mucho más-

-ven acá- dice uno de los ponis tomándola.

-¡no! ¡No por favor!- dice la yegua asustada, pero los cuatro ponis la someten con facilidad.

-¡NOOOOO! AUXILIO ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- suplicaba la yegua mientras los ponis la arrastraban hasta un callejón.

-hagamos esto rápido-

-no hay prisa, hay que disfrutarlo-

-¡no lo hagan por favor!- dice la yegua ya entrando en yanto.

-nadie te escuchara cariño-

-en eso se equivocan- se escucha, todos voltean y ven al encapuchado.

-si saben lo que les conviene dejaran ir a esa joven- dice el encapuchado con un tono burlón.

-jajaja ¿enserio?-

-¡y tú quien te crees para amenazarnos!-

-oigan, creo que este infeliz no sabe contar, nosotros somos cuatro, y este marica solo uno-

-hay que enseñarle modales- dice uno de los ponis más grandes anteponiéndose ante el encapuchado.

-dejen ir a la señorita y quizás les perdone la vida- dice el encapuchado.

-no lo creo- dice uno de ellos sacando una navaja y colocándolo contra el cuello de la yegua.

-muy bien, muy bien, esa fue su última oportunidad- dice el encapuchado.

-jajaja, si tu como digas-

-veamos, intento de violación, robo, amenaza, y a juzgar por su comportamiento no es la primera vez que lo hacen, creo que la sentencia es obvia- dice el encapuchado con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto parloteas?-

-que les llego la huesuda- dice el encapuchado extendiendo su casco y es entonces que una venda surge igual que un látigo y se amarra contra el casco del poni que sostenía el cuchillo y lo arrastra, arrojándolo contra él, en eso el encapuchado le da un puñetazo en la cara con gran fuerza que le rompe la nariz, seguido de eso este levanta al poni y lo arroja contra los otros tres.

-tome señorita vallase- dice el encapuchado tomando el bolso y entregándoselo a la yegua.

-gracias….- dice ella tomándolo.

-corra- dice el encapuchado, al yegua entonces se echa a correr saliendo del callejón, pero inmediatamente uno de los ponis va tras ella.

-¡¿a dónde vas?! ¡No hemos terminado!- dice el poni que seguía a la yegua, pero en eso una venda se le amarra en la pata y este cae en seco.

-¡no! Yo no eh terminado con ustedes- dice el encapuchado arrastrando a poni de vuelta al callejón.

-les llegó su hora- dice el encapuchado, pero en eso un florero lo golpea en la cabeza, este suelta al poni, y los cuatro ponis empiezan a golpear y patear al encapuchado.

-¡quién te crees para enfrentarnos!-

-Idiota, nos quitaste a nuestra presa, esa yegua tenía un hermoso trasero-

-te crees un héroe je, ahora morirás jajaja-

-te mataremos ahora-

-¡no! ¡Ustedes morirán jajaja!- dice el encapuchado y en eso este emprende el vuelo tomando a dos ponis por el cuello y elevándose en lo alto rápidamente.

-veamos tu eres un pegaso mmmm, pero tú solo un poni terrestre, adiós- dice el encapuchado soltando al poni terrestre, dejándolo caer a su muerte mientras el pegaso y los ponis que se encontraban en el suelo miraban con impresión y atónitos como el poni terrestre caía, se escucha un estruendo muy seco, como si dejaras caer un costal de papas al suelo, todos miran con pánico e impresión al poni terrestre muerto.

-ESTE TIPO ESTÁ LOCO CORRE- dice uno de los ponis que se encontraba en el callejón al otro, ambos ponis corren rápidamente, pero en eso el encapuchado aparece frente a ellos.

-¿A dónde van? ¿No dijeron que ustedes iban a matarme? Jajaja- dice el encapuchado avanzando hasta los ponis, aun con el tercer poni aun en el casco, pero apretando con fuerza su cuello, ahorcándolo.

-su… suéltame…. Por… por favor…. No puedo…. Res… res… respirar- dice le poni que sostenía el encapuchado, en eso el encapuchado aprieta más fuerte y se escucha un tronido, era el cuello del poni partiéndose en dos, este lo suelta cayendo en seco ya muerto.

- 2 menos, y con ustedes serán 4 y me faltaran solo 11- dice el encapuchado, los dos ponis salen huyendo despavoridos, pero el encapuchado inmediatamente los alcanza.

-¿Cómo les gustaría morir?- dice el encapuchado.

Finalmente el silencio de la noche es interrumpido por los gritos de dolor y agonía de los dos ponis.

Más tarde en uno de los callejones se encontraba un poni terrestre de gran tamaño, golpeando a un pegaso con un ala rota mientras otro poni observaba como este lo golpeaba.

-el jefe te dijo que si no nos pagabas un abono más a tiempo, esto pasaría- dice el poni de gran tamaño.

-disculpen…. Pe… pero… no pude conseguir el dinero- dice el pegaso suplicando.

-fuimos pacientes con tigo, te dimos el dinero para la operación de tu esposa, ahora debes pagarnos- dice el otro poni mientras prende un cigarro, en eso el poni más grande le daba un puñetazo en el estómago al pegaso y este cae rendido, poniéndose de rodillas.

-per…. Perdonen…. Es mucho dinero…. No…. en mi trabajo no me pagan lo suficiente…. Les prometo que la próxima semana tendré lo suficiente para pagarles este abono- dice el pegaso escupiendo sangre.

-más te vale, si te atrasas otro pago, me temo que te ira mucho, mucho peor- dice el poni mientras escupía el humo en la cara del pegaso.

-ahora vete- dice el poni de gran tamaño, el pegaso se levanta con dificultad y sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede del callejón.

-como detesto que se atrasen con los pagos- dice el poni de gran tamaño.

-sí, que se le va hacer, son unos infelices que no tienen ni en que caerse muertos- dice el poni fumando.

-¿me das un cigarro?- dice el poni de gran tamaño.

-cómprate los tuyos- dice el otro.

-interesante, ¿ustedes forman parte de una banda o algo así?- se escucha.

-¡quién eres! Sal de donde estés-

-¡si! O mi amigo te arrancara la cabeza-

-hola, jaja- dice el encapuchado saliendo de entre las sombras-¿forman parte de una banda o algo parecido?-

-jeje, que no sabes, nosotros dos formamos parte de una de las más grandes organizaciones criminales de Manehattan, somos los cascos rojos- dice el poni.

-interesante, interesante, jeje ¿puedo unirme a ustedes?- dice el encapuchado con un tono burlón.

-si por que no- dice el poni más grande.

-momento ¿apenas nos conoces y ya quieres unirte a nuestra organización?- dice el otro.

-si por que no- dice el encapuchado.

-jajaja, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que eres policía- dice el poni fumador.

-nop, no lo soy, se los juro por mi padre que lo tengo bajo tierra- dice el encapuchado.

-¿trabaja de minero?- dice el poni más grande.

-creo que se refiere a que está muerto- dice el otro.

-oh… disculpa- dice el poni más grande.

-si…. Como sea ¿me dejaran unirme a ustedes o no?- dice el encapuchado.

-jajaja, yo creo que no, esto ya es demasiado sospechoso- dice el poni.

-si… es verdad- dice el poni más grande.

-acabalo amigo- dice el poni, y el más grande arremete contra el encapuchado, este de un salto logra esquivarlo, y termina atrás del poni de gran tamaño, este vuelve a arremeter contra él, pero el encapuchado saca sus vendas y con estas amarra al poni más pequeño y lo usa como escudo poni.

-¡hay, perdóname!- dice el poni de gran tamaño apenado.

-las mariposas son azules- dice el poni cayendo inconsciente, por el fuerte golpe que le dio su compañero.

De repente las vendas se amarran contra los cascos del poni más grande, y el encapuchado brinca hasta el empezando a darle fuertes golpes en la cara con sus patas traseras, el poni logra soltarse y toma al encapuchado por los cascos, pero este continua dándole patada, tras patada en el rostro, luego lo carga y lo arroja contra una pared, el poni de gran tamaño gime del dolor mientras el encapuchado se le acercaba lentamente con frialdad.

-¡tú ganas! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Estas dentro!- dice el poni.

-no quiero estar dentro, quiero que me guíes con tu jefe- dice el encapuchado con una sonrisa, y en eso un brillo escarlata brotan de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente la noticia de al menos 20 criminales muertos se difundió por toda Manehattan, a todos se les encontró muertos, con severos golpes, cortes y fracturas a lo largo de sus cuerpos, pero lo que más llamo la atención y difundió el miedo en todos los habitantes de Manehattan, es que a todos los criminales se les robo el corazón, todos los cuerpos se encontraban sin el corazón.

Esa noche, en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, se encontraba el encapuchado, con un costal manchado con sangre, en dirección al castillo de las dos hermanas. Este ahora se encontraba destrozado por la anterior tormenta, al punto de que casi solamente se encontraban los cimientos y una de las torres medio destrozada.

El encapuchado entra a los terrenos del castillo, hasta encontrarse con una figura encapuchada con una piel de oso blanco.

-jeje, deberías leer los periódicos, unos te llaman monstruo, otros asesino, y otros más héroe, es interesante jeje, mataste a puros asesinos y criminales de Manehattan- dice Carnage.

-eso que importa, eran escorias que merecían la muerte- dice el encapuchado dejando caer el costal con un alrededor de 20 corazones.

-interesante, me entregaste más de los que te pedí- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con un nido de esas escorias- dice el encapuchado.

-jejeje, gracias, muchas, muchas gracias- dice Carnage- no sabes lo útil que me has sido-

-¡solo dame lo que me prometiste!- dice el encapuchado.

-sí, sí, claro, pero que pasa con migo jejeje- dice Carnage buscando entre sus pliegues de ropa- aquí esta- dice con una vos infantil e inocente, y entregándole la cuchilla con cadena. El encapuchado la toma y se le queda mirando.

-¿pero qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no reacciona?- piensa Carnage mientras observa como el poni encapuchado miraba su arma, en eso este nota un resplandor blanco brotar del cuello del encapuchado, este era tan leve que el encapuchado no lo noto, pero si Carnage.

-¿estas seguro que con esto lo derrotare?- dice el encapuchado.

-¿qué? Si… si… si no te será nada difícil derrotar a ese Shining- dice Carnage.

-perfecto- dice el encapuchado dándose la media vuelta.

-¿disculpa? ¿Pero quién te dio ese collar?- dice Carnage.

-que te importa, solo lo encontré en el suelo- dice el encapuchado.

-ya veo- dice Carnage.

-¿Por qué? ¡Algún problema escoria!- dice el encapuchado.

-no, no, adelante vete, y si quieres alguna otra cosa jeje, sabes dónde buscarme- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-la verdad no creo volver a verte, mi único deseo es matar a aquel que me lo quito todo- dice el encapuchado.

-¿y qué es lo que harás cuando lo logres?- pregunta Carnage- si tú quieres, puedes trabajar para mí, en verdad, me sería muy útil alguien con tus capacidades, y si trabajas para mí, te devolveré tu antiguo y hermoso rostro, y también podrás salir a la luz del sol jejeje-

-je, no me interesa ya, sé que aunque recupere mi rostro, nada volverá a ser lo mismo, mi vida se acabó- dice el encapuchado.

-como quieras, jeje, nos volveremos a ver, quieras o no- dice Carnage, el encapuchado abre sus alas y emprende el vuelo.

Mientras Carnage lo observaba como se iba el encapuchado, este se puso a pensar en el collar de oro blanco que traía con sigo el encapuchado -así que jajaja, el espejo blanco que Celestia tiene en su poder no es la única reliquia de los astrales que se encontraba en este mundo- piensa Carnage con una sonrisa- hay más, jeje, y yo me encargare de encontrarlas todas, jajajajaja, estas me serán muy útiles para mi juego-


	13. Chapter 13

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 13. Llego la hora.

En el bosque Everfree , un lobo blanco de gran tamaño se encontraba corriendo, era Shining Armor, el cual estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo, Trixie se encuentra en un estado muy severo y si no se apresura, pronto esta morirá.

-¡Trixie no te duermas!- dice Shining, dando un sacudón apropósito para despertar a Trixie quien estaba durmiéndose.

-eso llevas diciéndomelo desde que partimos, y eso fue ayer idiota- dice Trixie con un tono poco audible y débil. Trixie se encontraba con bolsas en los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no cerrarlos, estos estaban amarillos, lo que indicaba que su hígado estaba fallando. Su torso estaba completamente morado, y su casco roto estaba gangrenado, casi al punto de pudrirse, las costillas y su casco roto, dado a su condición de likoi al pasar algunas horas de la tormenta, estos intentaron regenerarse por si solos, sin embargo, no solo tenía estos huesos rotos, si no también desviados, por lo que cuando su cuerpo intento curarse por sí solo no logro acomodarse correctamente, una de las costillas presiono contra sus órganos vitales provocándole las hemorragias internas, y pequeños trozos de hueso de su brazo roto viajo por todo su sistema circulatorio y obstruyo barias de sus vías sanguíneas, provocándole la gangrena, la gangrena provoco la fiebre y la hemorragia interna provoco que la sangre no llegara a su cerebro correctamente y todo su sistema se desmorone por completo poco a poco, con el pasar de los días, si no recibe atención médica rápido, los medicamentos correctos, una serie de operaciones para corregir sus problemas, esta moriría irremediablemente.

-¡por favor, sígueme insultando pero no te duermas!- dice Shining.

-no hay problema poni de pocos huevos- dice Trixie con un tono poco audible e inexpresivo, mientras intentaba dar una sonrisa.

-eso es... ¡sigue así cariño!- dice Shining mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad- ¡si mis cálculos no fallan llegaremos en un par de horas más! ¡Solo no te duermas cariño!-

-cariño, tu y yo sabemos que no sabes calcular- dice Trixie suspirando.

-sí, sigue, dime lo que quieras, pero por favor, sigue con migo, por mí, por Ara- dice Shining, este sigue corriendo hasta que se ve obligado a detenerse al encontrar frente a él, un inmenso lago que se había formado por la tormenta.

-¡demonios! Esto me obligara a tener que rodear…. Dependiendo de que tanto tenga que rodear se me sumara una hora o dos más, ¡demonios!- dice Shining entre dientes mientras mira en todas direcciones, en eso este nota la ausencia de las quejas de Trixie.

-hollé cariño….. ¿Trixie?... ¡Trixie no te duermas!- dice Shining alterado.

-cabron, si no me vas a dejar dormir a mí, por lo menos deja dormir a Ara- dice Trixie irritada, pues esta se encontraba acurrucada en el lomo de Shining, e intentando que su bebita durmiera lo mas cómoda posible.

-perdona pero….- dice Shining.

-no te preocupes por mi…. Recuerda que yo siempre e sido mejor que tu idiota- dice Trixie con fastidio- se necesita más que esto para acabar con la gran y poderosa Trixie ¿recuerdas?-

-si… lo se….- dice Shining.

-entonces ¿tendremos que rodear?- dice Trixie.

-me temo que si cariño- dice Shining jadeando.

-Shining…. Descansemos…. Lo necesitas- dice Trixie.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo!- dice Shining.

-tú también estás cansado cariño- dice Trixie suspirando- llebas casi dos dias corriendo sin parar-

-¡yo no soy el que esta muriendo!- dice Shining mientras mira en todas direcciones buscando cual sería el camino más corto para llegar a Ponyville.

-quien te dijo que estoy muriendo, estoy mejor que nunca idiota- dice Trixie.

-¡Trixie por favor! Este no es momento para eso- dice Shining.

-¡¿momento para qué?! ¡A mí no me importa mi estado, yo solo quiero a mi hijo!- dice Trixie irritada.

-¡Trixie no entiendes que estas mal!- dice Shining- por favor... cariño... entiende... necesitamos llegar a Ponyville lo mas rápido posible para que puedas recuperarte.

-está bien...- dice con fastidio- en ese caso ¿porque no nadas?- dice Trixie.

-¿Qué?- dice Shining.

-si estoy tan mal, porque no te metes al agua y cruzamos al otro lado nadando- dice Trixie.

-Trixie… a como estas… no sé si resistas zambullirte en agua fría- dice Shining- te hara mucho daño cariño... a ti y también a Ara...-

-si estoy tan mal como tú dices, es evidente que el tiempo perdido es crucial idiota- dice Trixie suspirando.

-te hará daño…. Sé que es lo peor que puedo hacer ahora- dice Shining.

-lo peor que puedes hacer ahora, es nada- dice Trixie durmiéndose, pero Shining da un sacudón apropósito para despertarla.

-oye idiota, en una de esas vas hacer que Ara se me caiga- dice Trixie.

-perdona pero…- dice Shining apenado, pero es interrumpido por Trixie.

-ya…. Si ve por la izquierda- dice Trixie indiferente.

-¿Qué?- dice Shining.

-en el camino de la izquierda es donde fluye menos el agua, creo que si nos vamos por ese camino rodearemos menos- dice Trixie entrecerrando los ojos.

-okei….- Dice Shining y en esto esté sale corriendo en esa dirección, poco a poco el cielo se oscurece, ya estaban cercanos a anochecer, pero Shining no hacía caso a esto, aun si los alcanzara la oscuridad de la noche él tenía los sentidos más desarrollados, por lo que aun si está completamente oscuro, no le era muy difícil orientarse, y aunque aún estaba un poco sordo de un oído, su vista y su olfato funcionaban perfectamente, por lo que las tinieblas no representarían un problema muy grande para él. Shining solo pensaba en una cosa y era en llegar lo más pronto posible a un hospital, ya no le importaba si lo descubrían o no, el solo quería que Trixie se recuperase.

-¡Shining detente!- dice Trixie.

-¿Qué dices?- dice Shining, pero cuando se dio cuenta Trixie salto del lobo de Shining con su potrilla en cascos, y rodo al suelo, al segundo siguiente de repente, el lobo cae en una red, la cual lo levanta a él en lo alto de los árboles, y este queda colgando.

-¡pero qué demonios!- piensa él, mientras intentaba soltarse de entre su prisión, colgando y balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-¡por fin lo atrapamos!-

-apresúrense en sedarlo, tenemos que llevarlo al imperio de Cristal-

-la princesa Cadance pagara bien por el-

-¡callo!- se escucha, eran un grupo de cazadores, que estaban atraídos por la jugosa recompensa que la princesa Mi Amore Cadence, impuso hace un tiempo, el cual exigía la captura de los lobos gigantes que rondaban por Equestria.

-¡No! ¡Trixie agás lo que hagas no!...- piensa Shining en voz alta para que Trixie lo escuche pero cuando este voltea.

-¡tenemos a otro!-

Trixie se encontraba en su transformación de lobo y en posición de defensa, gruñendo fuertemente, con las orejas para atrás, y tras de ella, abrasando una de sus patas traseras, se encontraba su hija acurrucada en posición fetal tapándose los ojos, está también se había trasformado en lobo, puesto a que intento con esto sentirse más segura.

Trixie da un gruñido muy agudo y hace brillar su cuerno creando un escudo que la cubre a ella y su hija, Trixie no tardó mucho en mostrarse agotada por el simple hecho de mantener este escudo activo, y aún más porque el escudo no era uno ordinario, sino que también de este brotaban pequeñas chispas eléctricas, lo que indicaba que el hechizo estaba electrificado.

-¡Trixie no lo hagas! ¡No puedes gastar tus energías así nada más!- piensa Shining -¡no tengo tiempo para esto!- piensa este con severidad, y en eso este hace brillar su cuerno y crea una onda expansiva que destroza la red que lo contenía, este cae al suelo, pero logra caer en sus cuatro patas y se pone en pose de defensa, pero casi de inmediato los ponis disparan rayos contra Shining, este esquiva algunos, pero pronto otros más lo golpean y lo hacen retroceder. Los ponis lanzan cuerdas para intentar apresar a Shining, pero este lograba zafarse antes de quedar atrapado.

Shining intenta arremeter contra los ponis, pero estos eran demasiados, él hacía todo lo posible por no lastimarlos, Shining no tenía intenciones de matarlos, pero eran demasiados los ponis que lo asechaban.

-¡rápido! ¡Sométanlo! ¡Sométanlo!-

-¡si no lo capturamos vivo no hay paga!-

-¡pero el infeliz es demasiado fuerte!-

-tenemos que ponerle el collar anti magia que nos entregaron en el imperio de Cristal-

-¡no podremos ponérselo si no lo someten!-

-¡lancen más redes!-

Shining se oculta entre las sombras y reaparece detrás de algunos ponis, estos inmediatamente intentan defenderse de él usando sus lanzas, pero Shining las rompe todas dando un fuerte zarpazo. Este arremete contra los ponis derribándolos, pero otro poni le lleva por la espalda y le dispara una flecha en una de sus patas, Shining da un rugido de dolor.

-¡rápido! ¡No podemos dejar que escape!-

-¡demonios! ¡Son demasiados y estoy cansado!- piensa Shining, en eso un poni se le trepa por la espalda y le coloca un collar de cristal, Shining empieza a dar de brincos como un toro y logra hacer que el poni caiga, Shining intenta disparar un rayo contra un pequeño grupo de ponis que se le acercan, pero este queda perplejo a no ser capaz de disparar magia, algo obstruía sus poderes, y en eso recuerda cuando el poni se le monto encima y le puso el collar.

-¡es el collar! ¡Tengo que quitármelo!- piensa este y coloca su pata contra su cuello, pero en eso una flecha es disparada contra su pata, haciendo que este no logre quitarse el collar. Es entonces que una serie de cuerdas y redes le son arrojadas para someterlo, Shining cae de rodillas mientras le eran arrojadas más cuerdas que lo apresaban.

-¿están seguros que lo tenemos que llevar con vida?-

-yo escuche que la princesa Celestia pagaba 5000 bips por un cadáver de estos monstruos-

-la princesa Cadance paga el doble por uno vivo-

-por esa cantidad soy capaz de vender a mi abuelita-

-este desgraciado no se deja-

Trixie quien se encontraba a algunos metros aun con el escudo protegiéndola a ella y su hija (aunque este a cada minuto que pasaba era más débil) observaba lo que estaba pasando con Shining.

-corre- escucha Trixie en su mente.

-¿Qué?- piensa ella.

-corre, huye con nuestra hija- escucha ella en su mente era Shining.

-pe… pero…- piensa Trixie.

-¡hazlo yaaaaaaa!- escucha ella.

Trixie hace que el escudo se expanda y golpee fuertemente a todos los ponis que la rodeaban y se encontraban cerca, esta toma a su hija con su hocico y sale corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-RÁPIDO, NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR- dice uno de los ponis y un grupo de ponis va tras ella.

Shining intenta ponerse de pie, pero cada vez le era más fácil, este estaba siendo inmovilizado con una serie de cuerdas y redes, y con el collar obstruyéndole su magia, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, dentro de poco el ya no podría más y sucumbiría ante los ponis.

-¡rápido!-

-¡donde está el idiota con los dardos tranquilizantes!-

-¡¿Dónde chingados los pusieron?!-

-están en mi bolsa, es la negra con una franja roja-

-¡deprisa que este infeliz es muy fuerte!-

De repente una loba de gran tamaño aparece en medio de los ponis y Shining, era Trixie quien dispara una onda expansiva con todas sus energías haciendo que todos los cazadores sean golpeados con fuerza y retrocedan.

-¡Trixie pero que haces!- piensa Shining.

-vine por ti estúpido- piensa Trixie mientras disparaba un rayo contra un grupo de ponis que iban a atacarla por la espalda.

-¿pero y Ara? ¡Trixie ¿dónde esta nuestra bebé?! - piensa Shining algo inquieto, mientras Trixie intentaba quitarle sus amarras con su magia.

-la escondí, no te preocupes por ella, es obediente y no saldrá- piensa ella mientras lograba quitarle las amarras a Shining- ahora te quitare el collar, piensa ella mientras muerde el cuello de Shining e intenta arrancar el collar.

-¡cuidado!- dice Shining, pero era demasiado tarde, un poni le llega por la espalda a Trixie y la atraviesa por el estómago con una lanza de gran tamaño, Trixie da un chillido de dolor, pero logra quitarle el collar a Shining, este inmediatamente se pone de pie y dispara un rayo contra el poni que ataco a Trixie.

-¡Trixie!- dice el tomándola.

-idiota…. Rápido… corre al lago- dice con dificultad, mientras colocaba su casco contra su estómago. Shining la toma y sale corriendo con ella en el lomo hasta el lago, los ponis los siguen, pero Shining logra perderlos aunque no por mucho, pues pronto los alcanzarían. Ya estaban por llegar a el lago, hasta que en eso Shining recuerda.

-¡espera! ¡¿y Ara?!- dice él.

- Sigue corriendo idiota, ella nos esperara en la orilla- dice Trixie. Ambos llegan a la orilla del lago.

-¡Ara!- dice Shining al llegar.

-esta… detrás de ese tronco- dice Trixie con un poco de dificultad, Shining corre hasta un tronco hueco, y se asoma por este, encontrando a su hija en posición fetal.

-¡Ara!- dice Shining aliviado, la potrilla inmediatamente salta hasta con él y lo abrasa por el cuello. En eso se escuchan los ponis ya cerca de donde se encontraban.

-¡hay no aquí vienen!- dice Shining.

-el lago…. Brinca al lago y crucemos al otro lado- dice Trixie con dificultad.

-pero Trixie tu…- dice Shining.

-¡solo hazlo idiota!- grita Trixie.

Shining corre hasta el lago- ¡sujétense!- dice mientras daba un largo salto y se sumergía al lago, este comienza a nadar, los ponis llegan, pero para entonces Shining ya estaba bastante alejado, y aunque algunos intentaron dispararle flechas, ninguna lograba darle, y pronto Shining logro desaparecer en las sombras de la noche.

Shining logra cruzar el lago, este arrastraba los pies y se deja caer al suelo, pues estaba exhausto. Trixie también se deja caer al suelo, con su hija abrasada, ambas titilaban fuertemente, sentían mucho frio, sentían como se congelaban.

-Trixie…. ¿Se encuentran bien?- dice Shining preocupado.

-no idiota… solo estamos temblando porque estamos emocionadas por escapar de esos idiotas- dice Trixie con ironía.

-disculpen…- Dice Shining abrasándolas, para calentarlas, en eso Trixie gime del dolor, Shining la revisa y ve la gran herida que Trixie tenía en el estómago.

-¡hay no!- dice Shining, y en eso este mira tras de sí, notando el rastro de sangre que Trixie había dejado tras de sí.

-es… estas sangrando demasiado- dice Shining asustado.

-ya me di cuenta- dice Trixie escupiendo sangre, y dejándose caer al suelo.

-tengo que llevarte rápido a un hospital- dice Shining ayudando a levantarla- ¡no falta mucho cariño, solo resiste!-

-¿A dónde van tan rápido?- se escucha, y frente a ellos aparece el encapuchado.

-¡Tu! ¡Ahora no maldito!- dice Shining con severidad.

-¿es el que te ha estado acosando?- dice Trixie con indiferencia, y Shining asiente con la cabeza.

-¡no pudiste escoger otro momento para aparecer idiota!- dice Shining con severidad.

-jeje, veo que has formado una linda familia en estos 6 años- dice el encapuchado con un tono divertido.

-¡les tocas un pelo! ¡y te arranco los testículos!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-jajaja, descuida, que no tengo interés en hacerles daño, al menos, no mientras no interfieran con tu muerte- dice el encapuchado con frialdad, y con un rápido movimiento lanza la cuchilla roja contra Shining, este apenas logra esquivarla de un salto, sin antes ver como una onda de energía arrasa con parte del suelo donde estaba Shining, a solo centímetros de su hija y Trixie, quienes solo pudieron sentir el rozón de esa energía.

-¡pero qué demonios!- piensa Shining perplejo.

-YA VASTA, NO SEAS COBARDE Y ENFRÉNTAME- dice el encapuchado agitando la cuchilla con cadena como si fuera una hélice y provocando una onda de energía roja que golpea a Shining.

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa?- dice Shining entre dientes- ¡¿DE DÓNDE LA SACASTE?!- dice al notar el brillo escarlata que la cubría cosa que le decía que era un artículo maligno.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe- dice el encapuchado mientras arroja la cadena y apresa la pata de Shining, este de un tirón lo arrastra hasta con él, Shining dispara un rayo contra el encapuchado, el cual logra esquivarlo y suelta a Shining, el encapuchado se posa sobre un árbol.

-¡quieres pelear! ¡VAMOS A PELEAR ENTONCES!- dice Shining con furia en su voz.

-perfecto, esas son las palabras que he querido oír desde hace tiempo- dice el encapuchado con una sonrisa.

-¡solo prométeme que no importara el resultado de esta pelea! Mi familia estará a salvo- dice Shining.

-jeje, como dije, no tengo ningún interés en ellas, siempre y cuando no interfieran- dice el encapuchado, este se eleva en los aires y con el mango de la cuchilla golpea a Shining en el rostro, Shining inmediatamente se repone y arremete contra el encapuchado, el cual desaparece entre las sombras.

-¡yo también puedo hacer eso!- dice Shining desapareciendo entre las sombras, es entonces que un fuerte choque se siente, si bien Trixie ya no podía verlos dado a que los dos se escondieron en las sombras, pudo sentir y escuchar los choques de ambos, ambos seres oscuros, arremetían el uno contra el otro, usando sus fuerzas vitales para golpearse, es entonces que Shining sale de su escondite entre las sombras, con sangre en su boca, este había logrado morder al encapuchado en el cuello, el encapuchado sale de entre las sombras con una mordida en el cuello, y sangrando demasiado por esta.

-jeje, no cantes victoria que no fuiste el único que acertó un golpe jeje - dice el encapuchado sosteniendo su casco contra su hombro, Shining mira su costado y ve un corte en su costado, este no era muy profundo, pero sin embargo Shining empezó a sentirse adormecido de repente.

-pe… ¿pero que es lo que me pasa?- dice Shining sintiéndose adormecido de repente.

-¡será mejor que no te distraigas!- dice el encapuchado arremetiendo contra él y estando a punto de darle otro golpe, pero Shining logra quitarse, sin embargo el encapuchado lanza la cadena y toma a Shining, atorándose en su casco, y con esta él lo azota contra el suelo con fuerza, el encapuchado toma la cuchilla y la arroja contra Shining, la cuchilla antes de llegar con Shining se cubre en energía roja, Shining logra evadir la cuchilla, pero no la energía que la cubría, pues esta genera una pequeña explosión frente a Shining, está la golpea y lo arroja contra un árbol.

El encapuchado da un brinco e intenta arremeter contra Shining, pero este último desaparece entre las sombras, el encapuchado aterriza fuertemente, este mira en todas direcciones intentando encontrar a Shining.

-maldición- dice el encapuchado entre dientes.

-detrás de ti- se escucha y Shining aparece detrás del encapuchado y le da un fuerte zarpazo, el encapuchado cae de súbito pero inmediatamente se levanta, el zarpazo de Shining logro desgarrar y destrozar parte de la capucha del poni, rebelando su rostro.

-¡no! ¡no puede ser!- dice Shining perplejo, el conocía a este poni, el sabia quién era.

-¡no puede ser! ¡yo te mate!- dice Shining perplejo.

-jaja, eso quisiera- dice el poni que estaba frente a Shining, no era ningún otro que Flash Sentry.

Flashback.

Hace 6 años aproximadamente. En el imperio de Cristal, tiempo después de que Shining fue mordido por el likoi que lo convirtió en lo que es ahora, unos días antes de su primera Transformación. Luego de enterarse del embarazo de Twilight, Shining se dejó llevar por sus emociones e hizo algo terrible.

Era de noche Flash Sentry se encontraba haciendo un recorrido nocturno, el se encontraba solo, hasta que de repente Shining aparece frente a él, con un tono un tanto siniestro, y empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas.

-dígame señor…- dice Flash Sentry algo extrañado y temeroso, pues no le gustaba el tono de voz de Shining.

-supongo que sabrás que mi hermana, la princesa Twilight Sparkle…. Está embarazada- dice Shining con un tono siniestro.

-em… si…. Si señor…. Hace un par de días se dio la noticia- dice Flash Sentry nervioso.

-¿no tienes idea de quien pueda ser el padre verdad?- dice Shining con un tono un tanto inexpresivo.

-no…. No señor…..- dice Flash Sentry nervioso, pues este empezó a recordar aquella noche en que ella y Twilight hicieron el amor.

-mientes- piensa Shining mientras da una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿no? ¿no lo sabes?- dice Shining acercándose lentamente hacia Flash Sentry.

-no… no señor- dice el nervioso.

-okei….- dice Shining con un tono sombrío y sin dejar de sonreír.

-se… señor… pa… ¿pasa algo?- dice Flash Sentry temeroso y poniéndose en posición de defensa al presentir lo peor.

Shining se detiene de repente, y mira en dirección al techo con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro- oh…. ¿no lo escuchas soldado? Shhhh solo escucha- dice Shining mirando el techo.

-¿Qué señor?- dice Flash Sentry mirando en dirección al techo intentando divisar algo, pero no veía más que oscuridad. Shining sin previo aviso se le abalanza y lo somete, este toma una de sus alas y de un tirón se la rompe. Flash Sentry intenta dar un fuerte grito, pero inmediatamente Shining lo golpea en la mandíbula provocando que este se muerda la lengua.

-es el llamado de la muerte soldado- dice Shining con frialdad mientras arrastraba a Flash Sentry a una ventana y arrojándolo al vacío, cayendo varios metros hasta su muerte.

Fin del Flashback.

-acabaste con mi vida esa noche- dice Flash con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡lo siento! ¡yo no… me deje llevar por mis emociones! ¡no pude controlarme!- dice Shining suplicando.

-jeje que curioso, pues lo que estoy a punto de hacerte es solo porque no puedo controlar mi impulso por cobrar venganza jeje- dice Flash, este ahora se encontraba completamente deformado con cientos de marcas y cicatrices de mordidas a lo largo del cuerpo- ¡tú terminaste con mi vida! Jeje, creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor- dice Flash lanzando la cuchilla contra Shining, esta apenas logra esquivarla, pero no lo suficientemente rápido pues logra rasgarle un brazo.

-¡Flash por favor! ¡Algo te está controlando! ¡Por favor reacciona amigo!- dice Shining.

-¡nunca fuimos amigos!- dice Flash golpeando a Shining con la cadena, en eso Shining mira a Flash acercándose lentamente a él, y es entonces que nota el collar de oro blanco en su cuello.

-¡ese collar! ¡¿de dónde lo sacaste?!- dice Shining ya más molesto.

-lo encontré, jeje, estaba en el fango ¿Por qué? ¿es tuyo?- dice Flash.

-ese collar era de mi hijo- dice Shining arremetiendo contra el, pero Flash lo esquiva con facilidad.

-¿enserio? No me digas jeje, no importa, de igual manera, ya no volverás a ver a tu familia, llego la hora de tu muerte- dice Flash con un tono siniestro, la cuchilla se envuelve en una capa de energía rojiza, este la hace girar con la cadena y provoca que sean disparadas cientos de pequeñas ondas de energía que golpean a Shining, provocándole varios cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo, Shining cae al suelo rendido ya con varios cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo. Este empezaba a sentir una fuerte parálisis recorrerle el cuerpo, eran los cortes, estos provocaban en él un ligero envenenamiento que lo debilitaban y paralizaban.

-esto fue demasiado fácil, pero no importa, TÚ ME LO QUITASTE TODO, Y HORA TU HORA A LLEGADO- dice Flash a punto de darle el golpe final a Shining, este ya se encontraba con el cuerpo adormecido, y ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse, pero de repente, un potente rayo es disparado contra Flash atravesándolo de lado a lado en el estómago, este se deja caer de rodilla, herido y perplejo toma su arma para defenderse, pero de nada le sirve, pues por la espalda le llega Trixie convertida en loba la cual lo muerde en el cuello y lo sacude con gran fuerza y violencia como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo arroja al rio.

-¡Trixie!- dice Shining aliviado, pero es entonces que Trixie se deja caer al suelo.

-¡hay no Trixie!- dice Shining arrastrándose hasta con ella.

-Shining…- dice ella retomando su forma de poni y esta empieza a respirar con dificultad.

-¡Trixie! ¡tus… tus heridas…. Se abrieron más!- dice Shining.

-lo se…. Y también gaste mis últimas energías en ese último ataque- dice Trixie escupiendo sangre.

-pe… ¿pero porque lo hiciste?- dice Shining- si sabes que no puedes esforzarte así….-

-lo…. lo siento…. Pero…. No podía dejarlo que…. Que ese idiota… dejara a nuestra pequeña Ara huérfana- dice Trixie con dificultad.

-¡que! No digas eso- dice Shining tomándola por el casco.

-creo que ya es demasiado tarde Shining – dice Trixie con inexpresividad- si e de gastar mis últimas energías en algo… serian para asegurar que nuestra hija aun tendrá un padre- dice ella.

-¡no digas eso!- dice Shining- ¡aun puedo salvarte!-

-no… no puedes…. Aun si no hubiera hecho nada para ayudarte… sé que… mi hora ya estaba muy cerca- dice Trixie.

-no… por favor… no- dice Shining con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-sabes…. No fue tan malo…. En estos años que estuve con tigo… fueron los mejores años que pude... haber tenido… te agradezco por eso amor...- dice Trixie acariciando la crin de Shining- me diste algo que nunca creí que tendría…. Una familia-

-¡Trixie!- dice Shining entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-te digo algo…. Yo si quería- dice Trixie dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Shining.

-es anoche en que tú y yo…. Junto al lago… yo si quería... desde hacía tiempo ya podía controlarme un poco… solo que no me caías tan bien y por eso siempre te atacaba jeje…. Pero esa noche yo…. Yo… sabía que nunca lo arias... yo solo quería acercarme más a ti…. Pero no me esperaba que todo sucediera tan pronto jeje... pero fue hermoso- dice Trixie entre jadeos.

-Trixie…. Tengo que llevarte a un hospital- dice Shining intentando levantarse pero tenía las piernas inmovilizadas.

-no…. Es muy tarde…. Solo me alegra que…. Al menos… estoy a tu lado- dice Trixie recargando su rostro contra el pecho de Shining- te amo- dice ella besándolo apasionadamente.

-Trixie…. Por favor…. Sigue aquí con migo…. No nos dejes solos- dice Shining entre sollozos.

-cu…. Cuida de nuestra…. Hi… hija...- dice está cerrando los ojos y dando un último suspiro.

-¡Trixie! ¡No! ¡TRIXIE NO! ¡NO TE DUERMAS! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡TRIXIEEEEEE!- dice Shining intentando hacer que esta reaccionara, pero era demasiado tarde la gran y poderosa Trixie ya había fallecido.

-¡no Trixie! ¡Tú también no por favor! ¡Tú también no por favor! ¡No! ¡No me dejes!- dice Shining entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Trixie.

-¿mami?- dice la pequeña Ara llegando con Shining- ¡Mamá!- dice está corriendo hasta con ellos, esta intenta hacer que Trixie despierte, pero esta no despertaba, la potrilla empieza a llorar.

-tu… tu mami…. Solo está durmiendo Ara…. – dice Shining con pesar y aun con lágrimas en su rostro.

-de… despierta- dice la potrilla con dificultad, pues le era difícil articular la palabra.

-ma… mami…- dice la potrilla con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Shining la toma y la abraza- tranquila mi niña…. Papi está aquí… papi está aquí-

En eso se escucha unos pasos, Shining y la potrilla miran frente a ellos y ven al encapuchado, caminando hasta ellos, y con un casco apretando su estómago que aún estaba sangrando, este comienza a preparar la cuchilla para acabar con Shining.

-esa yegua hizo algo muy valiente…. Gasto sus últimas energías en salvarte- dice Flash con severidad- lástima que fue en vano-

Shining intenta levantarse, pero aún se encontraba paralizado.

Si vas a matarme hazlo ya… pe… pero no toques a mi hija- dice Shining abrasando a Ara y ocultando su cara contra su pecho.

-no necesitas repetírmelo- dice Flash con frialdad.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- se escucha.

-¡no a mi papi no! ¡a mi papi no! ¡Por favor!- suplica la potrilla entre lágrimas, esta se zafa de los cascos de Shining y se transforma en una pequeña loba azul claro y se interpone entre Flash y Shining como un intento de protegerlo.

-¡Ara por favor! ¡mejor vete!- dice Shining.

-¡a mi papi no!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas. Flash se le daba viendo con indiferencia.

-¡por favor no le agás nada a mi hija!- dice Shining suplicante.

Flash se queda viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Trixie y luego mira a la pequeña potrilla, un leve brillo blanco brota del collar. Una serie de pensamientos lo invaden, él lo que más deseaba en el mundo era acecinar ahora mismo a Shining, pero algo se lo impedía.

-¡no! ¡por que no puedo! ¡Por que! ¡Soñé con este día por 6 largos años!- piensa Flash serrando fuertemente los ojos. Este los abre y mira los ojos de la potrilla, esos ojos, aun siendo esta una loba, esos ojos, era como una daga en su corazón, esos ojos impedían que el pudiera acecinar a Shining.

-¡mata a la niña también!- escucha en su mente, en eso este mira la cuchilla roja con seriedad, era como si le hablara, pero no era la cuchilla, era el, la cuchilla en realidad hacia que sus pensamientos más oscuros volvieran a brotar.

-mátala, mátala, ahora- piensa el- ¡NO!… no matare a la niña ¡pero si a Shining!- piensa el a punto de dar un golpe contra Shining, pero en eso este se detiene en seco.

-¡por que no puedo!- piensa Flash mientras el collar blanco daba un leve brillo blanco, era como si dos entidades pelearan en su mente, eran el collar blanco y la daga roja, ambas sacaban dos lados opuestos de Flash una lucha interna, este empezó a cuestionarse sobre qué es lo correcto, no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando, entrando en una fuerte confusión que lo atormentaba.

El poni da un alarido de frustración y deja caer la guadaña al suelo, sin embargo seguía sosteniendo su cadena.

-por esta vez ¡solo por esta vez! ¡Pero algún día me las pagaras Shining!- dice Flash entre dientes, dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al bosque donde pronto este desaparecería entre las sombras.

-¡Papi!- dice la potrilla saltando a los cascos de Shining.

-¡tranquila! ¡Ya paso, ya paso! ¡Papi esta con tigo! ¡papi te cuida!- dice Shining abrasando a su hija mientras no lograba evitar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro.


	14. Chapter 14

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 14. La vida y la muerte.

Llega el amanecer en el bosque Everfree, Shining y su pequeña hija Ara se quedaron junto al cuerpo de Trixie, ambos la miraban con gran tristeza, y mientras Shining aún se encontraba paralizado por el efecto de la cuchilla roja de Flash Sentry, Shining no podía hacer más que arrastrarse por lo que este se posó en un árbol y espero a que el efecto de la parálisis pasara, una vez que este se sintió capaz de ponerse de pie es entonces que este se levanta y arrastra el cuerpo de Trixie a una zona con muchos árboles y que estaba menos destruida por la anterior tormenta, Shining elige un lugar que considera lindo y comienza a cavar un hoyo profundo en este, y cuidadosamente introduce el cuerpo de Trixie dentro. Ambos se quedan mirando el cuerpo, Shining no se sentía capaz de enterrarla, en lugar de eso solo se quedó observando el cuerpo.

-parece como si estuvieras dormida mi cielo….- piensa Shining con tristeza- pareciera como si en cualquier momento despertarías para gritarme u ordenarme traer el desayuno jeje….. Me duele el saber que ya no será así…. Me duele saber que nuestra vida juntos… termino para siempre…. Creí…. Creí que…. – dice Shining limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos- perdona… sé que me dirás… que soy un maricon que no aguanta nada pero que que…..- dice Shining y en eso este guarda silencio por un largo rato e intenta calmarse.

-cuando…. Cuando nuestro pequeño Night Light…. Yo… me hice una promesa…. Y no pude cumplirla- dice Shining con cólera- ¡lo siento! ¡Trixie perdóname!- dice Shining entre lágrimas.

Una serie de recuerdos pasaban por la cabeza de Shining, recuerdos de tiempos pasados y no muy lejanos, tiempos en los que al menos por un periodo muy corto de sus vidas fueron felices, momentos que Shining y Trixie pasaron juntos como familia al lado de sus dos hijos, momentos tan simples y cotidianos como una simple cena familiar, o un paseo por el bosque, eran el tipo de cosas que pasaban por la mente de Shining, y este no pudo evitar, sentir gran cólera y dolor, pues el en su mente había fallado, les fallo a todos, perdió a su familia otra vez, de no ser porque aún le queda a su hija, este ya habría perdido la frágil estabilidad mental en la que se encontraba.

Shining observa a su hija, la cual pese a ser una bebé de menos de un año, parecía entender perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, esta se mostraba fría y sin emoción, no lloraba, pero tampoco estaba feliz, estaba completamente inexpresiva, su madre había muerto frente a ella, y todo porque Shining no fue capaz de protegerlos, de no estar ahí cuando ellos más los necesitaban, de estar ausente cuando estos se encontraban más vulnerables.

-lo siento….- dice Shining sin lograr impedir las ganas de llorar acaricia la crin de su hija- perdona me cariño…. Por mi culpa tu… tu…. La perdimos- dice Shining entrando en llanto, la potrilla sé le queda mirando, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza contenida y oculta que ahora sentía ella y que no aparentaba en el exterior, cosa que le partió el alma aún más a Shining quien se deja caer de rodillas.

-Perdóname cariño…. Lo siento…. Les falle a todos- dice Shining con cólera, en eso pasa algo que Shining no se esperaba, la potrilla salta a sus cascos y le da un fuerte abraso ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Shining y dice la siguiente palabra en un tono poco audible pero que apenas Shining logro entender- papi…. Tengo miedo-

-si…. No te preocupes…. Tu eres lo único que me queda…. Yo te cuidare, por siempre, aun si mi vida dependiera de ello yo te protegeré mi pequeña ara- dice Shining abrasando a su hija fuertemente.

-mami nunca despertara ¿verdad?- dice la potrilla con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-hija…. Yo…. Ella… no…. No creo que llegue a despertar- dice Shining con tristeza y pesar.

-mami…. por... porque- dice la potrilla ya poniéndose a llorar, esta oculta su rostro en el pecho de Shining, este la abrasa.

-tranquila… tranquila mi cielo- dice Shining.

Mientras tanto en una cueva localizada en una montaña del bosque Everfree, Flash Sentry se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, dado a la luz del sol, era incapaz de salir de esta cueva sin recibir una fuerte quemadura, por lo que este luego de estar caminando en círculos decide tumbarse al suelo.

-¿por qué no pude matarlo….?- dice Flash con fastidio y confusión.

-lo tenía hay, era mío, indefenso igual que un bebé ¡por qué no lo mate!- dice Flash mientras se jalaba de los cabellos, este de la rabia da un fuerte golpe contra el suelo provocando una gran grieta en el suelo.

-¿por qué no lo hice? ese fue mi mayor anhelo desde esa noche en que todo comenzó- dice Flash cerrando los ojos, recordando todo lo que paso, empezando por aquella noche en la que Shining lo mato.

Flashback.

Todo comenzó cuando Shining lo arrojó al vacío, Flash cayó desde una gran altura, incapaz de volar dado a que Shining le rompió las alas, este cayo al vacío, desde uno de los pisos más elevados del castillo de cristal, la sola caída en cuestión seria letal para cualquiera por lo que significaría una muerte segura para él.

Sin embargo cuando Flash iba cayendo al suelo todo sucedió en cámara lenta para él, Flash intento todo lo posible por salvarse, forzando sus alas todo lo que daban, aun con estas fracturadas, intento todo lo posible por volar y detener su caída, cada segundo de su caída para él era eterno, al ver cada vez más cerca el suelo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, las alas de Flash intentaban hacer un último intento por salvarse, pero por desgracia para el no logro detener su caída, pero si frenarla un poco, él se impactó contra el suelo fuertemente, pero no fue lo suficiente para matarlo al instante, logro frenar su caída lo suficiente para recibir un impacto menos mortífero, pero esto solo generaría en el una tortura indescriptible al tener varios huesos rotos, sus órganos internos estaban aplastados, pero él seguía vivo, agonizante, pero aún con vida.

Flash con una respiración muy agitada mira en dirección al cielo nocturno y la calma que este representaba, y luego mira en dirección al sitio de donde había caído, en lo alto del castillo, se encontraba una ventana por donde un poni se asomaba, ese era Shining. Desde el suelo Flash miraba como Shining lo observaba, como este lo veía agonizar, y luego este se oculta, entrando de nuevo al castillo.

Flash estaba agonizando, parecería que sin importar si lo encuentran o no, el moriría de todas formas, sus daños eran demasiado grabes y en cuestión de solo minutos moriría. Con la mayoría de sus huesos rotos, órganos dañados e innumerables hemorragias internas, parecería que no importara lo que se hiciera morirá, pero se equivocó.

Flash estaba a punto de morir, ya estaba cerrando los ojos cuando de repente ve frente a él una sombra de un poni, aparentemente un unicornio. Flash no pudo distinguir nada de él, además de su silueta, excepto tal vez una cosa, por un instante los ojos del unicornio se prendieron en un penetrante brillo escarlata, la silueta toma lo que parece ser una daga y se corta las venas de uno de su casco, este acerca su casco contra el agonizante Flash.

-bebe- dice el poni, Flash estaba a punto de no hacerlo, pero algo en los ojos del poni lo obligo a hacerlo, Flash bebe la sangre del poni, y es entonces que siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho, era su corazón que de repente empezó a agitarse como loco, este empezó a sudar y a convulsionarse, sentía como unos colmillos le brotaban en su boca, luego de unos minutos este para, pero continua en el suelo, pues aun tenia barios huesos rotos, pero al menos ya no sentía tanto dolor, y al parecer ya no estaba agonizando.

Flash aún estaba inmovilizado, pero podía sentir como un ardor recorría su cuerpo.

-no te puedo dejar aquí- dice la silueta tomando el cuerpo de Flash, el poni lo arrastra adentro del castillo, pero es entonces que algo pasa, una criatura monstruosa empuja al poni, Flash aún estaba muy delicado por lo que no pudo distinguir que es lo que pasaba. Pero si pudo escuchar algunas cosas, aparentemente el poni y la bestia estaban discutiendo.

-se te ordeno no interferir y solo vigilar a las princesas-

-este poni aún puede salvarse, se convertirá en uno de los míos-

-¿enserio? Jajaja-

-ya se está transformando-

-jajaja, pero que estúpido eres inocente y estúpido, regresa a tu posición o se lo diré a Phantom maldito Wampira de segunda generación-

-tu mi amigo, eres de tercera Likoi, jeje-

-pero sigo siendo tú superior, ahora vete o el pacto que hiciste con "ella" se cancelara-

Se escuchan unos pasos retirándose, aparentemente era el poni, ya hasta este se aleja de la escena. En eso algo lo toma por el cuello, era un monstruoso lobo oscuro de gran tamaño.

-así que eres un nuevo Wampira ¿eh? Eres tan indefenso, tienes todos los huesos rotos, pobre sito jeje- el lobo lo arrastra hasta un cuarto y lo deja arrumbado.

-lástima que en tu estado una mordida de mi significaría tu muerte, en verdad tengo hambre, pero no podemos desperdiciar otro esclavo jeje, pero creo que hay otros que disfrutaran alimentarse de ti- dice el lobo desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Parecería que esto sería todo, y poco a poco Flash empezaba a sentir como recobraba movilidad, eran sus huesos reacomodándose, Flash estaba impresionado con la velocidad con la que se recuperaba, pero justo cuando este sintió que era capaz de levantarse el lobo negro aparece nuevamente frente a él.

-¿A dónde vas?- dice el lobo tumbándolo- quizás yo no puedo darte una mordida, jeje, desgraciadamente combinar plagas en el estado inicial de la transformación es toxico y letal, pero eso no me impide que mis amigos, puedan arrancarte un trozo-

De repente entre las sombras aparecen 3 ponis deformes de gran tamaño, con dos cuernos en la cabeza y alas de murciélago.

-¡Demons! ¡Denle la bienvenida al nuevo!- dice el lobo y es entonces que los monstruos arremeten contra Flash, empezando a devorarlo.

-oh si, solo recuerden no devorar su corazón o hacerle mucho daño a su cerebro, no queremos matarlo tan pronto- dice el lobo oscuro con un tono burlón.

Fue rápido, los monstruos lo destrozaron en muy poco tiempo, arrancándole grandes trozos de carne, dejando a Flash en un estado de aparente muerte, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, él no podía moverse nada, pero seguía consiente, unos guardias lo encontraron, su cuerpo masacrado fue retirado y puesto en una bolsa para cadáveres, dado a la gravedad de sus heridas, y su estado actual se pensó que estaba muerto. Pasaron algunas noches antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse de píe, el escapo de la morgue, pero no tardó mucho en que los seres que lo atacaron lo atraparan y llevaran con los suyos en las profundidades del imperio de Cristal.

Fin del Flashback.

-por el esos demonios… y mi tortura no termino hay- dice Flash entre dientes mientras se asomaba por la salida de la cueva, notando que aún es de día.

-tuve la oportunidad de hacer pagar al que me hizo esto… ¡pero no lo hice!- dice Flash entre dientes mientras observa sus cicatrices de mordidas y rasguños a lo largo de su deformado cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no lo hice?- piensa Flash y en eso recuerda los ojos de la potrilla que imploraba por que no matara a su padre.

-esos ojos…. Esa potrilla…. No pude hacerlo cuando ella se interpuso entre Shining y yo….- dice Flash con indiferencia.

-no pude matarlo… por que…. Ella me lo imploro- dice Flash con seriedad y tristeza en eso este piensa en Twilight y su hija y es entonces que se da cuenta- no pude matarlo…. Por qué esa niña… me recordó a mi hija-

Luego de unas horas Shining por fin se siente un poco más fuerte (tanto física como emocionalmente) y decide tapar el hoyo donde se encontraba Trixie, y al finalizar este toma una roca de gran tamaño y usando un rayo escribe lo siguiente en la roca.

Aquí yace la gran y poderosa Trixie

Madre de dos y esposa de un idiota.

Te amaremos y recordaremos por siempre.

Mientras Shining estaba haciendo esto, su pequeña hija Ara, se fue por unos momentos, y regreso con un puñado de flores en su boca, las cuales coloca sobre la tumba de su madre, luego de esto, esta se posa frente a la tumba, mirándola con tristeza. Shining al ver la ofrenda de su hija, queda sorprendido, por esta acción de su hija.

Pasan varios minutos ambos se quedaron posados frente a la tumba por un rato sin decir una sola palabra, guardando silencio por Trixie, finalmente fue Ara quien se levanta y camina hasta la lápida y la abrasa, imaginando que aquella roca se trataba de su madre.

-¡mami!- dice esta entre lágrimas, la potrilla se queda abrasando la lápida por un tiempo aún más largo, Shining no hizo más que mirarla con gran pesar en su alma. Llega el alba y es entonces que la potrilla decide separarse de la lápida y corre a abrazar a su padre.

-la extraño mucho- dice ella en un tono poco audible.

-yo también- dice Shining con pesar.

Ara se acerca al oído de Shining y le dice-papi…. Este lugar me pone triste…. ¿podemos irnos por favor? Ya no lo resisto más- dice ella en un tono poco audible, pero que denotaba gran tristeza en su ser.

-si…. Vamos mi cielo- dice Shining levantándose con su hija en cascos y colocándola en su lomo.

-nunca te olvidaré…. Te amo Trixie- dice ya antes de irse y ocultarse en las profundidades del bosque Everfree.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, ya era de tarde, y Twilight se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a Bast Bloodstream, se encontraban investigando el posible origen de la tormenta. Dado a que ella sabe muy bien que este no fue un simple fenómeno natural, y dado a la magnitud del daño que este provoco en una sola noche, Twilight se la ha pasado los últimos días buscando la respuesta de esta extraña y devastadora tormenta. Pero sin importar cuanto busque, o la ayuda que recibía de Celestia (quien investigaba por su cuenta en la biblioteca de Canterlot) o de su novio, ninguno parece estar cerca de la respuesta.

-no lo entiendo….- dice Twilight rendida.

-estoy seguro que esta tormenta no fue nada natural, incluso tratándose del bosque Everfree, estoy completamente seguro que esta tormenta no es nada normal – dice Bast Bloodstream con seriedad mientras revisaba un libro.

-lo sé, lo sé- dice Twilight algo exaltada mientras arrojaba un libro por el coraje que sentía.

-¿pasa algo cariño?- dice Bast tomándola por el casco- te noto más…. Como decirlo…. Nerviosa que de costumbre- dice Bast preocupado.

-recuerdas que envíe una muestra del agua de la tormenta a Canterlot hace unos días- dice Twilight algo inquieta.

-¿sí?- dice Bast extrañado.

-es… esta mañana me llegaron los resultados- dice Twilight tallándose los ojos con su casco.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Bast preocupado.

-según los exámenes que le hizo la princesa Celestia… encontró sangre…. La tormenta estaba hecha de agua, sangre y un tipo de magia que no logramos identificar- dice Twilight inquieta.

-cariño…. Por favor no te preocupes…. les hará daño mi cielo- dice Bast.

-lo se… pero esto si me inquieta mucho… una tormenta echa de sangre y magia…. Esto no puede significar nada bueno- dice Twilight.

-la tormenta fue hace barias noches…. ¿crees que esto signifique algo mayor?- dice Bast un tanto nervioso.

-¡no lo sé! Si fuera a pasar algo más grande…. Supongo que ya habría pasado…. Pero…. No lo sé cariño- dice Twilight.

-una tormenta echa de magia y sangre…. No entiendo….- dice Bast pensativo.

-la tormenta devasto el bosque Everfree…. Y eso es lo raro…. ¿Por qué el bosque Everfree? ¡si esa tormenta hubiera devastado Ponyville! ¡Quizás ahora mismo no solo estaríamos con algunas calles inundadas! ¡Quizás el pueblo entero ya ni siquiera existiría!- dice Twilight inquieta.

-¡cariño! Cariño…. Por favor… cálmate, lo resolveremos- dice Bast- sabes que en tu estado no puedes alterarte de esta forma-

-perdona… no quise…- dice Twilight apenada.

-no te preocupes… les hará daño- dice Bast- hemos trabajado demasiado…. Tú en especial…. Creo que… sería bueno que tomemos un descanso ¿no crees?- dice Bast Bloodstream- lo digo en especial por ti cariño…. Me preocupas-

-¿y que paso con los infelices que escaparon de la prisión?- dice Twilight cambiando el tema bruscamente.

-no los encontramos…. Buscamos por todo Ponyville, y no hay rastro de ellos- dice Bast suspirando- pero… si no estaban en Ponyville… lo más probables es que huyeron al bosque y… recordaras que justamente la noche siguiente fue la tormenta-

-Lo se…. Crees que ellos estén…- dice Twilight.

-es lo más probable… ya encontramos algunos cuerpos de ponis viajeros que no tuvieron suerte con la tormenta…. Y si se adentraron demasiado…. Es probable que ellos tampoco- dice Bast.

-no puedo decir que me alegra…. Pero eso me…. Me tranquiliza un poco…. ¡hay debo sonar horrible! ¡Yo, una princesa, deseándole la muerte a otros!- dice Twilight.

-no te culpo… eran ponis terribles…. Pero tampoco está bien pensar en eso cariño- dice Bast con inexpresividad.

-lo se… lo se… perdona- dice Twilight apenada.

-no importa cariño- dice Bast suspirando- ¿aun crees que es demasiado pronto?-

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Twilight mientras toma otro libro para leerlo.

-ya sabes… tu y yo…- dice Bast sacando una argolla de matrimonio- hace algunos meces me rechazaste… pero… creo que es tiempo- dice con timidez y un poco de miedo.

-Bast…. No crees que sea muy pronto cariño….- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta.

- pero…. ni siquiera se lo hemos mencionado Lúthien... lo de nuestro noviazgo…. Y bueno… ya sabes…. Creo que le sorprenderá aún más el hecho de que tendrá un hermanito pronto- dice Bast sonrojado.

Twilight mira su vientre y lo acaricia.

-tienes razón…. Hace poco nos enteramos de eso…. Y es por eso que estoy más preocupada…. No sé si he hecho un buen trabajo como madre con Lúthien… y ahora…. Tendré otro bebé…. No puedo….- dice Twilight -nacerá en 8 meces quizás…. Y no se…. Si este lista para otro hijo.

-déjame ayudarte… por favor… no me rechaces…- dice Bast.

-Bast…. Yo….- dice Twilight confundida.

-por favor- dice Bast Bloodstream- yo te ayudare a cuidarlos.

-es…. Está bien- dice Twilight dándole una sonrisa, ambos se besan apasionadamente.

En eso se escucha algo bajando las escaleras precipitadamente, Twilight y Bast inmediatamente se separan de golpe y aparentan que nada paso.

- ¡Lúthien, te he dicho miles de veces que no bajes corriendo las escaleras!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¡lo siento Twilight!-

-¿Spike?- dice Twilight extrañada.

-lo siento mami- dice Lúthien, pues ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Por qué ambos corren?- dice Twilight.

-¡es que está despertando!- dice Lúthien.

-¿Quién?- dice Bast confundido.

-Pinkie se asomó por mi ventana con un artefacto extraño volador, que funcionaba con pedales ¡era increíble! ¡y nos dijo que él está despertando!- dice Lúthien emocionada.

-¿se refieren al potro?- dice Twilight.

-¡sí! ¡él ya está despertando- dice Lúthien.

-¡rápido Lúthy!- dice Spike.

-¡si, si, si vamos!- dice la potrilla emocionada.

-¿Cuál potro se refieren?- dice Bast un tanto confundido.

Por fin luego de días de inconciencia, el poni que encontraron en el bosque, Night Light el hijo perdido de Shining y Trixie estaba despertando.


	15. Chapter 15

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 15. El potrillo perdido.

En el hospital de Ponyville, se encontraba un joven unicornio azul, inconsciente, conectado a una serie de aparatos que le suministraban suero e indicaban el estado del pequeño, este joven unicornio de solo cuatro años de edad era Night Light, quien desde hacía unos días que fue encontrado por Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike y la pequeña Lúthien , lo llevaron inmediatamente a al hospital, el potrillo tenia agua en los pulmones, algunos huesos rotos y barios moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo, sorprendentemente el potrillo logro sobrevivir, sin embargo actualmente se encuentra en coma, y no ha despertado desde entonces.

Un golpe muy duro en la cabeza por poco provoca que perdiera un ojo y que actualmente tenga una fractura craneal muy sebera, por el momento el potrillo está bajo observación constante, los médicos se sorprendieron por su rápida recuperación física, pero no sabrán que tan serio fue su accidente hasta que el no despierte.

Con regularidad, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Lúthien (acompañada casi siempre por Spike dado a que su madre está muy ocupada con la investigación de la tormenta que azotó el bosque hace unos días) vienen a visitar el potrillo, ellas quienes fueron las que lo encontraron en el fango debajo de un árbol, estaban muy preocupadas por el potrillo y esperaban que pronto despertase.

Casi siempre van todas juntas, solo a ver cómo sigue el joven potrillo del cual hasta el momento no han sabido nada de él, aunque se han hecho algunas especulaciones con el encuentro de los cuerpos de otros ponis en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, aun nada es seguro, y en el fondo todas esperan que este potrillo no tenga nada que ver con la pareja de ponis que encontraron muertos en el bosque. Se hicieron investigaciones sobre el posible paradero de este potrillo, pero en los registros no se encuentran nada sobre la procedencia o familia de este pequeño.

Por fin luego de días de inconciencia, el poni empezó a mostrar signos de mejoría, para lo que Pinkie Pie inmediatamente difundió la noticia con sus amigas, siendo que para sorpresa de todas, la primera en llegar fue Fluttershy, y luego de un rato llegaron las demás, las cuales sentían intriga y un gran alivio al ver que el pequeño poni por fin está despertando.

Sin embargo, pese a la alegría que las demás sentían porque este potro por fin despertaría, Fluttershy, pese a haberse alegrado por la noticia, no se mostró tan enérgica como las demás está aún se sentía muy triste y preocupada por el pequeño potro, desde que lo encontraron esta no hizo más que pensar en él, sintiendo lastima y tristeza por la condición de tan joven criatura, de no ser que ella tenía que quedarse en su casa para atender a los animalitos que terminaron heridos y sin hogar por la tormenta, ella habría estado a su lado cada día así como lo hizo Pinkie Pie.

Todas se reúnen en la sala de espera, y de ahí con el permiso de los médicos van a la habitación en donde tenían al potrillo, pero al llegar aun lo encuentran dormido.

-¿Qué? Pero si aún está dormida la criatura- dice Applejack.

-¡hollé Pinkie no dijiste que ya había despertado!- dice Rainbow Dash con severidad.

-yo dije que por fin estaba empezando a reaccionar y que podría despertar pronto- dice Pinkie Pie.

-bueno…. Entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí si no ha despertado?- dice Rainbow Dash un tanto irritada y dando un bufido de impaciencia.

-supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato- dice Fluttershy suspirando.

-yo creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos y regresemos cuando de verdad despierte- dice Rarity.

-la verdad no sé por qué vine- dice Rainbow Dash irritada.

Todas salen al pasillo, sin embargo la pequeña Lúthien pidió quedarse un rato más, Twilight decidió dejarla, mientras tanto todas salen al pasillo y se quedan charlando un rato en unas bancas.

-no creo poder perdonarte por esto Pinkie- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste venir entonces, si el niño no ha despertado?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-porque es muy probable que despierte pronto- dice Pinkie Pie.

-cariño…. ¿puedo hablar con tigo?- dice Bast.

-si…- dice Twilight, ambos se alejan un poco del grupo de yeguas.

-ese niño…. ¿Es el que encontraron en el bosque verdad?- dice Bast con seriedad.

-si…. ¿Por qué preguntas cariño?- dice Twilight extrañada.

-algo en ese potro me parece familiar….- piensa Bast muy pensativo- no… por nada cariño- responde este.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dice Pinkie con un tono picaron.

-nosotros… em…- dice Bast apenado y nervioso.

-tranquilo… lo saben- dice Twilight.

-jeje, es verdad, no tienen que ocultarlo, lo sabemos desde hace meses- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿en… enserio?- dice Bast nervioso.

-lo sabemos todo cariño- dice Rarity- solo que no te lo decíamos porque sabemos que eres muy cómo decirlo…. Tímido-

-quisimos esperar a que tú te sintieras en confianza con nosotras- dice Applejack.

-no te sientas mal cariño, de todos modos tu querías que lo nuestro fuera más oficial y que lo supieran todos ¿no?- dice Twilight.

-si... pe... pero... (suspiro) parece que todos lo saben….- dice Bast apenado.

-desde hace mucho- dice Pinkie Pie.

-de echo mis compañeros de trabajo también lo saben desde hace tiempo…. Todo el mundo lo sabe menos Lúthien- dice Bast mirando a Twilight con algo de tristeza haciendo una carita de perrito triste.

-pronto le diremos- dice Twilight.

-entonces…. Saben lo nuestro- dice Bast con sumisión.

-la verdad no era nada difícil suponerlos desde, tu eres el poni no yegua que pasa más tiempo con Twilight desde que regresamos al pueblo, siempre estas cerca de ella, y en un par de ocasiones los hemos visto salir juntos- dice Pinkie Pie.

-entonces…. Lo siento- dice Bast- pe... pero si lo sabían por que...-

-¿por qué no dijimos nada antes?- dice Applejack.

-sabemos lo tímido que eres y no quisimos molestarlos- dice Fluttershy.

-aunque creo que esperamos demasiado ¿no creen?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no te preocupes, de todos modos no hacen una mala pareja- dice Rarity.

-desde hace mucho lo sabemos cariño, no te sientas apenado- dice Applejack.

-en…. ¿entonces también saben que estas embarazada?- le dice Bast al oído de Twilight con un tono poco audible, mas sin embargo no lo suficiente.

-cállate- dice Twilight entre dientes.

-¡QUE TWILIGHT ESTA EMBARAZADA OTRA VEZ!- grita Pinkie Pie a los cuatro vientos.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dicen todas sorprendidas.

-¡hay Bast!- dice Twilight con severidad y se da un zape.

-perdón- dice con sumisión.

-¡quien los viera!- dice Applejack con un tono picaron.

-resultaste más semental de lo que creí jeje- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡siiiiiii otro bebé!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si… si chicas, ya…. Si… estoy embarazada- dice Twilight irritada, todas se echan a reír y echar burla de la situación. Todas menos Fluttershy quien no se encontraba de humor, pues aún estaba pensando en el pobre potrillo que estaba inconsciente.

-iré a acompañar a Lúthien- dice Fluttershy, pero nadie parece haberla escuchado, pues todas estaban con el tema del embarazo de Twilight. Fluttershy camina por el pasillo, y llega a la habitación del potrillo, esta medio abre la puerta y es entonces que lo escucha.

-mami ya no quiere que valla a la escuela- se escucha, era la pequeña Lúthien quien estaba hablando sola, junto al inconsciente poni que se encontraba en la cama-Mami dice que todo lo que necesito aprender ella me lo enseñará en casa, por mucho tiempo yo le rogué que me dejara ir a la escuela, por mucho tiempo le imploraba que me dejara jugar con otros potros, pero… luego de lo que paso ese día…. Ya no le he vuelto a insistir- dice esta con pesar.

-yo quería amigos…. Solo eso… pero creo que nunca los tendré- dice la potrilla con un tono melancólico.

- ¿Lúthien?- dice Fluttershy entrando a la habitación.

-ho… hola tía Fluttershy- dice la potrilla algo apenada.

-¿Qué haces?- dice Fluttershy.

-leí en un libro que los ponis en coma aún son capaces de escuchar… y que abecés eso les ayuda a recuperarse más pronto y salir de su….- dice Lúthien- perdona-

-no… te entiendo…- dice Fluttershy yendo con ella y sentándose a su lado.

-sabes…. Cuando tenía tu edad yo tampoco tenía amigos- dice Fluttershy.

-¿enserio?- dice Lúthien extrañada y sorprendida.

-si… bueno…. Quizás no sepas pero yo cuando era pequeña era muy tímida- dice Fluttershy.

-bueno… eso si lo creo- piensa la potrilla.

-me era muy difícil hacer amigos, de echo…. Por mucho tiempo estuve sola…. Y al igual que tu estaba triste…. Creí que nadie me entendía y que nunca tendría amigos…. Por mucho tiempo creí que estaría sola- dice Fluttershy.

-¿y qué es lo que paso?- dice Lúthien.

-bueno… em… pasaron muchas cosas… incluso… algunos potrillos se burlaban de mi porque no podía bolar- dice Fluttershy.

-se…. Se… se burlaban también de ti….- dice Lúthien con un nudo a la garganta y recordando lo que le paso hace algunas semanas en la escuela cuando tubo ese penoso accidente, la potrilla se deprime al recordar esto, puesto que era una vieja herida que creía había sanado, pero la verdad es que solo la había ignorado.

-pero… conocí a Rainbow Dash… quien por algún tiempo fue mi única amiga de verdad…. Pero después conocí a las demás, conocí a tu madre- dice Fluttershy- sé que te sientes sola, pero no te preocupes, que pronto, cuando menos lo esperes la amistad entrara a tu vida, y tendrás más amigos de los que puedas contar jeje-

-en…. ¿Enserio?- dice Lúthien incrédula, pero con algo de esperanza y emoción que no pudo disimular.

-si, por su puesto cariño- dice Fluttershy dándole una sonrisa.

-entonces…. Ten… tendré amigos- dice ya un poco más emocionada.

-pero claro cariño, ¿Quién no quisiera hacerse amiga de una niña tan linda y tierna como tú?- dice Fluttershy- solo espera, y pronto harás amistades-

Lúthien voltea a ver al potrillo que yacía en la cama y en eso esta nota como este empieza a moverse un poco.

-¡tía Fluttershy! Cre… creo que ya está despertando- dice Lúthien sorprendida.

-es… es verdad- dice Fluttershy.

Lúthien corre hasta la puerta y se asoma por el pasillo- ¡PRONTO, MAMÁ, SPIKE, TODAS, ESTÁ DESPERTANDO!-

El potrillo empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento, gran sorpresa que se dio al ver a Pinkie Pie frente a él, dando un fuerte alarido de asombro y sobresalto.

-¡HOLA SOY PINKIE PIE!- dice la poni rosa con gran energía.

-¡pinkie baja de la cama!- dice Rainbow Dash tumbándola.

-eso no fue nada amistoso Dashie- dice Pinkie Pie.

El potrillo del sobresalto estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama pero Fluttershy lo alcanza a tomar.

-perdona a mis amigas… ellas estaban muy preocupadas por ti- dice Fluttershy regresándolo a la cama con cuidado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice el potrillo confundido, y en eso este siente un intenso dolor en la cabeza, este coloca su casco contra su cabeza y hace una mueca de dolor.

-¡hay aun te duele!- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-no… no se…- dice el potrillo.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber si te duele o no? Siempre que me duele algo yo lo sé muy bien, no es nada bonito en especial cuando…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- dice Pinkie Pie, hasta que de repente Rainbow la pincha con un alfiler.

-perdona a nuestra amiga- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dice el potrillo con confusión, y en eso nota que Twilight y Lúthien eran alicornio al notar sus alas y cuernos, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco pero no demasiado.

-bueno... para empezar nosotras fuimos las que te encontramos- dice Lúthien.

-¡si te encontramos en el bosque, debajo de un árbol en un charco de lodo!- dice Pinkie Pie.

En eso un fugas recuerdo de él luchando por su vida en un inmenso rio que lo arrastraba surgió, el potrillo se exalto ante esto.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-no lo sé…- dice el potrillo aun confundido.

-¿sabes que es lo que paso con tus padres?- dice Bast.

-mis… mis padres….- dice el potrillo, en eso este intenta recordar, pero cuando intento recordar quienes eran sus padres su mente se nublo, este intento enfocarse en esto, y esforzó su mente aún más, es entonces que un fuerte dolor empieza a sentir en su cabeza, y empieza a respirar agitadamente.

-no… no lo sé…- dice el potrillo confundido.

-¿no lo sabes?- dice Bast.

-no lo sé…. No se… no que quien soy…. No se quienes…. Son mis padres… solo tengo imágenes borrosas… pero no distingo nada- dice el potrillo confundido y algo alterado.

-tranquilo… tranquilo, no te preocupes, estarás bien- dice Lúthien.

-no sé nada…. No… no logro recordar- dice el potrillo inquieto.

-tranquilo…. Te ayudaremos- dice Lúthien poniendo su casco en su hombro, el potrillo se le queda mirando, y en eso este siente algo, una seguridad y calma que lo tranquilizaban.

-¿entonces no recuerdas nada? ¡Ni si quiera tu nombre! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie… nos disculpas si salimos- dice Applejack.

-si… todas tenemos que salir- dice Rarity.

-tenemos que ir a….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-hija… puedes quedarte con él un momento nosotras saldremos un rato- dice Twilight.

-claro mami…- dice Lúthien un tanto extrañada.

Todas las portadoras salen de la habitación, pero Lúthien, Spike y Bast se quedan con el confundido potro. Mientras tanto las portadoras se quedaron en el pasillo y empezaron a discutir la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- dice Rarity.

-¡¿Cómo descubriré su nombre?! ¡Oh no! ¡si no sabe su nombre eso significa que mucho menos su cumpleaños!- dice Pinkie Pie alterada.

-¡PINKIE ESO NO IMPORTA!- dice Rainbow Dash con fastidio.

-ese pobre niño no sabe quiénes son sus padres- dice Fluttershy con tristeza.

-según los registros ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo es siquiera un pariente de el- dice Twilight.

-si no sabe cómo se llama siquiera como encontraremos a sus padres… ya reportamos que lo encontramos desde el día en que lo hallamos en el bosque, y nadie ha reclamado por el- dice Rainbow Dash.

-seguiremos investigando, sus padres tiene que estar por ahí- dice Applejack.

-pe... pero… ¿Qué pasara si no?- dice Fluttershy con un nudo a la garganta.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Twilight.

-ese día cercas de donde lo encontramos… yo encontré una pareja de ponis que quedaron atrapados en la tormenta….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-y según escuche… no fueron los únicos… se encontraron más cuerpos de ponis viajeros y cazadores que quedaron atrapados en esa devastadora tormenta- dice Applejack.

-eso… eso es verdad- dice Twilight con pesar.

-¿Qué tal si uno de esos ponis era su familia?- dice Fluttershy con tristeza.

-lo encontramos en el bosque… es probable… - dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡eso lo aria huérfano! Pobre sito… perder a sus padres- dice Fluttershy.

-no podemos precipitarnos- dice Twilight.

-pero si ya han pasado varios días desde que lo encontramos…. ¡nadie ha venido! ¿Qué pasara con el si no encontramos a su familia?- dice Fluttershy.

-si nadie viene… supongo que lo llevaran a un orfanato ¿no?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-pero que horrible- dice Fluttershy.

-si nadie viene por el… me temo que es lo más seguro- dice Twilight.

-¡NOOOO!- dice Fluttershy, todas se quedan sorprendidas ante esto.

-pe… pero Fluttershy…- dice Rainbow Dash asombrada.

-si no encontramos a sus padres… no hay otra opción… nadie más se hará cargo del potrillo- dice Twilight.

-¡no!... Si… si no encontramos a sus padre… yo me are cargo de él… no lo abandonaremos en un orfanato- dice Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, un desolado Shining Armor estaba rondando a paso lento el bosque, con su hija en el lomo, y sin importarle con lo que se pueda encontrar, el unicornio estaba destrozado en su interior, de no ser por su hija quizás habría cometido una estupidez ya sea suicidio o ya sea venganza de los que provocaron la muerte de su amada, Shining tenía un único objetivo en su mente, mantener asalto a su pequeña hija, en su mente, ella era lo único que le quedaba y no tenía pensado en perderla a ella también.

Pronto oscurecería, por lo que tenían que buscar un refugio, Shining encuentra una cueva, y se introduce dentro de esta.

-aquí nos quedaremos…. Mañana continuaremos- dice Shining con inexpresividad.

-papi…. ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta la potrilla mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para mantener el calor.

-iremos a un lugar donde podamos estar seguros- responde Shining.

- ¿dónde será ese lugar?- pregunta la potrilla.

-lejos, muy lejos- responde Shining- duerme cariño… mañana será un día largo para nosotros- responde Shining, se dirige a la entrada de la cueva y en eso divisa a un grupo de ponis merodeando el bosque a lo lejos.

-hay están esos infelices.- piensa Shining con severidad.

-papi… tengo miedo- dice la potrilla en un tono poco audible.

-shhhh, no pasara nada cariño… yo estoy aquí para cuidarte…. No permitiré que nadie te toque- dice Shining.

Los ponis pasaron cerca de la cueva, pero cuando estos se acercaron Shining inmediatamente tomo a su hija y se ocultaron en las sombras, siendo que aunque algunos de los ponis echaron un vistazo en la cueva no pudieron verlos.

Luego de un par de horas los ponis se alejaron del sitio de donde ellos se encontraban y Shining salió de la cueva para ver como seguían las cosas.

Este desde una colina divisa a los ponis alejándose del sitio donde ellos se encontraban. Shining se queda posado por un rato más, observando a los ponis alejarse.

-esos idiotas nos siguen buscando… aún recuerdo a Trixie reprenderme por no matarlos en el pasado, y ahora pague las consecuencias… ella murió en parte por su culpa ¡quizás deba matarlos! ¡Solo así dejaran de perseguirnos!- piensa Shining con cólera.

-papi…. Te… tengo miedo…. – dice Ara yendo con él.

-¡Ara! Te… te dije que te quedaras en la cueva- dice Shining.

-te… tengo miedo de estar sola… por… por favor ven con migo- dice la potrilla con miedo y tristeza.

-es… está bien- dice Shining, este la toma y la coloca en su lomo para regresar a la cueva. Shining se recuesta junto a su hija y espera a que esta duerma, Shining se queda observando como esta dormía mientras la abrasaba entre sus cascos.

- Night Light …. mi hijo... el desapareció hace varios días… por más que lo busque nunca lo encontré... quizás el…. ¡no!... no puedo pensar en eso ... pe... pero– Piensa Shining con tristeza y cólera mientras miraba en dirección al bosque- lo busque por días…. No logre encontrarlo… y por buscarlo Trixie…. MI TRIXIE MURIÓ POR QUE VOLVÍ A DEJARLOS SOLOS…. No puedo seguir haciendo esto… no puedo seguir arriesgando a mi familia…. a mi hija... Quizás el ya no este con vida- piensa Shining con tristeza- ¡esa maldita tormenta me lo quito todo! mi.. mi hijo y mi... mi Trixie mu... murieron por mí... mi... mi culpa... por qué no estuve con ellos cuando más me necesitaban... por dejarlos solos... no puedo dejar que esto se repita con mi hija... ¡no puedo perderla a ella también!-

- Trixie... Night Light... perdónenme- dice Shining entre lágrimas.

-pa… papi… ¿Por qué estas llorando?- dice la potrilla entre bostezos, pues los lamentos y gemidos de Shining la habían despertado.

-¿te desperté cariño? Per… perdóname- dice Shining.

-por… ¿Por qué lloras papi?- dice la pequeña Ara.

-que… no… no es nada cariño…. No te preocupes…- dice Shining limpiándose las lágrimas con su casco- por… por favor sigue durmiendo cariño- dice este.

-papi….- dice Ara abrasándolo- por favor no llores…. Estamos juntos-

-si… si… no te preocupes no nos separaremos… ya nunca más nos separaremos hija mía- dice Shining dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-te quiero papi- dice Ara.

-yo también mi cielo... buenas noches cariño- dice Shining.

-Buenas noches papi- dice la potrilla bostezando y acurrucándose en los cascos de su padre para volver a dormir, Shining se queda despierto un rato más observando a su hija dormir pacíficamente.

- creo que…. No los matare.… matar a los cazadores no me devolverá a mi Trixie… sin embargo por el bien de mi hija, tengo que alejarme lo más posible de Equestria… - piensa Shining mientras acaricia la crin de su hija que tenía en cascos- aun no estoy seguro si ir hasta el bosque negro, ese sitio es muy peligroso para Ara…. De lo único que estoy seguro es que abandonaremos estas tierras para siempre, por la seguridad de mi bebé- piensa Shining mientras se acurruca con su pequeña hija, y cierra sus ojos para ya dormir.


	16. Chapter 16

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 16. Adopción.

Han pasado dos semanas, tal y como dijo Fluttershy, al no encontrarse a los padres del potrillo que encontraron en el bosque, ella sería la que se hiciera cargo del potrillo por el momento, justamente este día el joven potro fue dado de alta, y Fluttershy junto a la pequeña Lúthien, irían a recoger al potrillo al hospital de Ponyville.

Fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa, el último par de semanas se ha estado preparando para instalar al potrillo en su casa, le preparo una habitación y compro algunas cosas con las cuales el potrillo pudiera entretenerse, era de mañana, aún faltaba media hora para que Lúthien (acompañada de Spike) llegaran para que la acompañaran al hospital.

Fluttershy se encontraba muy nerviosa, esta se encontraba en la habitación que le había preparado al potrillo, asegurándose de que todo este perfecto para su llegada.

-¡veamos! ¡Una cama…. Juguetes que me regalaron Applejack y Rainbow! ¡Cepillo de dientes! ¡Una mesita donde pueda hacer manualidades o leer! ¡Libros para niños que me presto Twilight! ¡Botiquín de primeros auxilios completo!- decía Fluttershy mientras se aseguraba de que todo esté listo, esta se encontraba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, ante la idea de hacerse a cargo de un potrillo.

-calma Fluttershy... Calma Fluttershy…. Por años te has hecho cargo de animalitos de todo tipo…. No creo que sea muy diferente cuidar a un potrillo jeje…. ¡¿oh sí?! Tranquila… tranquila… todo saldrá bien…. Además… no podemos dejarlo solo…. ¡hay pero que pasara si no lo hago bien! ¡Una cosa es cuidar a las niñas por una noche! ¡Esto es algo muy diferente…. Él se quedara en mi casa por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que no encontremos a sus padres! ¡y si nunca los encontramos…. Eso significara que me hare cargo de él toda su infancia y adolescencia! ¡Pe… pero! ¡Que pasara si hago un horrible trabajo como madre!- piensa Fluttershy la cual estaba en un caos mental de confusión e inquietudes.

-¿madre? Acaso yo…. Madre…. Yo… seré madre…. Nunca lo pensé así…. Nunca creí llegar a serlo- piensa Fluttershy mientras mira por la ventana- voy a ser mamá…. Adopte a este potrillo… eso me convierte en su madre- piensa ella dando una sonrisa, voltea y nota como su conejito Enyel se le queda viendo con un rostro que denotaba desaprobación.

-oh… hola Enyel… ¿pasa algo?- dice Fluttershy con inocencia. El conejo se cruza de brazos y menea la cabeza, en eso se escucha el timbre, para lo que Fluttershy inmediatamente reacciona y corre hasta la puerta, seguía estando nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía gran emoción. Fluttershy va hasta la puerta y se detiene de golpe al pie de la puerta.

-okei… tranquila…. Tranquila- dice Fluttershy abriendo la puerta.

-¡hola Spike, Lúthien! ¿Twilight?- dice esta extrañada, pues no se esperaba que esta también estuviese.

-hola Fluttershy- dice Twilight.

-¡hola tía Fluttershy!- dice Lúthien muy alegre.

-hola- dice Spike.

-bueno… nos vamos- dice Fluttershy.

Todas se van caminando hasta el hospital en donde se encontraba el potrillo.

-me pregunto por qué Twilight vino… no es común en ella tratándose de estos casos- dice Fluttershy en voz baja.

-eso es porque su novio salió de viaje- dice Spike quien estaba detrás de Fluttershy, esta se exalta.

-Spike... por... por favor... no te me aparescas de repente asi- dice Fluttershy.

-perdona jejeje... bueno... ella esta esta con nosotros por que él se fue, dijo que volvería en un par de días- dice Spike.

-eso lo explica todo- piensa Fluttershy- desde que tiene nobio se la pasa todas las tardes con el o en la biblioteca-

-hollé Fluttershy- dice Twilight.

-¡perdona no estábamos hablando de...!- dice Fluttershy exaltada.

-¿Qué? Yo solo quería preguntarte si estas segura de esto… digo… tener un hijo es algo que cambia la vida…. – dice Twilight.

-oh… era eso… si Twilight estoy segura- dice Fluttershy.

-¿enserio? Es que…. Bueno… es una gran responsabilidad….- dice Twilight.

-estoy segura Twilight- dice Fluttershy- además… no puedo dejar que lo abandonemos en un orfanato- dice Fluttershy con tristeza.

-eso lo entiendo….- dice Twilight.

-mami ¿Qué es un orfanato?- pregunta Lúthien con curiosidad.

-ah…. Bueno…. Em….- dice Twilight algo insegura, pues no le parecía correcto que su hija supiera de este tipo de cosas siendo que aún es una niña, quería mantener su inocencia segun ella.

-es un lugar a donde van los potros que no tienen padres- dice Spike.

-¡Spike!- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¿qué? ¿Qué dije?- dice Spike.

-no tienen mami…. Hay no…. Eso no es bueno… pobre sitos- dice la potrilla con tristeza.

-si… pero no te preocupes hija…. Los cuidan bien halla- dice Twilight.

-pe… pero ¿quien los cuida si ellos no tienen mami ni papi…?- dice la potrilla con tristeza.

-hay otros ponis grandes… que se encargan de cuidarlos mi cielo- dice Twilight.

-¿en los orfanatos hay muchos niños?- dice Lúthien.

-SI… son muchos- dice Spike.

-¡Spike!- dice Twilight dándole un zape.

-¿y ahora que dije?- dice Spike.

-mejor no digas otra palabra- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¿y ninguno tiene papás? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Nacen sin papis?- dice la potrilla con tristeza e intriga.

-no hija es solo que….- dice Twilight- hay ¿qué le digo?- piensa ella poniéndose nerviosa.

-Lúthien…. Hay niños… que no tienen la fortuna de otros, y por una razón u otra, no tienen padres que los cuiden- dice Fluttershy- pero los ponis que trabajan en los orfanatos se encargan de cuidar bien a los potrillos-

-y si los cuidan bien ¿Por qué no quieres que lleven a Blu a un orfanato?- dice Lúthien.

-ah….- dice Fluttershy ya sin saber cómo responderle.

-¿Blu?- dice Spike cambiando el tema.

-así le digo al potro…. Creo que le gusta- dice Lúthien.

-es verdad…. El no recuerda su nombre- dice Spike pensativo.

-hoye Twilight ¿no puedes hacer que el recupere la memoria así como lo hiciste con nosotras cuando conocimos a Discord?- dice Fluttershy.

-me temo que no Fluttershy…. Ese hechizo que use es uno que solo sirve para desbloquear los recuerdos obstruidos por magia o encantamientos… su amnesia fue provocada por un severo golpe en la cabeza….- dice Twilight.

-en… entiendo…- dice Fluttershy.

-aunque… bueno… encontré un nuevo hechizo… con el cual pueda recuperar sus memorias pero…. Es muy difícil y además… tiene un riesgo- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué pasa? que... ¿Qué riesgo tiene?- dice Fluttershy.

-el hechizo es muy difícil… me tomara un tiempo en aprenderlo… pero… es demasiado poderoso y… su fractura craneal es lo que me preocupa… porque este hechizo sobrecarga las ondas cerebrales… y con su fractura... puede ser letal... provocándole un derrame cerebral- dice Twilight con pesar.

-hay no…- dice Fluttershy asustada.

-quizás… podamos esperar a que sane y se recupere por completo…. De todos modos me llevara un largo tiempo en poder aprenderlo y dominarlo- dice Twilight.

-entiendo… bueno… supongo que podemos esperar un tiempo- dice Fluttershy- pe... pero me temo que si es tan peligroso... no puedo dejarte hacerlo-

-si... es verdad Fluttershy... lo entiendo- dice Twilight.

Más tarde en el hospital, un médico y una enfermera estaban haciéndole los últimos exámenes al potro mientras Fluttershy y las demás esperaban.

-¡bien, has mejorado mucho! ¡Ya la mayor parte de tus golpes han sanado!- dice el medico mientras la enfermera le retiraba las vendas.

-doctor ¿está seguro que está bien?- dice Fluttershy.

-sí, el estará bien- dice el médico.

-está seguro ¡no tiene algún hueso roto o alguna complicación!- dice Fluttershy nerviosa y preocupada.

-nop, este potro ya está mucho mejor, jeje, incluso creo que podría volar si fuera un pegaso jeje, es un niño muy fuerte- dice el médico- solo tendrá que venir cada semana para que revisemos esa fractura que tiene en su cabeza, pero no se preocupe ya no está en peligro, jeje, solo una cosa- dice el medico acercándose al potro.

-si juegas con la pelota al futbol por favor evita dar cabezazos jeje- dice el médico.

-¿Qué es el Futbol?- dice el potrillo confundido, pues nunca antes había escuchado el término.

-okei… gra… gracias doctor- dice Fluttershy.

El potrillo el cual se encontraba un tanto confundido y nervioso se baja de la cama, Lúthien llega con él y le da un abraso.

-qué bueno que estas mejor- dice Lúthien.

-si… gra… gracias- dice el potrillo apenado.

-¡Lúthien! Que te he dicho sobre los abrazos- dice Twilight con severidad.

-hay… per... perdona mami- dice la potrilla soltando al potro.

-bueno… nosotros nos retiramos, gracias- dice Fluttershy.

Las yeguas se dirigen a la casa de Fluttershy, el potrillo se mostraba muy confundido ante todo lo que pasaba, pero Lúthien se la paso charlando con él para animarlo y quitarle los nervios.

-no te preocupes, la tía Fluttershy es muy buena, de echo creo que es la poni más amable y bondadosa que te puedas encontrar- dice Lúthien.

-en… enserio- dice el potrillo un poco más calmado.

-no te preocupes, cuidare bien de ti- dice Fluttershy.

-¡y tienes suerte porque en la casa de la tía Fluttershy, habrá muchos animales con los que puedas jugar!- dice Lúthien.

-¡muchos animales!- dice el potrillo más animado.

-¡si! ¡Hay conejitos, perritos, ardillitas, pajaritos, castorcitos, ositos!- dice Lúthien.

-WOW- dice el potrillo.

-hay te tengo envidia… mi mami no me deja tener mascotas- dice Lúthien desanimada.

-¿Por qué?- dice el potrillo confundido.

-por qué dice que es muy peligroso para mí- dice Lúthien.

-¿y por qué sería peligroso para ti?- dice el potrillo confundido.

-bueno es que yo… no… nada… olvídalo- dice apenada.

-¿Qué tienes?- dice el potrillo.

-ICD- dice Lúthien yéndose con su mami que estaba más adelante.

-IC ¿QUE?- dice el potrillo confundido.

-espero que te guste tu nuevo hogar… prepare una cama y un cuarto especial para ti, jeje tuve que retirar las cosas de Enyel, pero el estará bien- dice Fluttershy mientras llegan a su casa.

-¡WOW ESA ES TU CASA!- dice el potrillo asombrado.

-nuestra casa jeje- dice Fluttershy.

-wow- dice el potrillo emocionado y corre en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, este empieza a juguetear entre las fuentes y se pone a observar las casitas para aves que había a los alrededores.

-mami… ¿puedo ir?- dice Lúthien.

-bueno…. Em… no lo sé….- dice Twilight algo insegura.

-por… por favor mami…- ruega la potrilla.

- está bien- dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

-¡YAY!- dice Lúthien yendo con el potrillo azul.

-¡solo no corras!- dice Twilight irritada.

-¿crees que sea una buena madre?- dice Fluttershy.

-depende ¿estas segura de querer conservarlo?- dice Twilight.

-no quiero que termine en un orfanato…. Así que…em… si… estoy segura- dice Fluttershy.

-en ese caso no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy segura que serás una buena madre- dice Twilight.

-¿enserio piensas eso?- dice Fluttershy.

-mira Fluttershy… te diré algo pero quiero que esto sea solo entre nosotras- dice Twilight.

-si… ¿qué pasa?- dice Fluttershy.

-siendo sincera… creo que de nosotras seis… tu eres la más calificada para ser una buena madre- dice Twilight.

-de… ¿de verdad lo piensas?- dice Fluttershy sorprendida.

-si amiga- dice Twilight.

-gracias…- dice Fluttershy.

-¿de qué? Es la verdad- dice Twilight- entonces…. Bueno los papeles de adopción estarán listos mañana, ya me encargue de revisar todos los detalles así que… solo falta que los firmes- dice Twilight.

-si… está bien- dice Fluttershy yendo a su casa.

-¡Lúthien te dije que no corrieras, sabes lo que pasa cuando te acaloras!- dice Twilight yendo con su hija.

-pero mami… estoy bien… solo estoy jugando- dice la potrilla.

-eso no importa, Spike dame el termómetro- dice Twilight.

-si… aquí tienes- dice Spike entregándoselo.

-bien…. Alza el casco- dice Twilight mientras bajaba el termómetro.

-si mami…- dice Lúthien de mala gana.

-¿Por qué le tiene que tomar la temperatura? ¿Está enferma?- dice el potrillo.

-no… es solo que…. Em…. ¿no quieres entrar y ver tu habitación?- dice Fluttershy.

-¡claro!- dice el potrillo corriendo hasta la entrada, pero en eso este se detiene en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?- dice Fluttershy mientras va a la puerta y la abre.

-¡SORPRESA!- dice Pinkie Pie quien sale de súbito de la casa de Fluttershy, esta última da un leve grito y del susto vuela hasta las ramas de un árbol cercano.

-ya se me hacía extraño que no estuviera en hospital- dice Spike.

-jeje ¡Hola! ¡hice esta fiesta para ti! Pequeño….- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Fluttershy que nombre tiene?- dice Pinkie a Fluttershy que estaba clavada en el árbol.

-oh… Pinkie… eras tú… me… me asustaste- dice Fluttershy suspirando.

-¿Qué nombre tiene?- dice Pinkie Pie -¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-a… aun no le pongo un nombre….- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Cómo es posible que no tenga nombre? ¡Entonces! ¡¿Qué escribiré en su pastel?! ¡y en su cartel de bienvenida!- dice Pinkie señalando un pastel de tres niveles y un gran cartel que decía "BIENVENIDO…. ".

-lo… lo siento… pero…. No sé qué nombre ponerle…. Y creí que pronto recordaría su nombre- dice Fluttershy bajando del árbol.

-entonces…. ¡hollé cuál es tu nombre! ¡¿Ya lo recuerdas?! ¡Si lo recuerdas dime! ¡Ándale siiiiii!- dice Pinkie Pie yendo con el potrillo, este último se empezó a mostrar incomodo e inquieto.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Sigues sin saber lo que es el espacio personal! ¿Verdad?- dice Rarity quien estaba adentro de la casa de Fluttershy junto a las demás.

-déjalo respirar- dice Applejack.

-upsi- dice Pinkie quitándose de encima del potrillo.

-bueno…. Yo… yo… no lo recuerdo…- dice el potrillo triste.

-no te preocupes, no importa- dice Fluttershy.

-¡COMO QUE NO IMPORTA, SI IMPORTA Y MUCHO!- dice Pinkie Pie pero Rainbow Dash toma una manzana y se la pone en su boca para callarla.

-bueno yo le digo Blu… pero… no se…- dice Lúthien apenada.

-Lúthy… se dice Blue- dice Spike corrigiéndola.

-lo se… pero me gusta más Blu- dice la potrilla.

-a mí también me gusta…- dice el potrillo en un tono poco audible.

-bueno…. Blu no suena tan mal…- dice Applejack.

-¿Qué dices? ¿te gusta Blu?- dice Fluttershy.

-bueno… si- dice el potrillo algo tímido

-bueno... ENTONCES SERÁ BLU…. SIIIIII, ya tienes un nombre... Oigan ¿No creen que es un nombre muy corto?- dice Pinkie Pie escupiendo la manzana. Todas se echan a reír.

-hey ¿no se suponía que esto era una FIESTA?- dice Rainbow Dash, y en eso la música se enciende y se sube a todo volumen, todas comienzan a bailar y a comer bocadillos.

Es entonces que empieza el festejo y conviviendo entre las mane six, sus familias y amigos más cercanos. Se la pasaron charlando, bailando y jugando algunos juegos de mesa, Lúthien se la paso jugando con Blu casi todo el rato, aunque Twilight estaba al tanto de ella y seguido le llamaba la atención porque esta hacia demasiado ejercicio y con frecuencia le tomaba la temperatura y cuando esta era un poco elevada la obligaba a descansar, cosa que no le gustaba para nada a la pequeña Lúthien. Sin embargo una vez que esta la soltaba ella volvía a jugar con el potrillo azul. Luego de algunas horas todos se retiran a sus casas.

El pequeño potrillo ahora nombrado Blu, se quedó dormido en el sofá, con una docenas de envolturas de dulces a su alrededor.

-ni siquiera te eh mostrado tu habitación y ya te quedaste dormido- dice Fluttershy mientras lo levanta y lo coloca en su lomo para llevarlo a su habitación.

-¿qué? ¿Qué paso?- dice Blu medio despertando y dando un fuerte bostezo.

-te quedaste dormido… no importa, ya es tarde, duerme- dice Fluttershy, el potrillo mira a su alrededor, y en eso lo nota.

-wow…. Este… este es…- dice el potrillo.

-¿tu cuarto? Jeje si- dice Fluttershy.

El potrillo mira en todas direcciones explorando su cuarto con la vista, una sonrisa se marca en su rostro al ver los muchos juguetes, libros de cuentos y muebles de madera encontradas en su habitación, también presta atención en la propia arquitectura y estructura de su cuarto, las decoraciones de madera en las paredes, siendo todo echo por madera tallada, y el hecho de que incluso había raíces dentro de su cuarto, en las cuales podría usar para sentarse, y también había algunos nidos de aves en estos, e incluso en uno de ellos había un par de huevos.

Todo esto, le parecía al potrillo visualmente hermoso, cada detalle, cada centímetro cuadrado, le encantaba y estaba encantado y emocionado con la idea de que este sería su cuarto.

-¡este es mi cuarto!- dice el potrillo emocionado, poniéndose de pie en la cama.

-jejeje... si... ¿Qué opinas? Te… ¿te gusta?- dice Fluttershy algo tímida.

-¡me encanta!- dice Blu con gran felicidad.

-en… ¿enserio?- dice Fluttershy.

-¡oh! ¡Pero claro mami!- dice el potrillo abrazándola- gracias…. ¡gracias mami!-

-ah…. Si…. yo... Soy…. Soy tu mami….- dice Fluttershy correspondiéndole el abrazo. Los dos se quedan así por un rato, mientras una pequeña figura blanca los miraba con recelo y disgusto.

Fluttershy recuesta a su hijo en la cama cobijándolo con cuidado y delicadeza.

-qué bueno que te gusto- dice Fluttershy.

-si…. Ya quiero jugar aquí…- dice el potrillo bostezando.

-jeje, eso ya será mañana- dice Fluttershy -bu… buenas noches mi cielo- dice dándole un beso de las buenas noches en la mejilla.

-buenas noches mami…- dice el potrillo dando un gran bostezo, para luego acurrucarse en la cama y dormirse. Fluttershy acaricia la crin del potrillo, mientras lo miraba con ternura en sus ojos.

Fluttershy sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras ella, sin antes echar un último vistazo al potrillo durmiendo.

-buenas noches... hijo mío- dice Fluttershy cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sin embargo al poco tiempo la puerta se habré y por esta entra una pequeña criatura blanca, era Enyel quien miraba al nuevo potrillo con celos y disgusto, El conejo se acerca al potro dormido para verlo mejor, pero en eso, el potrillo se da la vuelta y abre los ojos, los cuales de repente despidieron un brillo blanco, el cual ahuyento al conejo que inmediatamente salió corriendo de súbito.

El potrillo da un bostezo mientras mira como el conejo sale corriendo.

-¿Qué fue eso? -dice el potrillo olfateando el aire -¿Un conejo?- dice dando otro bostezo y vuelve a acurrucarse en la cama para volver a dormir pacíficamente.


	17. Chapter 17

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 17. Lo que se dejó atrás.

En las profundidades del mundo, ya en los límites del bosque Everfree, lejos de todo pueblo o ciudad de Equestria un unicornio blanco junto a una pequeña potrilla se encontraban merodeando, ya estando a punto de adentrarse a una zona montañosa, este poni era Shining Armor, quien desde hace dos semanas se ha alejado de todo, dejando su mundo atrás.

-papi…. Te... tenemos que ir…- dice Ara, la hija de Shining.

-si hija…. Solo así ellos nos dejaran de molestar- dice Shining con seriedad.

-te… tengo miedo…- dice la potrilla asustada.

-papi te cuida y no dejara que nada te pase- le dice Shining con un tono tranquilizador- ya nunca más dejare que nadie te toque- piensa el con severidad.

-de… de acuerdo papi…. – dice Ara aferrándose fuertemente a él.

-muy bien…. ¡sujétate!- dice Shining y es entonces que este empieza a correr hasta las montañas y empieza a escalarlas con una serie de brincos largos, mientras su potrilla se aferraba fuertemente a su lomo de tal forma que incluso llego a arrancarle algunos pelos de la espalda, cosa que no molesto a Shining, pues eso indicaba que ella estaba bien aferrada.

Es entonces que Shining por fin ha dejado el bosque Everfree, adentrándose a las montañas nubladas, con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo hogar, dejando todo atrás nuevamente, alejándose de todo dándole la espalda a su antigua vida con la esperanza de volver a empezar, sin ponerse a pensar en todo lo que ahora está dejando atrás.

Llega el amanecer en Ponyville, las aves empiezan a cantar y como es de costumbre Fluttershy inmediatamente se levanta al escuchar los cantos de esto, esta da un fuerte bostezo mientras se estira en la cama, al poco tiempo se levanta y va al baño para arreglarse un poco. Un poco más tarde ella sale y se asoma por la habitación de su ahora hijo, el cual aún estaba durmiendo.

-mmmm, supongo que lo dejare dormir un poco jeje- piensa Fluttershy y baja a la planta baja, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Un par de huevos fritos con sopa es lo que esta empieza a preparar. En eso ella nota algo extraño, todo se encontraba muy silencioso, cosa que no puede ser dado a la cantidad de anímeles que ella cuidaba, pero extrañamente eran pocos los animales que aún se encontraban, pues ya que la mayor parte de estos eran todo tipo de roedores que solían rondar por su casa día y noche , pero extrañamente no se encontraban por ningún sitio.

-¿Dónde están todos?- dice Fluttershy extrañada, al mirar en todas direcciones y no encontrarlos, esta se pone a buscarlos de mientras hervía la sopa, y en eso se encuentra con que ya mayor parte de los mamíferos pequeños que Fluttershy cuidaba, estaban fuera de su casa, en los jardines, aparentemente reunidos alrededor de Ángel, el cual parecía como si les estuviera contando algo. El conejo se mostraba muy exaltado y los animales intrigados por lo que este les contaba con una serie de señas.

-hola… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos están afuera?- dice Fluttershy llegando con el grupo de animales. Los animales se exaltan y la voltean a ver algo nerviosos.

-¿pasa algo?- dice Fluttershy.

Los animales de Fluttershy se exaltan y voltean a verla un tanto nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Fluttershy extrañada, los animales le sonríen incómodamente a Fluttershy, y luego se dispersan.

-¿Qué raro?- dice Fluttershy, en eso se empieza a oler a quemado.

-¡los huevos!- dice Fluttershy corriendo hasta la cocina.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Blu.

El pequeño unicornio azul empieza a dar un fuerte bostezo, mientras se estira en la cama, luego este se queda sentado por unos minutos mientras contemplaba su habitación, a este le gustaba bastante, inmediatamente salta de la cama, y empieza a olfatear el aire.

-¡huele delicioso!- dice el potrillo saliendo corriendo inmediatamente a la planta baja y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-hola….- dice Fluttershy al encontrarlo al pie de la entrada.

-¡hola mami!- dice el potrillo muy alegre y con algo de baba en la boca.

-en un momento estará el desayuno- dice Fluttershy- espérame un momento más… por… por favor-

-¡si mami!- dice el potrillo algo impaciente.

Blu se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, este mira en todas direcciones, contemplado la casa de Fluttershy, e intentaba encontrar con la vista a algún animal con el cual jugar, pero extrañamente, los únicos animales que encontró fueron algunas aves que se encontraban en sus nidos.

-Qué raro… Lúthien dijo que había muchos animales con los cuales jugar- dice el potrillo extrañado mientras miraba en todas direcciones, lograba divisar barias casitas, pero a muy pocos animales, en eso divisa a un animal cubierto de espinas, este era un puercoespín, aunque él no sabía que es lo que era, pues es la primera vez que veía un animal como este.

-¡hola! Mi nombre es Blu- dice el potrillo yendo con el puercoespín, el cual se mostró un tanto incómodo con su presencia.

-¿quieres jugar con migo?- dice el potrillo, pero el puercoespín sigue caminando, pero esta vez un poco más rápido, y Blu lo sigue.

-espera solo quiero jugar- dice el potrillo siguiéndolo y a punto de tomarlo.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos? ¡AHÍ!- dice el potrillo espinándose un casco, este retrocede y empieza a emitir un gemido muy similar al de un perro. Blu se acurruca en el suelo y con los dientes se quita las espinas del casco una por una.

-hay… duele…- dice el potrillo un poco triste, en eso este divisa a un perrito blanco acercándose a él, este se encontraba dormido sobre un cojín en otra habitación, pero al escuchar el chillido de Blu inmediatamente reacciono.

-oh… hola…- dice el potrillo un poco más cohibido mientras chupaba su adolorido casco. El peso se le acerca a Blu, este se queda un tanto incomodo por su anterior encuentro, pero al poco tiempo empezó a calmarse un poco.

-ho… hola… mi nombre es Blu…- dice el potrillo, el perro le da un ladrido, pero no de rabia si no de alegría y comienza a lamer la cara de Blu.

-jajaja, basta, basta… me… me haces cosquillas- dice el potrillo entre risas por las cosquillas que le hacia el perrito.

-eres muy bonito ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- dice el potrillo acariciando las orejas del perrito.

-ejem….- se escucha, Blu voltea y de a su madre mirándolo.

-em… el desayuno está listo cariño- dice Fluttershy.

-¡sí! ¡Comida!- dice el potrillo levantándose y saliendo corriendo hasta la cocina.

-te hice unos huevos….- dice Fluttershy pero en eso esta se queda extrañada y en pose de ¿Qué chingados? Al ver a Blu comiendo lo que estaba en el plato del perro.

-¡sabe mejor que esa pasta horrenda que me daban en el hospital!- dice Blu mientras come del plato del perro, el cual contenía una mescla de croquetas con un poco de pescado molido y salsa de tomate.

-eh… eso no…. No es…. Es el plato de…. Royer…. – dice Fluttershy atónita y tras de ella se encontraba el cachorro el cual se puso un poco triste al ver que se habían comido su comida.

-¿esto… es el plato del perro?- dice Blu algo confundido, y ve a Fluttershy y al perro meneando la cabeza en señal de sí.

- pues que bien come el perro- piensa Blu.

-creo… que…. No se…. Es… este es tu plato….- dice Fluttershy mientras se acerca a la mesa y le muestra un plato con dos huevos fritos.

-pensé que ese era tu plato mami…. - dice el potrillo apenado.

-no…. Yo pensaba desayunar un tazón con cereal- dice Fluttershy.

-bueno…. Perdóname Royer- dice Blu apenado yendo con el perrito.

-bueno… supongo que un error lo comete cualquiera ¿No?…. Ven vamos a desayunar… en un momento más le daré su comida a Royer y los demás animales- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Dónde están los demás animales?- dice Blu.

-oh… ellos…. Mmmm….. Supongo que aún están afuera- dice Fluttershy.

-okei…. ¿puedo jugar con Royer después de comer?- dice Blu.

-pero claro que si cariño- dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto por una de las ventanas se encontraba Ángel, el cual miraba con una mescla de recelo y miedo al potrillo que ahora yacía sentado junto a Fluttershy.

Quizás el conejo no sea capaz de hablar, pero tengan por seguro que en su mente este pensaba- tengo que deshacerme de esa cosa que ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea un poni-

Era de tarde en el imperio de Cristal, la princesa Cadance, regresaba de una conferencia de inauguración de un nuevo parque, esta se encontraba un poco cansada y no de muy buen humor, aunque de echo esta ya desde hace tiempo que es muy difícil encontrarla con buenos ánimos, siempre justifica su estado de ánimo diciendo que está cansada, aunque la verdad es que estaba triste, sin nada que pueda devolverle la felicidad perdida desde hacía ya tantos años, excepto quizás una cosa.

Cadance entra a su habitación en la cual se encontraba su sirvienta y amiga Ema, haciendo el aseo como es de costumbre.

-oh, princesa Cadance, regreso más pronto de lo que me esperaba, no se preocupe ya casi termino- dice Ema.

-no te preocupes, Dice Cadance dirigiéndose a la cama y recostándose en esta. Cadance se estira en la cama y da un largo suspiro.

-mi princesa… ¿pasa algo?- dice Ema.

-Cadance… por favor Ema, solo dime Cadance- dice está acurrucándose en la cama.

-perdone… es que para mí siempre será mi princesa- dice Ema.

-y para mí mi amiga- dice Cadance dándole una sonrisa.

-disculpe mi curiosidad pero… ¿le pasa algo mi….. Digo Cadance- dice Ema.

-solo estoy un poco cansada Ema, fue un día muy…. Tedioso- dice Cadance.

-oh… bueno… en ese caso creo que lo mejor será que me retire y la deje descansar- dice Ema.

-no…. Por favor… solo estoy cansada pero… no me molesta tu presencia, al contrario- dice Cadance levantándose y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo sigue tu hijo?- dice Cadance.

-muy bien… oh bueno… el despertó con algo de carraspera, pero se encuentra mejor- dice Ema.

-bien… si pasa algo solo dímelo- dice Cadance suspirando- veré que tenga todo lo que necesita-

-gracias... pero em... disculpe… pero le pasa algo…. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- dice Ema preocupada.

-no me pasa nada Ema- dice Cadance.

-¿enserio? Sabe usted que puede confiar en mi…- dice Ema- si quiere puede contarme lo que le preocupe-

- está bien Ema… dice Cadance.

-hoy se cumplen 7 años desde que…. perdí todo lo que me importaba- dice Cadance suspirando.

-oh… mil disculpas… yo… no… quise…- dice Ema apenada.

-no… no importa…. Creo que ya lo supere- dice Cadance mientras coloca su casco contra su rostro y siente las cicatrices que esta tenia.

-Ema… tú has sido mi única amiga desde entonces- dice Cadance.

-no diga eso… tiene a sus tías… las princesas Luna y Celestia y a las portadoras- dice Ema.

-no siento nada hacia ellas Ema- piensa Cadance con indiferencia mientras toma de su buro un sobre de una carta abierta, esta lo mira y luego lo tira al cesto de basura cercano.

- iré a ducharme- dice Cadance levantándose y dirigiéndose a su armario de dónde saca su bata.

-Si… - dice Ema, Cadance entra a la ducha en donde se quedaría la siguiente hora.

Ema sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que decide ver que es lo que decía la carta que Cadance tiro con tanto disgusto a la basura. Es entonces que esta se entera de algo que aún no había sido anunciado, el embarazo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Luego de que Cadance se quedara aproximadamente dos horas en la ducha, esta decide salir de la tina, no porque ya era tarde, sino porque sus cascos empezaban a arrugarse como pasas, por estar demasiado tiempo en el agua.

Esta estaba por tomar la bata para cubrirse, pero en eso esta nota su cicatriz que tenía en el vientre, una larga y arrenda cicatriz que tenia de lado a lado, esta coloca sus cascos contra su vientre para sentir la cicatriz.

-alguna vez…. Tuve un bebé aquí dentro…- piensa ella- pero ya no…. Lo perdí todo- piensa ella con tristeza.

Cadance se dirige a un espejo en donde contempla sus cicatrices, primero la que tenía en el vientre, y luego pasa a ver las que tenía a lo largo de su torso y rostro, e intentaba imaginar como antes ese rostro maltrecho, cansado y decadente solía pertenecer a una bellísima alicornio, posiblemente la más hermosa de toda Equestria.

-muchos dicen que la belleza de los alicornios es eterna… eso es una vil mentira- dice Cadance con cólera mientras miraba su maltrecho cuerpo- ¡ahora mi deformidad será eterna!-

Cadance mira el espejo, mientras recordaba aquellos momentos en los que ella estaba con Shining, como ambos antes se amaban, los dulces y tiernos tiempos que ambos compartieron, por un momento una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Cadance, pero pronto esta sonrisa desaparece al recordar lo que le hizo esa noche, y también al pensar en un rumor que ha estado resonando entre algunos cazadores que han venido a darle información sobre el paradero del lobo, entre los cuales decían que Shining tenía ya otra familia.

-como te atreviste a olvidarte de mí….- dice Cadance con cólera, ya empezando a llorar- si tu…. Tu…. ¡TÚ ME LO QUITASTE TODO... YO TE ESPERE… Y AUN ASÍ TE ATREVES A REMPLAZARME! - dice está dándole un fuerte puñetazo contra el espejo, el espejo truena y se destroza en mil pedazos, y termina provocándole a Cadance cortes muy grabes. Cadance se tira al suelo y empieza a llorar, sentía gran cólera y dolor en su corazón, que le corroían el alma.

-¡Shining! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡TE ODIO!- decía Cadance entre lágrimas y sollozos mientras gemía en el suelo, estando en posición fetal.

-¡princesa! ¡¿Qué es lo que le paso?!- dice Ema exaltada quien al escuchar el estruendo del espejo entro de súbito al baño y sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda al verla sangrar bastante. Ema ayuda a Cadance a levantarse.

-¡tengo que llevarla a una enfermería!- dice Ema preocupada.

-No… estoy bien- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-pe… pero mírese… es mucha sangre- dice la poni asustada.

-fueron solo unos ligeros cortes Ema…. Estaré bien- dice Cadance.

-bueno… pe... pero al menos déjeme lavarle y vendarle la herida- dice Ema preocupada.

-está bien…- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

Más tarde Ema y Cadance se encontraba en su habitación, luego de desinfectar la herida esta comienza a vendarla.

-fue mucha sangre la que perdió…. ¿Qué es lo que le paso?- dice Ema mientras empezaba a vendar el casco de Cadance.

-solo me caí- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-en…. Enserio…. Es una herida muy grande… y todos esos vidrios- dice Ema.

-cuando Salí de la bañera resbale y choque contra el espejo- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-en… entiendo….- dice Ema con preocupación- listo… creo que ya está-

-mmm, te quedo muy bien Ema- dice Cadance mirando su vendaje.

-gracias….- dice Ema- disculpe… prin…. Em… Cadance…- dice Ema un poco tímida.

-si… ¿Qué pasa?- dice Cadance.

-si ya han pasado 7 años…. No cree… que es momento de que usted… no se… salga con alguien….- dice Ema.

-Ema… hace tres años… antes de conocerte… tuve algunas citas- dice Cadance.

-¿y que paso?- dice Ema confundida.

-ninguno dejo de ver mis cicatrices… odio que hagan eso- dice Cadance con indiferencia.

-si… entiendo…- dice Ema bajando la mirada.

-la verdad no estoy interesada en tener un novio ni mucho menos volver a cazarme- dice Cadance.

-si…. perdóneme... no debí haber preguntado – dice Ema con sumisión.

-no importa Ema, no te preocupes mmmmm ¿y cómo sigue tu hijo?- dice Cadance.

-bi… bien…- responde Ema- esta es la quinta vez en el día que me lo pregunta- piensa Ema.

-qué bueno- dice Cadance.

-princesa….- dice Ema.

-te dije que solo me dijeras Cadance- dice ella.

-si…. Perdóneme... em…- dice Ema algo tímida.

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa Ema?- dice Cadance.

-no ha pensado en… bueno… si no quiere volver a tener una relación está bien pero…. No ha pensado en tener a un hijo…. ¿quizás adoptarlo?- dice Ema.

-por… ¿Por qué preguntas?- dice Cadance.

-he notado como se pone…. Cuando se enteró del embarazo de Celestia…. Y ahora como lo de…. Sé que usted anhela algo que ellas tienen…. Algo que perdió…- dice Ema- sé que usted desea tener un hijo propio… -

-Ema… yo…- dice Cadance algo incomoda e inquieta.

-lo veo en sus ojos… cuando estoy con mi hijo… cuando pregunta por el… cuando se entera de que alguien más tendrá un bebé…. Usted desea un bebé ¿o me equivoco?-

-me has leído bien….- dice Cadance triste.

-¿Por qué no adopta a un potrillo sin hogar?... sé que hay muchos- dice Ema.

-porque ellos ben mis cicatrices- dice Cadance- tú al menos evitas mirarme directamente- piensa ella.

-¿Cómo?- dice Ema confundida.

-en ocasiones… cada dos o tres meces, visito un orfanato diferente… en busca de eso…. Pero… todos los potrillos se me quedan mirando… ven mis cicatrices… y no tolero eso….- dice Cadance- no me gusta que los demás me miren así- dice mientras acaricia la larga cicatriz de marcas de garras que tenía en el pecho.

-cre… creo que la entiendo- dice Ema algo triste.

-no te preocupes por mi… estaré bien- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree, ya era de noche, y un misterioso poni encapuchado, luego de 6 años de ausencia, este regresa a adentrarse al bosque en busca de una pareja de ponis en específico. Este poni no era otro más que Galben Nevinovat.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- dice el poni en voz baja mientras escalaba una colina, y contemplaba el bosque inundado a su alrededor, este llega hasta lo que son los escombros de la cabaña donde solían vivir Trixie y Shining. El encapuchado avanza hasta los escombros lentamente, y se encuentra con un charco de sangre seca, el encapuchado se inclina ante la mancha seca de sangre y este con su casco toma un poco de tierra manchada con la sangre y sin pensarlo dos veces la prueba.

-es sangre de Likoi, no hay duda- dice el encapuchado entre dientes, en eso de su espalda brotan un par de alas y se eleva en los cielos rápidamente, este se queda flotando por un largo rato inspeccionando los alrededores.

-no… demonios... les dije que se fueran con el herrero... no me hicieron caso- dice Galben entre dientes mientras miraba en todas direcciones, pero sin embargo no logro encontrar ni una señal del poni lobo que estaba buscando.

-demonios- pensaba Galben mientras sobrevolaba los alrededores, luego de algunas horas encuentra algo que le llama la atención, al principio no lo noto, pero gracias a que las cercanías olían a sangre, este lo atrajo un sitio en donde según parecía, hubo una pelea muy grande, había sangre seca esparcida por los alrededores, de la cual pudo identificar a que razas de seres pertenecían.

-aquí hay sangre de…. likois….. Wampira…. Una gran pelea entre ambas razas…. - dice el- Shining… Trixie… alguien con mi sangre vino por ustedes…- pensaba el encapuchado un tanto inquieto mientras merodeaba por los alrededores.

-no puede ser…. Yo creí… que los hermanos de sangre se habían ido hace 6 años… cuando Discord inundo su base con lava- pensaba el encapuchado mientras observaba un árbol en el cual se encontraban una rajada, echa por un arma muy poderosa.

-sea quien sea… no peleo usando sus poderes… si no un algún tipo de arma especial… una muy poderosa…. Me sería imposible saber cuál es con solo esto- pensaba Galben con seriedad mientras observaba el resto del campo de pelea, este se mostró muy sorprendido, pues la destrucción que había por los alrededores era demasiada, cosa que le indicaba lo grande y difícil que fue esta pelea.

-no puede ser…. Como no pude prever esto- decía el con impotencia. Galben Nevinovat es entonces que lo encuentra, una tumba un tanto simple, cuya lapida era una roca de gran tamaño la cual tenía inscrito.

Aquí yace la gran y poderosa Trixie

Madre de dos y esposa de un idiota.

Te amaremos y recordaremos por siempre.

Y justo sobre de esta, una serie de flores marchitas que fueron dejadas con amor y tristeza, por aparentemente el poni que preparo esta tumba.

-¡no!... no puede ser…. MALDICIÓN- dice entre dientes mientras contemplaba la tumba- la verdad…. Pensé que te habías ido hace mucho tiempo…. ¡maldición!-

- no debí dejarlos…. Debí ir con ellos- dice Galben con rabia y frustración, este se arrodilla ante la tumba de Trixie por unos minutos, y en eso los rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar y a bañar el bosque Everfree, es entonces que Galben decide ponerse de pie.

-Trixie murió… y aun no sé si Shining esté vivo… no lo sé… seguiré buscando….- piensa el encapuchado- solo estoy seguro de una cosa, y es que uno de sus hijos aún está con vida-


	18. Chapter 18

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 18. Juego de niños.

En el castillo de la armonía, en la habitación de la pequeña Lúthien se encontraba jugando con Blu, dado a que la potrilla no podía hacer mucho ejercicio por su condición de salud, estos se la pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo jugando juegos de mesa.

-¡otra vez te gane!- dice Lúthien con alegría.

-ya me aburrí de estos juegos- dice Blu de mala gana mientras colocaba su casco contra su cabeza con fastidio.

-¿te pasa algo?- dice Lúthien preocupada.

-desde hace un par de días me ha dolido la cabeza- dice Blu.

-hay… creo que debes ir al médico- dice Lúthien preocupada.

-no… no es nada….- dice Blu- es solo hambre- piensa él.

-¿Y cómo se siente?- dice Lúthien con curiosidad.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Blu extrañado.

-el dolor…. – dice Lúthien.

-bueno…. No se cómo…. Explicarte…- dice Blu pensativo.

-mami dice que nunca sentiré dolor…. No sé lo que sea…. Pero… me han dicho que no es nada bonito- dice Lúthien.

-bueno… no puedo decir que sea algo bonito... pero… em…. No lo sé….- dice Blu- y tu…. ¿qué se siente no sentir dolor?-

-nada- dice Lúthien.- no siento ni calor… ni frio… nada…-

-¿enserio no sientes nada?- dice Blu sorprendido.

-bueno…. Em…. Técnicamente…. Si puedo sentir cosas como el frio o caliente… pero cuando llegan a nivel extremo… no siento nada…. También puedo sentir cosquillas y un día que estaba espiando las charlas de mi madre con uno de los doctores dijo que también puedo sentir placer- dice Lúthien.

-¿placer? ¿Qué es eso?- dice Blu confundido.

-no lo se… le pregunte a mi mami y no me quiso responder… se veia muy molesta cuando le pregunte... aunque… le pregunte a Spike y me dijo que es cuando se siente bien… aún no sé a qué se refiere con eso, pero asumo que tiene que ver con las cosquillas- dice Lúthien.

-¿y es malo tener ICD?- dice Blu.

-no lo sé… la verdad… no lo sé…. Mami no habla mucho de eso… pero me da muchas medicinas…. No estoy segura para que sean- dice Lúthien.

-mmmmm okei…. - dice suspirando- estoy aburrido ¿estas segura que no podemos jugar afuera?- dice Blu dando un bostezo de aburrimiento.

-no…. Mami dice que no puedo jugar en exteriores cuando hace mucho calor o frio… que me puede hacer daño…- dice Lúthien.

-Okei… creo entender por qué no quiere que salgas cuando hace frio… pero… ¿Por qué no puedes salir cuando hace calor?- dice Blu.

-bueno… lo que pasa es que, soy incapaz de sudar- dice Lúthien.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- dice Blu extrañado.

-que… bueno… no puedo salir cuando hace calor… por que…. Em… Spike me dijo que es porque mi cerebro empieza a hervir como si mi cuerpo estuviera quemándose- dice Lúthien rascándose la cabeza- sigo sin entender a qué se refiere exactamente… solo sé que cuando hace mucho calor me mareo con facilidad-

-okei…. ¿no te aburres aquí sin hacer nada?- dice Blu.

-la verdad- dice Lúthien mirando en todas direcciones- si…. Mucho, no tienes idea- dice y los dos se agarran a reír.

-pero me alegra que por lo menos tu vienes a jugar con migo- dice Lúthien.

-SI... no es nada... eres hasta ahora la única amiga que tengo- dice Blu.

-tu también...- dice Lúthien con tristeza.

-pe... perdona... no quise...- dice Blu apenado.

-no... no importa- dice Lúthien un poco melancólica.

-bueno... mejor sigamos jugando... pero otra cosa ¿eh?- dice Blu con una sonrisa.

-jeje, claro... mmmmmmmmm... bueno… aún tengo otros juegos de mesa…- dice Lúthien señalando un librero lleno de juegos de mesa.

-veamos que tienes… bingo casero.….jenga, ese me gusta jeje…. ¡ROMPECABEZAS DE MÁS DE 500 Y 1000 PIEZAS! ¡Hay con trabajos yo armo uno de 50!- dice Blu sorprendido.

-jeje, es que son para mayores de 12 años según tengo entendido- dice Lúthien.

-¿y cuántos años tienes?- dice Blu.

-dentro de poco cumpliré 7- dice Lúthien.

-¿y en cuanto tiempo lo armas?- dice Blu.

-mmm, creo que media hora- dice Lúthien pensativa.

-¡madre….! jeje okei…. – dice Blu con una risa nerviosa- con razón me gana en todos los juegos de mesa… pero estoy seguro que le ganare en un juego que sea más enfocado en la suerte que en la estrategia, veamos que más tiene- piensa él.

-Veamos que más tienes aquí… Encuentra a Derpy, jeje ese se me antoja…. Lira y el espejo secreto…. Clue ¿Quién es el chÁngel ing?, ese se ve divertido jeje- dice Blu.

-sí que lo es jeje- dice Lúthien.

-quizás este… pero primero quiero ver que más tienes- dice Blu.

-si claro- dice Lúthien.

-veamos… pai sho… Ajedrez…. Domino…. ¿dominós? ¿Más dominós?- dice Blu mientras revisaba los juegos de mesa que Lúthien tenía en sus estantes y al notar que más que nada tenía cajas y cajas de dominós.

-¡oh! ¡Oh! ¡oh! Dominós- dice Lúthien.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas cajas de dominós?- dice Blu extrañado.

-son divertidos- dice Lúthien.

-aja… ¿y por qué tantas cajas? Debe haber al menos 10 en este estante- dice Blu.

-y otras 35 en mi armario- dice Lúthien- y un par de cajas con un alrededor de 20 cajas dentro cada una.

-¿y por qué tantos?- dice Blu extrañado- no sé por qué alguien tendría tantos.

-es divertido jeje- dice Lúthien.

-eso no me explica por qué tantos- dice Blu.

-jeje solo mira- dice Lúthien sacando una caja y tirándolos al suelo, esta se recuesta y empieza a pararlos uno por uno con solo un par de centímetros de separación.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- dice Blu extrañado- creí que el juego se jugaba de otra forma.

-sí y no, mira es que, los dominós no solo sirven para jugar domino- dice Lúthien emocionaba mientras seguía apilando otras piezas más.

-¿los dominós no solo sirven para jugar domino?- dice Blu extrañado.

-¡listo! Es una fila corta pero servirá para mostrarte- dice Lúthien.

-¿Por qué los pusiste en fila?- dice Blu.

-solo observa- dice Lúthien tirando una de las piezas, y esto provoca que todas las demás caigan consecutivamente una de la otra.

-jeje, valla… no estuvo mal jeje, ya entendí- dice Blu divertido.

-¡ahora imagina formarlos todos! ¡Poner trampas y pasajes! Jeje- dice Lúthien.

-si suena divertido jeje- dice Blu.

2 horas después.

-¡si, terminamos!- dice Blu suspirando.

-con todas las piezas que tengo jeje, pero mami me dijo que me conseguiría más dóminos si me portaba bien- dice Lúthien.

Ambos potrillos contemplaban su obra, una elaborada fila que recorría todo el cuarto de Lúthien, pasaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, en donde empujaría a una pelotita que caería por las escaleras y golpearía otra fila en el fondo la cual seguiría, pasaba por toda la sala, rodeando a Spike que se encontraba durmiendo, seguía por debajo de los sofás de la sala, formando una espiral de gran tamaño, y finalmente terminaba en la cocina donde encendería el ornó microondas para calentar unas galletas del día anterior.

-¡Listo!- dice Lúthien.

-¡Listo!- dice Blu empujando la pieza de domino con la que todo iniciaba empezando la destrucción en cadena del derrumbe de los dominós que se encontraban por toda la casa.

Mientras tanto afuera del castillo Twilight estaba llegando con Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, estas se habían ido por unas cosas en el mercado (supuestamente Spike estaba cuidando a los potros, pero este estaba durmiendo como un tronco).

-¿no crees que nos tardamos demasiado?- dice Fluttershy.

-si… quizás no debimos formarnos en la fila de la sidra de Applejack, esta siempre es muy larga- dice Twilight.

-pero si fueron ustedes dos las que se formaron- dice Fluttershy- yo fui a comprar lo que me hacía falta para la cena-

-valió la pena, estuvo deliciosa- dice Pinkie Pie aun saboreando la sidra en su boca.

-ni me lo recuerdes Pinkie… estuve una hora formada y ya cuando me iba a tocar, Fluttershy me quito de la fila y tiro mi tarro de sidra- dice Twilight de mala gana

-bueno ella no lo tiro al suelo, lo tiro a mi boca jeje- dice Pinkie Pie.

- estuve tan cerca de darle un sorbo- dice Twilight un tanto triste.

-lo siento pero…. es que no me había dado cuenta que la fila era de sidra- dice Fluttershy.

-¿y eso que?- dice Twilight irritada.

-¡que te olvidaste de que estas embarazada!- dice Fluttershy con severidad- de haber sabido que era la fila para la sidra no te habría dejado que te formaras-

-perdón, perdón… es que la sidra es muy sabrosa- dice Twilight con vergüenza.

-que no se te vuelva a olvidar Twilight, estas embarazada, eso le hará daño a tu bebè- dice Fluttershy con severidad.

-si… perdona… es que…. Perdona…- dice Twilight.

-hollé… hace tiempo que no….. ¿Dónde está Bast?- dice Pinkie Pie cambiando de tema- no se supone que deben estar planeando lo de la boda-

-bueno… él se fue hace como una semana….- dice Twilight.

-¿y a dónde fue?- pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-cuando se fue… me dijo que iría a visitar a unos parientes enfermos- dice Twilight.

-oh… bueno…- dice Fluttershy- creo que es comprensible.

-ayer en la mañana me llego una carta de él… dice que vendrá en una semana- dice Twilight.

-Okei… ¿y la boda será antes o después del nacimiento?- dice Pinkie Pie curiosa.

-bueno… aún faltan com meces… quizás si nos apresuramos, la boda esté lista para antes… pero no lo sé… quisiera que la boda fuera al menos tres meces antes del nacimiento- dice Twilight mientras acaricia su vientre.

-¿y por qué no después?- dice Fluttershy.

-¡es obvio! ¡Mientras más pronto mejor! ¡¿Verdad Twilight?!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no lo sé bien aún… me gustaría que fuera antes porque si es así, cuando nazca podremos estar más tiempo con nuestro hijo- dice Twilight.

-mmmmm y a ustedes ¿cuándo les gustaría que fuera la boda? Antes o después del nacimiento del bebè de Twilight- nos pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-¿con quién hablas?- dice Twilight extrañada.

De repente se escucha un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Lúthien!- dice Twilight alterada.

-¡Blu!- dice Fluttershy alterada y ambas yeguas corren hasta la casa.

-¡Pinkie!- dice Pinkie Pie muy alegre- ¡HEY ESPÉRENME!-

Las yeguas corren hasta el castillo y entran de súbito, justamente cuando la fila de dominós pasa a un lado de ellas, el estruendo era el de todos los dominós cayendo consecutivamente, uno de tras del otro. Los dos potrillos pasan corriendo justo frente a ellas siguiendo el camino de los dominós que habían formado.

Twilight y Fluttershy miraban esto con una mescla de incredulidad y alivio.

-creí que….-dice Fluttershy.

-jeje, yo también- dice Twilight suspirando.

-¿y Pinkie?- dice Fluttershy mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡WOW FUE FABULOSO! ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA!-dice Pinkie Pie cual potrilla, quien se encontraba con los potrillos en la cocina.

En la sala se encontraba Spike el cual también se sobresaltó, en especial por que él estaba durmiendo en medio de todo esto.

-¡pero que paso!- dice Spike exaltado mirando en todas direcciones y en eso nota las filas de dominós derribados a su alrededor.

-¡LÚTHIEN SPARKLE! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me molestes mientras estoy durmiendo!- dice Spike irritado.

-¿Durmiendo?- se escucha tras de Spike, este voltea encontrándose con una malhumorada Twilight.

-jeje, yo… yo… jeje- dice Spike nervioso.

-luego hablamos-dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-bueno… Blu… despídete… es hora de ir a casa- dice Fluttershy.

-si mami…- dice el potrillo, este va con Lúthien- Adios-

-Adios- dice Lúthien abrasándolo.

-pe… pero se supone que no tengo que abrasarte…- dice Blu apenado.

-no importa…. Gracias por estar aquí y ser mi amigo- dice Lúthien.

-O… okei…-dice el potrillo apenado yendo con su madre.

-adiós Twilight- dice Fluttershy.

-nos vemos-dice Twilight. Blu y Fluttershy se retiran.

-bueno… y ¿quién recogerá este desastre?… hay dominós por toda la casa- dice Spike.

-pues tu- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡que… por que!- dice Spike.

-porque tú estabas a cargo- dice Twilight- estoy cansada iré a recostarme- dice está acariciando su vientre.

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare- dice Lúthien.

-se supone que tu deberías recogerlos sola-dice Spike entre dientes.

Más tarde en la casa de Fluttershy. Era hora de cenar, y Blu estaba esperando muy ansioso la cena, en el comedor.

-bien... listo…. Dado a que ya está haciendo frio decidí hacer algo caliente- dice Fluttershy entrando al comedor con una hoya caliente.

-huele delicioso- dice el potrillo con baba en la boca.

-bien…dice tomando la tapa de la hoya con los dientes y destapándola- ¡estofado de verduras!-

-si… verduras….- dice Blu ya con menos ánimos.

-¿Qué no te gusta?- dice Fluttershy algo triste.

-no… es solo que… todos los días comemos verduras- dice el potrillo desanimado.

-Blu… no puedo darte dulces todo el tiempo… eso no es bueno para la salud- dice Fluttershy.

-lo se… pero… no lo sé…- dice Blu-¿no hay otra cosa?-

- ¿cómo qué? mmmm ¿o como que se te antoja cariño?- dice Fluttershy.

-no lo sé….- dice Blu mientras mira el plato de estofado de verduras, y luego mira a su alrededor, ubicando al conejo Ángel comiendo un plato de ensalada, este estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mirarlo, pues el conejo le estaba haciendo la leí del hielo a Blu.

Blu mira una vez más su plato de estofado y dice con voz poco audible-quizás estofado de conejo-

Ángel estuvo a punto de ahogarse con un trozo de zanahoria.

-jaja, que graciosito, comete tu estofado- dice Fluttershy.

-si… jeje… era solo una broma- dice el potrillo con una falsa sonrisa. La verdad era que desde hace unos días él ha sentido la necesidad de comer carne, pero es lo suficientemente razonable como para no dejarse guiar por su antojo, pero cada vez le era más difícil, por lo que para intentar borrar esas fantasías siempre come todo lo que puede para saciar su hambre.

-¿te gusta?- dice Fluttershy.

-si... está muy rico mami- dice Blu con una falsa sonrisa- ¿me sirbes otro plato mami?-

-pero claro hijo…- dice Fluttershy tomando su plato y sirviéndole más.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de las montañas nubladas, un lobo blanco y azul se encontraba escalando estas con algo de dificultad, este se encontraba cansado y algo hambriento, hacía tiempo que no probaba bocado.

-Está a punto de oscurecer, será mejor que busque algún refugio para nosotros, en la noche las temperaturas descienden casi a bajo cero- piensa el lobo blanco este era Shining. Este voltea y mira su lomo en donde se encontraba su hija acurrucada y aferrada fuertemente.

-será mejor que encuentre un lugar donde descansar pronto- piensa Shining mientras mira a su pequeña hija, esforzándose por seguir aferrada a su padre.

El lobo empieza a buscar entre la montaña alguna cueva lo suficientemente grande para ambos y que esta sea segura, pues algunas bestias también se ocultan en ella, no tardó mucho en encontrar una cueva que cumpliera con sus requisitos establecidos, por lo que Shining inmediatamente entro en esta y una vez que se ha asegurado de que no haya ningún peligro empezó a instalar el sitio donde su hija dormiría, Shining traía consigo un morral en donde tenía algunas cosas, entre ellas un par de mantas que logro rescatar de la inundación, estas se encontraban muy desgastadas y algo sucias, pero al menos seguían siendo funcionales, al menos, para mantener caliente a su hija durante la noche.

Shining reúne algo de tierra suave y la acumula en un solo punto, luego toma las dos mantas y las pone sobre la tierra suelta, acomodándolas con cuidado y asegurándose de que no hallan ningún animal que se le trepe mientras esta duerma. Una vez hecho esto Shining saca la brújula y la daga que tenía dentro y le entrega el morral vacío a su hija para que lo use como bolsa de dormir, dado a su aun pequeño cuerpo esta cabía dentro del morral y junto a las dos sabanas, así ella dormiría calientita y cómoda.

-papi… ¿tú no tendrás frio?- dice Ara.

-no te preocupes por mí, tu duerme- dice Shining- sé que Trixie habría hecho lo mismo- piensa el con melancolía.

-papi… no… no tengo sueño aun… te… te…- dice esta con pena.

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa cariño?- dice Shining mientras acaricia su crin.

-tengo hambre….- dice la potrilla con pena.

-oh… si…- dice Shining mientras sale de la cueva y se asoma por esta.

-papi….- dice Ara.

-creo que iré a buscar algo de comer….- dice Shining.

-¡no…. No me dejes sola! Por… por favor- dice Ara con tristeza.

-no te preocupes… no te pasara nada cariño…- dice Shining mientras la toma y la regresa al rincón que él le había preparado.

-quédate aquí, y nada te pasara mi cielo- dice Shining.

-pe… pero…- dice la potrilla con tristeza.

Shining hace brillar su cuerno y crea un pequeño escudo que rodea a su hija y parte de la cueva.

-mientras permanezcas dentro, nada te pasara- dice Shining.

-es… está bien…- dice Ara.

- Shining sale de la cueva y retoma su transformación de lobo, este comienza a bajar un poco la montaña, e intenta encontrar algo comestible, ya sea un árbol de frutos o algún animal descuidado, sin embargo esto le era muy difícil, pues casi no había vida por estos alrededores, y las pocas criaturas que habitaban esta montaña eran bestias más grandes que él, y por el momento está demasiado cansado como para intentar luchar con una de esas cosas.

-demonios… aquí no parece haber comida…. Quizás tenga que regresar al bosque…. ¡no! No puedo alejarme más de Ara- pensaba Shining, este sigue merodeando los alrededores, buscando algo de alimento, y no parecía tener nada de éxito con esto, tenía que alejarse mas, regresar al bosque, pero esto significaba dejar a su hija desprotegida totalmente. El empezó a desesperarse, pues no podía estar lejos de su hija por mucho tiempo.

-tengo que regresar…- dice Shining ya rendido, mientras mira en todas direcciones sin éxito de encontrar algún ser vivo cerca. Shining ya estaba por regresar cuando en eso se le ocurrió una última cosa.

-quizás si subo a un sitio elevado, lejos de esta bruma pueda ver mejor- piensa el, Shining regresa a la cueva donde estaba su hija y entra en esta solo para asegurarse de que esta aún se encontrara donde él le indico. Y en efecto, ella aún estaba ahí, la potrilla se encontraba en posición fetal, intentando contener el miedo que sentía por estar sola.

-no te preocupes cariño… solo intentare una última cosa- piensa Shining mientras mira a su hija con tristeza. Shining se trepa en la montaña y escala por una parte donde le era muy difícil sujetarse, le cuesta algo de trabajo, pero logra ascender varios metros sobre la cueva donde se encontraba su hija.

Shining se posiciona en lo alto de un barranco, en donde aún podía ver la entrada de la cueva donde yacía su hija, Shining mira en todas direcciones buscando algo comestible, pero pese a estar elevado en una gran altura le era muy difícil encontrar algo, pues la niebla que cubría la montaña le impedían distinguir lo que se encontraba en el suelo. Shining decide elevarse un poco más y es entonces que lo ve, un arbusto viejo de gran tamaño, que se encontraba al borde de un acantilado, este parecía ser un arbusto de moras, Shining inmediatamente se eleva más en la montaña, bajo el riesgo de que un movimiento en falso signifique una dura y larga caída, a Shining le cuesta bastante trabajo, incluso estuvo a punto de caer en más de una ocasión, pero el unicornio logro sostenerse y avanzar lentamente hasta aquel arbusto de moras.

Shining por fin llega, pero es entonces de que se percata de una estupidez suya, dejo el morral en la cueva, el cual su hija estaba usando como bolsa de dormir, Shining empieza de darse de zapes, pues no había forma de llevarse las moras con sigo sin que estas se le cayeran al intentar descender de la montaña.

-idiota… Trixie tenía razón, eres un idiota- se decía Shining a sí mismo- no tengo más opción que regresar y luego volver a subir la montaña- pensaba Shining mientras estaba a punto de bajar la montaña cuando en eso piensa- ¿Qué tal si son venenosas? En ese caso no importara si regreso o no…- piensa mientras ve las moras con desconfianza.

-me temo que tendré que probarlas, al menos si son venenosas en mi aran un menor efecto, no puedo permitirme que mi hija enferme por mi culpa... si Trixie aun estuviera con nosotros nunca me lo perdonaría... o me materia- piensa Shining mientras toma una de las moras y la mira.

-bueno…. No tiene mal olor…. Y aunque su color… no me convence mucho- piensa Shining mientras analizaba la mora que este tenía- bueno… aquí vamos… - dice el introduciendo una de las moras en su boca y este empieza a saborearla.

-bueno… su sabor no está nada mal… es dulce, pero mmmmm, veamos, supongo que si no tiene mal sabor… entonces es comestible- piensa Shining.

-Regresar por el morral y volver a subir hasta acá arriba me tomara un tiempo, creo que mientras hago eso poder asegurarme si es toxica o no- piensa Shining.

Shining regresa a la cueva, le toma un tiempo, pues era muy difícil para el bajar el muro de roca sin el riesgo de resbalar y caer, luego de un rato este regresa a la cueva donde había dejado a su pequeña hija.

-Ara cariño… encontré algo pero necesito que me prestes el morral- dice Shining entrando, este se dirige hacia el escudo de energía que creo, y un frio le recorre la espalda al no ver a su hija dentro del escudo.

-¡Ara! hay no... ¡Ara donde estas!- dice Shining exaltado mientras busca en todas direcciones pero este no la ve por ningún sitio, Shining inmediatamente se dirige a la salida y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando en eso.

-no…. No está afuera…. Su olor…. No sale de la cueva- dice Shining, un poco aliviado, pero aún estaba preocupado. Shining entra de nuevo a la cueva y se adentra a la oscuridad de esta, mientras más avanzaba era más estrecho, y le era muy difícil continuar, pues no tardo en estar a punto de quedar atorado.

-de… demonios ¡ARA!- Dice Shining mientras intenta desatorarse.

-pa… papi…- se escucha, Shining al escuchar esto se exalta al saber que el tono con el que ella lo llamaba era de melancolía.

-¡Ara mi cielo!- dice Shining asustado. Este pensando que le había pasado algo muy malo a su hijita, dispara un rayo contra la roca para liberarse y corre por el túnel hasta que en eso se percata de algo, el aroma de su hija estaba mesclado con sangre, este inmediatamente corre y aunque se empezó a golpear con las rocas, a este no le importaba, él quería llegar con su bebé lo más pronto posible. El pasar rápidamente por las rocas afiladas le provocó algunos cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero esto a él le traía sin cuidado.

Finalmente Shining logro divisar a su hija, esta se encontraba en el suelo, y pudo divisar un charco de sangre, más la oscuridad de la cueva no le permitían distinguir del todo bien.

-Ara… mi… mi bebé…- dice Shining avanzando lentamente hasta con ella.

-pa… papi…- dice la potrilla entre sollozos, el corazón de Shining latía a mil por hora ante la posibilidad de que su hija este herida.

Shining avanza hasta con ella- ¿qué?... ¿Qué te paso mi cielo?- dice Shining titubeando, y mirando la sangre.

-te… tenía hambre….- dice la potrilla entre sollozos, es entonces que Shining lo ve, la sangre no era de su hija, si no de otro animal, una rata de gran tamaño, esta se encontraba destrozada en el suelo, y los cascos y boca de Arar estaban bañados por su sangre.

Shining mira la rata muerta con asombro, pues no se esperaba esto, era la primera vez que uno de sus hijos cazaba, y no solo eso, pues Ara aún seguía siendo una pequeña potrilla, casi una bebé, y el hecho de que esta halla cazado y acecinado a esta rata solo indicaba que en verdad tenia demasiada hambre y se dejó dominar por sus instintos.

-¡tenía mucha hambre!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas.

-ya… no te preocupes cariño…. Ya pazo, ya pazo…. Ve… ven con papi…- dice Shining tomándola entre sus cascos y rodeándola con esto.

-¡yo no quería! Pe… pero…. Tenía mucha hambre…. ¡yo tenía mucha hambre!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Ya… ya… está bien… lo bueno es que no te pazo nada a ti… no te preocupes…. No llores cariño…. No pasó nada- dice Shining.

-papi….- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas mientras ocultaba su rostro contra el pecho de Shining. Shining coloca su casco contra la cabecita de su hija y acaricia su crin con cuidado e intenta calmarla, pero la potrilla seguía llorando.

-ven… regresemos- dice Shining, dándose la media vuelta y regresando a donde habían dejado las cosas.

Mientras tanto, era de noche en Ponyville, la luna resplandecía en lo alto, y ya todos los pobladores se encontraban durmiendo en sus cómodas camas.

Ángel se encontraba en su pequeña camita, retorciéndose, dado a que este estaba teniendo barias pesadillas, este tenía un muy mal presentimiento con el poni que hace poco Fluttershy adopto, más allá de sus evidentes celos, el conejo sentía que no había nada bueno con este poni, y esto se manifestaba en sus sueños que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Finalmente este despierta de súbito al escuchar un ruido extraño, Ángel inmediatamente se levanta, con el corazón a la garganta, lo primero que ve es a Fluttershy durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama (anteriormente Ángel tenía su propia habitación pero desde la llegada de Blu, Fluttershy le dedico un rincón en su cuarto).

Ángel salta de la canasta donde dormía y se dirige a la puerta, en esto esté lo nota, por el pasillo, se pudieron ver claramente, unas pisadas de agua, echas por una especie de perro, este se sale de la habitación y divisa la puerta de salida que se encontraba abierta, lo que le indicaba que algo entro a la casa.

Ángel aun asustado se encamina hasta la que anteriormente era su habitación y actual cuarto de Blu, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta, y las pisadas de perro entraban a la habitación.

Ángel tomo un respiro y se asomó por la puerta, lo que ve lo deja sin aliento. Un perro azul se encontraba en la cama de Blu devorando ferozmente lo que parecían ser algunos peces. En eso el perro se detiene, empieza gruñir ferozmente y es entonces que lentamente rota la cabeza en dirección a Ángel, el cual sentía que se le salía el corazón. El lobo azul lo mira con sus penetrantes ojos que con el reflejo de la luz parecían despedir un siniestro brillo blanco.

Ángel no lo resiste más y se deja caer de espaldas inconsciente.


	19. Chapter 19

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 19. El secreto de Blu.

Llega el amanecer en Ponyville, los rayos iluminan el rostro de Ángel, el cual empezó a retorcerse en la cama, de repente este despierta de golpe, jadeando fuertemente, el conejo blanco mira a su alrededor muy exaltado, ya era algo tarde por lo que Fluttershy no se encontraba en su cama, el conejo empieza a jadear fuertemente, este inspecciona su cuerpo, asegurándose de no tener ningún rasguño, pero aparentemente estaba ileso, lo que le llevo a pensar por un instante que todo se trató de una pesadilla más que tubo.

Ángel se deja caer en la cama y empieza a suspirar, ya con la idea de que todo se trató de un sueño este se recuesta en la cama, mirando en dirección al techo, y luego mira la cama de Fluttershy. Por un instante se le presento la idea de dejar su canasta y saltar a la cama de Fluttershy y dormir hay otra siesta de no ser que en eso un extraño olor le empezó a llegar, un olor que le tomo un rato en reconocer, pero al hacerlo este se sobresaltó y salto de la cama asustado. Era pescado, su pelaje, olía a pescado.

El conejo se revisa más minuciosamente y en su pelaje encontró escamas de pescado, el conejo dio un chillido de sobresalto, e inmediatamente este se sacudió el pelaje entero para quitarse todas las escamas de pescado que tenía en su pelaje.

-¡¿Ángel eres tú?! Ven a desayunar- se escucha desde la planta baja, era Fluttershy llamándole.

Ángel se pone contra la pared respirando agitadamente una y otra vez, este sale de la habitación de Fluttershy y se dirige inmediatamente hasta la habitación de Blu, como se esperaba, el potro no se encontraba, pues estaba abajo desayunando. Ángel se acerca lentamente hasta la cama de Blu, como si en cualquier momento algo saliera y le saltara en sima, lentamente, pazo a pazo, el conejo avanzaba hasta la cama del potrillo, este toma la sabana con su pequeña patita y se queda mirando la cama destendida por unos instantes, este toma saliva y cierra los ojos, y de un movimiento descubre la cama.

Ángel abre los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con más escamas de pescado en esta, el conejo blanco empieza a respirar frenéticamente una y otra vez al ver esto, pues en esto la imagen del lobo azul devorando ferozmente a los peces pasa por su mente una y otra vez.

-¡Ángel no vas a venir a desayunar!- se escucha era Fluttershy.

Ángel sigue buscando, esta vez debajo de la cama, entre todos los juguetes y sabanas que se encontraban debajo pudo encontrar un esqueleto de pescado, el cual aún estaba babeado.

El conejo se exalta y sale de debajo de la cama rápidamente, tan rápido que sin querer choca con Fluttershy quien decidió venir por él.

-hay…. Me.. me dolió- dice Fluttershy sobándose el pecho- ¿Qué haces aquí Ángel? Ven a desayunar.

El conejo empieza a saltar frenéticamente y a señalar la cama de Blu una y otra vez mientras tomaba a Fluttershy por el casco.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Me… me asustas Ángel- dice Fluttershy.

El conejo no dejaba de señalar debajo de la cama del potrillo.

-hay…. Ese niño, deja sus cosas tiradas y las esconde bajo la cama… supongo que tienes razón, tengo que ser más estricta con él, hare que hoy me ayude a recoger su cuarto- dice Fluttershy para lo que Ángel se da un zape en la cara, este empieza a chillar y a brincar de coraje una y otra vez mientras seguía señalando debajo de la cama de Blu.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Ángel?- dice Fluttershy con inocencia.

El conejo ya arto se mete bajo la cama y saca el esqueleto de pescado babeado, este lo arroja a los pies de Fluttershy, haciendo una mueca de repulsión, Fluttershy se sobresaltó un poco y retrocedió un par de pasos al ver el esqueleto. El conejo salta hasta el lomo de Fluttershy y toma su crin para limpiarse las patas. Fluttershy mira el esqueleto de pescado, una vez que el conejo se limpió los cascos, salta al suelo y señala el esqueleto mientras emitía un sonido chirriante, en un esfuerzo por comunicarse con ella directamente.

-oh… my….- dice Fluttershy mientras se tapaba la boca con su casco.

Ángel empieza a brincar de emoción por su aparente victoria.

-le dije a mini que no escondiera sus presas en la casa- dice Fluttershy, refiriéndose a un gato que acostumbra ocultar sus presas por todas partes e incómoda un poco al resto de los animales que viven en la caza de Fluttershy. Ángel se deja caer al suelo ya rendido mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus patas esponjadas.

-gracias por decirme Ángel, en esta casa vivimos todos y tiene que haber orden- dice Fluttershy dándose la media vuelta- ven a desayunar o si no alguien te ganara- dice retirándose.

El conejo blanco empieza a hacer berrinche en el suelo mientras Fluttershy se retiraba, pataleando y chillando una y otra vez. Del coraje Ángel toma el esqueleto de pescado y se lo arroja a Fluttershy que estaba bajando las escaleras, esta tropieza y cae de súbito, se escucha un fuerte golpe al impactarse Fluttershy contra el suelo de madera en el último piso.

-ahí…- dice Fluttershy dando un gemido de dolor e intentando levantarse pero al hacerlo esta se deja caer por el dolor que le genero esto.

-¡mami que te paso!- dice Blu al asomarse y encontrarla tirada en el suelo.

-no… no pasó nada….- dice Fluttershy con una falsa sonrisa, intentando simular y contener el dolor que sentía en uno de sus cascos.

-pe… pero….- dice el potrillo y en eso nota el enrojecido tobillo de Fluttershy y que esta empezó a sangrar por la boca, pues se había mordido un labio al caer.

-hay no…. ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¡Tengo que llamar a un médico!- dice el potrillo asustado.

-no… estoy bien…. Solo… ahí…- dice Fluttershy con un tono tranquilizador mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar por el dolor que esta sentía en su casco y labio.

-tengo que hacer algo... ven… te llevare al sofá- dice Blu intentando ayudar a levantar a Fluttershy, pero esta sentía mucho dolor al levantarse, pues había recibido un fuerte golpe en el casco.

-¡hijo! ¡Ahí! Da… dame un minuto- dice Fluttershy ya llorando por el dolor que esta sentía.

-es… está bien…- dice Blu, en eso este nota algo en uno de los escalones, este sube las escaleras y en eso este se encuentra con el esqueleto de pescado, fue en ese preciso instante que un recuerdo le llego a su mente, de él devorando ferozmente media docena de peces.

-cre… creí que- dice el potrillo, en eso a este se le ocurre oler su aliento y es entonces que se percata de que aún tenía un leve aroma a pescado.

-fu… fue mi culpa…- piensa el potrillo con tristeza mientras mira a Fluttershy tirada en el suelo- lo siento mami…-

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso de la casa, se encontraba Ángel, mirando la escena con indiferencia.

Fluttershy se quedó tirada en el suelo por diez minutos, luego de eso Blu la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo hasta el sofá, pero esto le costó algo de trabajo, pues Fluttershy no dejaba de quejarse sobre el dolor que esta sentía.

No fue necesario que Blu fuera a buscar ayuda, pues al poco tiempo la pequeña Lúthien, acompañada de Spike, vinieron de visita. Spike inmediatamente llamo a un médico y aviso a las demás.

-bien, solo fue una torcedura, no es nada grabe- dice el medico mientras venda el casco adolorido de Fluttershy.

-¿pero qué es lo que te paso?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-cre… creo que tropecé… y me caí…- dice Fluttershy con pena.

-esto te pasa por que nunca estas alerta, te he dicho miles de veces que estés atenta ante todo, yo por eso….- dice Rainbow Dash con orgullo, pero en eso Pinkie Pie le salta por detrás.

-¡SORPRESA!- dice Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash da un leve alarido de sobresalto y retrocede.

-órale, Dashie tu si estas atenta- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-bueno Rainbow tiene razón cariño, debes tener más cuidado- dice Rarity.

- solo tenemos a una Fluttershy- dice Pinkie Pie.

-ten más cuidado amiga- dice Twilight.

-si… me… me siento mal por el susto que les debí haber dado… en especial a Blu…- dice Fluttershy con pena y tristeza, mientras pensaba en que él estaba presente cuando esto pazo.

-bueno, ya termine- dice el medico suspirando.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dice Pinkie preocupada.

-ella estará bien, solo necesitara descansar por un par de semanas, hasta que la hinchazón baje y el hueso se acomode correctamente- dice el médico.

-pe… pero… no… tengo muchos deberes… ¿Quién alimentara de los animales? ¿Quién cuidara de mi hijo?- dice Fluttershy exaltada, e intentando levantarse de la cama.

-cálmate Fluttershy- dice Applejack regresándola a la cama.

-yo cuidare de ti mami…- dice Blu tomándola por el casco.

-pe… pero…- dice Fluttershy.

-nosotras te ayudaremos- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si por que no- dice Rainbow Dash.

-por favor mami... descansa- dice el potrillo con culpa.

-a mí me encantaría ayudarlos a cuidar los animalitos- dice Lúthien.

-no- dice Twilight con severidad.

-pero mami…- dice Lúthien un poco triste.

-si… creo poder hacer un espacio en mi agenda para ayudarte con los deberes- dice Applejack- aunque tendré que traer con migo a Apple Tree-

-no importa… son bienvenidos- dice Fluttershy.

-creo que yo también puedo hacer un espacio libre en mi agenda de trabajo para ayudarte en las tardes- dice Rarity.

-gracias…- dice Fluttershy- no… no deben tomarse muchas molestias…- dice Fluttershy apenada.

-no es ninguna molestia, eres nuestra amiga- dice Pinkie Pie.

Los siguientes días, las portadoras de la harmonía, venían a ayudar a Fluttershy con sus deberes, mientras esta se mejoraba, y al mismo tiempo se encargaban de ella, viendo que no le falte nada a ella o su hijo, siendo que en todo momento alguien estaba en la casa de Fluttershy ayudándoles.

Sin embargo mientras esto pasaba el pequeño Blu empezó a plantearse dudas sobre su origen, y al mismo tiempo se culpó a si mismo por el estado de su madre, pues aunque por el momento es solo una suposición del potrillo, el cada vez empieza a convencerse de su estado, pensando en los sueños que el tiene de vez en cuando, los cuales se presentan cuando este empieza a sentir un hambre muy fuerte, atribuida a su antojo por la carne.

Era de tarde, faltaba poco para el anochecer y esta vez la que se encontraba al cuidado de Fluttershy era Pinkie Pie, siendo que ella es la que tiene más tiempo libre de las demás, es la que se queda más tiempo con Fluttershy, mas precisamente en las tardes y noches, pues las demás de las portadoras pidieron los horarios de mañana y tarde dado a los tiempos libres que estas tenían durante el día (aunque técnicamente Rainbow Dash también tenía accesibilidad en los tiempos, ella no se queda mucho tiempo con Fluttershy, y es solamente por un par de horas, después de una de sus rondas de entrenamiento a la hora de la comida).

Igual que cada noche, Pinkie Pie es la encargada de preparar la cena, cosa que a Fluttershy no le agradaba del todo, pues todas sus comidas eran dulces, y ella prefería solo un té caliente o quizás una ensalada para cenar, pero Pinkie por otro lado es la que piensa que las cenas deben ser del tipo pan y leche, o en su caso pastel y dos o tres tazas de chocolate caliente, siendo que esta se la pasa preparando pasteles o alimentos con alto contenido de azúcar.

-¡hoy los voy a sorprender! ¡he inventado una nueva receta de cupcakes!- dice Pinkie Pie mientras mesclaba los ingredientes con una batidora.

-oh Pinkie… no debiste…- dice Fluttershy mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- enserio no debes-

-supongo que recordaras mi súper receta de cuádruple chocolate jeje, pues a noche se me ocurrí algo mejor ¡E QUINTUPLICADO EL CUADRUPLÉ CHOCOLATE JAJAJAJA!- dice Pinkie Pie con una risa malévola- ¡ESTOS SERÁN LOS MEJORES CUPCAKES DE LA HISTORIA DE FANFICTION!-

-fanfic ¿qué?- dice Fluttershy extrañada.

Mientras tanto en el baño de Fluttershy, se encontraba Blu mirándose al espejo.

-los ponis no comen carne….- dice el potrillo con confusión- ¿Por qué cada vez la idea de comer carne se me hace más tentadora?-

-¡por que!- dice el potrillo.

-abecés sueño… que soy un lobo…. Pero eso es ridículo jeje…..- piensa el potrillo mientras coloca su casco contra el espejo.

-no…. Jeje, eso nunca sería posible jeje, yo un lobo, jaja, que tonterías estoy pensando- dice el potrillo.

-sin embargo…. Esos sueños… son reales…- dice el potrillo mientras piensa en un par de sueños que tubo las últimas semanas, en los cuales él se ve a sí mismo como una especie de perro, aunque no es capaz de verse a sí mismo, si es capaz de escucharse, escuchar sus gruñidos y en momentos ver sus patas las cuales no eran patas con cascos de ponis, si no patas de perro.

-son muy pocas veces las que tengo esos sueños… pero son tan reales… que no parecieran sueños…- piensa el potrillo con confusión mientras se mira fijamente a los ojos a través del espejo. Este cierra los ojos y cuando los abre este se sobresalta al verse a sí mismo convertido en lobo, este se deja caer de espaldas y retrocede arrastrándose de espaldas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- dice el potrillo exaltado mientras miraba sus patas, sin embargo lo que salió de su boca no fueron palabras si no gruñidos muy leves.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy?- dice el potrillo con gran confusión y miedo, este se pone de pie y se mira al espejo contemplando su figura como lobo azul, en si dado a su condición de cachorro, su tamaño no aumento demasiado, seguía manteniendo los mismos ojos morados, pertenecientes a su verdadera madre biológica que él no recordaba. El pequeño potro se había transformado en un cachorro de lobo color azul, miles de dudas surgieron en la mente del potrillo al encontrarse así. Pero pronto este logro mantener la compostura y calmarse un poco al percatarse de algo muy importante.

-aun soy yo- dice el potrillo como gruñido de perro, refiriéndose a que pese a estar en esta forma de lobo salvaje, aun tenia conciencia de quien era. Es entonces que este no tardo en suponer que esos sueños extraños eran reales, o que incluso eran recuerdos de su subconsciente, pues la verdad era que el ya se había transformado antes, pero sin que este se halla dado cuenta, cuando sentía un hambre insaciable por carne, este se transformaba mientras dormía, y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, sin embargo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser hacia que él no se fuera por el camino fácil y comerse a cualquiera de los animales que Fluttershy cuida, algo en él lo guiaba al rio para pescar.

Blu intenta concentrarse, y este se mira al espejo, es entonces que el queda aún más sorprendido al ver como su pelaje se desvanecía poco a poco y retomaba su forma poni.

-pu… puedo controlarlo…. No sé si emocionarme o aterrarme- dice el potrillo con gran confusión mientras se miraba al espejo con asombro.

Mientras tanto, viendo al potrillo con igual o mayor asombro, se encontraba el conejo Ángel, el cual sentía gran miedo y repulsión ante este potrillo. El potro era capaz de transformarse a voluntad, lo que le indicaba que todas sus acciones como lobo son consiente, es entonces que algo se le ocurre a Ángel, una forma de deshacerse del potrillo, este sentía que este potro no podía seguir estando aquí, pues quizás tarde o temprano haga algo mucho peor que comerse unos peces del lago. El conejo sale de la casa de Fluttershy y avanza hasta el bosque.

Llega la hora de cenar, Fluttershy llama a Blu, el cual inmediatamente sale del baño y se dirige al comedor.

-¡PREPÁRENSE PARA PROBAR LOS MÁS GRANDES CUPCAKES QUE SUS PALADARES HALLAN PROBADO!- dice Pinkie Pie rebelando una charola llena de exquisitos y hermosos cupcakes.

-wow… se… se ven deliciosos- dice Blu con baba en la boca.

-si… quizás demasiado…- dice Fluttershy- hijo… mejor… solo comete uno… cre… creo que es demasiada azúcar- dice Fluttershy con timidez, pues no quería herir los sentimientos de Pinkie Pie.

-tonterías… solo son un 77% azúcar- dice Pinkie Pie.

-de echo creo que con solo uno me daría un coma diabético- piensa Fluttershy mientras miraba los Cupcakes, que aunque se veían muy deliciosos, también se notaban demasiado dulces.

-vamos coman…- dice Pinkie poniéndose un poco triste al ver como Fluttershy y Blu se mostraban un tanto retraídos ante los pastelillos que ella hizo con tanto empeño.

-solo uno… que… no tengo mucha hambre…- dice Blu quien también consideraba que era demasiada azúcar, pues el aroma que este despedía era excesivamente dulce.

-Vamos… coman… ¿qué esperan?- dice Pinkie ya con su crin alaciándose.

-bueno…. Comamos…- dice Fluttershy dando el primer mordisco, con este mordisco ella sintió un gran deleite, e incluso por un segundo creyó que era lo más sabroso que había probado en vida, Pinkie se mostró muy contenta al ver la expresión de gusto de Fluttershy, pero esta cambio cuando Fluttershy dio el segundo mordisco, pues ya con este segundo mordisco, ella ya se había empalagado demasiado, era demasiada azúcar, y no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de ir por un vaso de agua para quitarse un poco lo empalagado.

-¿y bien como estuvo?- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa llega de iluminación y alegría, ansiosa por escuchar los halagos de Fluttershy y Blu.

-jeje… es lo más dulce que he probado- dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras hacía todo lo posible por no verla a los ojos.

-¡enserio! ¿Y por qué no te lo terminas?- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-si… jeje- dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa nerviosa e incómoda- me dará un coma diabético si Pinkie sigue encargándose de preparar mi cena- piensa ella mientras mira el pastelillo que tenía en su casco.

-es… está muy bueno Pinkie…- dice Blu desviando la atención de Pinkie hacía con él para que deje tranquila a Fluttershy. Aunque a Blu le gustaba mucho lo dulce incluso él se dio cuenta que esta vez Pinkie se excedió con la azúcar.

-eres la mejor repostera- dice Blu con una sonoriza incomoda, pensando en ya con ganas de comer algo salado para quitarse el sabor de boca que tenía, pues no era nada agradable comer algo excesivamente dulce.

-¡Gracias! Jeje, quizás no sea la mejor, pero me alegra que les guste mis pastelillos- dice Pinkie Pie apenada y sonrojada.

Luego de la cena llego la hora que Fluttershy mas detesta, cambiar los vendajes después de bañarse para dormir. Fluttershy y Pinkie se encontraban en su habitación mientras Blu escuchaba las suplicas de Fluttershy, pues Pinkie era algo brusca a la hora de cambiar las vendas, y más por que Fluttershy se resistía con el más mínimo golpe, dado a que le dolía mucho, y ella era muy sensible al dolor.

-¡no Pinkie! ¡yo puedo sola!- dice Fluttershy.

-no seas bebé ya casi termino- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡por favor no! ¡Ahí! ¡Duele!- dice Fluttershy mordiéndose los labios y pataleando.

-quédate quieta- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡por favor Pinkie! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Ahí!- dice Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy ya no te muevas! No ves que te estoy curando igual que tu curas a los animalitos que tanto quieres ¿no?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si… y te lo agradezco pero… ¡ahí!- dice Fluttershy ya llorando.

-veamos donde deje el yodo- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie solo es una raspadura no necesita yodo!- dice Fluttershy.

-tonterías, es mejor prevenir que lamentar- dice Pinkie pie ya a punto de brasear el yodo sobre una leve raspadura que tenía Fluttershy, pero esta inmediatamente quita sus casco, haciendo que sin querer el trabajo de Pinkie por entablar el casco lastimado se deshiciera.

-¡mira lo que hiciste! Bueno, ni modo, ahora tendré que empezar otra vez- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡no! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dice Fluttershy como alarido.

Es evidente que Pinkie pie no es la mejor enfermera del mundo.

-mi mami sufre mucho…. Por mi culpa…- dice Blu con tristeza.

El pequeño potro avanza hasta su habitación hasta que en eso se encuentra con Ángel.

-ho…. Hola Ángel- dice Blu, en eso se escucha otro grito de Fluttershy y ambos miran en direccion a la habitación de esta.

-mami sufre mucho….- dice el potrillo con culpa y mirando en dirección a la habitación de Fluttershy, el conejo blanco muestra una ligera sonrisa.

-como me gustaría ayudarla- dice Blu.

Es entonces que el conejo le entrega a Blu un libro de plantas medicinales y le muestra una flor azul de espinas rojas, el potrillo que apenas estaba aprendiendo a leer, lee un poco de la descripción de la planta, le toma un rato dado a que había algunas palabras difíciles de pronunciar para el, pero según parecía, esta planta desinflamaría y anestesiaría el dolor que siente su madre.

-haber…. Déjame ver si entiendo…. Si encontramos esta flor…. ¡mami se curara!- dice el potrillo emocionado, Ángel asiente con la cabeza.

-¿y dónde puedo encontrarla?- dice emocionado. Ángel se echa a correr y sale de la casa, Blu lo sigue y es entonces que lo encuentra señalando al bosque.

-es… está en… el… el bosque Everfree- dice el potrillo con algo de temor. Ángel asiente con la cabeza.

-mami dice que es muy peligroso…- dice el potrillo.

Ángel tira el libro y camina de regreso a la casa sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Blu. Blu mira el libro en el suelo, y lo hojea para buscar la flor.

-¡PINKIE ME DUELE!- se escucha el grito de Fluttershy fuertemente.

-si sigues así volveré a empezar- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡NOOOOOO PINKIE!- grita Fluttershy.

-mami….- dice el potrillo mirando en dirección a la casa, el conejo blanco se posa frente a el y señala el bosque Everfree.

-dices que está en el bosque… y que con eso… mami ya no sufrirá…- dice Blu, y Ángel le asiente con la cabeza.

-está bien…. Por mami…- dice el potrillo suspirando y adentrándose al bosque, Ángel va tras él, ambos se adentran a las profundidades del bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.


	20. Chapter 20

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 20. La trampa de Ángel.

En las profundidades del bosque Everfree, el pequeño Blu se encontraba caminando, un tanto temeroso, sentía algo de miedo, pero continuaba adentrándose para buscar la flor que Ángel le enseño para poder ayudar a Fluttershy.

-es… ¿estás seguro que está aquí?- dice el potrillo con algo de miedo en su voz, este mira en su lomo, donde se encontraba recostado el conejo blanco, sin prestar atención a lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, el conejo voltea a mirarlo y este señala con su blanca pata esponjada un sendero entre el bosque.

-es… ¿esta hay….?- dice el potrillo mirando el sendero con algo de miedo, pues este se veía un tanto tenebroso, más que el resto del bosque. Ángel en cambio sigue señalando en esa dirección sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al potrillo.

-oh… okei…- dice el potrillo siguiendo el sendero oscuro y adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, y alejándose cada vez más y más de Ponyville.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy.

Luego de una larga tortura para Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie por fin término de cambiarle los vendajes a la Pegaso amarilla.

-uf, termine, valla que es agotador ser tu enfermera- dice Pinkie Pie suspirando.

-si….- dice Fluttershy muy adolorida.

-¡muy bien! Ahora duerme que mañana será un largo día- dice Pinkie Pie acariciando la crin de Fluttershy como si esta se tratara de una potrilla de 4 años.

-si… Pinkie…- dice Fluttershy tímida.

-¡si dime Fluttershy que se te ofrece! ¡¿Un vaso con agua?!- dice Pinkie Pie sacando de la nada un vaso con agua- ¿o quieres mejor un cupcake? ¿Un tazón de helado de chocolate? ¿Un salva vidas? ¿De dónde saque un salvavidas? ¿Un libro para leer antes de dormir? ¿O prefieres que te lea un cuento?- dice Pinkie Pie sacando de la nada todas las cosas mencionadas y finalmente sacando un libro de cuentos y sentándose en un banco.

-había una vez un patito feo- lee Pinkie.

-no… Pinkie… solo quiero…. Ver a mi hijo antes de dormir- dice Fluttershy- siempre le doy su beso de buenas noches antes de dormir y esta vez el no vino por su beso… creo que iré….- dice Fluttershy levantándose de la cama.

-yo también quiero uno- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué?- dice Fluttershy.

-ah… que… ya te puse las vendas… creo que no tienes que levantarte ya de la cama- dice Pinkie Pie.

-por favor Pinkie… no estoy tan mal, puedo caminar a la habitación de mi hijo sin problemas- dice Fluttershy levantándose de la cama.

-okei…- Dice Pinkie ayudándola a pararse.

-pisa con cuidado, no te vayas a caer otra vez jeje- dice Pinkie Pie con un tono divertido.

-muy graciosa Pinkie- dice Fluttershy con fastidio. ambas llega a la puerta de la habitación de Blu.

-las luces están apagadas ¿ya estará dormido?- dice Pinkie abriendo la puerta.

-supongo que si- dice Fluttershy entrando y Pinkie entra tras ella.

-do… ¿Dónde está?- dice Fluttershy.

-mmmmm ¿quizás este en el baño? Iré a buscarlo- dice Pinkie Pie yéndose, sin embargo Fluttershy tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque Everfree , el pequeño Blu se encontraba caminando cada vez más lento y cohibido, pues sentía algo de miedo al estar en el bosque a la mitad de la noche. Ya al llegar a un determinado punto Ángel que se encontraba posado en el lomo del potrillo salta al suelo y se queda mirando el sendero, este avanza lentamente, asegurándose de que no halla ningún peligro (para el) y continua caminando.

-cu… ¿cuánto falta Ángel?- pregunta el potrillo algo temeroso, de repente se escucha el canto de un búho, cosa que exalta un poco al potrillo. El conejo voltea a ver al poni, notando el miedo que este sentía, Ángel da una sonrisa medio malévola ante esto.

-¡Ángel! ¿Falta mucho?- pregunta el potrillo algo temeroso. En lugar de responderle, el conejo voltea en dirección al sendero y empieza a dar de saltos por este, guiando al pequeño poni. Los dos siguen caminando en el bosque, por un rato, alejándose cada vez más y más de casa.

Finalmente estos llegan al pie de una cueva oscura y profunda.

-¿es aquí?- dice el potrillo algo temeroso. El conejo le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Blu se queda mirando el túnel con algo de desconfianza y miedo, él no sabía por qué, pero algo en él le indicaba peligro.

Ángel algo impaciente señala a la cueva algo molesto, pero el potrillo no parecía querer dar un paso más, este se adentra a la cueva ya algo impaciente.

-¡Ángel espera!- dice Blu, el conejo entra a la cueva, pero al poco tiempo regresa con algunos pétalos de la Flor azul en su pata, este se las da a Blu.

-¡son de la flor verdad!- dice Blu un poco emocionado, el conejo blanco asiente con la cabeza y señala nuevamente en la cueva.

-están adentro…- dice el potrillo algo temeroso. Ángel da de esto brincos y señala una y otra vez al interior de la cueva.

-lo se… lo se… tenemos que conseguir esa flor para mami…. Pe… pero algo… me huele mal en esta cueva- dice el potrillo algo temeroso.

Ángel se da un zape en la cabeza y avanza hasta el potrillo y lo toma por el casco, y lo adentra hasta la cueva, Blu decidió confiar en Ángel y aun así entrar a la cueva pese a su presentimiento.

-espera… espera… vamos un poco más lentos ¿sí?- dice Blu, pero Ángel seguía insistiendo en que se adentraran más. Es entonces que este la ve, un pequeño arbusto de flores azules.

-¡Son las flores!- dice Blu corriendo hasta el arbusto, pero en esto se detiene de golpe al ver frente a él a una gigantesca manticora durmiendo.

-hay no….- dice el potrillo con miedo, mientras miraba a la manticora durmiendo a solo un par de metros del arbusto, en eso este nota algo, este animal tenia barios vendajes a lo largo de su cuerpo, pues se trataba de uno de los animales que Fluttershy curo semanas atrás cuando el aún estaba en el hospital.

De repente frente a él aparece Ángel, el potrillo se exalta, pero Ángel le tapa la boca inmediatamente para no despertar a la bestia, el conejo le hace una seña de silencio y señala el arbusto.

-si… si… las flores- dice Blu con un tono de voz más bajo.

Blu camina hasta el arbusto y empieza a arrancar varias de las fores azules con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, mientras Blu hacia esto, Ángel se colocó de tras de la manticora, y este saca de entre un montón de hojas secas una resortera, Ángel toma la resortera que era del mismo tamaño que él y la para de forma que parecía un astabandera, toma una piedra y empieza a clavarla con fuerza contra el suelo.

Sin embargo sin que alguno de los dos se percatase, estaban siendo observados, dos serpientes rojas se encontraban en las cercanías, y al encontrar a ambos en el bosque los siguieron, con gran sigilo sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara, hasta la cueva donde actualmente estos dos se encuentran, las serpientes no hacían más que observarlos, por el momento.

Blu ya estaba por terminar de recolectar la mayor cantidad de flores que podía cargar, sabía que no debía despertar a la manticora, o si no tendría que prepararse para correr por su vida.

-ya casi…- dice el potrillo, mientras arrancaba una última flor del pequeño arbusto, es entonces que pasa algo que él no se esperaba, el arbusto cae y rueda, como si no estuviera sujeto a la tierra, y provoca un fuerte ruido.

-¡hay no!- dice el potrillo mordiéndose los labios, este se queda paralizado y mira en dirección a la manticora durmiendo, la cual para su desgracia estaba despertando, Blu se queda paralizado mientras el gran felino levantaba la cabeza y abría los ojos, mirándolo.

-li… lindo gatito- dice Blu con miedo ya apunto de acerca frente al felino. La manticora da un fuerte bostezo, esta se queda mirando a Blu con inexpresividad, Blu sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras esta gran bestia lo observaba. La manticora da un último gran bostezo y vuelve a recostarse y dormir.

-uf…. Estuvo cerca- dice Blu con alivio, mientras se tiraba al suelo e intentaba recomponerse.

-Ángel… es hora de irnos….- dice el potrillo en voz baja, mientras intentaba ubicar al conejo blanco por la cueva.

-¿Ángel? Es hora de irnos…- dice Blu.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la manticora se encontraba el conejo blanco el cual ya había asegurado la resortera contra el suelo con unas piedras, luego de eso, este corre hasta el arbusto y toma una de las espinas, al hacer eso genero un leve ruido, Blu inmediatamente voltea, pero Ángel alcanza a volver a esconderse antes de que este lo viera.

-¿Qué paso?... Ángel… no es hora de jugar… quiero ir a casa- dice el potrillo con miedo, este camina hasta el arbusto en el suelo y lo mira.

-qué raro… pareciera como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado y traído hasta esta cueva- dice Blu algo pensativo al notar que la razón por la que el arbusto rodo hace poco es porque este no crecía en la cueva, alguien lo arranco de un arbusto más grande y lo trajo aquí.

-Ángel… ya vámonos- dice el potrillo.

El conejo blanco corre hasta la resortera y coloca la espina que arranco del arbusto en la resortera y la preparo como si esta fuera un proyectil, este retrocede, estirando la liga poco a poco, y empieza a apuntar a un ser en específico.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la casa de Fluttershy y ya estando en la entrada al bosque Everfree se encontraban Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy buscando a Blu, quienes al no encontrarlo dentro, empezaron la búsqueda afuera, Fluttershy se preocupaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Blu ya deja de esconderte!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡estas asustando a mami!- dice Fluttershy con miedo en su voz.

-Fluttershy mira- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?- dice Fluttershy yendo con ella.

-son pisadas de poni- dice Pinkie señalando unas huellas en el suelo que entraban al bosque.

-¡ho…. my…!- dice Fluttershy asustada- ¿serán de él?-

Pinkie pisa la huella, dejando en su lugar su propia huella.

-mmmm, yo creo que si mmmm, mis huellas son más grandes- dice Pinkie Pie pensativa- o a menos que…. ¡haya sido una versión más joven de mí que vino del pasado a advertirme de algo!- dice Pinkie pie, y luego esta mira la cara inexpresiva de Fluttershy.

-jeje, solo estoy jugando, mmmmmm, en efecto el entro al bosque- dice Pinkie Pie desinteresada.

-¡QUEEEEEE!- dice Fluttershy alterada.

-o pues, quien te entiende- dice Pinkie Pie con fastidio.

Fluttershy abre sus alas e intenta volar pero inmediatamente Pinkie Pie la detiene tomándola por la cola.

-Fluttershy, aun estas muy, muy, muy lastimada de tu casco…. De hecho no sé cómo es que deje que estés aquí afuera- dice Pinkie Pie pensativa.

-¡si mi hijo entro al bosque tengo que ir por el!- dice Fluttershy alterada.

-está en el bosque ¿Qué puede pasar como para que no pueda esperar a que vallamos antes por ayuda?- dice Pinkie Pie.

De repente se escucha un fuerte rugido que estremece todo el bosque.

-okei me equivoque- dice Pinkie Pie inexpresiva.

-¡no! ¡Blu!- dice Fluttershy emprendiendo el vuelo e intentando volar lo más rápido posible sobre el bosque.

-¡ESPÉRAME FLUTTERSHY!- dice Pinkie Pie entrando al bosque corriendo.

En la cueva de la manticora, una espina roja, se le había disparado contra la pata de la manticora, esta inmediatamente despierta y da un poderoso rugido, Blu queda paralizado del miedo ante esto, y se queda mirando a la manticora rugir del dolor mientras sostenía su pata adolorida, esta mira con gran rabia a su alrededor y en eso ubica a Blu, la manticora se le queda mirando con rabia y en eso este presta su atención a las flores azules de espinas rojas que Blu cargaba en su lomo, este mira las espinas rojas, y no tardó mucho en asociarlo con lo que le había pasado.

-hola…. Mi… mi nombre es Blu….- dice el potrillo paralizado, la manticora da un fuerte rugido y es entonces que esta arremete contra Blu, es entonces que Blu sale corriendo, pero casi de inmediato recibe un zarpazo de la manticora, Blu se estrella fuertemente contra un árbol, la manticora vuelve a atacarlo, pero esta vez si logra esquivar este último ataque este se transforma en lobo y empieza a correr para para intentar evadir a la bestia.

Mientras tanto en la salida de la cueva se encontraba Ángel, el cual observaba como la manticora correteaba al pequeño lobito, el conejo blanco no pudo resistir dejarse caer y empezar a carcajearse una y otra vez, pues le parecía muy divertido esto.

Sin embargo sin que este se diera cuenta las dos serpientes rojas estaban reptando y acercándosele lentamente.

-hola- se escucha, Ángel voltea tras de él y ve a las dos serpientes mirándolo, Ángel da un grito ahogado, este intenta a huir, pero en eso las serpientes lo toman y se lo llevan consigo arrastrándolo hasta las profundidades del bosque.

-por… por favor no quiero pelear…- dice Blu, retomando su forma poni para intentar razonar con la bestia, pues hacía tiempo su madre le había contado que todos los animales tienen conciencia y sentimientos. La manticora se detiene por unos instantes, algo sorprendido por la facilidad con la que este se transformaba.

-por favor… no quiero pelear…- dice el potrillo, la manticora se le acerca lentamente, y contrario a lo que Blu pensaba, la Manticora estaba lejos de detener su ataque, de echo lo estaba acechando para poder saltarle enzima sin que este se lo espere.

-por… por favor… no quiero pelear… qui… quieres ser mi amigo….- dice el potrillo con algo de miedo, mientras miraba a la manticora a los ojos. Es entonces que esta estaba a punto de saltarle encima, pero antes de que la manticora llegara con el Fluttershy empuja a Blu, recibiendo parte del ataque, Fluttershy es envestida y se estrella con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡Mami!- dice Blu, y en esto algo lo golpea fuertemente, era un recuerdo fugaz de él siendo arrastrado por la corriente de un potente rio mientras pedía auxilioa su madre.

-¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOO!- dice Blu como alarido mientras este se transformaba nuevamente en un lobo azul, pero esta vez era diferente, al ser su transformación guiada por la ira, un brillo amarillo brota de sus ojos, y provocando que este por un instante perdiera el control de sí mismo.

-Blu… Blu….- dice Fluttershy con dificultad y al mismo tiempo sorprendida al ver a su hijo transformado en un lobo azul mientras intentaba levantarse, todavía era consiente, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

El lobo azul da un aullido y arremete contra la manticora, esta inmediatamente intenta darle un golpe con su cola, pero el lobo inmediatamente se oculta en las sombras y reaparece detrás de la manticora y clava sus garras contra la espalda de esta, la manticora da un fuerte rugido de dolor y usando su cola le da un fuerte golpe al lobo azul tumbándolo de su lomo, pero esto no es suficiente para detenerlo, pues inmediatamente se pone de pie y vuelve a atacar.

-¡no! ¡Deténganse! ¡No peleen! ¡BLU!- dice Fluttershy intentando levantarse, pero estos dos no parecían escucharla.

-¡ALTO! ¡PAREN!- dice Fluttershy, y en eso está escupe sangre, y siente un intenso dolor en su pecho, esta coloca su casco contra este, y al separarlo esta vez su casco y nota que está manchado con su sangre, Fluttershy se estaba desangrando hay mismo, y no tardó mucho en sentirse mareada por la pérdida de sangre, está ya rendida se deja caer al suelo de rodillas.

-por favor… no peleen…- dice Fluttershy con dificultad.

El lobo y la manticora seguían peleando, pese a las suplicas de Fluttershy, ellos no se detenían, la pelea por un momento pareció estar pareja, pues la manticora aún estaba lastimada por lo que esta sufrió en la inundación de hace algunas semanas y el lobo aún era muy joven, y no lograba acertarle fuertes golpes a la manticora, sin embargo era lo suficientemente ágil para evitar los golpes del gran felino.

-¡YA BASTA!- se escucha y en medio de ambos aterriza una figura encapuchada, era Galben Nevinovat.

El lobo intenta arremeter contra la manticora pero Galben Nevinovat le da una fuerte patada a este en el estómago, haciendo que se estrelle contra un árbol con fuerza, el golpe fue tal que el potrillo regreso a su forma poni. Fluttershy no perdió el tiempo y se arrastró hasta con él.

Sin embargo pese a que el lobo fue derrotado, la manticora aún se veía con ganas de pelear, pues esta no tardo nada en intentar arremeter contra Galben, el cual da un largo brinco y aterriza en el lomo de la manticora, y antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo para quitárselo de encima, el encapuchado da un certero golpe en el cuello de la bestia, lo cual hace que esta pierda la inconciencia y caiga de súbito al suelo. Es entonces que Galben ubica la espina atascada en la pata de la bestia y se la quita, al hacer esto la manticora pese a estar inconsciente dio un fuerte alarido, pero luego de esto dio un suspiro y regreso a dormir.

-termino- dice Galben Nevinovat, volteando a ver a Fluttershy que hacia todo lo posible por no quedar inconsciente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Blu inconsciente.

-¿quién eres?... - dice Fluttershy con miedo.

Galben Nevinovat se acerca lentamente hacia con ellos.

-estas herida… déjame ayudarte- dice el encapuchado.

-¡no! Aléjate de nosotros…- dice Fluttershy escupiendo sangre y ya apunto de desmallarse, es entonces que Galben la detiene.

-estas sangrando demasiado….- dice Galben recostándola en el suelo con cuidado, este saca de entre sus capuchas un frasco con un líquido transparente, y lo vasea en su casco, y antes de que Fluttershy pudiera decir algo para oponerse, este unta la sustancia contra el pecho de Fluttershy, en solo cuestión de segundos sus heridas se habían cerrado por completo.

-Gra… gracias…- dice Fluttershy sorprendida mientras miraba con asombro su pecho curado.

-no compensara la pérdida de sangre, será mejor que regreses a casa y descanses- dice Galben Nevinovat mientras coloca un poco más de esa sustancia en su casco y es entonces que este toma el casco lastimado de Fluttershy y le quita el vendaje y unta la sustancia en el casco de Fluttershy, mientras al mismo tiempo lo jalaba, un tronido se escucha, Fluttershy da un leve alarido, pero pronto este se calma, en segundos la hinchazón disminuye, y esta se había curado por completo.

-termine- dice Galben Nevinovat levantándose y tomando al potrillo y alejándose de Fluttershy.

-¡espera! ¡Qué haces! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!- dice Fluttershy al ver que Galben estaba por llevárselo.

-hijo….- dice Galben con inexpresividad.

-él es mi hijo- dice Fluttershy suplicante- devuélvemelo-

-me temo que eso es mentira, este niño no tiene ningún parecido con tigo- dice Galben con seriedad.

-él es mi bebé...yo lo adopte- dice Fluttershy con cólera. De repente un cañón de fiesta es disparado y golpea fuertemente a Galben, este se levanta un tanto sorprendido al ver a Pinkie Pie con un cañón de fiesta apuntándole.

-¡no dejare que te lleves al hijo de Fluttershy!- dice Pinkie Pie con severidad.

-hijo… miren… señoritas, este niño no es ningún pariente suyo- dice Galben con severidad-además… supongo que saben lo que es ¡lo vieron! ¡él es un lobo espectral!-

-no me importa…. De… devuélvemelo…- dice Fluttershy suplicante.

-este niño es un lobo…. Y los lobos… son cazados por toda Equestria… ¿saben lo que pasara si lo descubren?- dice Galben con seriedad mientras mira al potrillo.

-¡no lo permitiremos! ¿Verdad Fluttershy?- dice Pinkie pie.

-ustedes no son sus padres- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¿tú sabes quienes son o que es lo que paso con ellos?- dice Fluttershy con miedo e intriga.

-solo sé que después de la tormenta… este niño se separó de sus padres…. Y hace poco encontré a la madre muerta- dice Galben con seriedad.

-muerta….- dice Fluttershy con tristeza.

-aun no encuentro al padre…. No sé si aún este con vida- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¡entonces los conoces!- dice Fluttershy.

-algo así….- dice Galben pensativo, y es entonces que este se acerca a Fluttershy y Pinkie con el potrillo en cascos.

-llevo días buscando a su padre…. Y con esas heridas…. Es poco probable que haya sobrevivido… Si no lo encuentro… significara que este niño es huérfano… yo no puedo hacerme cargo de él… en especial por lo de….- piensa Galben mientras mira con seriedad a las dos yeguas.

-(Suspiro) si dejo que te quedes con el ¿prometerán guardar su secreto? El que es un lobo, si alguien más lo sabe, podrían comprometer su vida- dice Galben con seriedad.

-si….- dice Fluttershy con sumisión.

- bien- dice Galben entregándole a Blu-no debe transformarse en público, nadie debe verlo como lobo, nadie debe saberlo- dice con severidad.

-en… entiendo…- dice Fluttershy.

-¡Pinkie Promesa, con cerrojo y sin errojo un pastelito a mi ojo!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si me entero que llegan a sospechar en el pueblo sobre lo que es, me lo llevare- dice Galben con severidad mientras de su espalda brotaban un par de alas de murciélago y emprende el vuelo de súbito.

Fluttershy mira con miedo como el encapuchado se aleja de ellas y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche del cielo nocturno, esta empezó a mostrarse un tanto temerosa por todo lo que había presenciado.

-no te preocupes…. Nadie lo sabrá- dice Pinkie Pie con un tono tranquilizador.

Las dos yeguas regresan a casa, y es entonces que estas se sorprenden al ver a la pequeña Lúthien llegar con Spike y Twilight.

-¡hay están! ¡se los dije!- dice Lúthien preocupada.

-chicas…. Que… que es lo que hacen aquí…- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Qué es lo que le paso a Blu?- dice Lúthien preocupada.

En eso el potrillo empieza a despertar y se sorprende al ver a Lúthien frente a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que paso?- dice Blu despertando.

-¡¿lo mismo te pregunto?!- dice Lúthien preocupada.

-yo… yo…- dice Blu, pero en eso Pinkie le tapa la boca y dice- estábamos jugando a las escondidas-

-¿a la mitad de la noche?- dice Spike extrañado.

-si… em….. jeje- dice Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy, tu… tu pata! ¡¿ya no te duele?!- dice Twilight sorprendida al verla caminar normal en sus cuatro patas y sin el vendaje.

-no…. Ya no jeje- dice Fluttershy, y en eso esta divisa a una sombra a lo lejos observándolas, este era Galben asegurándose de que no digan nada sobre Blu. Fluttershy siente un frio recorrerle la espalda al verlo hay parado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué miras?- dice Twilight volteando pero no había nada.

-¡nada! ¡No pasa nada!- dice Fluttershy exaltada.

-ejem…. ¿y por qué vinieron hasta aquí a la mitad de la noche?- dice Pinkie Pie cambiando de tema.

-bueno… Lúthi tuvo una pesadilla- dice Spike.

-¡no fue una pesadilla! ¡Les juro que vi como una manticora atacaba a Blu!- dice Lúthien exaltada.

-fue solo un sueño cariño… Blu está bien- dice Twilight.

-si… solo está cansado por jugar demasiado- dice Fluttershy exaltada.

-¿Qué tal si entramos a tomar una taza de chocolate?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-em… creo que no… es muy tarde- dice Twilight.

-si jeje, solo vinimos porque Lúthi tuvo una pesadilla- dice Spike burlonamente.

-¡no fue una pesadilla!- dice Lúthien irritada.

-bueno… creo que es hora de que regresemos- dice Twilight.

-si… yo ya tengo muchos sueño- dice Spike bostezando.

-disculpen las molestias- dice Twilight.

-pero mami…. Te juro que no fue una pesadilla- dice Lúthien mientras los tres se retiraban.

Pinkie y Fluttershy dan un suspiro de alivio.

- entremos a la casa- dice Fluttershy.

-si… yo me llevare a Blu…- dice Pinkie Pie colocándolo en su lomo.

-¿Por qué me duele el estómago?- dice el potrillo.

-em… creo que comiste mucho pastel- dice Pinkie mientras entran a la casa.

Fluttershy estaba por entrar a la casa, cuando en eso Galben Nevinovat aparece frente a ella.

-bien echo- dice el encapuchado.

-¡no les diremos nada!- dice Fluttershy asustada.

-eso espero- dice Galben Nevinovat con severidad mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.


	21. Chapter 21

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 21. La caja de los recuerdos y deseos perdidos.

Luego de una larga noche, llega el amanecer en Ponyville, Blu quien se encontraba un tanto adolorido por su anterior noche, empieza a despertar cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminan su cara, este empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con Fluttershy, la cual, dado a lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-no te lo lleves…. Es mi hijo….- dice Fluttershy como quejido, está aún se encontraba durmiendo, soñando con lo que les sucedió la noche anterior con aquel poni encapuchado.

-ma… mami….- dice el potrillo un tanto confundido al verla durmiendo junto a él.

Fluttershy abre los ojos lentamente y al ver a su hijo despierto, inmediatamente lo abrasa.

-mami… por… ¿Qué es lo que paso?- dice Blu un tanto confundido y preocupado.

-Me… me asustaste mucho- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

-me… me viste….- dice Blu con un nudo a la garganta, al ya recordad un poco de lo que paso a noche, pues no recordaba lo último, cuando este perdió el conocimiento.

-si…- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

-lo…. Lo siento…. Lo siento mucho….- dice el potrillo con pesar y ya empezando a llorar-¡debes pensar que soy un monstruo!- dice entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-¡no! Hijo no digas eso….- dice Fluttershy abrasándolo fuertemente y colocándolo contra su pecho, en eso el potrillo se transforma en un lobo azul y se separa de Fluttershy bruscamente.

-¡MIRAME!- dice el potrillo exaltado,, ya en su transformación de lobo, pero sus palabras Fluttershy las escucho como un leve gruñido.

-Blu…. Mi Blu….- dice Fluttershy con pesar, acercándose lentamente hasta con él, y estaba a punto de acariciar su mejilla, pero el lobo retrocede bruscamente.

-por…. Por favor…. No tengas miedo…- dice Fluttershy acercándose lentamente hasta con él, y esta vez si logra acariciar la mejilla del lobo azul, Fluttershy lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Pese a su transformación, Fluttershy aun podía ver los ojos de aquel potrillo que ella considera su hijo.

-puedo verte…. Debajo de esa carita…. Veo que mi hijo aun esta hay…- dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el lobo solo se le quedo mirando, este se encontraba muy confundido y asustado.

-por favor…. No tengas miedo…. Nada te pasara mi niño- dice Fluttershy.

El lobo azul cierra los ojos y es entonces que este retoma su forma poni y dice- no tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pasar…. No quiero que te pase nada….- dice el potrillo con seriedad mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- o a Lúthien-

-no nos pasara nada…. Te lo prometo…- dice Fluttershy volviendo a abrasarlo- mientras estemos juntos…. Nada malo pasara- dice Fluttershy.

En eso se escucha una corriente de agua, Fluttershy y Blu miran extrañados hacia la puerta y notan una corriente de agua entrando.

-¿dejaste la regadera abierta?- dice Blu un tanto extrañado por la cantidad de agua que entraba.

-no… - dice Fluttershy extrañada, esta se levanta y va hacia la puerta, esta toma con su casco la perilla y abre la puerta, al hacer esto una fuerte corriente la golpea y cuando toda el agua se desborda se ve a Pinkie Pie llorando a mares.

-¡es tan tierno!- dice Pinkie Pie entre lágrimas y sollozos, sus ojos parecían dos fuentes, esta saca un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde y se suena la nariz provocando un estridente ruido.

Los tres ponis se abrazan fuertemente, en un largo y cálido abrazo.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal.

Como siempre Cadance se levanta de su cama, un tanto inexpresiva y aparentemente cansada, esta da un fuerte bostezo como si aún tuviera sueño, pese a que se fue a la cama temprano y despertó tarde, esta aun tenia sueño, y así es casi todos los días, pues sin importar cuanto duerma, está siempre pareciera como si aún tuviera sueño.

En eso se escucha un toquido a la puerta, para lo que Cadance dice sin chistar- puedes pasar Ema.

-gracias- dice la poni terrestre entrando a la habitación.

-¿Cómo durmió?- dice Ema mientras entraba con un canasto, en el cual esta recogía y echaba las sabanas sucias.

-igual que todos los días- dice Cadance con inexpresividad mientras se tallaba los ojos, luego de esto Cadance se levantaba de la cama para que Ema pudiera recoger las sabanas sucias y remplazarlas por unas limpias.

-bueno…. Em…. – dice Ema mientras tendía la cama- el cocinero dice que el desayuno está listo-

-bajare en un momento- dice Cadance estirándose-antes quiero bañarme-

-¿tan temprano?- dice Ema.

-si...- dice Cadance.

-bueno... En ese caso... ¿puedo ver cómo sigue su corte?- dice Ema señalando el vendaje que Cadance tenía en su casco, esta lo mira con inexpresividad.

-pues… claro…. por qué no- dice Cadance quitándose los vendajes con su magia, y rebelando una serie de pequeños cortes a lo largo de su casco, provocados por la vez que Cadance golpeo con fuerza un espejo del baño dado a su coraje.

-bueno…. Creo que ya cicatrizaron, ya se formó la costra- dice Ema viendo los cortes de Cadance- ¿ya no le duele?-

-no… Ema… ya no me duele- dice Cadance suspirando, en eso Cadance siente algo de picazón en sus costras para lo que esta recuerda y le dice a Ema- disculpa... ¿puedo pedirte un pequeño favor Ema?-

-claro dígame- dice Ema con una sonrisa.

-gracias... em... cuando te desocupes, ¿puedes traerme un frasco de esa crema especial?… la que sirve para que no haiga picazón…. Es que siento algo de tentación por rascarme las costras…. Jeje, pican un poco- dice Cadance.

-claro princesa- dice Ema con amabilidad.

-¿y cómo sigue tu hijo?- dice Cadance como todas las mañanas que ve a Ema.

-muy bien…. Bueno…. Preparare el agua de su tina para que se bañe- dice Ema.

-no… yo misma lo hago Ema, no te preocupes- dice Cadance, dirigiéndose a un espejo y como todas las mañanas revisando las cicatrices que esta tenia a lo largo de su torso, rostro y en especial el vientre.

-okei…. En ese caso…. Mientras usted se ducha iré por esa crema… ¿Cómo la pido?- dice Ema.

-solo dile al médico de la farmacia para que la quiero y el sabrá cual darte- dice Cadance mientras se miraba al espejo y tocaba la cicatriz que tenía a lo largo de su vientre.

-okei… iré por ella- dice Ema dirigiéndose a la salida.

-si… está bien Ema- dice Cadance suspirando.

Ema sale de la habitación de Cadance y se dirige a la enfermería del imperio de Cristal, esta se dirige a la farmacia, pero esta se encontraba cerrada, por lo que ella decide entrar y buscar a uno de los médicos que se encontraban por el área, esta no tarda en encontrarse con el médico que atiende a su hijo.

-¡hola doctor Mariano!- dice Ema saludando al médico que iba pasando.

-hola Ema- dice el médico.

-¿vienes por los medicamentos de tu pequeño Hope?- dice el doctor Mariano.

-oh no… aún tiene, gracias- dice Ema.

-¿y cómo sigue?- dice el doctor Mariano.

-está bien, gracias por preguntar- dice Ema.

-¿ya no has tenido problemas con el?- dice el médico.

-no… por el momento con su inhalador ya la ha hecho bien…. Ya no ha tenido problemas con su respiración- dice Ema.

-okei… ¿y que se te ofrece?- dice el doctor Mariano.

-oh… si… em… la princesa Cadance me mando por una crema para calmar la picazón de sus cortes- dice Ema.

-oh si…. Creo que lo tienen en la farmacia- dice el médico.

-si… pero la farmacia está cerrada- dice Ema.

-okei…. Bueno… creo que en la sala de pediatría tengo un frasco o dos- dice el médico, y ambos caminan por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala de pediatría.

-bueno…. Y como sigue la princesa- dice el doctor Mariano.

-ella… bueno… está bien…. Ya cicatrizaron sus cortes- dice Ema.

-no me refería a eso- dice el médico- tu eres la única poni con la que ella mantiene una conversación de más de 30 segundos-

-ella… bueno…. Esta igual que siempre- dice Ema.

-entiendo- dice el doctor Mariano mientras buscaba en una gaveta la crema- aquí esta… es esta- dice entregándole el frasco.

-muchas gracias…- dice Ema mientras miraba el salón de pediatría, los juguetes y dibujos que adornaban la sala, el aire infantil e inocente que este reflejaba por donde se mirara, es en eso que está piensa en la princesa Cadance, y en su deseo por ser madre.

-bueno… si no se te ofrece nada más….- dice el medico ya estando a punto de retirarse.

-¡espere!- dice Ema, el medico se detiene y voltea a verla.

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa Ema?- dice el medico un tanto extrañado.

-doctor…. ¿puedo hablar de algo con usted?- dice Ema con un tono un tanto intrigado y curioso.

Más tarde, luego de dos horas de estar recostada en la tina, la princesa Cadance salía de la ducha, esta se dirige a su cama y se sienta para secarse el cabello con cuidado-

-Lo necesitaba- dice Cadance suspirando, refiriéndose al baño que tomo hace poco, pues ahora se sentía más fresca.

Esta se queda mirando a su alrededor, mirando lo que se encontraba decorando su habitación, esta estaba decorada con una serie de adornos floreados, y una serie de esculturas de animales de cristal, muy lindos a la vista, sin embargo, por ninguna parte se podía ver ningún cuadro o retrato, de ningún tipo, ni siquiera de ella misma. Es entonces que esta por un instante imagina como antes era su habitación, siendo que a comparación de antes, hace 7 años su cuarto estaba saturado, no solo de lindos adornos, si no también retratos de ella y Shining con sus trajes y vestido de bodas, una serie de cuadros con fotografías de ella y Shining, de cuando eran novios, y algunos cuadros de sus tías y de Twilight. Ahora su cuarto estaba muy vácio y solitario a comparación de antes, incluso la cama actual de Cadance era mucho más pequeña y simple que la de antes. ¿A dónde se fueron esas cosas? La mayoría Cadance las destruyo en un ataque de ira y frustración, otras fueron regaladas, y los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su vida pasada se encuentran en una caja de cartón arrumbada en un triste cuarto solitario lleno de tiliches y cosas olvidadas.

En ocasiones Cadance iba a ese cuarto para mirar atrás, dar un breve vistazo al pasado, ya desde hacía algunos años, que no regresaba a ver esa caja, pues siempre que ella regresaba a verla, terminaba llorando, pues era como abrir una vieja herida en su corazón, por lo que ya hacia algunos años que no regresaba a ver el contenido de esta caja.

Luego de secarse y arreglarse un poco ella se dirige a esta habitación arrumbada y solitaria, y después de ya tres largos años de no volver a ver el contenido de esta caja, está la toma, la desempolva y saca su contenido.

En esa caja se encontraban ocultas todas esas frustraciones y sentimientos de amor perdidos, es lo único que queda de su anterior vida, lo único que le recuerda que alguna vez fue feliz, que alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de tener una familia. Pero todo eso termino hace 7 años, cuando el hombre que amaba termino con su vida.

Cadance saca las cosas que se encontraban en esta caja, poco a poco y las miraba con una mescla de sentimientos, tristeza, nostalgia, alegría, rabia.

Dentro de la caja se encontraron los únicos objetos que de los cuales ella nunca logro se capaz de deshacerse por lo que estos simbolizaban para ella.

Un oso de feria que Shining le había ganado cuando este la invito a salir por primera vez.

Una serie de fotografías viejas de ellos como adolecentes, en sus primeras citas, unas fotografías de sus Tías, y ella de potrilla y también unas cuantas fotos de cuando ella era la niñera de la pequeña Twilight Sparkle.

Un par de pequeños peluches de ellos mismos que ella hizo, dos peluches que los representaban a ellos dos, hechos con sumo cuidado y detalle.

Y finalmente su anillo de compromiso, aquel símbolo de amor que los unía en sagrado matrimonio, aquel símbolo de su unión y su amor eterno.

Por más que Cadance haya intentado olvidar a Shining, esta no ha podido olvidar del todo el pasado, y estos objetos son prueba de ello. A ella le causa un gran dolor, pero también le da un breve momento de paz, al recordar por un instante los buenos momentos. Pero la herida de su corazón nunca se curó, y poco a poco, el amor que ella sentía se convirtió en odio. Estos objetos representan que ella aun debajo de todo ese odio y resentimiento aún hay una chispa de amor, que lucha por seguir perdurando en ella, y cuando ella ya no tenga estos objetos, significara el fin definitivo, de su amor hacia Shining Armor.

Cadance miraba con tristeza estos objetos, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir ganas de ponerse a llorar.

-¿princesa se encuentra aquí?- se escucha, era Ema que la estaba buscando.

-¡Sí!- dice Cadance limpiándose las lágrimas y guardando todas las cosas.

-princesa…. ¿Por qué esta en un lugar tan oscuro?- dice Ema entrando, y en eso sin querer patea algo.

-Ema por favor espérame afuera- dice Cadance limpiándose las lágrimas con su casco.

-si… disculpe…- dice Ema algo apenada y saliendo de la habitación.

Cadance se toma su tiempo para regresar todo a la caja y acomodándolo de tal forma que todo quepa en esta, luego de eso, está la esconde debajo de una mesa que estaba tapada con un mantel para evitar empolvarse, Cadance regresa por donde vino, con cuidado, pues estaba un poco oscuro y había barias cosas con las que ella podía chocar si no tenía cuidado.

Cadance sale de la habitación, encontrándose con Ema, que se encontraba esperándola afuera.

-¿Qué pasa Ema? ¿No te dieron la crema que te pedí?- dice Cadance.

-no…. Bueno… la farmacia estaba cerrada pero….- dice Ema.

-me lo suponía, hay poco personal en la enfermería por lo que la farmacia abre un poco tarde- dice Cadance suspirando.

-no pero… si conseguí su crema, fui con el doctor de mi hijo- dice Ema.

Oh… el… jeje, he visto como lo miras Ema- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-de que habla….- dice Ema apenada.

-no te hagas Ema… si se nota a simple vista- dice Cadance.

-el es solo un amigo- dice Ema.

-si como digas- dice Cadance con un tono picaron- hay…. Esas cosas… pica…- dice Cadance rascándose las vendas.

-por favor no se rasque…. Se le volverán a abrir los cortes- dice Ema un tanto preocupada.

-si… lo se….. Pero en verdad pica Ema…..¿tienes mi crema entonces?- dice Cadance un tanto irritada por la picazón.

-la deje en su buro… junto a su cama- dice Ema.

-okei… - dice Cadance suspirando, esta se encamina a su habitación y Ema va tras de ella. Al llegar Cadance inmediatamente busca la crema para calmar su picazón, está la toma, se quita los vendajes y aplica la crema sobre sus costras.

-dicen que cuando uno siente picazón en las costras es porque ya se van a caer o que les falta poco- dice Ema.

-si… también lo eh escuchado- dice Cadance mientras aplicaba la crema- gracias por la crema Ema- dice suspirando.

-no hay cuidado…- dice Ema.

-bueno…. Iré a desayunar ¿ya desayunaste cariño?- dice Cadance.

-ya… jeje también Hope…. de hecho... - dice Ema con una sonrisa- ya casi es hora de comer jeje-

-jeje, supongo que me tarde en la ducha jeje- dice Cadance.

-si- dice Ema.

-bueno…..- dice Cadance- iré a comer si me disculpas- dice Cadance yendo a la salida de su habitación.

En el gran comedor se encontraba la princesa Cadance desayunando, y en eso llega Ema la cual se sienta a un lado de ella.

-¿segura que no quieres acompañarme?- dice Cadance.

-ya desayune Princesa…. No gracias- dice Ema- ... Aun no tengo hambre… más al rato-

-y sigues diciéndome Princesa jeje- dice Cadance.

-perdone…. Cadance, jejeje- dice Ema apenada.

-bueno…. ¿Segura que no quieres ni siquiera una taza de té?- dice Cadance con amabilidad.

-bueno….. si… creo que una taza de té si….- dice Ema, Cadance usa su magia para servirle una taza a Ema- gracias…- dice ella recibiendo la taza y tomando un sorbo.

-¿le falta azúcar?- dice Cadance.

-no está bien- dice Ema- em… Cadance…-

-¿sí? Dime Ema- dice Cadance algo extrañada.

-bueno… usted ya me conto sobre… el por qué no quiere relacionarse con otro poni… y lo entiendo… pero… usted…. Aun quiere tener un bebe ¿no?- dice Ema algo tímida.

-Ema…. No quiero hablar de eso- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-pero…. Aun puede tener un bebé…. Uno propio…- dice Ema.

-¿Qué?- dice Cadance algo extrañada.

-usted…. Aun puede tener un bebé….. Puede volver a embarazarse de una hermosa criaturita- dice Ema- un hijo propio….-

-Ema…. No sé qué es lo que quieres decirme…. Pero según entiendo…. Quieres que…. ¡yo no soy de esas yeguas!- dice Cadance algo ofendida-¡soy una princesa, no una cualquiera!-

-¡no! No me refiero a eso…. Perdóneme…. Pero…. No quise ofenderla pero…. Aún tiene la posibilidad de tener un bebé….- dice Ema.

-Y PARA HACERLO NECESITO ACOSTARME CON UN PONI CUALQUIERA ¡eso me quieres decir!- dice Cadance algo irritada- ¿Qué pensaran mis súbditos si se enteran de esta noticia?-

-¡No! Mire…. Lo que intento decirle… es que aún puede tener un bebé… uno que nazca de usted…. Y no necesariamente…. Tiene que ser concebido… al menos no por sexo….- dice Ema- ¿ha escuchado acerca de la inseminación artificial?-

-Ema….- dice Cadance sin poder creer lo que le decía.

-sé que no quiere… manchar su imagen como princesa…. Pero también sé que quiere un bebé….- dice Ema.

-pero… mis súbditos…. ¿Qué pensaran de mí?- dice Cadance.

-ellos lo entenderán… usted a sufrido mucho los últimos años… y a sido tan buena con los demás…. Merece que le pase algo bueno… merece tener un bebé igual que las demás princesas- dice Ema.

-no lo sé Ema…- dice Cadance confundida.

-sé que usted lo desea…. Quizás tenga miedo de lo que piensen los demás…. Pe… pero estoy segura que todos lo entenderán… y cuando nazca… a nadie le importara…. Usted tendrá un hermoso bebé suyo… y solo suyo…. No habrá nadie que la lastime más…. Y tendrá lo que siempre ha querido- dice Ema.

Cadance se queda pensando por unos instantes. Mirando su plato de ensalada a medio terminar, esta se encontraba pensando en los momentos pasados con Shining, cuando esta se encontraba embarazada, la emoción que esta sentía por ser madre, el gozo y la alegría que esta sentía, una leve sonrisa se marca en su cara, pero esta es interrumpida cuando recuerda aquella noche de hace 7 años, en que después de estar por varios meses hospitalizada, y por fin despertar se le anuncio que lo había perdido, que su bebé estaba muerto. La tristeza y el dolor que la invadió en ese momento la empezaron a invadir nuevamente.

-mi… mi bebé….- dice Cadance ya poniéndose a llorar.

-perdone… no quería… no quise recordárselo…- dice Ema apenada y yendo con ella para consolarla.

-perdóneme… no quise… lo siento- dice Ema abrazándola para calmarla, Cadance no dejaba de llorar, una vieja y gran herida aún abierta se había abierto aún más con esto. Cadance estaba destrozada, no podía evitar dejar de llorar, los mozos y guardias que pasaban miraban con extrañeza a Cadance llorando, pero inmediatamente Ema los corría diciéndoles- ¡que es lo que miran! ¡Váyanse de aquí!-

Cadance siguió llorando los siguientes minutos, y esta no dejaba de murmurar cosas como- mi bebé…. Porque a mi bebé… Shining te odio….. Mi bebé-

Le tomo varios minutos recomponerse, pues esto la avía golpeado en lo más bajo de su alma, una vez que Cadance se calma, Ema la suelta.

-¿está mejor?- dice Ema preocupada, Cadance asiente con la cabeza.

-perdone… ya no volveré a tocar el tema…. Si no se considera lista…. Está bien…- dice Ema.

-gracias por decírmelo Ema…. Y…. yo…. Yo….- dice Cadance en un tono poco audible.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Ema.

- Ema…. me acompañarías con el médico…. para hablar sobre la inseminación artificial- dice Cadance.

-acaso… usted…- dice Ema.

-si…yo…. Quiero…. - dice Cadance con una sonrisa pero aun con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas- Quiero tener otro bebé…. -


	22. Chapter 22

Lazos de sangre.

capítulo 22. la emoción de Cadance.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles para Fluttershy y Blu, empezando con la inseguridad de Blu y la desaparición de Ángel, al potrillo le costó algo de trabajo aceptarse a sí mismo, pues por un tiempo estuvo en una depresión de la que le fue difícil a Fluttershy hacer que superara. Finalmente luego de barias charlas personales, lograron superar esto, Blu acepto su condición de lobo, sin embargo con el pasar de los días el hambre por la carne que tenía el potrillo, empezó a ser un problema para Pinkie y Fluttershy, esta última quien al principio no quería darle nada de carne, al final al ver lo mal que su hijo se veía cuando no lo hacía decidió darle carne, más precisamente pescado y croquetas para perro, cosa que ayudo a calmar el hambre del potrillo.

Fluttershy y Pinkie hablaron seriamente con Blu sobre su condición, quienes le contaron que nunca debe transformarse en público, por razones más que obvias para el potrillo, quien consideraba que los demás ponis se asustarían si lo vieran así, pero Fluttershy y Pinkie tenían otro par de motivos aún más serios, uno de los cuales era que los lobos espectrales estaban siendo cazados por todos, y la segunda era que si el encapuchado se enteraba que más ponis sabían de la identidad de Blu, este se lo llevaría consigo.

Pasando los días, los problemas más serios que les provoco Blu es que era un potrillo demasiado activo y siempre estaba corriendo de un lado para otro, cosa que ahuyento a algunos animales.

Pese a las pequeñas complicaciones que han tenido, Fluttershy está dispuesta a salir adelante con su hijo.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de las montañas nubladas se encontraban Shining y su hija menor Ara, intentando cruzar la fuerte bruma que los rodeaba, la niebla que predominaba en las montañas, hacían que les fuera casi imposible a cualquiera poder cruzarlo, cualquiera se perdería con extrema facilidad en estas montañas, sin embargo, luego de varias semanas, y haciendo uso de sus instintos como oído y olfato, Shining y su hija han podido atravesar las montañas, y están muy cerca del final. Luego de un día largo de caminata Shining decide descansar, este entra en una de las tantas cuevas que había por las montañas, y exhausto se deja caer rendido, durmiendo una larga Siesta.

En sus sueños empezó a repasar los sucesos que lo llevaron a donde está ahora, más precisamente dos en específico, en donde este perdía a su familia, su primera transformación como likoi, aquella en la que fue incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo y ataco a su esposa Cadance, provocándole un daño irreparable y matando a su propio hijo, y también la muerte de Trixie, aquella que él fue incapaz de proteger y al final fue la propia Trixie la que lo termino protegiendo, por desgracia, esto significo su inevitable muerte. Las dos yeguas que el amo, se fueron para siempre, una lo detesta y la otra ya no está en este mundo.

Shining se ve a sí mismo corriendo en una zona completamente oscura, con las imágenes de Trixie pasando a su alrededor.

-no me protegiste-

-tú mataste a mi bebé-

-nos dejaste solos-

-no te vasto con matar a mi bebe…. Tú destrozaste mi rostro y mi cuerpo-

-nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no quise! ¡Perdónenme!- grita Shining, es entonces que este cae y entra a un vacío eterno, cayendo por siempre en una oscuridad infinita.

Shining despierta agitadamente, y sudando.

-fue… fue un sueño…- dice el suspirando, en eso este nota un charco de sangre a un lado de el, este voltea algo exaltado y ve una cabra montesa destrozada. Sin embargo seguía moviéndose, de repente de entre el cadáver se asoma una pequeña loba azul claro, era Ara.

-dormiste mucho….- piensa la loba que estaba cubierta de sangre y Shining escucha este pensamiento.

-¿de dónde la sacaste?- dice Shining algo sorprendido.

-estaba caminando por un barranco, estaba comiendo césped, yo solo la empuje- piensa la loba- la loba toma con sus pequeñas mandíbulas el cadáver destrozado de la cabra y lo arrastras hasta con Shining.

-ya no tengo hambre… puedes comerte el resto- piensa la loba mientras se acurruca cercas de él, mas sin embargo, no junto a él, estando a una considerable distancia de separación de Shining, pues desde hace algunos días Ara ha preferido mantener cierta distancia con su propio padre, intentando ser más independiente de él.

Desde aquel día en que Ara cazo a una rata ella sola, esta se ha mostrado diferente, por un tiempo esta se presentó muy seria, no quiere hablar de nada con Shining, pero con el pasar del tiempo esta se calmó un poco, pero dejo de ser la inocente e indefensa potrilla que era antes, ahora siempre que tiene la oportunidad no duda en poner en práctica sus dotes de casería. Y ya no habla, está ya no se comunica con Shining por medio de palabras, en cambio de vez en cuando esta se expresa por medio de sus pensamientos que Shining debe leer, y la mayoría de las veces esta permanece con su forma de lobo en vez de la de poni, es como si hubiera aceptado su condición de lobo.

-me voy a dormir, comí demasiado- piensa la loba recostándose y cerrando los ojos.

-mi hija… no cree que yo sea capaz de protegerla… por eso actúa así- piensa Shining con tristeza mientras se acercaba al cadáver de la cabra muerta y empieza a comer.

-no la culpo…. E cometido tantos errores y demostrado lo inútil que soy- piensa Shining con tristeza.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal, se encontraba la princesa Cadance, feliz de la vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esta se estaba preparando para una visita sorpresa de sus tías (la princesa Luna y Celestia).

-hola Cadance- dice Ema entrando a la habitación de Cadance.

-¡Hola Ema!- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- pregunta Ema un tanto curiosa.

-me estoy preparando para una visita- dice Cadance mientras se peinaba con un peine con joyas incrustadas.

-oh… jeje okei- dice Ema- últimamente ha hecho muchas visitas no cree-

-Ema, en el último mes, contando este viaje, solo he ido 3 veces a Canterlot, y otras 4 a Ponyville- dice Cadance.

-bueno… son más veces de las que ha salido desde que trabajo aquí jeje- dice Ema.

Casi un mes ha pasado desde la decisión de Cadance por volver a ser madre, esta fue con los doctores del imperio de Cristal y empezó a hablar con ellos sobre la inseminación artificial, luego de esto se esperó algunos días para hacerle el procedimiento en una fecha en la que supuestamente Cadance ovulaba, después de eso las siguientes semanas Cadance espero a que llegara la próxima cita y ver como continuaba su embarazo.

Desde que el procedimiento se hizo, Cadance por primera vez en 7 años se mostraba muy alegre y activa, siendo que incluso ella misma fue a visitar a las demás princesas, y nunca mostro mala cara, de hecho estaba tan feliz que la indiferencia que esta sentía ante sus demás parientes había desaparecido por completo.

Las portadoras y el resto de las princesas se mostraron muy contentas y aliviadas porque Cadance allá recuperado la alegría que se le fue arrebatada. Con frecuencia salía del imperio de Cristal y visitaba al resto de las princesas, en especial a Twilight, estaba tan emocionada que se encontraba de un lado a otro.

En esta ocasión Cadance salió del imperio de Cristal y se dirigió a Canterlot, para visitar a sus tías Luna y Celestia.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Celestia se encontraba recostada en su cama, amamantando a su hija de solo unos meses de nacida, Tara Solaris. Esta se encontraba observando a su potrilla alimentándose de su pecho, pese al sentimiento de paz, alegría y ternura que esto debería significar para ella, aun así Celestia se mostraba un tanto preocupada, desde hace algunos días ella se ha mostrado asi de insegura y nerviosa, mas nadie sabe por qué, incluso su esposo Discord ha intentado preguntarle qué es lo que tiene, pero ella se reúsa a contarle, con el pretexto de que no es nada, mas esto no los convence.

-¿ya me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa?- dice Discord entrando a la habitación de Celestia, este entro con un traje negro, pareciendo un agente secreto. Esto lo hace pues ya hacía tiempo este ha intentado persuadirla para que hable, pero esto no le ha funcionado, así que esta vez sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la habitación y pregunto directamente sin ninguna clase de rodeos.

-buen intento Discord, jeje, pero ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me pasa nada- dice Celestia con una falsa sonrisa. Justo cuando Celestia dijo esas palabras una fuerte alarma empezó a sonar fuertemente.

-mi detector de mentiras dice lo contrario- dice Discord, con un inmenso aparato, con barias luces y escáneres de él que provenía la alarma.

-¡Discord, vas a despertar a Tara!- dice Celestia irritada- ¡apaga esa maldita alarma!-

-jeje, perdona, pero… ella no despertara- dice Discord, Celestia baja la mirada para ver a su hija, y nota que está aún estaba durmiendo en su pecho alimentándose de su leche, y para su sorpresa y alivio con unas orejeras puestas, las cuales impidieron que esta escuchara la alarma. Celestia no evita dar una leve risita ante esto.

-ya… dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto- dice Discord con un tono suave.

-no me pasa nada Discord- dice Celestia suspirando.

-sé que algo te pasa…. Por favor…. Dime…- dice Discord.

-Discord….- dice Celestia un tanto insegura.

-por favor…. Puedes confiar en mi- dice Discord tomándola del casco y acariciando su crin.

-no pasa nada- dice Celestia negándose con la cabeza.

-Discord no pasa nada, no me pasa nada, Discord no pasa nada, Discord no importa no es nada, Discord no es nada, estoy bien no me pasa nada, pero ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me pasa nada- se escucha, Celestia voltea y ve que Discord tenía una grabadora, que repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Celestia.

-y eso es únicamente lo que me dijiste ayer antes de dormir- dice Discord aventando la grabadora se escucha a un gato chillar por ser golpeado con la grabadora -¿quieres que te muestre los otros 27 discos? Creo que haríamos un buen disco de rap con todas estas grabaciones, será el éxito de toda Equestria, vendería millones de copias ¡y a esta obra la llamare! ¡Discord no me pasa nada!- dice Discord con un tono burlón.

Celestia se le queda mirando con algo de incredulidad, y con unas ligeras ganas de reír- jeje…. Es… está bien…- dice Celestia suspirando.

-muy bien, cuéntame lo que te aflige- dice Discord con unas gafas y una libreta en la que estaba haciendo apuntes. Celestia mira a su alrededor y ya no tenía a Tara entre sus cascos, y no se encontraba recostada en su cama si no en un sofá.

-aja, continúe, continúe, yo le escucho- dice Discord mientras aparentemente apuntaba todo lo que decía Celestia, pero en realidad Celestia no había empezado a hablar y Discord estaba jugando gato en lugar de hacer apuntes.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Tara?- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-aquí- dice Discord, Celestia se levanta y mira que detrás de Discord se encontraba una cuna mecedora, la cual estaba siendo mecida por la cola de Discord.

-continúe, yo le escucho- dice Discord con un tono un tanto serio y profesional mientras dibujaba en su libreta una caricatura de Celestia, siendo estrujada por un retrato bien detallado de su hija Tara.

Celestia suspira y se talla los ojos con su casco.

-te lo diré solo si prometes que no le dirás a nadie- dice Celestia suspirando.

-de acuerdo- dice Discord.

-¡Discord, enserio, tienes que prometérmelo! ¡Prométemelo!- dice Celestia con seriedad.

Es entonces que Discord se transforma en Pinkie Pie y dice- ¡Pinkie Promesa! ¡Con cerrojo y sin errojo, un pastelito a mi ojo!- dice Discord/Pinkie Pie sacando un pastel de bodas de la nada y estrellándoselo a sí mismo en el rostro, una montaña de puré de pastel se queda parada junto a Celestia, y de repente surge una larga lengua de serpiente que lo envuelve y así todo el betún es quitado, rebelando a Discord- mmmmmm delicioso- dice Discord.

-jeje, bueno…. Tiene que ver con Cadance…- dice Celestia suspirando.

-sí, que con ella- dice Discord otra vez en su papel de psicólogo, ya a punto de sacar su libreta para dibujar otra cosa, pero no la encuentra, este busca en sus bolsillos, se hunde dentro de estos, y no los encuentra, este busca su libreta, pero no la encuentra, voltea a la cuna de Tara, y nota como esta usaba su libreta como oso de felpa, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-lo que pasa es que ella quiere ser madre otra vez…. Me preocupa…. Sé que es lo que ella más anhela… y ya hacía mucho que no la veía así… es feliz… es alegre…. Luego de años… ya viene a visitarnos con frecuencia… plática con nosotras, justo con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro…. Jeje, incluso ya me dice tía…. Hace tiempo que ella no se refiere a mí de esa forma

-aja- dice Discord levantándose y yendo a la cuna de Tara- si ella es tan feliz…. Entonces…. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-ese es el problema…. Ella esta tan feliz…. Que me sentiría mal… que algo llegue de repente y se lo arrebate….- dice Celestia, ya estando concentrada en contarle todo lo que le aflige en su pecho.

-dámelo por favor cariño…. Es la libreta de dibujo de papi- dice Discord mientras intenta quitarle la libreta a Tara, pero esta no la soltaba, y para ser muy pequeña, , era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-me afligirá…. Si algo no saliera bien…. Que algo la baje de esa nube de esperanza en la que ahora se encuentra- dice Celestia mirando en dirección al techo.

-¡hija! Esa mi libreta… si quieres una te compro una…. Por favor hija… esa libreta tiene 1500 años de antigüedad- dice Discord intentando quitarle la libreta a Tara, la potrilla aparentemente dormida acerca la libreta en su boca y empieza a mordisquearlo.

-¡No!- dice Discord y de un tirón logra quitarle la libreta a su hija.

-¡lo logre!- dice Discord, pero de repente algo lo estruja fuertemente en el pecho y cuando se dio cuenta este estaba atrapado entre los cascos de su hija, dentro de la cuna, y con el tamaño mucho menor, de solo 30 centímetros de largo. Ahora su hija lo estaba usando a él como oso de felpa.

-bueno…. Al menos soltó mi libreta- dice el pequeño Discord acurrucándose en los cascos de su hija y abrasándola.

-y es por eso que me preocupa tanto el que Cadance intente tener un bebé- dice Celestia suspirando, dando fin a su relato, quien mientras Discord intentaba quitarle la libreta a su hija, ella siguió relatando su historia.

-¿Discord?- dice Celestia, esta se levanta del sofá y se encuentra con su hija abrasando a su padre (en un tamaño de 30 centímetros) durmiendo pacíficamente.

-bueno…. Jeje… supongo que me alargue mucho con mi historia- dice Celestia con una sonrisa- sabía que si me alargaba demasiado sin llegar directo al grano Discord se quedaría dormido, ahora no me volverá a preguntar, porque ya se lo conté todo y se quedó dormido jeje- piensa ella.

Celestia toma una manta y la usa para cobijar a su hija y al pequeño Discord, esta pasa a darles un beso a ambos en la mejilla y sale de la habitación para dejarlos dormir tranquilamente.

-tengo antojo de pastel, mmmmm jeje- dice Celestia mientras se dirige a la cocina del castillo, pero en eso ella se topa con un guardia, el cual le anuncia la llegada de la princesa Cadance al imperio de Cristal, al escuchar estas palabras Celestia sintió algo de nervios.

-…. Ella… como esta…- dice Celestia.

-esta con la princesa Luna en el gran salón- dice el guardia.

-aja…. ¿y ella como esta?- dice Celestia.

-em… no se a que se refiere con eso- dice el guardia real un tanto confundido.

-no importa….- dice Celestia suspirando, esta se encontraba un tanto nerviosa- iré enseguida-

- si Princesa- dice el guardia real retirándose, y dejando a Celestia sola.

-que voy a hacer…. Espero que todo resulte bien para Cadance…- piensa Celestia con nervios y miedo, mientras se dirigía al gran salón para ver a Cadance.

-¡hola Tía Celestia!- dice Cadance muy contenta al verla llegar.

-ho… hola sobrina jeje- dice Celestia con algo de incomodidad- perdona por hacerte esperar tanto… es que me encontraba amamantando y tratando de hacer que mi hija se durmiera- dice Celestia apenada.

-no importa…. Jeje, me quede platicando con Luna…. Si no te molesta me gustaría ver a tu hijita más al rato- dice Cadance- que la ultima vez que vine ella estaba dormida-

-claro, jeje ella acostumbra dormir mucho- dice Celestia con una sonrisa.

-entonces…. ¿Qué me decías Cadance?- dice Luna.

-¡oh sí! Mira…. Yo la verdad no estaba muy segura de hacer esto… pero…. Creo que llego el momento de que un bebé entre a mi vida…. En especial desde lo de….- dice Cadance.

-si te entiendo… y bien por ti…. Aunque…- dice Luna.

-¿Aunque qué?- dice Cadance algo intrigada.

-jeje no crees que era mejor que antes salieras con alguien… no se…. Un bebé ya es un pazo mucho más largo que das ¿no crees?- dice Luna.

- bueno…. Luna…. Creo que no me siento interesada ya en los hombres…. Además ¡tú eres mucho mayor que yo! No crees que es el colmo que tu hallas tenido más citas que yo, y nunca hallas contemplado en sentar cabeza- dice Cadance.

-em… bueno…. La verdad… solo he tenido todas esas citas ¡porque Celestia me obligo!- dice Luna.

-yo no te obligue a nada- dice Celestia.

-aja- dice Luna inexpresiva.

-bueno…. Pero es bueno que ya quieras tener un bebé…. Aunque creo que estoy de acuerdo con Luna ¿no crees que hubiera sido bueno que antes salieras con más ponis?- dice Celestia.

-no me interesan tanto los hombres…. Solo quiero… quiero…- dice Cadance con melancolía y acariciando su cicatriz que tenía a lo largo de su vientre, Celestia nota esto y esta traga saliva.

-y entonces… ¿cuándo nacerá?- dice Luna.

-bueno…. El procedimiento se hizo hace como tres semanas…. Supongo que aún faltan como 8 meces... quizás un poco más jeje- dice Cadance.

-falta mucho jeje- dice Luna.

-si jeje- dice Cadance.

-y…. ¿ya te hiciste los exámenes de embarazo entonces?- dice Celestia.

-bueno…. Jeje…. Quise hacerme los exámenes de embarazo en cuanto se me hizo el procedimiento… pero me dijeron que era imposible identificar el embarazo cuando apenas se me hizo el procedimiento… pero ya pasaron tres semanas…. Esta mañana me hice los exámenes… mañana iré a ver los resultados- dice Cadance.

-muy bien…- dice Luna.

-ya no puedo esperar…. ¿creen que se me pueda hacer el ultrasonido? ¡Quiero ver a mi bebé!- dice Cadance emocionada cual potrilla.

-dices que tienes tres semanas…. Jeje ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto Cadance?- dice Luna.

- si quizás…. ¡hay pero ya no puedo esperar! Jeje, incluso creo que ya estoy empezando a sentir las primeras pataditas- dice Cadance acariciando su vientre.

-¿y quién fue el donante?- dice Luna un tanto curiosa.

-creo que eso no lo quiero saber jeje- dice Celestia un tanto incomoda.

-bueno… esa fue la parte más difícil… no pude decidirme… había muchos ceméntales atractivos… pero me decidí por un unicornio que es padre de familia, ya tiene 4 hijas jeje, creo que por eso lo elegí- dice Cadance rascándose la nuca.

-¿quieres una niña verdad?- dice Luna.

-la verdad… si jeje… pero si de pura casualidad nace un niño, no me importara, lo amare de igual manera- dice Cadance con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su vientre nuevamente.

-si jeje- dice Celestia algo nerviosa.

-¡hey Luna! Ahora nomas faltas tú de tener hijos jeje- dice Cadance.

-Luna, je, quizás tenga sitas muy seguido, pero si con trabajos sale con un semental más de una vez- dice Celestia.

-aun no estoy lista para sentar cabeza, mucho menos para criar niños- dice Luna un tanto indiferente.

-si como digas solterona- dice Celestia y ambas se echan a reír de Luna.

Las princesas se la pasaron las siguientes horas charlando y conviviendo, platicando de diversos temas, comiendo bocadillos, e incluso cuando Tara despertó se pusieron a jugar un rato con la potrilla, sorpresa que se encontró Cadance al ver que la potrilla de tan corta edad ya era capaz de hablar perfectamente, hacia tanto que no las visitaba, y siendo que hace solo algunos días ella había venido un par de veces, en la primera Celestia y Discord se había llevado a la potrilla consigo en un picnic, encontrándose ese día solo con Luna, y la segunda vez la potrilla se quedó dormida toda su visita, siendo esta la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la ve despierta. La pequeña Tara seguía siendo una bebé, pero ya era capaz de comunicarse perfectamente.

Sin embargo, más adelante descubrirían que la potrilla como tal aun no habla, sino que ella más bien era capaz de manipular su entorno y a los que lo rodean, por lo que no es que la potrilla sepa hablar, sino que ellas pueden entenderla por qué ella quiere que la entiendan. Si alguien cuyo poder de la potrilla no afectara llegara con ellas y escuchara hablar a la potrilla, para el no serían más que balbuceos de bebé. Quizás sus padres no lo han notado, pero su hija ha presentado sus poderes de muchas formas en tan corta edad, y ellos aún no se han dado cuenta.

Luego de pasar casi todo el día con sus tías, la princesa Cadance regresa al imperio de Cristal ya tarde, la luna y las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo nocturno, y pese a que sus tías le pidieron que se quedara a dormir en una habitación que ellas le habían preparado, dado a que se le hizo muy tarde esta vez, Cadance aun así se fue, pues tenía que acudir a recibir los resultados de sus exámenes médicos.

Llega el amanecer, y Cadance quien apenas y si pudo dormir dado a su emoción, esta no puedo ser capaz de cerrar las pestañas por mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin llega el amanecer esta brinca de la cama y corre a arreglarse, y luego de desayunar, esta va directo a la enfermería en donde el médico le daría los resultados de sus exámenes.

Cadance espera al médico por una hora, pues dado a las ansias esta vino una hora antes. Finalmente el medico llega y lo acompaña a su oficina.

-¿cómo se ha sentido las últimas semanas?- dice el médico.

-muy bien jeje- dice Cadance- em… ¿y mis resultados?- dice Cadance.

-si… eso es lo que quería hablar con usted- dice el medico suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice el Cadance algo intrigada y nerviosa.

-los resultados fueron… inconclusos… francamente me temo que tengo una idea a que se debe esto…- dice el médico.

-¿a qué se refiere?- dice Cadance.

-los exámenes dieron resultados mixtos, Pero….- dice el médico.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Cadance preocupada.

-antes de decirle… me gustaría hacerle una última prueba…- dice el médico.

-claro… ¿qué clase de prueba…?- dice Cadance un tanto curiosa.

-ultrasonido- dice el médico.

-si…- dice Cadance.

El medico saca el ultrasonido y empieza a monitorear el vientre de Cadance.

-mis Tías me dijeron que a las tres semanas es imposible verlo…- dice Cadance mientras el medico revisaba el interior de su vientre con el ultrasonido.

-en si no… pero si se ven algunas señales- dice el medico mientras monitoreaba- hay no… es peor de lo que creí…- dice el médico.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?- dice Cadance volteando a ver al monitor un tanto alterada y asustada.

-no está….- dice el médico.

-¡como que no está!- dice Cadance.

-lo siento…. Pero… no está embarazada- dice el medico con pesar.

-pe… ¿pero qué paso?- dice Cadance atónita y triste.

-¿recuerda que antes de iniciar el procedimiento se le hicieron unos exámenes y se identificó una masa extraña en las trompas de Falopio, que pensamos que era solo un error del monitor?- dice el médico.

-si…. Pe… pero eso que tiene que ver…- dice Cadance asustada.

-esa masa extraña…. Creo que… posiblemente no sea una masa si no un daño severo en las trompas de Falopio….- dice el médico.

-¿Qué significa?- dice Cadance con miedo y tristeza.

-lo siento mucho pero… no está embarazada…. y me temo que nunca lo estará- dice el medico con pesar.

-por… ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?- dice Cadance alterada- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-

-lo siento mucho…. Pero… aún se tienen que hacer unos exámenes más para confirmar- dice el médico- me temo que usted es estéril-


	23. Chapter 23

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 23. La desolación de Cadance.

En un desierto inhóspito, a la mitad de la noche, un poni que vestia una capucha echa con la piel de un tigre se encontraba merodeando los alrededores en busca de algo, este se la pasa caminando sin ninguna prisa, hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva que estaba medio enterrada en la arena.

-creo que es aquí…- se escucha con una siniestra vos infantil mesclada con una vos más demoniaca, este poni no era ningún otro que Carnage, este se adentra en la pequeña cueva, pero en eso este se percata de que le sería imposible seguir adentrándose dado a que esta era muy estrecha, cosa que no preocupo al poni, que inmediatamente abrió los pliegues de su abrigo de piel y de este sale una serpiente roja.

-búscalo- dice con una voz infantil, la serpiente roja asiente con la cabeza y entra a la pequeña cueva, reptando por esta y llegando a un pequeño túnel, pasan algunos minutos hasta que la serpiente salga de esta cueva, con lo que parecía ser un brazalete de oro blanco con decoraciones doradas, el brazalete despedía un brillo rojizo muy siniestro, la serpiente le entrega el objeto a Carnage y es entonces que el brillo rojizo se apaga.

-un brazalete sagrado…. Llevo meces buscando y solo he encontrado dos cosas…. Creí que habría más reliquias- dice Carnage con fastidio, la serpiente roja repta hasta Carnage y se introduce dentro de su abrigo.

-bueno…. Al menos no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo del todo, estoy seguro que debe haber más reliquias de los astrales regadas por el resto de la dimensión…. Y mientras tanto, este brazalete me será muy útil jeje- dice Carnage con un tono sádico mientras guardaba el brazalete entre sus pliegues de ropa.

-es hora de regresar… aun me faltan algunos ingredientes para mi ritual- piensa Carnage mientras se daba la media vuelta y es entonces que este desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche, deslizándose por las sombras a toda velocidad.

4 días han pasado desde que Cadance se enteró que nunca será capaz de tener hijos, esto mismo la destrozo por completo, desde entonces ella no ha salido de su habitación, ya ni siquiera permite que Ema, entre a su habitación, Cadance entro en un estado de depresión muy fuerte.

Ema empezó a preocuparse por esto, por lo que decidió pedirle ayuda a las princesas Luna y Celestia, enviándoles una serie de cartas donde expresaba su preocupación hacia Cadance.

Finalmente Celestia, acompañada con Discord llegan al imperio de Cristal para ver como seguía Cadance.

-demonios, me siento tan cansado, no sé cómo es que tu no sientes nada- dice Discord suspirando, pues el efecto que los poderes del corazón de Cristal tenían sobre él lo debilitaban mucho, y aún más por que actualmente el corazón de Cristal está en su apogeo, al haber sido hace solo un par de meces el festival del imperio el cual fortalecía y rehabilitaba los poderes del corazón sobre el imperio.

-es el corazón de Cristal mi cielo, tus poderes no son compatibles con los del corazón- explica Celestia.

-lo se….- dice Discord.

-no sé por qué decidiste venir si esto solo te causa mal estar- dice Celestia.

-porque trajiste a Tara con tigo- dice Discord señalando su espalda en donde tenía a su hija durmiendo.

-bueno…. Tu sabes que aún está en la edad en que tengo que darle pecho, por lo que ella tenía que venir con migo- dice Celestia.

-jeje, no la culpo, a mí también me gusta tu leche- dice Discord con un tono picaron.

-Discord, aquí no- dice Celestia un tanto seria y apenada.

-perdona, jeje- dice Discord- si no puedes dejar a Tara… por qué mejor no vienes después, no sé, un par de meces, apenas fue hace como 4 días que se enteró- dice Discord.

-Discord tu no entiendes nada ¿VERDAD?- dice Celestia un tanto irritada.

-uhy… perdona…- dice Discord apenado y encogiéndose del tamaño de un raton.

-toma en consideración como ella se debe de estar sintiendo, esto es algo muy terrible para ella, tener un hijo era su mayor ilusión y el saber que ya no los tendrá, significaría el fin de todo para ella- dice Celestia con severidad.

-perdona… perdona…- dice Discord apenado.

-vine no solo para ver cómo sigue, sino también para asegurarme de que no cometiera una estupidez ¿me entiendes?- dice Celestia con severidad.

-si… perdona…- dice Discord apenado.

-mira Discord….. Ya casi llegamos a la habitación de Cadance ¿puedes esperarme afuera con Tara?- dice Celestia.

-claro…. Pero no te tardes…. Que según mi reloj casi es hora de que vuelvas a amamantarla- dice Discord sacando un reloj de arena de gran tamaño sujeto a una correa en su brazo.

-no te preocupes, ella está durmiendo, y si de repente despierta- dice Celestia entregándole un bolso a Discord- dentro encontraras un par de mamilas con leche materna y algunos frascos de puré de manzana y plátano ¡por favor no te los comas como la última vez! ¡Y tampoco le des azúcar!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¡yo! ¡Cómo crees que sería capaz!- dice Discord sorprendido, y como una respuesta este solamente recibe una mirada inexpresiva por parte de Celestia.

-Tara cuida de tu padre- dice Celestia mientras se iba a la habitación de Cadance, para lo que Discord se mostró un tanto confundido por esto, y posteriormente entendería lo que le quiso decir.

-muy graciosita- dice Discord con fastidio mientras miraba como Celestia se iba. Discord desaparece y aparece en el gran salón, donde se recuesta con su hija en brazos, dado a que se apareció de repente en esta habitación muchos de los que pasaban y se encontraban hay se exaltaron, e incluso una de las que hacia la limpieza salió corriendo al ver a Discord.

-je, que inocentes, asustarse de una bebita tan linda como tú- dice Discord con ternura mientras levantaba a su hija en brazos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Cadance, esta se encontraba completamente oscura, Celestia inicialmente toca la puerta, pero al notar que esta estaba entreabierta, decide entrar.

-Cadance….. Soy yo…. Tu Tía Celestia…- dice entrando.

-hola Celestia- se escucha, pero Celestia no logra ubicar dónde provenía, esta se adentra más en la habitación y de repente esta se sierra de golpe, Celestia por impulso hace brillar su cuerno e ilumina la habitación encontrándose con Cadance la cual la miraba con una mirada inexpresiva que intentaba ocultar todo el dolor que esta sentía.

-por… ¿Por qué estas a oscuras?- dice Celestia un poco asustada.

-estaba durmiendo hasta que escuche que venías y decidí abrir la puerta para que no tocaras- dice Cadance yendo hasta su cama y recostándose- no sé si notaras, pero ya es de noche- dice Cadance señalando a un reloj que marcaban las 7:42.

-es demasiado temprano como para que cualquiera este dormido a esta hora- piensa Celestia.

-¿estás bien?- dice Celestia preocupada.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- dice Cadance inexpresiva mientras se cobijaba con las mantas, esta se recuesta y debajo de las sabanas acariciaba la cicatriz que tenía a lo largo del vientre.

-Ema…. Me dijo que no te encontrabas bien- dice Celestia.

-ella es solo una sirvienta ¿Qué ha de saber de mí?- dice Cadance de mala gana.

-tengo entendido… que ustedes son amigas…- dice Celestia.

-aja, como digas Celestia- dice Cadance con un tono siniestro mientras la miraba a esta a través de la oscuridad directo a los ojos. Celestia se sienta en una silla junto a la cama de Cadance.

-sabes…. Hable con un doctor…. Uno que se ve tendrá una carrera muy prometedora…. Me dijo que posiblemente con una operación y tratamiento…. Logre ayudarte- dice Celestia- a... hacerte fértil...-

-lo se…. Poco después de que se me dio la noticia… fui a buscarlo….. Me explico el tratamiento… dijo que sería largo y que aun así, las probabilidades de que este funcione son solo de 10 al 15 %- dice Cadance con cólera.

-bueno… mientras exista una probabilidad….- dice Celestia pero es interrumpida.

-¡No! ¡no lo resistiría! Otra…. Otra….- dice Cadance pero decide quedarse callada, pues faltaba poco para que entrara en llanto.

-Cadance…. Sé que te debes de sentir terrible… pero… debes entender que todo saldrá bien… mientras haiga gente que te quiera- dice Celestia tomando a Cadance por el casco pero esta inmediatamente se resiste.

-ya no importa, no debiste haber venido…. Estoy bien… y tú tienes que estar con tu… bebé- dice Cadance suspirando.

-ella vino con migo…. ¿quieres que la traiga?- dice Celestia, para ver si así lograba hacer que se animara.

-no- dice Cadance con indiferencia.

-bueno….- dice Celestia.

-no te sientas mal por mi Celestia, es evidente que mi vida como tal termino hace mucho tiempo- dice Cadance con un tono indiferente.

-no digas eso…- dice Celestia un tanto asustada.

-tener un bebé…. Era lo único que quería en este mundo… ya ni siquiera me interesa mi cargo de Princesa- dice Cadance- yo solo quería… tener un hijo... así como ustedes… pero creo que nunca lo tendré…. Tenías razón…. Fue estúpido de mi parte emocionarme por esto….-

-Cadance…. Por favor… no digas esas cosas…. Por favor… quizás con el tratamiento...- dice Celestia.

-NO... no resistiría otra decepción como esta... además... yo…. No soy una princesa…. No tengo un puesto como tal…. Nunca lo tuve… je la princesa del amor, si como no- dice Cadance con indiferencia y una leve risa sicótica- mi esposo intento matarme y me provocó un aborto, en si mi poder de enamorar a otros es innecesario, pues el amor existe en todos y enamorar a otros sin permiso es algo completamente estúpido e hipócrita, pues técnicamente los manipulo-

-Cadance…. Basta- dice Celestia ya entristeciéndose.

-todos tienen amor…. Todos menos yo…. Joder hasta creo que esa puta que por poco arruina mi boda recibe más amor que yo- dice Cadance con rabia- rodeada de miles de hijos, je, como la envidio.

-¡Cadance ya basta! No digas eso…. Hay muchos ponis que te aprecian… que te aman- dice Celestia tomándola de los hombros- por favor… entiende… tu corazón está entrando a un camino oscuro… por favor… sal de la oscuridad y ven con migo- dice Celestia. Cadance solo se limita a verla con indiferencia.

-la pena y el dolor que sientes solo te están haciendo olvidar que hay muchos que te queremos, yo te amo… Luna, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Ema…. Todas nosotras te queremos- dice Celestia ya con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba directamente a Cadance.

-deja de verlas- dice Cadance.

-¿Qué?- dice Celestia confundida.

-mis cicatrices…. ¡deja de verlas!- dice Cadance empujando a Celestia, e inmediatamente esta levita con su magia una cobija y se tapa el cuerpo entero con esta.

-deja de mirarme así… deja de ver mis cicatrices- dice Cadance dándole la espalda a Celestia- eres como los demás, solo miran mis cicatrices, y me mira con lastima, eso que tú dices no es amor, es lastima-

-Cadance…. No es verdad….-dice Celestia- te queremos-

-no es verdad- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-por favor…. Entiende… que no estás sola… estamos aquí con tigo- dice Celestia.

-déjame sola- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-Cadance… yo…- dice Celestia.

-por favor…. Déjame sola Celestia- dice Cadance.

Celestia suspira y una lagrima brota de su mejilla y corre por su rostro mientras esta daba la media vuelta y caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación de Cadance, pazo a pazo, resonaba en la habitación dado al silencio que invadía este cuarto, solo interrumpido por la respiración de Cadance. Celestia acerca su casco a la perilla, se escucha un rechinido, era la puerta abriéndose lentamente y una intensa luz golpea a Celestia, siendo la iluminación del pasillo entrando en la oscura habitación de Cadance. Celestia estaba por salir hasta que en eso se percata de algo más, los gemidos del llanto de Cadance, esta estaba llorando, cosa que no pudo notar del todo dado a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Celestia cierra la puerta de la habitación, pero no sale de esta.

-por favor… vete- dice Cadance entre llantos y sollozos.

-lo siento- dice Celestia- lo siento mucho Cadance…. Solo intente salvarte- dice Celestia con tristeza.

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?- dice Cadance.

-fue mi culpa…. Lo siento…. Solo quería…. Salvarte…- dice Celestia con pesar.

-¡ya dime de que hablas!- dice Cadance un tanto alterada.

-hace…. 7 años…. Twilight y tú estaban en coma por el anterior suceso con el lobo negro…. Y… ambas…. Estuvieron a punto de perder a sus bebes… tenían que quedarse en el imperio de Cristal a reposar, mientras los médicos hacían todo lo posible por salvarlas a ustedes y sus hijos…. Pero una serie de asesinatos en el imperio me llevo a tomar la decisión que ustedes dos debían ser trasladadas…- dice Celestia con pesar y culpa.

-entonces…. Tu…- dice Cadance.

-a ambas las subimos al tren y partimos a Canterlot…. Pero a medio camino…. Tu estaba…. El movimiento del tren y tu estado sumamente delicado provocó en ti un problema severo…. Tú estuviste a punto de morir, empezaste a presentar una serie de hemorragias internas que atentaban con tu vida…. Tu bebé murió dentro de tu vientre, ahogándose con las sangre que lo inundo, Si no abortábamos… era probable que cuando el niño empezará a descomponerse…. Provocaría una infección gangrenosa…. Y tú también habrías muerto…. Todavía no llegábamos a Canterlot… faltaba poco, pero estábamos contra reloj…. Por lo que… hice que te operaran hay mismo en el tren…. Te sacamos al bebe muerto… pero dado a una serie de temblores del tren al pasar por la montañas…. El cirujano cortó algunas otras cosas…. Te estabas desangrando…. Pero lograron salvarte….. Cuando llegamos al hospital de Canterlot… se me anuncio que probablemente por la cirugía…. Tu sistema reproductor se dañó….- dice Celestia.

-entonces…. Mi bebe… pudo haberse salvado…- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-debes entender que…. En aquel entonces el imperio de Cristal no era un lugar seguro…. Estaba infestado de demonios…. Y con frecuencia había varios asesinatos…. No podía dejarte aquí…. Estando tan débil…. Eras un blanco fácil para esos seres…. Por eso las traslade a ambas- dice Celestia.

-y mataste a mi bebé….- dice Cadance con inexpresividad-y también… me dejaste estéril…-

-Cadance... por favor... perdóname...- dice Celestia.

-¿y que era?- dice Cadance un tanto triste.

-¿qué?- dice Celestia.

-¿que era? ¿Niño o niña?- dice Cadance con melancolía.

-aun era muy prematuro... pero... creo que... era una niña- dice Celestia con pesar.

-una niña... mi... mi niña...mi... mi bebé...- dice Cadance con melancolía.

-debes entender que... hice lo que considere correcto… para salvarles la vida- dice Celestia.

-salvar mi vida ¿eh?- dice Cadance con frialdad, y en esto esta le dispara un rayo a Celestia, esta se estrella con fuerza contra la pared.

-no salvaste mi vida… SI NO AL CONTRARIO- dice Cadance dando un fuerte pisotón en la pierna de Celestia, se escucha un fuerte tronar, era su hueso partiéndose- ¡¿Querías hacerme un favor?! ¡Me hubieras dejado morir en el imperio de Cristal! ¡así al menos moriría con mi bebé!- dice Cadance con rabia y en eso esta se abalanza sobre Celestia y empieza a estrangularla.

-¡me hubieras dejado morir!- dice Cadance con rabia mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Celestia.

-Ca…. Cadance… por… por favor- dice Celestia forcejeando entre los cascos de Cadance. Esta mira sus ojos, en donde ve reflejada toda la ira que esta tenia, por un momento pareciera como si se tratase de otra poni, esos ojos llenos de rabia y psicosis, en un vacío de pena y dolor, al punto de que mientras cada vez le era más difícil respirar sentía como esta se perdía en ese vacío que pudo ver a través de los ojos de Cadance.

-arruinaste mi vida… ¡tú y Shining! ¡Me lo quitaron todo!- dice Cadance con cólera mientras apretaba el cuello de Celestia con fuerza.

-Ca… Cadance… - dice Celestia, en eso esta nota como una sombra se materializaba detrás de Cadance, mientras esta seguía estrangulando a Celestia.

De repente una cola de serpiente estruja el cuello de Cadance y la arroja con fuerza contra un librero.

-¡cómo te atreves!- dice Discord con rabia.

-Discord….-dice Celestia con algo de dificultad mientras tosia y colocaba su casco contra su cuello adolorido.

-¡Celestia!- dice Discord yendo con ella, y en eso no solo nota el cuello enrojecido de Celestia, sino también el casco roto de esta, este al intentar revisar el casco de Celestia, esta última da un fuerte alarido de dolor.

-cre…. Creo que está roto…- dice Discord con miedo- ¡cómo te atreviste!-dice con rabia.

-¡Discord!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-pero si ella….- dice Discord.

-toda la culpa fue mía…- dice Celestia suspirando.

Cadance quien estaba en el suelo miraba sin siquiera moverse el cómo Discord levantaba a Celestia, en ese momento ella sintió celos y rabia, más de la que sentía hace un momento.

-tengo que llevarte a un doctor cariño- dice Discord.

-es… estoy bien….- dice Celestia aguantando el dolor que esta sentía en su casco.

-¡tienes el casco roto!- dice Discord exaltado.

-puede esperar- dice Celestia mientras se mordía los labios con dolor- bájame… puedo caminar en tres patas- dice esta, Discord se mostró un tanto indeciso pero decidió obedecer.

-Cadance…. Yo…- dice Celestia acercándose a ella dando pequeños saltos dado a su casco roto, esta hacia todo lo posible por aguantar su dolor.

-lárguense de mi habitación- dice Cadance con un tono seseante y que expresaba toda su rabia y cólera hacia ella.

-Cadance… perdóname…- dice Celestia- por... por favor... perdóname-

Cadance la mira, prestando atención en el casco lastimado de Celestia.

-no te daré ese placer- dice con severidad.

-¿qué? pe... pero... - dice Celestia con tristeza

-ve con el médico, que te revise ese casco, quédense esta noche y mañana váyanse de mi reino- dice Cadance con inexpresividad, levantándose y yendo hasta su cama.

-pero… Cadance….- dice Celestia preocupada.

-largo de mi habitación, no me obligues a correrlos por la fuerza de mi reino- dice Cadance con severidad.

-vamos cariño… tienen que revisarte ese casco- dice Discord ayudándola a salir de la habitación.

Celestia y Discord dejan sola a Cadance, quienes dado al estado de Celestia, tuvieron que enyesarle el casco y quedarse esta noche en el imperio de Cristal.

Mientras tanto Cadance quien estaba parada junto a su ventana observando la oscuridad de la noche, no dejaba de maldecir a Celestia y en especial a Shining, quien fue el causante de todo.

Un infierno se manifestaba en la mente de Cadance, una serie de sentimientos la dominaba, ira por aquellos que se lo arrebataron todo, dolor por todo lo que ha perdido, frustración por no poder hacer nada para hacer que los que le causaron todo esto paguen... o al menos uno de ellos.

Ya era de noche, la mayoría de los habitantes del imperio de Cristal estaban dormidos, pero esta fue en busca del actual capitán de la guardia real del imperio de Cristal. Esta toca la puerta de la habitación donde este dormía, dado a que era muy noche este tardo en abrirle, pues estaba dormido.

-princesa…. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dice el capitán algo somnoliento y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por la presencia de Cadance a la puerta de su habitación.

-recuerda la anterior recompensa de que se pagara una jugosa cantidad de bips por quien me trajera a uno de esos lobos espectrales con vida- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-si princesa…- dice el capitán.

-ahora, quiero que cambie esa orden- dice Cadance con severidad- ¡AHORA, QUIEN ME TRAIGA LA CABEZA DE UNO DE ESOS LOBOS SE LES PAGARA MEDIO MILLÓN DE BIPS! ¡Difunda esta noticia no solo en toda Equestria, también los reinos de los grifos, los dragones y los perros diamantes! ¡Y QUIEN ME TRAIGA LA CABEZA DE UN LOBO EN ESPECIAL! SE LE PAGARAN 3 MILLONES-


	24. Chapter 24

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 24. En busca de un nuevo hogar .

En las profundidades de las montañas nubladas, dos lobos seguían su camino, ahora ya les faltaba poco para llegar al final del camino, luego de meces de caminar aparentemente sin rumbo, por fin están por salir de los terrenos estériles de las montañas nubladas. Es entonces que un fétido aroma empezaba a predominar en el aire, pues estaban cerca de una ciénaga.

La pequeña Ara empezó a colocar su casco contra su delicada nariz, pues le era muy repugnante este asqueroso aroma.

-que horrible huele- piensa la pequeña lobita con fastidio y repulsión- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-cerca de la ciénaga de los lamentos- dice Shining.

-¿Qué es eso?- piensa la potrilla.

-una especie de pantano, un horrendo e inmenso pantano- responde Shining.

-¿falta poco para llegar?- piensa Ara.

-si no me equivoco…. Llegaremos en dos días quizás- responde Shining.

-¡dos días!... pe… pero si ya huele horrible- dice la potrilla exaltada.

-no te preocupes…. Cerca de la ciénaga hay un pequeño bosque, hay encontraremos algunas hierbas, entre ellas hojas de menta que nos permitirán cruzar el pantano- dice Shining.

-vamos a tener que cruzarlo- piensa la potrilla con tristeza y fastidio.

Shining no le responde, sin embargo este piensa en vos baja- tenemos que cruzarlo, no podemos vivir en las montañas, hay poca comida y ahora estamos en un punto fronterizo, ese pantano es una muralla natural entre el reino de Equestria y los grifos-

-no te preocupes…. Con las hojas de menta podremos cruzar sin problema- dice Shining.

-es… está bien…- dice la lobita en un tono poco audible.

Pasan las horas el cielo se oscurece y una llovizna cae sobre ellos, lo cual hace que estos busquen un refugio para resguardarse de la lluvia que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en tormenta. No tardaron mucho en encontrar una cueva a las cercanías.

Igual que siempre Shining prepara un sitio en donde estos puedan reposar, su hija solo se limitó a tomar una de las mantas y cobijarse con esta mientras miraba como fuera de la cueva el agua caía y azotaba contra las rocas de las montañas nubladas.

Shining se quedó observando a su hija, y la pose que esta tomaba le recordó un poco a Trixie y en eso a este se le viene un recuerdo de cuando él y Trixie se encaminaban a ver al herrero, aquellos días en los que Trixie se encontraba embarazada de su pequeño Night Light.

Flashback.

Shining y Trixie se encontraban en un bosque lejano, no era el bosque Everfree ni mucho menos el bosque negro, este era un bosque diferente, infestado de criaturas místicas que no tenía nombre, este era un bosque muy similar al bosque negro y al mismo tiempo era muy diferente, siendo su principal característica que este bosque estaba conformado por arboles azules, y que flores que de de noche despedían un brillo blanco muy tenue que contrastaba con las estrellas de la noche, repleto de Criaturas que nunca antes los ponis habían visto, Shining en aquel entonces había llamado a este bosque como el bosque azul, por sus peculiares arboles azules, Trixie le dijo que era idiota sin imaginación y es entonces que Trixie nombro al bosque como el bosque de los sueños perdidos, dado a lo fantástico que este era.

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que ellos habían llegado a este hermoso bosque, sin embargo les toco justamente en la época invernal, por lo que incluso tratándose de un sitio tan hermoso como este, no era muy diferente a otros sitios, pues el frio que los asechaba por la epoca del año era mortal, y pese a la facilidad de accesibilidad de alimento, ellos aún estaban errantes, y sin intenciones de quedarse en este sitio.

Shining y Trixie estaban merodeando por este bosque, cuando en eso una nevada empieza a cubrir el bosque, eran épocas cercanas al invierno por lo que pronto se vieron rodeados de nieve, con todo el frio que estaba haciendo se vieron obligados a buscar refugio, Shining encontró una cueva que se encontraba debajo de un inmenso árbol, siendo aquí en donde ellos se refugiarían por un par de días.

En aquel entonces Trixie tenía aproximadamente 8 meces de embarazo, y pese a esto Shining y Trixie aún no habían establecido su relación, seguían estando avergonzados de ellos mismo de lo que hicieron 8 meces atrás.

-hoye podrías prender una fogata… me… me muero de frio- dice Trixie un tanto molesta y titilando del frio.

-estamos debajo de un árbol- dice Shining con inexpresividad y fastidio.

-¡y eso que!- dice Trixie con fastidio mientras colocaba sus cascos contra su pecho y usaba las únicas dos mantas que ellos tenían para calentarse a sí misma.

-se supone que una de esas mantas es mía- dice Shining con indiferencia.

-si como digas….. Me… me muero de frio- dice Trixie ignorándolo y titilando del frio.

Shining la mira y en eso este nota el inmenso vientre que esta cargaba, Shining suspira y dice- no importa… iré a buscar comida- dice Shining saliendo de la cueva, dejando a Trixie sola, este regresa al poco tiempo con dos conejos que apenas y si logro atrapar cerca de un lago congelado. En eso este se encuentra con una luz al regresar era el árbol, Trixie había prendido una fogata, Shining inmediatamente corre hasta el árbol, para su fortuna el árbol no estaba envuelto en llamas, pero Trixie si había prendido una fogata dentro de la cueva, Shining entra de súbito, suspirando por que Trixie se encontrara a salvo.

-¿Por qué llegas así?- dice Trixie algo sorprendida al ver a Shining entrar así de súbito.

-¡te dije que no podías prender una fogata aquí!- dice Shining ya a punto de pisotear la fogata que Trixie había echo, pero esta lo detiene.

-¡que eres un idiota! ¡Me muero de frio!- dice Trixie irritada.

-¡no entiendes esto puede prender el árbol en llamas!- dice Shining irritado.

-¡no! Acaso crees que yo ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie! es tan idiota como tu idiota. En primera no estamos en estación ceca, el árbol no es de madera ceca, al contrario, por lo que es muy difícil que se prenda, la fogata no es muy grande y la rodee con rocas, es muy poco probable que esto se prenda en llamas- dice Trixie- ¿Qué nunca acampaste de potrillo? Enserio creí que tú eras de esos niños raros que se unían a los potros exploradores jeje-

-as lo que quieras, pero si esto se prende será tu culpa- dice Shining de mala gana.

-sí, si, como digas- dice Trixie.

Shining le mostro a Trixie los conejos que recién había cazado, casi al instante Trixie se abalanzo sobre él y le quito los conejos, y esta los devoro ella sola, comiéndoselos con desespero por la inmensa hambre que esta sentía.

-¡se suponía que era para ambos!- dice Shining con fastidio.

-¿ah sí?- dice Trixie y en eso esta se encuentra con una cabeza de conejo que olvido comerse, está la toma y se la entrega a Shining- toma para que veas que no soy envidiosa- dice entregándosela.

-sabes que…. ya olvídalo- dice Shining.

-bueno….- dice Trixie mientras miraba la cabeza del conejo que esta sostenía en su casco, esta empieza a babear, pues aun tenía algo de hambre y casi de inmediato la introduce en su boca y se la come de un bocado.

Shining vuelve a salir de cacería, esta bes logra atrapar un ave muy extraña la cual el no pudo identificar, pero era del tamaño de un pollo, de igual forma pese a tratarse de un pájaro con plumaje muy llamativo Shining le salto en sima y esta vez, hay mismo se la comió para esta vez no darle a Trixie, luego de haberse alimentado este regresa con Trixie pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

-te tardaste…. creí que te habías encontrado con un oso otra ves jeje, y que te habias escondido- dice Trixie al ver a Shining entrar.

-solo fue una vez… y ese oso me llego por la espalda- dice Shining un tanto irritado.

-si, si, como sea ¿encontraste algo más de comer?- dice Trixie.

-nop- dice Shining con indiferencia.

-bueno, en ese caso puedes comerte aquella zarigüeya que encontré- dice Trixie señalando una zarigüeya muerta, asándose en la fogata de Trixie.

-pe…. Pero… ¿saliste de la cueva a cazar?- dice Shining.

-no fue necesario, esta cosa estaba posada en un árbol, lo único que hice fue dispararle un rayo desde mi posición en la cueva, ya sabes lo astuta que yo la gran y poderosa Trixie soy- dice esta con una sonrisa.

-em... gracias…- dice Shining algo sorprendido, este toma la zarigüeya y se le queda mirando, y luego voltea a ver a Trixie la cual estaba recostada y recargada sobre una gran raíz del árbol mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba su vientre.

Shining se come solo la mitad del animal y le entrega la otra a Trixie.

-¿Qué no te gusto?- dice Trixie de mala gana.

-no… es solo que tú lo necesitas más- dice Shining mientras miraba el vientre de Trixie.

-gracias….- dice Trixie tomando la zarigüeya y comiéndosela.

Llega el anochecer, la tormenta de nieve empezó a azotar con fuerza, y aun con la fogata encendida de Trixie los dos ponis seguían sintiendo mucho frio, cosa que empeoraría al pasar las horas cuando de repente una pequeña avalancha de nieve entra por la entrada de la cueva y apaga la fogata de Trixie.

-¡No!- dice Trixie levantándose e inmediatamente intentando volver a encenderla, pero ya era tarde, su fogata se había apagado y las hojas y ramas secas que uso para prenderla ya se habían humedecido por la nieve.

-¡demonios!- dice Trixie mientras buscaba más hojas cecas dentro de la cueva, pero no había nada que le fuera útil para encender otra fogata.

-¿Dónde encontraste las hojas con las que encendiste la primera fogata?- dice Shining- ¿quizás pueda ayudarte?-

-fuera de aquí, ¡demonios! Ahora con esta tormenta no poder ir por más- dice Trixie con fastidio mientras se sentaba y empezaba a brotar sus cascos contra su pecho.

-no creo que la tormenta me permita encontrarlas…- dice Shining suspirando.

-lo sé- dice Trixie de mala gana.

-ven a mis cascos- dice Shining suspirando.

-¿Qué dices? ¡EL HECHO DE QUE ESTÉ EMBARAZADA DE TI NO ME CONVIERTE EN UNA FÁCIL!- dice Trixie irritada.

-¡que! ¡Quien hablo de…..! -dice Shining alterado- mira… es solo para que conservemos nuestro calor-

-¡tú serás el único que conserve su calor, pervertido!- dice Trixie molesta.

-sabes que… olvídalo… si quieres muérete de frio- dice Shining irritado.

Un silencio se cierne los siguientes minutos, interrumpido solo por el castañear de los dientes de Trixie que se estaba congelando. Ambos se encontraban recostados en el suelo, pero separados de entre ellos por dos metros de distancia, estando contra la pared de cada lado. Shining quien logro mantener el calor en si mismo gracias a su postura y el uso de su respiración más relajada, estaba a punto de dormirse, pero el castañear de los dientes de Trixie seguían incomodándolo impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Shining voltea a ver hasta con ella y en eso nota como esta titilaba fuertemente de frio, luchando por mantener el calor de sí misma.

Shining no lo resiste más y se levanta de su rincón y va con Trixie, este le llega por la espalda y la envuelve entre sus cascos.

-¡qué haces!- dice Trixie molesta y a la defensiva.

-llámame pervertido si quieres, pero no puedo dejar que te congeles- dice Shining abrazándola. Trixie deja de quejarse por un momento y deja que Shining la envuelva en sus cascos, y pronto empezó a sentir el calor del semental. Es entonces que Trixie se empieza a acurrucar y acomodar entre los cascos y el cuerpo de Shining para calentarse mejor.

-no te emociones, solo quiero un poco más de tu calor- dice Trixie mientras se acurrucaba en sus cascos.

Pasan unos minutos, mientras Shining esperaba a que Trixie durmiera, este estaba pensando en su vida pasada, y el que nunca más la tendría de vuelta, pensaba en su Cadance y en su hijo perdido por su culpa, el hecho de que ya nunca volvería a ser feliz sin importar a donde fuera. Es entonces que pasa algo que Shining no se esperaba, Trixie quien no estaba dormida y en cambio estaba escuchando todo lo que pasaba por la mente del unicornio blanco, lo toma por el casco y lo acerca a su vientre, obligándolo a acariciarlo.

-¿lo sientes?- pregunta Trixie. Shining por un momento no parecía comprender que es lo que esta intentaba decirle pero es entonces que lo siente, a través del vientre de Trixie siente las patadas del bebé que esta cargaba en su vientre, las pataditas de su hijo.

-¿puedes sentirlo?- vuelve a preguntar Trixie.

-si… si….- dice Shining algo sorprendido.

-ese es tu bebé- dice Trixie con un tono que no reflejaba emoción, y dado a que esta se encontraba a espaldas de Shining no pudo ver su rostro y saber exactamente qué es lo que ella quería expresarle, pues ella hizo todo lo posible por que Shining no pudiera leer sus pensamientos en aquel entonces.

-no estás solo- dice Trixie con un tono suave mientras se daba la vuelta y se acurrucaba en el pecho de Shining, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho, impidiéndole ver lo que esta reflejaba en su rostro, pero pudo sentir algo húmedo brotar de sus ojos, eran lagrimas, pero no pudo saber si estas eran lágrimas de felicidad, de lastima, coraje o de tristeza él nunca lo supo, pues en ese instante Trixie cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo se durmió en sus cascos.

Al día siguiente siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse con una cueva que consideraban mucho más cómoda, en la cual se quedaron los siguientes días hasta el nacimiento de su hijo, pues a Trixie ya le era muy difícil continuar debido a su embarazo, ya ni siquiera quería que Shining la cargara, pues le daban nauseas por esto.

Su estadía en el bosque azul fue muy pacífica y tranquila, ellos vivieron hay los siguientes 4 meces, ya con su bebé en cascos, parecía que habían encontrado el sitio perfecto para vivir, con la diferencia de que tenían que vivir en una cueva, era el lugar perfecto, con variedad de comida en todos lados y de todo tipo, dado a la variedad de flora y fauna que tenían a su disposición, y aún más porque muchas de las criaturas que vivían aquí eran seres pacíficos, y de inmensa belleza, al igual que la flora, con criaturas y flores que pareciera solo existían en los más dulces sueños de un potrillo, y de ahí el nombre que Trixie le dio, el bosque de los sueños.

Fin del Flashback.

Shining se encontraba recostado en la cueva mientras observaba a su hija sentada junto a la salida de la cueva observando la lluvia. Mientras él seguía pensando en aquel bosque, el cual parecía que debió haber sido ese su hogar desde el principio. Sin embargo pese a lo hermoso y pacifico que era este sitio, un día de la nada, luego de un paseo que Trixie tuvo con su pequeño bebe de solo un par de meces de nacido (en el cual ambos se habían perdido y luego de unas horas Shining los encontró sanos y salvo de regreso) Trixie le exigió a Shining que se fueran del bosque, cosa que este nunca entendió, pues Trixie nunca fue clara con cuál fue su motivo para abandonar tal paraíso. Por lo que luego de que esta le exigiera, Shining decidió acceder y seguir su camino al bosque negro.

Ahora Shining, dado a todo lo que ha pasado, este planea llevar a su hija a estas tierras, planeando que este sea su nuevo hogar, no tiene pensado en regresar al bosque negro y buscar al herrero, el solo quiere mantener a salvo a su hija, y cree que el bosque de los sueños (o bosque azul) es el lugar más indicado para criarla.

En eso Shining nota que esta pese a todo lo que traía encima, seguía sintiendo frio al escuchar el titilar de sus dientes, Shining suspira y se levanta, este toma a su hija en sus cascos, la cual al principio se resiste.

-tranquila… así te mantendrás caliente- dice Shining.

-si...- piensa la lobita retomando su forma de potrilla.

-sé que me odias- dice Shining con un tono inexpresivo.

-no te odio…- dice la potrilla- te quiero papi…-

-entonces… ¿Por qué me evitas?- dice Shining.

-por lo que me dijo mami…- dice la potrilla con tristeza.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿te dijo que me ignoraras? ¿Cuándo te dijo?- dice Shining confundido y un tanto alterado.

-no... ella... antes… de…. De…. De que se fuera….. Cuando ese poni te estaba atacando…. Ella me dijo- dice con melancolía.

-¿Qué te dijo?- dice Shining.

-mi mami….- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas.

Flashback.

Fue cuando Shining estaba peleando con Flash Sentry, Shining estaba a punto de ser derrotado, y Trixie al ver esto, esta suelta a su hija.

-¡quédate aquí iré a ayudar a tu padre!- dice Trixie dándose la media vuelta.

-¡mi…. Mami….!- dice Ara por primera vez en su vida. Trixie al escuchar estas palabras se detiene y voltea a verla con asombró.

-¡Ara! ¡¿Acaso tú?! - dice Trixie con asombro, pero en eso se escucha un alarido por parte de Shining.

-mi cielo…. Tengo que irme…. Adiós….- dice Trixie abrasándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla- cuídate mi bebé…. Quédate con tu padre- dice separándose de ella dando lentos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Mami!- dice la potrilla mientras intentaba gatear hasta con ella.

-lo siento….. Mi niña…. Te amo…. Prométeme que serás fuerte mientras vivas- dice Trixie dándose media vuelta y corriendo, usando todas las energías que le quedaban para ir y ayudar a Shining.

Ara intento levantarse y correr hasta su madre, pero esta no podía, le era muy difícil, ella sigue corriendo, dando de tropezones con cada pazo mientras imploraba por su madre, es entonces que este presencia lo que la marcaria de por vida, a su madre agonizando en los cascos de su padre.

Fin del Flashback.

-después de despedirse de mi…. Y darme un beso en la mejilla…. Ella me dijo… que fuera fuerte mientras estuviera con vida…. Luego de eso se fue a ayudarte… y entonces ella…..- dice la potrilla ya entrando en llanto mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba la escena.

-Ara….- dice Shining con un nudo a la garganta.

-ella me dijo también que me quedara con tigo…- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-tranquila mi cielo….- dice Shining abrasándola- no te preocupes….-

-¡la extraño!- dice Ara entre lágrimas.

-yo también…. Yo también…. Pero… mira…. Hija mía… no llores- dice Shining.

-¡quiero a mi mami!- dice Ara como alarido.

-no te preocupes…. Porque ella no nos ha dejado- dice Shining.

-¿Qué?- dice Ara confundida.

-mira mi cielo…. Sé que ella ya no está con nosotros…. Pero… mientras sigamos recordándola y queriéndola…. Ella estará con nosotros todo el tiempo….. Aquí- dice Shining señalando el pecho de Ara. La potrilla se queda viendo con confusión y asombro su pecho.

-mientras sigamos recordándola, ella nunca nos dejara- dice Shining con una sonrisa e intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar el también.

-es… ¿es verdad lo que dices?- dice Ara.

-si…..- dice Shining con una sonrisa.

-¿y también mi hermano?- pregunta la potrilla.

-también el… siempre estaremos juntos- dice Shining dándole un fuerte abraso a su hija y haciéndole cosquillas, la potrilla empieza a reír a carcajadas dado a las cosquillas.

-papi….- dice la potrilla.

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa cariño?- dice Shining.

-estamos todos juntos… pero… si ya no tenemos casa…. ¿ahora solo caminaremos y caminaremos por el mundo?- dice la potrilla..

-no…. No caminamos sin rumbo… nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo hogar- dice Shining con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde es?- dice Ara un tanto curiosa.

-tu madre le decía el bosque de los sueños- dice Shining.

-¿el bosque de los sueños?- dice la potrilla un tanto pensativa.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal. Una fuerte ventisca golpea el imperio de Cristal, era una nevada que se avecinaba.

Cadance se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, desde entonces no permite que nadie entre, siendo que Ema, solo entra para traerle sus tres comidas y recoger los trastes, mas no se queda ya para hacer la limpieza, excepto tender la cama de Cadance en las mañanas, pero ya no se queda a platicar con ella, quien se a mostrado fría y callada con todos en el imperio, pues esta se muestra indiferente y molesta a todas horas.

-dis…. Disculpe Princesa…. Traigo su cena….- dice Ema tocando la puerta.

-pasa- dice Cadance con un tono inexpresivo, Ema entra a la habitación de Cadance la cual para sorpresa de ella no estaba completamente oscura como siempre, esta vez la chimenea estaba encendida, cosa que por un momento la tranquilizo.

-¿mucho frio verdad?- dice Ema con una sonrisa al ver a Cadance parada junto a la chimenea, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta de ella. En eso Ema divisa los platos sucios de la anterior comida, por lo que esta va por ellos, esta los toma y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando.

-Ema quiero decirte algo- se escucha era la voz de Cadance.

-¡si dígame Cadance!- dice Ema.

-llámame Princesa ¿si? Princesa Cadance- dice ella con severidad.

-perdóneme…. Discúlpeme ¿princesa?- dice Ema extrañada.

-has sido muy trabajadora, por mucho tiempo fuiste como una amiga para mí- dice Cadance.

-jeje… pero que dice, si somos amigas ¿o no?- dice Ema.

-has trabajado mucho, con tal de que tu hijo obtenga lo mejor- dice Cadance.

-bueno…. Es que… es mi bebé…. Y quiero lo mejor para el- dice Ema.

-exacto y por eso te despediré- dice Cadance.

-¿qué?- dice Ema atónita.

- regresaras a Manhattan, compre una casa en la cual vivirás ahora, y con mis contactos te e conseguido un empleo en un hospital de esa ciudad, se te pagara bien, y podrás mantenerte a ti misma y tu hijo sin problemas- dice Cadance con un tono inexpresivo- y con respecto a los gastos médicos de tu hijo no te preocupes, que ya me encargue de que todo este cubierto-

-pe…. Pero… ¿Por qué?- dice Ema atónita- ¿Por qué hace esto?

-por qué es lo mejor para todos- dice Cadance con frialdad.

-pero no quiero irme….- dice Ema.

-solo te permitiré estar en el imperio de Cristal una semana más para que puedas acomodarte y arreglar todo para irte, después de eso si sigues aquí se les sacara a ambos del castillo- dice Cadance con severidad.

-pe…. Pero….- dice Ema.

-adiós Ema- dice Cadance con severidad.

Es entonces que Ema ve la razón de que la chimenea estuviera encendida, pues una serie de objetos estaban dentro ardiendo en llamas, estos eran los antiguos tesoros y últimos recuerdos de la vida de Cadance con Shining, ardiendo en las llamas de la chimenea, desintegrándose con el fuego y así marcando el fin definitivo en su pasado y amor hacia Shining Armor.


	25. Chapter 25

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 25. La ciénaga de los lamentos.

Finalmente, luego de una larga caminata, Shining junto a su hija Ara, salen de las profundidades de las montañas nubladas, encontrándose con una inmensa ciénaga pantanosa. Los dos ponis se encontraban en lo alto de un barranco contemplando el inmenso pantano que los esperaba, un pantano que abarcaba una inmensa área hasta donde se alcanzaba la vista.

-pero que horrible huele….- dice la potrilla mientras esta se cubría la nariz con los cascos.

-hija hagas lo que hagas, no te acerques al agua- dice Shining.

-huele a podrido….. No pienso acercarme…. Pero…. ¿Cómo cruzaremos? ¿Vamos a rodear?- dice Ara.

-me temo que no…. Eso nos tomaría mucho tiempo… y sería muy peligroso- dice Shining con seriedad.

-¿más peligrosa que esta peste?- dice Ara.

-me temo que si- dice Shining mientras pensaba en los grifos cazadores.

-pe… pero…. Si me dijiste que no me acercara al agua…. ¿Cómo lo cruzaremos? Creo que solo nadando podremos cruzar- dice Ara confundida.

-no necesariamente…. A lo largo de esta ciénaga hay algunos caminos ocultos…. Por los que podremos pasar sin problema- dice Shining.

-no creo poder resistir este aroma- dice Ara.

-no te preocupes, todavía no lo cruzaremos- dice Shining mientras toma a la potrilla y la coloca en su lomo- sujétate- dice dando un largo brinco y transformándose en lobo y bajando la montaña con una serie de brincos sobre las rocas. Shining aterriza cerca del inmenso pantano, este se le queda mirando por unos instantes y luego corre por la orilla.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No dijiste que lo atravesaríamos?- dice Ara un tanto confundida mientras el lobo blanco que era su padre corría por el borde del pantano, luego de algunos minutos llegan a la entrada de un bosque.

-¿este es el bosque de los sueños? Creí que era azul- dice la potrilla confundida, el lobo blanco retoma su forma poni y mira a su hija.

-no, este es el bosque Everfree- dice Shining.

-¡que! pe… pero…. Hace barias semanas que salimos del bosque…. Como es que…. regresamos….- dice Ara atónita.

-lo que paso es que cortamos camino por la montaña…. Creo que si hubiéramos seguido por el bosque…. Quizás nos habría tomado el triple de tiempo- dice Shining.

-entonces….. Aún falta mucho….- dice Ara algo deprimido. Shining estuvo a punto de responderle que ya habían recorrido poco más de medio camino, pero prefirió mejor no decirle para no preocuparla, pues aún había un largo camino por recorrer.

-no te preocupes mi cielo…. Cuando te canses te cargare en mi espalda- dice Shining con una sonrisa- igual que yo cargue casi todo el camino a Trixie- piensa este mientras recordaba todas las veces que este cargo en su espalda a la unicornio azul.

Shining y su hija se adentran al bosque, una vez que encuentra un lugar fresco cerca de un riachuelo y una pequeña cueva en donde puedan descansar, este deja a su hija y se va en busca de alimento, Shining atrapa a algunas ardillas, y las lleva con su hija, y este se queda sorprendido al encontrar a su hija comiendo algunos peces que atrapo en el riachuelo.

-esta niña es mejor que yo buscando alimento- piensa Shining sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por el gran trabajo que a este le costaba.

Luego de eso, este prende una pequeña fogata y al llegar el anochecer los dos se sientan junto a esta para poder calentarse, últimamente a echo más frio, pues ya está muy cerca la época invernal, al punto de que pareciera que en cualquier momento estará a punto de caer una nevada.

-papi…. ¿No tienes frio?- dice Ara mientras esta era cobijada por su padre con las mantas y el morral que tenían.

-no mucho hija- dice Shining mientras la acomodaba.

-¿estás seguro? Es que…. yo aún cobija dita tengo mucho frio…- dice la potrilla titilando del frio.

-no te preocupes por mi cariño…. Tu duerme…. Que mañana nos iremos por el camino de la ciénaga- dice Shining mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-si papi….- dice la pequeña Ara mientras se acurrucaba en el morral.

-descansa cariño- dice Shining mientras se trasformaba en lobo para que así su pelaje le ayudara a mantener el calor más fácilmente, este una vez transformado se recuesta y acurrucándose junto a su hija y rodeándola con sus patas, abrasándola.

-buenas noches papi- dice la potrilla acomodándose en el pecho de su padre, y cerrar los ojos para ya dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Shining y Ara toman una serie de hojas de menta, las cuales introducen en un trozo de tela y las colocan sobre sus narices, así el fétido aroma de la ciénaga no les sería tan insoportable.

Los dos ponis se ponen frente al inmenso pantano, quedándose por unos instantes parados frente a este, observando el largo camino que nos esperaba.

-¿Cómo lo cruzaremos?- dice la potrilla con miedo.

-hay un camino…. Que debemos seguir- dice Shining con un tono de voz un tanto temeroso, no por la peste que les esperaba, si no por algo más que no le ha mencionado. Y ahora este está reconsiderando si cruzar o no el pantano, no por él, sino por la seguridad de su hija. Sin embargo si rodean el pantano les espera de un mes a dos solo rodeándolo, sin mencionar que sin importar el camino que tomen, cada uno tiene sus respectivos peligros.

-papi…. ¿pasa algo?- dice la potrilla.

-no….- dice Shining suspirando- cariño…. Cruzaremos el pantano…. Pero…..-

-¿pero qué papi?- dice la potrilla. Shining mira en todas direcciones, analizando cada camino, tres caminos eran lo que podían tomar, si rodeaban el pantano ya sea cuál de los dos caminos que tomen pasarían muy cerca de los reinos de los grifos o Equestria, siendo quizás el más peligroso el de los grifos, pero eso no quita que también este arriesgando a su hija si toma el otro camino, de igual forma cualquiera de esos dos caminos le tomaría mucho tiempo, pues en si es rodear el pantano, en cambio si pasan directo por el pantano podrían cruzarlo en una semana quizás, sea cual sea el camino que tome, ninguno es seguro.

-pase lo que pase…. No te alejes de mí… y no te acerques al agua- dice Shining con severidad mientras tomaba a su hija y la colocaba en su lomo.

-si papi….- dice la potrilla un tanto temerosa mientras sostenía la mascarilla de hojas de menta contra su nariz.

-sujétate, no te sueltes- dice Shining y transformándose en lobo y echándose a correr por el borde del pantano, hasta encontrar un pequeño camino de tierra dentro de las aguas del pantano, para eso este tiene que saltar por lo que da un largo salto de un alrededor de 5 metros, logrando llegar a la orilla de al pequeño camino que se encontraba entre el pantano, una de sus patas traseras logra tocar el agua y provocando un fuerte salpicón y barias ondas en esta, y sus dos patas delanteras se hunden en el fango, Shining inmediatamente saca sus patas del lodo y mira exaltado el agua, como si esperara que algo surgiera pero nada pasa, este da un suspiro de alivio.

-¿pasa algo?- dice Ara.

Shining retoma su forma de poni y dice- no-

-tendremos que cruzar todo esto ¿verdad?- vuelve a repetir Ara tragando saliva un tanto inquieta.

-si hija….- dice Shining mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Qué haces papi?- dice Ara un tanto curiosa.

-estoy buscando un camino… hay muchos caminos conectados a lo largo del pantano…. Pero también es muy peligroso si no pisamos con cuidado….- dice Shining.

-oh… está bien….- dice Ara un tanto tímida.

-pero me temo que no podre transformarme en lobo…. Dado a mi peso extra en esta transformación, termine hundiéndome en el fango, esta tierra es muy blanda…. Me tomara más tiempo atravesar este pantano en mi forma poni…. Pero es más peligroso para nosotros- piensa Shining.

Shining empieza a caminar por el camino del inmenso pantano, encaminándose al otro lado del camino. Yendo a pazo moderado, mas no corriendo del todo, pues antes tenía que asegurarse de que la tierra que estaba por pisar era segura y que no haiga algún peligro. Alguno de los caminos de tierra era muy estrecho, o tenían la tierra muy blanda, en más de una ocasión Shining estuvo a punto de quedar atrapado en el fango, pero este se las arreglaba para poder salir y continuar.

Pasan las horas, Shining sigue caminando por el sendero, y pese a todo lo que recorrieron, no parecía que hallan recorrido siquiera una pequeña parte del pantano, un camino aún más largo los esperaba.

Luego de que todo el día se la pasaran caminando Shining se detiene al notar que faltaba poco para el oscurecer.

-¿papi… porque nos detenemos?- dice Ara.

-se está haciendo de noche- dice Shining con seriedad- es momento de que busquemos un lugar para descansar-

-creo que aún faltan un par de horas- dice Ara.

-lo sé pero…- dice Shining con seriedad- creo que ya caminamos mucho…. Es hora de que busquemos un sitio para descansar-

-pero…. Aun no tengo sueño…- dice Ara.

-lo se mi cielo pero…. Yo estoy algo cansado jeje- dice Shining con una falsa sonrisa.

-está bien- dice Ara- ¿descansaremos aquí?- dice refiriéndose al sitio donde estaban parados.

-no cariño…. Buscaremos un sitio…. Más amplio- dice Shining.

-está bien….- dice Ara.

Shining merodea junto con su hija los alrededores, y pese a que su hija le señalo sitios cómodos, con arbustos que podrían usar como refugio, Shining se negó a estos, diciendo que no eran adecuados o seguros, cosa que confundió a la potrilla, pues ella no le veía nada de malo a los sitios que ella señalaba. Finalmente Shining encuentra una isla muy amplia, con solo algunos arbustos secos, sin siquiera hojas secas que puedan usar como cama.

-¡bien, aquí dormiremos hija!- dice Shining.

-aquí….- dice la potrilla un tanto indiferente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-sip….- dice Shining con una sonrisa- es perfecto ¿no crees cariño?-

-bueno…. Quizás sea la isla más amplia de este pantano…. Pero…. No se ve muy cómodo….- dice Ara.

-bueno….. Tratándose de un pantano… creo que es mejor buscar un sitio amplio y estable a uno cómodo ¿no crees cariño?- dice Shining.

-bueno…. Supongo que tienes razón- dice la potrilla un tanto pensativa.

Shining prepara las cosas, acomoda un sitio con tierra suelta para que ellos puedan recostar, aún faltaba para el atardecer pero Shining aun así prepara una fogata y para antes del atardecer ya se encontraban cenando algunos ratones que Shining atrapo antes de que partieran al camino del pantano.

-papi…. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome cruzar el pantano?- dice Ara mientras le daba un mordisco a una rata asada que estaba comiendo.

-supongo que una semana- dice Shining.

-hay…. Supongo que terminare acostumbrándome a este horrible aroma antes de que lleguemos al final- dice la potrilla y en eso los dos se echan a reír a carcajadas.

-papi… ¿no comerás?- dice Ara al notar que Shining no comía nada.

-no te preocupes por mi hija, no tengo hambre, tu come- dice Shining.

-¿seguro?- dice Ara.

-si mi cielo- dice Shining con una sonrisa.

-pero…. No has comido nada en todo el día….- dice Ara.

-bueno…. Mira…. Tenemos poca comida…. Tenemos que racionarla hasta que lleguemos al final del pantano- dice Shining.

-pero… creo que vi algunos peces en el agua…. Creo que podemos pescarlos…- dice Ara.

-no nos acercaremos al agua- dice Shining con severidad.

-pe…. Pero….- dice Ara un tanto sorprendida por el tono con el que este le respondió.

-perdóname cariño…. Es solo que…. no le tengo nada de confianza a los peces que viven en este pantano…. Podríamos enfermarnos- dice Shining.

-bueno… supongo que si…- dice Ara.

-no te preocupes por mi… cuando lleguemos a tierra firme yo también comeré…. Por lo pronto yo quiero que tú te alimentes bien mi cielo- dice Shining con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Ara termino de cenar, Shining la recuesta entre sus cascos y empieza a cobijarla con las mantas que tenían.

-papi…. ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano para dormir? Apenas va a oscurecer… aún hay un poco de sol- dice la potrilla un tanto confundida, pues nunca antes la había obligado a dormir tan temprano.

-necesitas dormir bien mi cielo- dice Shining.

-pero aún no tengo sueño- dice la potrilla.

-aun eres muy pequeña, tienes que dormirte desde temprano- dice Shining mientras la cobijaba con las mantas desgastadas que tenían.

-pero me puedo dormir en tu lomo….- dice la potrilla.

-yo también quiero descansar- dice Shining suspirando.

-oh bueno... pe… pero…. Creo que si recorriéramos más camino en la noche…. Podríamos recorrer más camino…. Cruzar más pronto- dice la potrilla.

-no te preocupes hija, cuando salga el sol continuaremos- dice Shining- hemos recorrido un largo camino, lo mejor será que los dos descansemos-

-es… está bien…- dice Ara suspirando.

-duerme cariño… mañana será un día largo- dice Shining.

-buenas noches papi- dice Ara acurrucándose en sus cascos.

Pasan las horas, para antes de que el cielo se oscureciera por completo, Shining y su hija ya estaban dormidos en el centro de la isla, con Shining abrasando a su hija fuertemente, acurrucados para mantener el calor de ambos.

Era la mitad de la noche cuando de repente se empiezan a escuchar algunos ruidos en el agua, esto genera que poco a poco Ara despierte, esta da un fuerte bostezo y mira a su alrededor, todo estaba completamente oscuro, y en eso esta nota algo que antes no estaba ahí, un escudo de energía lo estaba rodeando, esta voltea a ver a su padre que estaba durmiendo y en eso nota que su cuerno estaba brillando.

-¿papi? – piensa la potrilla extrañada.

En eso se escucha un chapoteo, la potrilla voltea en dirección al agua, esta quiere ir a investigar, pero en eso está lo siente, su padre la tenía bien sujeta.

En eso se escucha algo, un gemido que la potrilla en un principio no pudo identificar, pero en eso este se escucha un poco más fuerte y claro, este era un llanto, posiblemente de una mujer.

-¿hay alguien hay?- pregunta la potrilla un tanto intrigada, esta mira en dirección a la oscuridad, pero no hay nada, sin embargo por unos instantes pudo notar algunas ondas en el agua como si algo se hubiera asomado entre las profundidades del lago o la oscuridad, y los observara.

-¿hola?- dice la potrilla.

El llanto se escucha más fuerte y cercano a ellos, esta mira a su alrededor, pero no había nada, pese al miedo que debería estar sintiendo en ese momento, está más que miedo sentía curiosidad e intriga ¿Quién es el que estaba llorando? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

La pequeña Ara intenta soltarse de entre los cascos de su padre para poder ir a investigar mejor, pero Shining la apretaba muy fuerte aun para estar dormido.

-¿papi?- dice la potrilla, está por un instante sintió la tentación de despertarlo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hiciera. Esta intenta soltarse de los cascos de su padre, se escucha unas ramas rompiéndose, esta voltea y es entonces que lo ve, ella ve a un Grifo, según parecía de género femenino, está la estaba observando, una ventisca helada golpea a la potrilla y a Shining, cosa que hace que Shining impulsivamente suelte a su hija para darse la vuelta y estar recostado en dirección contraria a la ventisca que lo acababa de golpear.

Ara mira como su padre la soltaba y se daba la vuelta para acurrucarse, en eso la potrilla voltea y la grifo que hace poco había visto ya no estaba, Ara sale del morral que usaba como bolsa de dormir y avanza hasta el final des escudo de su padre.

-¿hola?- dice la potrilla intentando divisar algo de entre el pantano y la oscuridad de la noche, pero nadie respondía- no te hare daño…-

En eso se escucha una respiración en otra dirección, esta voltea y es entonces que ve no a la grifo que vio hace poco sino a un unicornio, esta voltea a verlo y en eso está nota que el unicornio tenia puesta una armadura, que quizás ella no lo sabía en ese preciso instante, pero esa era una armadura antigua que hace más de mil años los soldados usaban.

-ho… hola…- dice la potrilla, esta mira más detenidamente al poni que yacía parado fuera del escudo, este la observaba y pudo notar que según parecía el poni estaba triste. Se escuchan una serie de llantos a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- dice la potrilla ya a punto de salir, pero en eso esta nota algo extraño, una luz blanca que brotaba de sus ojos, y de repente tras del poni se distinguían algunas bolas de luz blanca, flotando a los alrededores, se escucha una serie de respiraciones, al principio Ara pensó que era ella, pero en eso se da cuenta de que no era ella.

La potrilla da un alarido de sobresalto al ver como el poni que estaba parado junto a su escudo era envuelto en una luz intensa y se convertía en una esfera de luz flotante.

Por el alarido de su hija Shining inmediatamente despierta, y mira exaltado en todas direcciones al no encontrar a su hija en sus cascos.

-¡Ara!- dice Shining mirando a su hija un tanto exaltado.

-papi…- dice Ara.

-que…. ¿Qué haces?- dice Shining.

-solo…..- dice Ara.

Pero en esta esta escucha con un tono melancólico- por favor no le digas-

-yo…. Yo…- dice Ara.

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa cariño?- dice Shining con algo de severidad mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-solo…. Solo tenía ganas de ir al baño…- dice Ara apenada.

-oh…. Bueno… me hubieras despertado… por favor…. No te alejes de mi… es muy peligroso este sitio de noche….- dice Shining.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Ara un tanto curiosa.

-bueno…. Es que…. no se ve nada en la noche y podrías caer al agua si no tienes cuidado- dice Shining un tanto nervioso, era evidente de que sabía algo, pero este no quería decírselo a su hija.

-bu… bueno….- dice Ara.

-ven a dormir…. Por favor… no quiero que te vuelvas a separar de mi… no sabemos que es lo que pase si te separas….. Este pantano no es seguro- dice Shining tomando a su hija.

-por favor duerme otro rato- dice Shining.

-está bien papi…- dice Ara.

Shining acomoda a su hija contra su pecho y vuelve a aferrarse a ella con fuerza para no soltarla.

-pero que idiota fui…. No puedo dormir…. Tengo que asegurarme de que nada le pase a mi hija, y lo que sea que vive en este pantano y sale en las noches, no estoy seguro de que sea exactamente, pero no puedo permitir que se acerquen a mi hija- piensa Shining con severidad mientras miraba en todas direcciones y esta hacia brillar su cuerno para fortalecer su escudo protector.


	26. Chapter 26

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 26. La tierra de los olvidados.

En los límites de Equestria, en el centro de la ciénaga de los lamentos, cuatro días han pasado desde que Shining y su hija se adentraron a la ciénaga de los lamentos, un secreto oscuro guardan estos terrenos desolados, inconscientes de ello, siguen merodeando estas tierras.

Viajando solamente durante el día, Shining carga a su hija todo el camino y no se detiene hasta que el anochecer está cerca, una vez que empieza a oscurecer Shining busca un sitio amplio y estable donde ambos puedan recostarse, sin peligro de resbalar a las aguas del pantano y crea un escudo que los rodea por completo. Ara le ha preguntado que por que hace esto Y Shining solo le responde que es por su propia seguridad.

Pese a los misterios que encierra esta ciénaga, Shining no está dispuesto a arriesgarse, él sabe que este lugar esta infestado de espectros, pero no sabe por qué están aquí o que es lo que quieren, solo puede sentir lastima por estos seres y miedo, miedo a lo que todos tememos, a lo desconocido, miedo a lo que no sabe, miedo a aquello extraño que guarda muchos secretos.

Shining y su hija se encontraban ya pasando poco más de la primera mitad de la ciénaga, ahora no hay marcha atrás si se quiere regresar, pues el camino más corto para salir de este repugnante pantano es continuar hasta llegar al otro lado.

-¿Cuánto falta?- dice la potrilla un tanto aburrida.

-creo que en dos días llegaremos cariño- dice Shining suspirando.

-pero… si ya se nos acabó la comida….- dice la potrilla.

-resistiremos… no te preocupes… no falta mucho- dice Shining.

-pero…. Tengo hambre… ¿no podemos pescar?- dice Ara.

-no, ya te dije que no- dice Shining con severidad.

-bueno….- dice Ara con tristeza.

Ellos siguen caminando por el camino del pantano hasta que…

-¡mira papi, son pajaritos!- dice Ara señalando al cielo.

Shining mira en dirección al cielo y en eso ve a docenas de cuervos negros sobrevolando sobre ellos, estas aves de carroña, sabían que son pocos los seres vivos que sobreviven al intentar cruzar este fétido pantano, y estaban siguiéndolos con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Shining y su hija sucumbirían o quedarían atrapados en el fango y morirían.

-son muchos- dice la potrilla un tanto emocionada, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veían algo con vida que no fueran peces del lago.

-si lo sé- dice Shining con fastidio- malditas aves de carroña- piensa este.

De repente se escucha un fuerte estruendo, las aves se alborotan y se esparsen, Shining mira a su alrededor y ve una lluvia de plumas negras, este mira al cielo muy confundido y alterado, y al poco tiempo docenas de cuervos caen a su alrededor.

-¡si les di!- dice Ara con gran alegría mientras saltaba del lomo de su padre y se transformaba en lobita para tomar uno de los cuervos muertos que ella había matado con un rayo que disparo con todas sus fuerzas, ella estaba exhausta, pero ya tenía algo de comer.

Shining veía con asombro a su hija, mientras esta intentaba cargar a todos los pájaros que podía, pero su pequeño cuerpo no le permitía poder cargar todas las aves que derribo.

-de…. Déjame ayudarte…- dice Shining aun sorprendido por la acción de su hija.

Shining guarda a la mayor parte de los cuervos muertos en su morral y continúan su camino, mientras la pequeña Ara se quedaba en el lomo de su padre comiendo un cuervo a puros mordiscos.

Pasan las horas, aun faltaban unas horas para el oscurecer por lo que Shining seguía caminando por el camino de la ciénaga hasta que de repente se escucha un aleteo, cosa que hizo que Shining se detuviera de repente.

-papi… ¿Qué pasa?- dice Ara confundida.

El viento golpea a Shining y Ara, un aroma muy peculiar empezó a hacerse presente pese a la peste del pantano, Shining voltea a su izquierda, al principio se vio algo muy parecido a una nube, pero esto se acercaba demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice Ara.

En eso Shining reacciona y acelera el paso, este corre por el camino de la ciénaga.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dice la potrilla confundida y alterada, mientras su padre seguía corriendo, en eso este se oculta debajo de un arbusto de espinas, este toma a su hija y la abraza fuertemente mientras se introducía debajo del arbusto, clavándose unas espinas en el proceso.

-¡papi que pasa!- dice Ara, pero en eso Shining le tapa la boca con su casco.

De repente en el cielo se ve pasando a gran velocidad a docenas de grifos cazadores, nunca antes Shining avía visto a tantos reunidos, parecía que eran más de 100, y todos se dirigían al bosque Everfree con un propósito.

Cuando estos seres pasaron por encima de ellos, Shining pudo escuchar algunas cosas como.

-¡rápido!-

-la princesa pagara muy bien por un lobo espectral-

-¡YA NO IMPORTA SI LOS CAPTURAMOS CON VIDA! ¡ELLA PAGARA SI CONSEGUIMOS SOLO LA CABEZA!-

-ESE DINERO SERÁ MÍO-

-¡deprisa! ¡Rápido, no podemos dejar que los ponis nos ganen!

Ya hace poco les había llegado la noticia de la jugosa recompensa que la princesa Cadance daría por quien la trajera la cabeza de un lobo espectral y todos querían una parte de ese dinero.

-¡papi que quieren esos seres!- dice Ara ya algo asustada.

-nos quieren a nosotros- piensa Shining con severidad y rabia.

-¡demonios! Con ellos aquí… es muy peligroso seguir avanzando durante el día….- piensa Shining- no puedo permitir que nos encuentren…. Tengo que proteger a mi hija…. Si salimos durante la noche ellos no me podrán ver si uso mis poderes de sombras…. Pero… ellos si me pueden ver- piensan Shining.

-papi…. Tengo miedo…- dice la potrilla mientras se acurrucaba en sus cascos.

-tranquila mi cielo… no nos pasara nada…. Solo quédate calladita- dice Shining.

-si papi- piensa Ara mientras colocaba sus cascos contra su boca.

-me temo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí…. En la noche saldremos y continuaremos- dice Shining- sin embargo usar estos poderes de ocultarme en las sombras por mucho tiempo siempre terminan agotándome-

-papi…. Cuando salgamos del pantano… ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar al bosque azul?- pregunta Ara en voz baja contra el oído de Shining.

-luego de cruzar el pantano tendremos que atravesar un cañón que se extiende por kilómetros y kilómetros…. Quizás un par de semanas si nos damos prisa- dice Shining.

-tengo miedo…. Ya quiero llegar…- piensa la potrilla mientras empezaba a llorar, pues los grifos seguían pasando por encima de ellos, pues eran barios los que venían por ellos.

-nos buscaran en el bosque…. Pero de todos modos no podemos salir ahora… esos desgraciados tienen muy buena vista, si salimos ahora nos verán- piensa Shining mientras ve como el último grupo de grifos pasaban por encima de ellos.

-ya se fueron…- dice Ara suspirando.

-si…. Pero nos quedaremos aquí…. Esperaremos al anochecer cariño…- dice Shining.

-pe… pero…. Dijiste que era muy peligroso salir de noche- dice Ara intrigada.

-ahora es más peligroso el día- responde Shining con severidad.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal, una muy deprimida Ema da un último vistazo en los pasillos del castillo, contemplando y admirando la hermosa arquitectura de esta.

-echare de menos este lugar….- dice Ema con algo de melancolía.

Esta se dirige a su habitación, en donde esta se encuentra con su hijo durmiendo, un unicornio café claro con algunas partes blancas y de crin amarilla (el padre del potrillo era un unicornio) esta se dirige hacía con él y acaricia su crin, es entonces que este despierta y mira a su madre.

-mami….- dice el pequeño potrillo de dos años.

-descansa Hope…. Descansa mi cielo- dice Ema con una sonrisa.

-pe… pero hoy es el día ¿no? Hoy nos iremos- dice el potrillo.

-si hijo…. Hoy nos iremos- dice Ema.

-¿Por qué nos vamos?- dice Hope.

-es que….. Bueno…. Mami ya consiguió una casita donde tú y yo podremos vivir mi cielo- dice Ema.

-pero…. ¿Por qué nos vamos? ¿No te gustaba vivir aquí?- dice el potrillo un tanto confundido- y más porque mi cumpleaños número 3 será en dos semanas-

-bueno…. Mi cielo…. Las cosas deben ser así…. Ahora tú y yo tenemos que vivir con los demás ponis…- dice Ema- no te preocupes…. Festejaremos tu cumpleaños en nuestra nueva casita-

-bueno…. Pero…. Aun no entiendo por qué nos vamos…- dice el potrillo confundido.

-por qué tenemos que irnos mi cielo- dice Ema.

-pero… ¿Por qué?- dice Hope.

-por qué….- dice Ema con un tono melancólico.

-mami…. ¿estas llorando?- dice Hope.

-no…. No… es solo una basura en mi ojo hijo… no te preocupes….- dice Ema- será mejor que terminemos de empacar…. En un par de horas vendrán algunos guardias a ayudarnos con el equipaje-

-está bien mami….- dice Hope levantándose.

-no mi cielo… descansa…. De todos modos no es mucho lo que me falta empacar…- dice Ema obligando a su hijo a recostarse de nuevo dado a su estado delicado.

-está bien mami….- dice Hope.

Luego de un par de horas ya todo estaba listo, dos guardias vinieron a ayudar a Ema con el equipaje, estos tomaron sus maletas y las llevaron hasta una carreta estacionada fuera de la entrada del castillo, ya todo estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba una cosa. Ema toma a su hijo en cascos, lo coloca con cuidado en su lomo, este estaba bien cobijado, tenía un completo traje invernal que le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cara y lo lleva consigo hasta la habitación de Cadance. Ema estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta, pero en eso nota que esta se encontraba emparejada.

-em… disculpe….- dice Ema abriendo la puerta y asomándose, pero no ve a nadie- ¿princesa Cadance?- dice entrando a la habitación, pero no había nadie.

-ya nos vamos….- dice Ema con un tono poco audible, esta se adentra en la habitación y da un último vistazo, en eso esta nota algo en la chimenea apagada, esta introduce sus cascos en las cenizas que se encontraban dentro y saca un anillo de oro con un pequeño, pero hermoso diamante en el centro, este era el anillo de bodas que Cadance uso en su boda, hacia unos días que Cadance quemo todas sus cosas que le recordaban su amor por Shining en la chimenea, y fue su anillo de bodas el único objeto que logro salvarse.

Ema contempla la belleza de anillo por unos instantes, hasta que de repente.

-¿ya te vas?- se escucha, Ema voltea un tanto exaltada y ve tras ella a Cadance mirándola con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡hola! Em…. Disculpe… em…. Encontré esto en la chimenea- dice Ema apenada entregándole el anillo de bodas a Cadance, esta al verlo hizo un gesto de repulsión y disgusto, y más al recordar por un instante aquel día en que Shining le propuso matrimonio.

-no lo quiero- dice Cadance con un tono severo.

-pe… pero…- dice Ema.

-quédatelo…. Consérvalo Ema- dice Cadance cerrando el casco de Ema para que este oculte el anillo que esta sostenía.

-es… ¿está segura?- dice Ema.

-muy segura- responde Cadance con severidad.

-bueno…. Em… gracias….- dice Ema guardando el anillo en su bolso.

-entonces…. Hoy es el día verdad- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-si…. Hoy nos vamos…. De hecho…. Ya me están esperando afuera para llevarme al tren- dice Ema.

-¿y que estas esperando?- dice Cadance- si no te apresuras perderás el tren y tendrás que esperar en la estación al siguiente-

-antes… bueno… yo quería despedirme… y agradecerle… por todo- dice Ema.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme Ema, ahora solo vete- dice Cadance dándole la espalda.

-si pero…- dice Ema.

-adiós Ema- dice Cadance con severidad.

-bueno… es que…. yo no era la única que quería despedirse….- dice Ema.

-¿Qué?- dice Cadance dándose la vuelta.

Ema toma a su hijo y lo coloca con cuidado en el suelo, el potrillo intenta levantarse y entre tambaleos camina hasta con Cadance.

-gracias por ayudarnos- dice el potrillo abrasándola. Cadance se queda paralizada ante la acción de tan inocente criatura.

-la voy a extrañar mucho madrina- dice Hope con una sonrisa.

-si…. Yo… yo también los extrañare- dice Cadance un tanto asombrada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, al sentir un contacto tan cercano con una criatura que la estimaba y apreciaba, por un instante imagino que esto sentiría si tuviera un hijo. Cadance no pudo sentir por un momento una gran confusión y un fuerte dolor en su pecho por tal escena que el potrillo le daba y conmovía su debilitado corazón.

-no quiero irme…. Pero mama dice que tenemos que irnos…. Pero le prometo que cuando crezca y me mejore vendré a visitarla- dice Hope

-adiós princesa Cadance- dice Ema tomando a su hijo y colocándolo en su espalda, esta se da la media vuelta y se retira.

-¡adiós madrina!- dice Hope.

Los dos ponis se dirigen a la salida del castillo y suben a la carreta que los llevaría a la estación de trenes. Mientras tanto desde el balcón Cadance observaba como la carreta partía y se alejaba del castillo.

-a…. adiós- dice Cadance con una lágrima brotando de su mejilla.

Llega el anochecer, y Shining sale de entre los arbustos.

-ahora….- dice Shining mientras salía de entre los arbustos y miraba en todas direcciones.

-¿es seguro?- dice Ara un tanto temerosa mientras salía de entre los arbustos.

-eso parece- dice Shining.

Es entonces que se escucha un lamento, Shining inmediatamente toma a su hija y mira en todas direcciones poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-son ellos- dice Shining con seriedad.

-papi… ¿los escuchas?- dice Ara.

-los escucho mi cielo… tranquilízate- dice Shining con seriedad.

-¿y los ves?- dice Ara.

-¿Qué?- dice Shining.

La potrilla miraba tras de ellos como de entre el fango empezaban a surgir docenas de cuerpos, ponis y grifos, la mayoría eran militares. Shining inmediatamente mira tras de él y apenas logra distinguirse unas siluetas dado a sus poderes de lobo espectral, pero no podía distinguirles una forma fija, contrario con Ara quien podía distinguirlos claramente.

-creo que están tristes- dice Ara un tanto deprimida.

-lo se…. Pero…. No podemos seguir aquí- dice Shining con severidad, pronto no solo espectros empezaron a brotar de entre el fango si no también cuerpos descompuestos de ponis y grifos.

-¡mierda a esos si los distingo!- dice Shining alterado.

-papi…. Creo que los asustas…- dice Ara.

-no podemos seguir aquí…. Sujétate cariño – dice Shining emprendiendo su camino, corriendo a toda velocidad entre las sombras, recorriendo el camino mucho más rápido que nunca.

-si sigo a este paso… quizás llegue al final antes del amanecer- piensa Shining mientras recorría el largo camino.

Mientras Shining recorría el camino más y más espectros surgían de entre el lago y se hacían presentes, en su mayoría eran almas en pena, en eterno lamento y tristeza, atados a este mundo sin posibilidad de poder descansar en paz. Shining sentía un frio recorrerle la espalda al ver a estos seres tan cerca de él, mientras que su hija no paraba de sentir lastima y tristeza por ellos.

-papi…. ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?- dice Ara mientras hacía un esfuerzo por sujetarse al lomo de su padre.

-sujétate- dice Shining mientras seguía su camino oculto entre las sombras, sin embargo, pese a estar oculto en las sombras los espectros aún eran capaces de verlo. Y no les gustaba nada la forma en que Shining pasaba por sus tierras.

-papi….- dice Ara al ver una sombra materializándose tras de ellos.

De repente de entre las aguas del pantano surge un tentáculo echo con carne descompuesta este golpea a Shining y lo azota con fuerza contra el, haciendo que el aun estando oculto por las sombras fuera golpeado fuertemente y se estrellara contra el fango.

Shining inmediatamente se levanta, y es en eso que lo ve, una cumulo de cadáveres empezaron a surgir de entre el fango y poco a poco los empezaron a rodear, Shining intenta ocultarse entre las sombras, pero algo se lo impide.

-¡que es lo que me pasa…. Mis poderes! ¡Mis poderes mágicos no sirven!- piensa Shining.

-pa… papi… - se escucha Shining inmediatamente mira a su alrededor, Ara no estaba.

-¡ARA!- grita Shining.

-¡PAPI!- se escucha el grito de la potrilla Shining mira a su alrededor y en eso está divisa a su hija a lo lejos, rodeada de una serie de espectros.

-cre… creo que los hiciste enojar- dice Ara con miedo.

-¡Ara!- dice Shining avanzando contra su hija, pero en eso docenas de espectros de ponis y grifos se interponen y empiezan a atacarlo, Shining al no poder usar su magia inmediatamente se transforma en lobo y arremete contra los muertos, empezando a destrozarlos con una serie de zarpazos contra los cadáveres vivientes, pero estos seguían levantándose, armándose de nuevo.

Por unos instantes parecía funcionar el destrozar a los cadáveres pese a que estos se volvían a armar, no eran muy resistentes, sin embargo pronto esto demostró ser un gran error, pues así los cadáveres tomaban su forma espectral con la cual si bien físicamente no hacía nada contra Shining, cada vez que era atravesado por los cuerpos espectrales de los muertos Shining sentía como iba perdiendo el aliento poco a poco, empezando a extinguir su vida.

-¡PAPI DETENTE, ESTO SOLO LOS ENFURECE MÁS!- Grita Ara desde su posición.

-¿entonces qué hago?- piensa Shining con desespero, mientras no paraba de atacar a los cadáveres que se le acercaban, sin embargo no era capaz de probarles ningún daño a los espectros que lo atravesaban, Shining pronto se empezó a mostrar cansado, este sentía como poco a poco perdía el aliento.

-¡PAPI!- dice Ara mientras veía como su padre empezaba a sucumbir ante los ataques de los muertos, es entonces que un grupo menor de espectros empiezan a rodear a Ara, este empieza a retroceder un poco al verse rodeada.

-no… no quiero hacerles daño…- dice Ara, los espectros solo se le quedan mirando con sus siniestros ojos blancos.

-por favor…. No quisimos molestarlos…- dice Ara.

-¡ARA NOOOO!- dice Shining al ver a su hija rodeada por varios de los espectros, este empieza a caminar más rápido entre los cadáveres, sin percatarse de que los espectros seguían atacándole y poco a poco estaba provocando que su alma se debilitara y estuviera cerca de que fuera succionada y arrebatada por los espectros.

-¡PAPI!- dice Ara mientras seguía retrocediendo con forme los espectros y cadáveres se acercaban a ella. Es entonces que uno de sus cascos traseros toca el agua, Ara voltea.

-¡NO VEAS EL AGUA!- Grita Shining, pero era demasiado tarde.

Su hija mira su reflejo en el agua, y es entonces que esta mira el cuerpo de una potrilla muy similar a ella, pero según parecía a juzgar por el peinado y atuendo de esta, pertenecía a otra época.

-¡Ara!- grita Shining, pero en ese momento esta de la nada, se deja caer al agua.

-¡NO ARAAAAAAAAA!- dice Shining mientras arremetía contra los cadáveres que lo detenían pero estos seguían sometiéndolo mientras más espectros lo atravesaban una y otra vez, su hija no emergía del agua esta se estaba hundiendo en las profundidades del pantano y Shining estaba demasiado lejos como para poder hacer algo por salvarla.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ARAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita Shining con desespero. Este sigue avanzando, pero con cada paso que daba este se debilitaba más y más, pero pronto este empezó a sucumbir arrodillándose, jadeando si parar empieza a vomitar sangre, ya sin fuerzas aun así este sigué arrastrándose decidido a ir por su hija, mirando a su alrededor solo cuerpos descomponiéndose que ya ni siquiera se molestaban en seguir deteniéndolo, pues estaba en las ultimas.

Shining se arrastra en el fango, ya a punto de morir cuando en eso se ve con algo obstruyéndole el paso, unas calcetas blancas que se asomaban de entre una gruesa capucha negra, Shining levanta la vista y en eso divisa unos siniestros ojos rojos.

-no es bueno jugar con los muertos- dice el encapuchado con una vos femenina y que a parecer de Shining fue un tanto seductora pero al mismo tiempo severa.

Shining finalmente colapsa se deja caer al fango perdiendo completamente el conocimiento.


	27. Chapter 27

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 27. La princesa de la muerte.

Los muertos se levantaron de sus tumbas de fango, las aguas tranquilas de la ciénaga estaban agitadas y de este surgían cientos de cuerpos y espíritus de muertos que hacia milenios en vida estuvieron, de repente un poderoso resplandor morado surge y se expande por todo el terreno, los cuerpos ambulantes que yacían por todo el terreno habían regresado a sus lugares de reposo y la calma se cernía nuevamente en tan desolado paraje.

3 días después.

En las profundidades de la tierra en medio de un laberinto de túneles y barrancos un desorientado y debilitado Shining Armor está por despertar.

-por fin despertaste- se escucha, Shining intenta identificar a su locutor pero su visibilidad aún estaba algo borrosa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice Shining en voz baja. Poco a poco recobra la visibilidad y el conocimiento, no tardó mucho en entrar en cuenta de su posición actual, él se encontraba dentro de una cueva recubierta por resina.

-en una especie de cárcel- se escucha es entonces que Shining lo ve, arrinconado en el fondo de la celda se encontraba el encapuchado Flash Sentry.

-¡Flash!- Dice Shining un tanto alterado y ya apunto de transformarse, es entonces que este se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo.

-no te molestes, ninguno de nosotros tiene poderes aquí- dice Flash con indiferencia- incluso a mí me quitaron mi dije y mi cuchilla con cadena.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-lo mismo que tú, soy prisionero de ellos – dice Flash con inexpresividad.

-¿Quiénes?- dice Shining, Flash en vez de darle respuesta semana en dirección a fuera de la celda, es entonces que Shining se percata de que la puerta de la celda era más bien una especie de domo de resina endurecida , Shining en un principio intenta romperla, pero Flash le responde que él ya lo intento y no logro ni hacerle un solo rasguño, Shining da un suspiro y mira a través de la cúpula la cual era un poco transparente, en un principio pareció ver a dos ponis resguardando la puerta pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran ponis o al menos no ponis comunes, igual que un golpe de relámpago Shining entendió de quienes eran sus captores y su líder.

-Chrysalis- dice Shining entre dientes.

-ellos no nos capturaron- dice Flash con inexpresividad.

-¡entonces quien!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-ella- responde Flash.

-¿Quién? ¿Chrysalis?- dice Shining.

-no…. No fue la reina Chrysalis, fue otra poni- dice Flash.

-¿Quién?- dice Shining intrigado.

-una poderosa Yegua... al parecer una unicornio- dice Flash.

-¿Quién?... ¿quién será? - dice Shining pensativo y un tanto extrañado.

-no se quien sea ella… pero su poder…. No tiene comparación… pude ver como ella sola usando solo un hechizo hizo que todos los muertos regresaran a sus tumbas- dice Flash con seriedad-sea quien sea, tiene un inmenso poder-

Shining se sienta unos segundos para intentar aclarar su mente, había tanto por su cabeza, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo muy importante le faltaba.

-¡mi hija! Don…. ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Ellos la tienen!- dice Shining con un nudo a la garganta.

Flash simplemente agita su cabeza en señal de negación y apunta a un bulto de sabanas que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la celda.

-¿Ara?- dice Shining avanzando lentamente hasta el bulto de sabanas, Flash se levanta de donde estaba recostado y se dirige a la salida de la cueva y mira a través de la cúpula mientras Shining se acercaba al bulto donde estaba su hija.

-¿Ara?- dice Shining descubriendo el bulto, lo que ve lo deja sin aliento, al encontrarse con su hija pálida y fría como la nieve.

-¡ARA!- dice Shining desesperado y toma entre sus cascos a la potrilla, intentando reanimarla, pero era tarde su hija menor, su bebé estaba muerta.

-¡Ara! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡MI Ara !- grita Shining con desespero.

-estuve a punto de enterrarla hoy mismo si no despertabas- dice Flash con un tono frio e inexpresivo.

-¡TU! ¡TU LA MATASTE! ¡MATASTE A MI BEBE! ¡A MI ÚNICA FAMILIA!- dice Shining arremetiendo contra Flash con gran ira y estrellándolo contra la pared con fuerza.

-yo….- dice Flash.

-¡tú la mataste! ¡Por que! ¡Por venganza! ¡Era mi bebé! Era solo un bebé- dice Shining entre una mescla de cólera y melancolía ya al borde del llanto.

-yo… yo no la mate… yo… fui quien la saco del agua- dice Flash.

-que….- dice Shining soltándolo.

-me introduje al agua para sacarla…. pero los espectros.… la estaban arrastrando…. al final pude quitárselas y salir del agua… pero….. Fue demasiado tarde…. - dice Flash con pesar.

Es entonces que Shining recuerda todo lo sucedido aquella noche, todos los muertos rodeándolo y el luchando por ir a rescatar a su hija que había caído en el agua y poco después perdiendo el conocimiento por completo.

Shining suelta al Pegaso y se deja caer al suelo.

-lo siento- dice Flash con pesar.

-mi…. Mi…. Mi bebé…. Mi bebé ¡MI BEBE! ES… ESTA….- dice Shining ya entrando en llanto.

-luego de que la saque del agua e intentara reanimarla sin éxito… esa alicornio oscura hizo algo para hacer que todos los muertos regresaran a sus tumbas… todo se calmó y ella nos capturo... Después nos trajo aquí junto a algunos grifos- dice Flash.

-mi… mi niña…- dice Shining entre lágrimas, Flash al ver el estado de Shining decide quedarse callado, este se recuesta en un rincón alejado de Shining y guarda silencio las siguientes horas.

Shining toma el cuerpo de su hija entre sus cascos y se arrincona en la parte más oscura de la cueva y se pone a llorar. Shining empezó a maldecirse a sí mismo y a lamentarse por el deceso de su ultimo ser amado.

-lo siento…. Les falle… les falle a todos….- Decía Shining entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de su hija sin vida, el cuerpo sin vida de la potrilla empezaba a despedir un aroma a podrido, pues ya hacía tres días que esta había fallecido, aun así, pese al sensible olfato de Shining esto no le importó en lo más mínimo, estaba atrapado en su melancolía y tristeza que ya nada le importaba.

Sin embargo Shining y Flash no eran los únicos prisioneros, pues en otras celdas cercanas a ellos se encontraban varios Grifos que fueron capturados en los terrenos de la ciénaga de los lamentos hacia tres días, los cuales todas las mañanas y tardes hacían un escándalo implorando o amenazando por que los liberen de su prisión.

-¡ya han pasado tres días!-

-¡¿Cuándo nos sacaran de aquí?!

-¡demonios! ¡Hey tú! El feo, ¡si no me sacan de aquí alguien morirá muy pronto!-

-¡por que nos tienen aquí! ¡Primero un montón de muertos nos atacan y luego somos prisioneros de unos ponis deformes!-

-creo que esto no puede empeorar-

Es lo que todos decían, y también en algunas ocasiones intentaba derribar los muros de resina , pero esto les era imposible al igual que como sucedió con Flash.

-ya empezaron de nuevo- dice Flash con fastidio, este se levanta y mira en dirección a las demás celdas a través del domo.

-se quejan solo por tres días de confinamiento, je, no saben lo que es estar prisioneros de verdad- piensa Flash mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba aquellos días en los que él era prisionero de los hermanos de sangre.

-porque a mi hija….- dice Shining en voz baja, Flash logra escucharlo y voltea a verlo, Flas sentía algo extraño en su pecho al ver a Shining en ese estado, por mucho tiempo el no deseo más que desgracias para Shining Armor, y ahora que es testigo de ello siente algo estrujándole, sentía lastima por él, cosa que lo confundía, el sentir lastima y pena por aquel que hace solo unos meces deseaba matar con sus propios cascos.

Flash da un suspiro de fastidio y se tumba al suelo.

-¿Por qué no me matas?- se escucha, Flas voltea y ve a Shining mirándolo con un tono inexpresivo y aun con su hija muerta en cascos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dice Flash con un tono calmado y un tanto distraído para disimular su sorpresa.

-dijiste… que yo… yo te lo quite todo ¿no? Por qué no me matas de una vez… no hare resistencia- dice Shining con un tono inexpresivo.

-¿quieres que te mate?- dice Flash con un tono inexpresivo, pero en su mente demostraba su sorpresa ante esto.

-ya no me queda nada… les falle a todos los que amo…. No importa cuánto me esfuerce… siempre los que quiero… terminan siendo los afectados- dice Shining con un tono melancólico.

-las cosas pasan- dice Flash inexpresivo.

-¡si claro como digas! ¡Vamos! ¡Tú dijiste que me querías muerto! Que me quieres muerto ¿no? ¡Qué esperas! ¡MATAME!- implora Shining- mi vida ya no vale nada… hazlo- dice ya con un tono melancólico.

-así que ya no vale nada- dice Flash inexpresivo- nunca creí que esto llegara a pasar, qué tú, imploraras por tu muerte.… al menos no de esta manera-

-¡sí! ¡Ya mátame!... qui… quiero estar con mi familia- dice Shining entre lágrimas.

-esta es mi oportunidad de cobrar venganza ¿no? Por todo lo que me hiciste- dice Flash con inexpresividad- ¡por tu culpa, soy lo que soy ahora! ¡Creo que mereces pagar! ¿No?-

-si…. Por favor… mátame-dice Shining.

-no te matare- dice Flash.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dice Shining.

-nos están vigilando, quizás logre darte una buena golpiza, pero ellos entrarían y me detendrían antes de que lograra darte el golpe de gracia- responde Flash con inexpresividad- no te matare, al menos, aquí no- dice este.

Pese a las palabras de Flash la verdad es que solo era un pretexto, pues aun siendo que ambos son prisioneros y comparten celda solo por el hecho de que son los únicos ponis que capturaron, habría significado la mejor oportunidad para matarlo, ya sea cuando él estaba inconsciente tenia esta oportunidad perfecta para matarlo y ahora que claramente está en un estado deplorable y le suplica por su muerte, este no lo hará, pues aun si no tenía en su poder su arma o sus poderes, pero aún tiene su fuerza y siendo que Shining está en un estado decaído, no haría mucho esfuerzo por defenderse si de repente él se abalanzara sobre el para estrangularlo. Pero no lo haría nunca, no sabe por qué, pero no se ve capaz de matarlo ahora, todo su odio y rencor que el sentía estaban siendo opacados por la pena y lástima que sentía hacia él, y no tenía el valor para acabar con su miseria aun cuando este se lo suplicaba.

Shining por otro lado, estaba en un estado crítico, pese a haberse recuperado físicamente, este por dentro estaba destrozado, estando completamente débil y vulnerable ante cualquier cosa, y no le importaba, pues en su mente ahora que su familia estaba muerta, él lo que más deseaba era estar con ellos, y si no era en este mundo, quizás en el otro.

Pasaron un par de días, todas las mañanas un changeling pasaba por sus celdas para dejarles una charola con una especia de papilla verde, y pese a que todos los demás presos se quejaban por esto, Flash por otro lado se la comía sin hacer objeción como si ya estuviera más que acostumbrado a comer estas cosas y en cuanto a Shining, pese a que Flash le dejaba una ración este no la tocaba siquiera. Se la pasaba más tiempo recostado en posición fetal, ya ni siquiera Flash podía distinguir cuando este dormía o no, excepto cuando en momento Shining se ponía a murmurar cosas como.

-yo los mate… mate a mi familia-

-por mi culpa… todo fue mi culpa… todo es mi culpa… mía-

-Trixie tenía toda la razón… soy un completo idiota… un completo idiota-

-por qué a mi bebé…. Debí haber sido yo –

Este decía esto en un tono casi inaudible que a Flash le costaba trabajo comprender algunas de sus oraciones, y pese a que este intento entablar conversación con èl, Shining nunca le dirigía la palabra o la mirada si quiera, estaba exhorto en su propio mundo, anhelando el castigo, implorando por volver a ver a su familia, rezando porque ya todo termine.

En todo este tiempo que Shining, Flash y los demás grifos estuvieron cautivos, todos ellos fueron observados por dos entidades una de ellas era la ya mencionada y reina de los changelings, Chrysalis, y la otra era la yegua encapuchada que los capturo hace unos días.

-¿lo conoces verdad?- dice la yegua oscura.

-ese idiota era mi boleto para que mi gente tuviera todo el amor que necesita para poder descansar en paz- dice Chrysalis con seriedad.

-entiendo, aquel fracaso en Canterlot- dice la yegua oscura.

-si… ya no quiero pensar en eso- dice Chrysalis con inexpresividad.

-su esperanza de vida se está reduciendo considerablemente, quizás pronto enferme y muera- dice la encapuchada.

-sí, lo sé- dice Chrysalis- ¿Cuánto te quedaras?-

-un par de días más, los disturbios que esos idiotas provocaron en la ciénaga de los lamentos fueron muy grabes- responde la yegua oscura con fastidio.

-¿creí que ya los avías reparado?- dice Chrysalis.

-solo los mande a descansar, pero mi hechizo solo duro una noche, ahora estas pobres animas despiertan cada noche y atacan a todo lo que este cerca de la ciénaga, algunas incluso se han adentrado al bosque, me tomara un par de días más restablecer el orden entre estas pobres almas sin descanso- dice la yegua oscura suspirando.

-la invasión de los grifos y su ataque contra los espectros causo más problemas de los que creí- dice Chrysalis.

-exactamente, y si quiero evitar un conflicto mayor entre los muertos de la ciénaga de los lamentos y los reinos de Equestria y los grifos debo detenerlo yo misma lo más pronto posible- dice la encapuchada con seriedad.

-pero… ¿Qué harás si más invasores entran a la ciénaga? ¿Esto no se volverá a repetir?- dice Chrysalis.

-tienes razón, pero ya lo tengo contemplado, una vez que termine lanzare sobre la ciénaga un hechizo de niebla venenosa, es algo bastante drástico, pero ahora quien entre a los terrenos de la ciénaga y no sale en los próximos 10 minutos morirá por un fuerte envenenamiento- responde la yegua.

-es muy drástico en verdad… pero lo veo necesario- dice Chrysalis suspirando.

-solo los tuyo serán capaces de entrar a la ciénaga y no ser afectados por el veneno- dice la encapuchada.

-¿Por qué?- dice Chrysalis.

-por qué necesito gente que pueda entrar en caso de que necesite de ayuda para algún asunto- responde la encapuchada- quizás no sean las criaturas más puras de Equestria, pero tù gente al menos respeta a los muertos-

-de acuerdo- dice Chrysalis reverenciándose.

-¿si les ha cérvido el sustituto de amor que prepare para ustedes?- dice la encapuchada.

-si… pero no es suficiente… necesitan más que eso para poder descansar- dice Chrysalis.

-nada remplazara el verdadero sentimiento Chrysalis, mi sustituto es solo para que permanezcan sanos y fuertes- dice la encapuchada.

-si… lo entiendo…. gracias de todas formas…. De no ser por ti…. Hace 5 años mi gente ya no estaría con vida- dice Chrysalis con pesar.

-no me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dice la encapuchada mientras miraba a un estanque en donde se mostraba lo que sucedía dentro de las celdas, y prestan atención en Shining el cual aún estaba abrasando fuertemente el cuerpo de su hija.

-¿no encontraste su alma?- pregunta Chrysalis.

-todavía no, hay millones de almas en la ciénaga de los lamentos- dice la encapuchada.

-no crees…. Que… haya cruzado al otro lado- dice Chrysalis.

-no, si lo hubiera hecho la habría encontrado rápidamente- responde la encapuchada suspirando- me temo que su alma fue consumida por las demás almas de la ciénaga, si eso paso… no hay nada que ni tu ni yo podamos hacer- responde la yegua de capucha negra.

2 días después.

Era un día como los demás para los prisioneros, pero de la nada, las cúpulas de resina desaparecen y entran una serie de changelings de súbito, estos entran y sacan a los presos, los grifos intentaron resistirse, pero los changelings que si eran capaces de usar magia lograron someterlos y arrastrarlos hasta un gran salón.

-¡¿A dónde nos llevan?!-

-SUÉLTAME ASQUEROSA COSA-

-¡oh dios creo que nos ejecutaran!-

- ¡no me llevaran con vida!-

Era lo que decían algunos de los grifos, la mayoría intentaron luchar con los changelings, pero estaban muy débiles como para dar pelea, y otros intentaron huir, pero rápidamente fueron atrapados.

Cuando entraron por Shining y Flash para llevarlos, los changelings no tomaron el cuerpo de Ara, Shining al ver que dejaba a su hija este intento resistirse y volver por ella, con gran desespero este quería regresar por esta aun a sabiendas de que estaba muerta, pero fue inútil, los Changelings los sometieron y arrastraron junto a los demás.

Una vez que el ultimo prisionero fue llevado ante el gran salón, dos yeguas aparecen frente a ellos, Chrysalis y la yegua encapuchada aparecen frente a ellos.

-valla, valla, miren a este montón de escoria- dice Chrysalis con un tono burlón.

-¡a quien llamas escoria! ¿no te has visto en un espejo?-

-¡libéranos!-

-¡cállate demonio!-

-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!-

-todos ustedes son unos monstruos-

Era lo que decían los Grifos.

-los únicos monstruos que yacen aquí son todos ustedes- dice la yegua con severidad- perturbar y hacer estragos en las tierras donde los muertos reposan es una deshonra que se castiga con el exilio de sus almas- dice la encapuchada con severidad.

-jaja como digas, solo tonterías jeje ¡quién te crees tú para amenazarnos! ¡Nosotros nunca obedeceremos aun ridícula caballito de colores!- dice un grifo entre la multitud.

-ustedes no saben quién es ella verdad- dice Chrysalis entre dientes.

- Chrysalis por favor yo me encargare- dice la encapuchada- haber tú ¿te crees muy valiente? Muy bien, enfréntame-

-jeje, si como digas, sé que eres una unicornio, no sería justo además estoy muy cansado como para ensuciarme los cascos- dice el grifo, de repente una luz morada lo envuelve y cuando esta se desvanece el grifo estaba completamente recuperado e incluso se sentía más fuerte que nunca, este se muestra un tanto sorprendido ante esto.

-eh rehabilitados tus fuerzas, ahora- dice la encapuchada sacando una garras de metal y arrojándoselas al grifo- enfréntame, si tu ganas dejaren que cumplan con su objetivo- es entonces que todos los grifos miran con ojos de codicia a Shining, ya que sabían de la jugosa recompensa que este acarreaba para ellos.

-jeje, no peleare con tigo- dice el grifo con una risa nerviosa a sabiendas de que se trataba de una unicornio.

-¿aún no crees ser capaz de ganarme? Okei, en ese caso- dice la encapuchada quitándose la capucha y rebelando su figura, una alicornio negro de ojos rojos y crin negra como las plumas de un cuervo y algunos mechones morados, y en la punta de la nariz de la yegua un brillo morado brotaba de esta.

Los grifos quedaron extrañados al verla sin la capucha, no solo porque se trataba de una alicornio, si no por que pudieron ver que esta traía puestas consigo unas calcetas blancas con inscripciones doradas en cada casco. A más de alguno se le cruzo por la cabeza de que esta yegua era una ninfómana, pues ese tipo de calcetas comúnmente solo las yeguas solo las usan para seducir y excitar a los machos de su especie, a la mayoría les pareció enfermo y a alguno que otro sintió algo de atracción hacia ella pese a ser de una especie diferente, pues tenían un fetiche hacia las ponis y a parecer de estos grifos esta alicornio era bastante sexi con todo y calcetas.

- solo peleare con un casco, no usare nada de magia- dice ella con una sonrisa. La alicornio oscura se quita una de las calcetas de sus cascos delanteros, rebelando un brillo morado brotar de su casco.

Al decir estas palabras no tardó mucho en escucharse palabras de aliento para el grifo retador el cual inmediatamente avanza hasta la yegua, pues nunca había oído de una princesa que fuera buena peleando y mucho menos con un solo casco y sin magia.

-jeje, está bien- dice el grifo confiado, todos se apartan, los grifos seguían dándole palabras de aliento al retador.

-atácame con todo, intenta hacerme un solo rasguño y tus amigos se podrán llevar al unicornio blanco- dice la yegua con una sonrisa.

Todos los grifos se mostraron emocionados ante esto, y pese a que Shining era el premio, a este no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, de echo anhelaba que este ganara para que ellos ya terminen con su miseria.

-de acuerdo, solo un rasguño ¿eh?- dice el grifo y sin previo aviso arremete contra la yegua, la cual inmediatamente esquiva su ataque, el grifo se queda bastante impresionado ante la velocidad de la yegua oscura.

-¿Qué pasa? te di las garras de metal para que pudieras lastimarme más fácilmente- dice la yegua oscura.

-jeje, eres más rápida de lo que creí, se ve que no eres una princesa común- dice el grifo.

-y eso que no has visto nada- dice la yegua con indiferencia, es entonces que el grifo se le vuelve a abalanzar y comienzan un pequeño combate, el grifo intentaba darle siquiera un rasguño a la yegua, pero esta era demasiado rápida para él, parecería que nunca lograría encestarle un solo golpe hasta que de repente la yegua se detiene frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ya te cansaste?- dice el grifo jadeando.

-ya me aburrí de ti- responde la yegua con bastante aburrimiento, el grifo da un rugido por la rabia y frustración que esta le ha hecho pasa, y arremete contra la yegua pero está en vez de esquivarlo se queda en su sitio y cuando el grifo estaba a punto de darle un golpe esta lo toma por el cuello y lo levanta.

-yo gane- dice la yegua con una sonrisa y es entonces que todos presencian bastante pasmados como el cuerpo del grifo se convertía en un cuerpo seco y gris, e incluso las garras de metal que este tenia se oxidaron y luego pasaron a desintegrarse. Lentamente los demás miraban horrorizados el como lo que antes era un grifo joven y fuerte término siendo un costal de huesos irreconocible y sin vida, con el solo toque del brillo del casco de la alicornio oscura esta le succiono toda la vitalidad, una vez que termino esta suelta lo que quedo del grifo y el cuerpo se desbarato al impactar contra el suelo dejando únicamente un montón de carne seca y huesos destrozados, casi al punto de que se asemejaba a lo que quedaría después de que cremaran un cuerpo.

-les anuncio, que yo no soy como ninguna otra princesa que hayan conocido- dice la alicornio oscura- mi nombre es Reibenclow y yo soy, la princesa de la muerte-


	28. Chapter 28

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 28. Familia.

Por un momento un largo e incómodo silencio predomina, interrumpido solamente por el latir de los corazones de los presentes, todos estaban sorprendidos e impactados ante tal hazaña, un frio les recorre la espalda al verlos restos de lo que alguna vez fue un joven y fuerte Grifo.

-creo que con eso tendrán- dice la ahora nombrada Reibenclow mientras se colocaba su calceta blanca en su casco.

-¿alguien más?- dice Chrysalis con una risa siniestra. Todos los grifos asustados retroceden un par de pasos algunos incluso intentaron huir pero los changelings los detuvieron.

-miren nada más, se creen mercenarios, pero son solo polluelos implorando por su mami- dice Chrysalis con un tono burlón.

-¡por favor no!-

-¡yo soy inocente, no eh hecho nada!-

-por favor…. Piedad-

Imploraban la mayor parte de los grifos, el resto aún estaban bajo su porte de intentar parecer fuertes, pero en el fondo se morían de miedo al igual que los demas.

-jeje, deberían ver lo patéticos que se ven- dice Chrysalis burlonamente.

-es suficiente- dice Reibenclow con seriedad- solo quería mostrarles de lo que era capaz, y que no tolero que se pongan a jugar con migo-

-creo que es hora de que les demos una lección- dice Chrysalis con una sonrisa.

- su amigo murió rápidamente, no sintió nada- dice Reibenclow- si alguien más me causa problemas, no dudare en hacerle lo mismo.

-por favor… no nos mates… tengo familia…. Dos niños…- imploran uno de los grifos.

-no matare a nadie más esta noche- dice Reibenclow y es entonces que todos los grifos se quedan callados.

-normalmente los mataría, a todos, pero en esta ocasión seré piadosa con ustedes- dice Reibenclow con seriedad- solo los dejare vivir con una condición, y es que le digan a los suyos que no se acerquen a la ciénaga de los lamentos, de ahora en adelante todo ser viviente que pise las tierras de este pantano morirá de una forma muy dolorosa y terrible- termina de decir la alicornio.

Luego de unas horas, es entonces que Shining y los demás fueron liberados de su prisión bajo una serie de condiciones impuestas por la princesa de la muerte, luego de una semana de ser prisioneros, por fin fueron liberados, es entonces que un hechizo de sueño fue impuesto sobre todos los prisioneros, todos caen en seco entrando en un profundo sueño, unas horas después estos al despertar ya no estaban en los terrenos de los changelings, si no que se encontraban lejos de sus tierras.

Los grifos despertaron lejos de los dos ponis, muy cercas de sus tierras, estos al despertar se mostraron muy confundidos y asustados pues aun recordaban el cómo esa alicornio con un toque acecino a uno de los suyos con gran facilidad y de una forma muy aterradora y horrible para ellos, esto los marco a todos, y pese a que la mayoría estaban en negación sobre lo que paso, aun así todos huyeron despavoridos de vuelta a sus tierras.

Shining y Flash, despertaron lejos de los grifos en una zona rocosa muy cercana a los terrenos cañoneros de equestria y a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciénaga delos lamentos, en cuanto fue soltado este desapareció en las profundidades del cañón, sin embargo aún se encuentra en los alrededores.

Cerca de donde ellos se encontraban Flash encontró el dije de oro blanco y su cuchilla con cadena, sin embargo, el brillo rojizo y siniestro que esta despedía ya no estaba, solo era el arma de metal rojo, Flash tomo la cuchilla no pasó nada, el poder maligno que residía en el arma se había desvanecido, sin embargo seguía manteniendo las habilidades especiales que antes tenía aunque no tan fuertes como antes, esto a Flash le dio igual, este tomo sus cosas y dejo a Shining el cual aún estaba recostado en el suelo, sin embargo, este no estaba inconsciente si no al contrario solo que seguía estando en este estado de depresión y desolación que lo carcomían.

Shining intento regresar a los terrenos de los changelings, pero para su sorpresa no encontró rastro de ellos y no pudo encontrarlos, él quería regresar por el cuerpo de su hija, que se quedó en las tierras de estas criaturas, pasaron cuatro días y no pudo encontrar ni un rastro de ellos. finalmente este no resiste más el cansancio y decide descansar un poco en una cueva de entre los límites de los cañones.

Shining se encontraba al borde de un peñasco mirando en dirección a la ciénaga de los lamentos, que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia, este observa la niebla que ahora cubría estos terrenos, y en eso recuerda la advertencia que Reibenclow, la cual les dijo que de ahora en adelante quien se adentre a los terrenos de la ciénaga moriría irremediablemente.

Shining se quedó posado en una sola pose por las siguientes horas mientras pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado, los momentos buenos que paso con su familia, aquella alegría que sentía cuando estaba con ellos, los nacimientos de sus hijos, sus hijos de potrillos, los momentos que paso con las dos yeguas que estuvieron en sus vidas, una serie de eventos íntimos y personales, pensamientos de él cuándo era solo un potrillo y pasaba tiempo con su hermana menor, todos los juegos y mini aventuras que tuvieron juntos, todos aquellos momentos que cautivaban.

Mientras este yacía posado sobre una roca recuerda por última vez el nacimiento de su hija menor.

Flashback.

Después de una larga labor de parto, un llanto se escucha en todo el bosque Everfree.

-¡es una niña!- se escucha, era Shining, el cual sostenía entre sus cascos a su hija recién nacida.

-déjame verla ¡Shining también es mi hija, déjame verla!- dice Trixie un tanto irritada, y apenas recuperando el aliento, pues aún estaba cansada por el parto que tuvo hace poco.

-si… aquí esta…- dice Shining entregándole a la potrilla, Trixie inmediatamente la rodea entre sus cascos.

-es preciosa….- dice Trixie- no puedo creer que yo haya hecho una criatura tan hermosa como esta-

-ejem, nosotros… te recuerdo que también es nuestra hija- dice Shining.

-jeje, sí, pero te recuerdo que yo la tuve dentro de mí vientre por 9 meces enteros, tu solo plantaste la semilla- dice Trixie con desinterés -al final las horas de parto…. Valieron la pena en verdad- dice Trixie suspirando y dándole una leve sonrisa a su bebita.

-si... es hermosa….- dice Shining.

-lo sé, se parece mucho a mi- dice Trixie con una sonrisa- aunque…. Saco tus ojos… pero no importa es preciosa- dice con ternura.

-si, como digas- dice Shining con una sonrisa, ignorando el ultimo comentario de Trixie.

-¡hay esta es mi niña, esta mi niña! ¡Mi linda niñita!- dice Trixie con gran ternura y emoción mientras acariciaba la crin de su hija y le hacía cosquillitas en el cuello.

Los dos unicornios se quedan contemplando a su hija y por un momento a ambos se les olvido que tenían otro hijo. Night Light se encontraba posado en la puerta medio asomándose desde hace bastante rato.

-oh Night, ¡ven mi cielo a ver a tu hermanita!- dice Trixie al ver a su hijo asomándose.

-mami…. ¿Por qué hace unos momentos estabas gritando? Pude escucharte desde el rio donde me estaba bañando- dice el potrillo un tanto asustado, poco antes de que iniciara el parto Shining envió a su hijo a jugar y bañarse en un rio cercano, pues para que no estuviera presente en el parto, pero aun así cuando este venia de regreso escucho los gritos de Trixie y corrió directo a la casa para ver que estaba pasando, valla sorpresa que se encontró al ver a su madre en pleno parto.

-creo que nos vio- piensa Shining un tanto nervioso.

-idiota fue tu culpa- piensa Trixie entre dientes.

-no me culpes, no hay nadie quien lo cuida…. Oh estaba con él o estaba con tigo- dice Shining a la defensiva.

-mami…. E… ¿eso es sangre?- dice el potrillo un tanto asustado, pues esta provenía de Trixie.

-en verdad eres un idiota Shining- piensa Trixie dándose un zape en la cara.

-okei…. Em…. Em…..- dice Shining con un tono nervioso- ¡hijo! Por qué no vienes a ver a tu hermanita-

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio e incomodidad, el pequeño Night Light va con sus padres a ver a su hermanita, en un principio el potrillo sintió algo de repulsión ante la criaturita, no solo porque sus padres le prestaban más atención a la niña que a él (al punto de que incluso un simple bostezo de la potrilla les parecía a Shining y a Trixie algo muy enternecedor) sino también porque la encontró cubierta de un líquido extraño y viscoso y también sangre, por lo que no tardó mucho en asociarlo con lo que estaba manchando sus pisos y sus únicas sabanas, esto confundió y repudio bastante al potrillo, eso hasta que la potrilla despertó.

Lentamente la potrilla empieza a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules y mira a su alrededor con algo de sorpresa y alegría al encontrar a toda su familia a su alrededor, la potrilla da un leve alarido de felicidad.

-es tan linda- dice Shining.

-cariño ¿Qué opinas de tu hermanita?- dice Trixie.

-ella…- dice Night Light algo incómodo.

-¿no quieres cargarla?- dice Trixie.

-cariño… no sé si sea buena idea el aún es un niño muy pequeño ¿no crees?- dice Shining.

-si lo que digas, ven cariño- dice Trixie abrasando a su hijo y poniéndolo de espaldas contra su pecho y con cuidado coloca a su hija en los cascos del potrillo, y al mismo tiempo esta lo abraza por la cintura y ayuda a sostener a la niña que estaba cuidadosamente envuelta entre una serie de mantas.

-haber con cuidado…. Eso es… no te preocupes, yo te estoy ayudando a sostenerla- dice Trixie- okei… solo sostén su cabecita que la tiene muy inclinada-

La potrilla empieza a reír y a aplaudir.

-ella…. Ella es mi hermana…- dice Night Light quien no podía evitar sentir ternura ante su hermanita.

-¡si ella es tu hermanita!- dice Trixie con una sonrisa.

-ella…. Es…- dice Night Light y en eso la potrilla levanta su pequeño casco y lo coloca contra la mejilla de Night Light, esta lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

-creo que le agradas mucho…. Ella te quiere- dice Trixie con una sonrisa.

-si… es muy linda… ¡y yo también la quiero mucho!- dice Night Light abrasando a la bebé fuertemente.

-es muy preciosa tu hermanita ¿verdad?- dice Trixie.

-sí, es muy bonita- dice Night Light.

-como tu madre- dice Shining con una sonrisa y mirando a Trixie a los ojos, esta se sonroja.

-como me gustaría que estos momentos nunca terminaran- piensa Trixie.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Shining.

-a nada…. ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de leer mis pensamientos?!- piensa Trixie con severidad.

-jeje, lo siento, solo no pienses en voz alta- Piensa Shining y da una leve risita, Trixie hace lo mismo y ambos se dan un beso de nariz.

-¿y cuál será su nombre?- dice Night Light.

-a bueno yo….- dice Shining.

-no empieces ya te dije que no le pondremos Twilight Sparkle si era niña- dice Trixie con severidad.

-el que allá dejado que Night Light tuviera el nombre de tu padre no te permite a ponerle a nuestra hija el nombre de tu hermana, tu madre o tu ¡ex-esposa!- piensa Trixie con severidad, pues le molestaba que en ocasiones Shining aun pensara en Cadance cuando ella supuestamente estaba durmiendo.

-bien… ¿Qué nombre sugieres?- dice Shining.

Trixie se pone algo pensativa y en eso está mira por la ventana, notando que ya era de noche, esta se queda mirando las estrellas y las constelaciones que estas formaban.

-me gusta Ara- dice Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Ara…. Sí, no está nada mal- dice Shining.

-¿tienes algo en contra del nombre que elegí?- piensa Trixie con severidad.

-¡no! ¡Está bien! Es un lindo nombre- dice Shining.

-si lo es…. Mi pequeña Ara- dice Trixie con ternura mientras acariciaba la crin de su hijita.

Fin del Flashback.

Una lagrima de nostalgia brota de su mejilla, este se limpia con su casco, pues sabía que todos esos grandes momentos que alguna vez tubo se han terminado, ya no tiene a nada ni nadie que le haga apreciar la vida, no tenía nada porque continuar.

-¿no estás pensando en lo que creo verdad?- se escucha, Shining sigue estando en una pose inmóvil, y de entre las sombras surge Flash Sentry.

-ya no me queda nada por que seguir- dice Shining suspirando mientras se ponía de pie y miraba en dirección a la ciénaga de los muertos con seriedad- además, tu no estás dispuesto a matarme ¿Por qué?-

-por qué….- dice Flash inexpresivo.

-¿no fui yo quien arruino tu vida? Vamos, castígame- dice Shining con seriedad intentando tentar a Flash a que lo ataque.

-es verdad…. Quiero matarte… pero, si saco todo lo que tengo dentro contra ti…. No te mataría…. No al instante… te torturaría antes de quitarte la vida- dice Flash.

-no me importa…. Mátame- implora Shining.

-no- dice Flash con seriedad- no me sentiría ajustó si te matara en este estado… no significaría nada… más que un acto de venganza es un acto de piedad-

-si…. Veo que no me mataras…- dice Shining con una risa psicótica- si se trata de un acto de piedad-

-no te matare….- dice Flash con seriedad- pero no puedo impedir que tu tomes tus propias decisiones sobre tu vida-

Shining mira en dirección a la ciénaga de los lamentos.

-pero antes de que hagas algo estúpido, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué quieres morir?- dice Flash con seriedad- tu hija murió pero… no me parece suficiente razón como para que quieras terminar con tu vida-

-no fui capaz de proteger a los seres que me importaba, no es justo que continúe con esto- dice Shining con severidad- es hora de que mi muerte llegue- dice Shining transformándose en lobo y se echa a correr en dirección a la ciénaga de los lamentos, este sabía que al estar de regreso a estas tierras el veneno que ahora cubre todas las tierras lo matarían en solo cuestión de minutos.

Flash observa como el lobo blanco corría en dirección al pantano, y pese a que algo en él quería detenerlo, otra parte de él le era indiferente lo que le pudiera pasar, y otra parte más de él, comprendía sus motivos para que realice esta acción.

Shining en su transformación de lobo espectral corre bajo la oscuridad de la noche, dirigiéndose hasta las tierras envenenadas de la ciénaga de los lamentos para poder terminar con su vida de una vez por todas, el dolor que este sentía en su corazón ya no lo resistía más y quería que esto terminara, que el dolor se detuviera, que su sufrimiento llegara a su fin.

Luego de un par de horas finalmente se encuentra frente a la ciénaga de los lamentos. Shining se detiene y retoma su transformación de poni, este se queda mirando lo que sería el final de su camino, el fin definitivo, todo estaba en un silencio predominante, interrumpido solo por su lenta respiración. Completamente inmóvil se queda observando la niebla que se extendía a lo largo de toda la ciénaga.

Shining se queda parado frente a la ciénaga, sin emitir un solo movimiento, pensando en sus seres queridos, en los momentos que paso con ellos, en todo lo que ellos significaron y marcaron en su vida.

-este es el fina…. Ahora estaré con ustedes- dice Shining sus pirando y finalmente dando una sonrisa mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta la niebla.

-si haces eso, nunca te reunirás con ellos- se escucha, Shining se detiene y siente un frio recorrerle la espalda al reconocer la voz. De repente de entre las sombras frente a èl aparece la alicornio oscura Reibenclow, esta vestía una larga capucha que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

-déjame en paz...- dice Shining.

-¿acaso sabes si quiera que lugar es este?- dice Reibenclow con severidad, Shining se queda callado, pues no tenía ni idea de qué lugar era este exactamente.

-hace 3000 años aproximadamente, dado a una serie de desacuerdos y conflictos entre dos razas diferentes se generó una guerra devastadora, la batalla duro semanas enteras sin descanso, al final miles de ponis y grifos murieron innecesariamente, sus cuerpos quedaron esparcidos a lo largo de todo el terreno de combate, una tormenta se manifestó y los cuerpos fueron enterrados entre un mar de fango- explica Reibenclow.

-…. Entonces…. La ciénaga de los lamentos era el campo de combate ¿no?- dice Shining.

-correcto… miles yacen en estas tierras, y para su desgracia, no solo hay soldados en estas tierras- dice Reibenclow.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Shining confundido.

-hace 2000 años aproximadamente, en la época de la migración, en las que ponis y grifos buscaron nuevas tierras, algunas caravanas cruzaron por este pantano, de todos los ponis que pasaron por estas tierras, y entre ellos había muchos niños…. fueron pocos los que lograron salir con vida, y todos ellos terminaron locos- dice Reibenclow con severidad.

-todos murieron…. Yo quiero morir- dice Shining con inexpresividad.

-si mueres en estas tierras, tu alma se convertirá en un espectro sin descanso, rondaras los terrenos del pantano durante toda tu eternidad, incluso existe la posibilidad de que tu alma desaparezca por completo- dice Reibenclow con severidad.

-no me importa…. Mi… mi bebé murió aquí…. Prometí que no la dejaría sola- dice Shining ya empezando a llorar, este empieza a caminar lentamente hasta la niebla.

-¡papi! ¡Por favor no!- se escucha, Shining se detiene de golpe al escuchar esas palabras, por un momento creyó que se trataba de su imaginación. Pero de repente algo lo toma por el casco.

-¡papi por favor no me dejes sola!- se escucha, Shining voltea y ve a su hija, su niña, su bebé, Ara, no era un espectro, ella en verdad estaba con vida.

-a…. Ara….- dice Shining impactado y un tanto incrédulo.

-¡papi! ¡por favor no lo hagas! ¡te quiero papi! - dice Ara mirando a Shining con ojos llorosos.

-hi…. ¡hija!- dice Shining abalanzándose contra su hija y aferrándose a ella fuertemente, en un largo y calido abraso de padre e hija, mares de lagrimas brotan de ambos al estar por fin juntos.

-tenía su cuerpo…. Pero no me fue fácil encontrar su alma, estaba perdida en la ciénaga de los lamentos- dice Reibenclow mientras contemplaba como Shining abrazaba a su hija fuertemente, ambos caen en llanto.

-¡mi niña… mi bebé!- dice Shining entre lágrimas.

-papi….- dice la potrilla entre sollozos.

-¡gracias! Muchas gra….- dice Shining pero cuando se da cuenta la alicornio oscura ya no se encontraba.

-papi…. Te…. Tenía miedo….- dice Ara entre lágrimas.

- ¡yo también, yo también! no….. No te preocupes mi vida… papi está aquí….- dice Shining.

-¡papi!- dice Ara entre lágrimas.

-¡perdóname! ¡no pude protegerte!- dice Shining entre lágrimas- lo siento mucho-

-papi…. te... te perdono... solo... No me vuelvas a dejar sola- dice Ara entre lágrimas.

-¡no, no más!- dice Shining.

-¡quiero ir a casa!- dice Ara entre sollozos.

-no te preocupes mi vida….. Estamos cerca…. De nuestro nuevo hogar- dice Shining- iremos a casa… no te preocupes…. nustra nueva casa... estaremos juntos-

Mientras tanto a lo lejos en lo alto del cielo nocturno, posado sobre una nube se encontraba Flash observando la conmovedora escena entre Shining y su hija, este se queda posado en la nube sin que alguno de ellos se dé cuenta, ya cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer es cuando este sale de su escondite y huye a las cuevas de la zona de cañones.

Mientras tanto en los terrenos de Chrysalis, la alicornio oscura Reibenclow llega a sus tierras para despedirse.

-la ciénaga de los lamentos está bajo control, confió en que me ayudaras a mantenerlo así- dice Reibenclow.

-Si….- Dice Chrysalis.

-bien…. Adiós- dice Reibenclow haciendo brillar su cuerno y creando un portal echo con energía morada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dice Chrysalis- crei que solo buscabas el alma de la potrilla para que su alma descansara en paz… por que…..-

-¿Por qué le regrese la vida?- dice Reibenclow y Chrysalis asiente con la cabeza.

-porque si dejaba que todo siguiera su curso, ellos nunca se reunirían, aun si Shining no muriera en la ciénaga de los lamentos, el buscaría otro método para morir, y eso al final lo convertiría en un alma en pena incapaz de ir al reino de castigo o de descanso eterno- dice Reibenclow con seriedad- para poder descansar en paz, uno tiene que vivir la vida antes de morir- dice con seriedad.

-entiendo….- dice Chrysalis.

Reibenclow cruza el portal y este se cierra casi al instante.

En una tierra inhóspita y en completa oscuridad, con campos de flores oscuras que despedían de si un brillo morado y ríos de miel brotando como agua, en las cercanías de lo que parecería ser una destrozada canterlot dos potrillos se encontraban jugando en este infierno como si fuera un simple patio de juegos.

-¡Gane!- dice uno de los potrillos.

-detesto jugar a las carreras con tigo Sleid, siempre ganas- dice una potrilla de poni terrestre gris, con las patas blancas y con crin amarilla y con las puntas de algunos mechones de color negro, y ojos naranjas, la potrilla tenía 5 años aproximadamente.

-esta vez estuviste apunto de arrebozarme jeje- dice el potrillo de nombre Sleid, el cual era un Pegaso gris oscuro de crin negra como las plumas de un cuervo y ojos rojos como la sangre, de aproximadamente 11 años.

-no es justo, tu siempre me ganas, este juego ya me aburrió- dice la potrilla con fastidio.

-oh vamos Elena, es divertido- dice Sleid.

-no lo es Sleid- dice la potrilla de mala gana.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me llames por mi antiguo nombre- dice Sleid con fastidio.

-mami te dice Sleid, así que yo te digo Sleid- dice Elena.

-pero no me gusta- dice Sleid con fastidio.

-entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Si cada semana te sacas un nombre nuevo- dice Elena.

-no es verdad- dice Sleid.

-si, primero Ancalagon, luego Oscure, luego pesadilla, luego espectro, luego sombra, luego Smoug, luego colmillo, luego Drago, Luego….- dice Elena.

-¡ya te entendí, ya te entendí, ya te entendí!- dice Sleid con fastidio.

-jejeje, pero es verdad, cada semana te sacas un nombre nuevo- dice Elena sacándole la lengua.

-es que aún no me decido- dice el potrillo rascándose la nuca.

-a mi me gusta Sleid- dice la potrilla.

-pero no me gusta ese nombre, entiende Elena- dice Sleid con fastidio.

-¿Por qué no? Antes de que mami me adoptara me llamaba Elena y no me vez cambiándome el nombre cada 5 minutos- dice la potrilla con un tono burlón.

-no me gusta Sleid… además mami dijo que si quiero me lo puedo cambiar- dice el potro poniéndose bastante serio y cruzándose de cascos.

-¿Por qué no? A mí me gusta Sleid- dice Elena.

-pues a mí no- dice con seriedad y fastidio.

-¿Por qué no?- dice Elena insistente.

-¡por que no! Me… me recuerda a mi otra vida….- dice el potro con cólera.

-mmmmmm, bueno…. Como digas Sleid- dice Elena.

-¡que no me llames Sleid!- dice molesto.

-jajajaja. Si como quieras Sleid- dice sacándole la lengua otra vez.

-aja… ¡ya se! Mi nombre será el mismo que el apellido de mami- dice Sleid.

-¿Star?- dice Elena- jeje no te queda-

-¡no! ¡su otro apellido! ¡Darkness! ¡Si, me gusta!- dice Sleid con una sonrisa- ¡ese será mi nombre!-

-si lo que digas Sleid- dice Elena con indiferencia.

-bueno…. Si no quieres jugar a las carreras ¿a qué quieres jugas entonces?- dice Sleid suspirando.

-mmmmm no lo sé mmmmm ¿Qué tal a las vencidas?- dice Elena.

-mmmm nop… a mí no me gusta ese juego- dice Sleid.

-por qué te gano ¿verdad?- dice Elena con un tono burlón.

-no, como crees…. Es solo que tengo ganas de otra cosa…. Que tal…. Escondida- dice Sleid.

-mmmmmm quizás- dice la potrilla pensativa- pero hay que poner reglas, la última vez que jugamos escondidas te escondiste en un volcán y sabes cómo odio el fuego- dice Elena con severidad.

-jeje, perdona- dice Sleid rascándose la nuca.

De repente de entre la tierra surge una gigantesca criatura monstruosa, cubierta de espinas blancas y ojos rojos, esta da un rugido y se posa frente a los potrillos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Elena.

-neta, tus mascotas me dan miedo- dice Sleid.

-son inofensivos, siempre y cuando no me hagas enojar- dice Elena con una mirada siniestra.

-aja…. – Dice Sleid con algo de miedo.

-¡mami regreso!- dice Elena emocionada.

-¡mami regreso! ¡una carrera!- dice Sleid abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo igual que un cohete.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- dice Elena con fastidio, esta se monta sobre la gigantesca criatura de espinas blancas y a esta le brotan unas alas de la espalda y emprende el vuelo a toda velocidad y vuela en dirección al castillo abandonado.

Ambos potrillos se dirigen al castillo abandonado.

-jeje, llegue primero- dice Sleid con una sonrisa, entrando por un agujero en el techo y aterrizando en el centro del gran salón, frente a una alicornio oscura, esta era Reibenclow.

De repente una de las paredes es derribada y una serie de escombros caen sobre Sleid.

-¡Mami ya llegue!- dice Elena bajándose de la espalda de la criatura de espinas blancas y corriendo a abrazar a Reibenclow.

-si jeje también te extrañe mi vida ejem ¿y donde dejaste a Sleid?- dice Reiben mirando en dirección a los escombros.

-¿Sleid? Mmmm creo que llegue primero ¡siiiiii!- dice Elena.

-si… en tus sueños- dice Sleid surgiendo de entre las rocas.

-jeje, ¿cómo les fue mis niños?- dice Reibenclow.

-¡muy bien mami!- dicen los potrillos al unísono.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- dice Sleid- 2 días enteros-

-si… 2 días… jeje, tenía trabajo que hacer cariño- dice Reibenclow con una sonrisa- ¿y sus hermanitos?-

-Fluttershy está con ellos en la torre norte- dice Elena.

-¿norte? ¿Qué le paso a la sur?- dice Reibenclow extrañada.

-se derrumbó- dice Elena con indiferencia, como si esto fuera algo muy común para ella.

- Génesis estaba llorando- responde Sleid.

-okei…. Entiendo lo que paso- dice Reibenclow suspirando.

Reibenclow sube por las escaleras y llega hasta una gran habitación, en el centro se encontraban dos cunas, y sentada en una silla se encontraba Fluttershy, pero no era la Fluttershy que conocemos, pues esta tenia puesto en su cuello el collar de su elemento de la armonía el cual despedía un brillo oscuro, sus ojos despedían un brillo rozado y su larga crin roza terminaba en un siniestro brillo oscuro (creo que es evidente de que se trata de una dimensión paralela)

-¿Cómo se portaron?- dice Reibenclow.

-Sirius estuvo durmiendo casi todo el tiempo, pero tu hija no dejaba de llorar- dice Fluttershy suspirando- tuve que cambiarla de habitación porque derrumbo el techo sobre nosotros.

-enserió…. Perdona… no creí tardarme tanto- dice Reibenclow apenada y yendo hasta la cuna, esta se asoma y divisa a una bebe de alicornio oscuro con crin morada y sus patas despedían un brillo morado similar al de Reiben, la potrilla estaba envuelta entre una serie de sábanas blancas con inscripciones doradas.

-hola… hola- dice Reiben con un tono enternecedor, en eso la potrilla empieza a abrir los ojos y al ver a Reiben esta empieza a reír, Reiben toma a la potrilla y la acurruca entre sus cascos.

-te extraño mucho- dice Fluttershy suspirando.

-si lo se… hola como estas mi pequeña Génesis- dice Reibenclow dándole de besitos a su hija.

-¿Cómo estas mi vida? ¿Tú también me extrañaste?, jeje yo también- dice Reiben con un tono enternecedor y abrasando fuertemente a su hija.

Reiben la acomoda entre sus cascos y mira la otra cuna, en donde se encontraba otro bebe de alicornio negro, de crin verde. Sin embargo, pese a lo que se deben estar imaginando, no era hermano gemelo de la otra potrilla, pues la pequeña Génesis tiene 5 meces de nacida, mientras que el pequeño Sirius solo dos meces.

Reiben mira a su familia, sus 4 hijos, esta da una sonrisa al por verlos después de varios días de estar ausente.

-los extrañe a todos- dice Reiben con una sonrisa- mis niños, en verdad no saben cómo los extrañe-

-si mi hermana Tawriel o mi madre me vieran ahora…. Seguro que estarían felices por mí... Al ver que por fin soy feliz- piensa Reiben mientras abrazaba a todos sus hijos en un largo abrazo.


	29. Chapter 29

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 29. Quiebre.

En las profundidades de un cañón un poni encapuchado caminaba en dirección al noroeste, este poni era Shining Armor, quien desde hace barias semanas se adentró a este cañón rocoso con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo hogar en el bosque azul. En el lomo del unicornio se encontraba su pequeña hija la cual pese a estar despierta, se mantenía muy callada, al igual que el resto del camino los últimos días, luego de horas de caminata Shining se detiene en un barranco y prepara las cosas para acampar, este prende una fogata y le ofrece a su hija algo de alimento, la cual lo toma sin mucha importancia.

-creo que falta poco- dice Shining suspirando mientras miraba en dirección al noroeste.

-eso dijiste hace dos semanas- dice Ara con inexpresividad y algo de aburrimiento- hay no... creo que ya esta por oscurecer- dice Ara con algo de miedo.

-¿todavía tienes esas pesadillas?- dice Shining, y su hija asiente con la cabeza.

-sabes que ya no pueden hacerte daño…. ¿verdad?- dice Shining pero su hija no responde, y en lugar de eso se coloca en posición fetal y oculta la cabeza. Desde hace barias semanas Ara ha tenido una serie de pesadillas, en las cuales se ve a sí misma atrapada en las profundidades de un lago oscuro, siendo tomada por cientos de cuerpos de ponis y grifos deformes, que la arrastraban a la oscuridad eterna, cada noche es el mismo sueño y esto perturba bastante a la pobre potrilla que ruega porque esto ya pare.

-ya cariño…. Ya paso….- dice Shining colocando a su hija contra su pecho, esta empieza a llorar.

-¡fue horrible!- dice Ara entre lágrimas.

-lo se…. Lo se… pero ya pazo mi cielo- dice Shining con un tono comprensivo.

-¿quieres que deje la fogata encendida esta noche?- dice Shining.

-si por favor…- dice Ara aun con su rostro oculto entre sus cascos.

-está bien…. Pero no te preocupes cariño…- dice Shining.

Luego de la cena Shining recuesta a su hija cobijándola con algunas mantas, las cuales ya no eran las viejas y desgastadas que tenían, ahora eran unas mantas grises muy diferentes a las que antes solían tener, estas las encontraron al poco tiempo que se adentraron en el cañón, ellos no saben quiénes fueron los que las dejaron, pues no había nadie a los alrededores, pero según parece eran para ellos.

A la potrilla le toma un momento poder conciliar el sueño, pero después de algunas horas esta se queda profundamente dormida. Una vez que la potrilla se ha dormido Shining se levanta y se posa en el borde del acantilado, mirando en dirección a las estrellas.

-estoy seguro que mañana o más tardar en dos días llegaremos al bosque azul...- dice Shining suspirando.

-sé que estas hay- dice Shining con Frialdad, de repente de entre las sombras aparece un poni encapuchado, este era Flash Sentry.

-tienes buen oído- dice Flas con inexpresividad.

-mejor que el tuyo- dice Shining- ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de seguirme? ¿vas a matarme ahora que mi hija más me necesita?-

-debería hacerlo- dice Flash con seriedad-… pero no… no ahora-

-entiendo tus motivos para querer matarme pero….- dice Shining.

-¡tú me acecinaste! ¡Terminaste con mi vida! ¡Por ti estoy así!- dice Flash quitándose la capucha y rebelando una serie de cicatrices horrendas que tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-ya te dije… no era yo mismo ese día- dice Shining con inexpresividad.

-jejeje, no te creo… sé que me odiabas, y más porque yo fui el que embarazo a tu hermana- dice Flash.

-me parece suficiente razón…. Me entere en mal momento- dice Shining suspirando- los instintos terminaron nublando mi juicio- dice Shining.

-aja como digas… ahora… nunca poder regresar con ellas- dice Flash con un tono melancólico- regresar con mi hija-

-¿Por qué no regresas? Supongo que si ella te ama te aceptara-dice Shining.

-no lo sabes ¿verdad? Ella se va a volver a cazar… incluso está embarazada otra vez- dice Flash- ella ya me olvido, ¡y no soy tan celoso y estúpido como para matar a su novio y hacerla sufrir!- dice mirando a Shining con malos ojos.

-shhhhhh, Ara está durmiendo- dice Shining un tanto incómodo.

-ya no me queda nada…. y tú ¿porque no regresas con tu Cadance?- dice Flash.

-ella envió a los grifos por mí, ella ya no me ama, me quiere muerto- dice Shining con melancolía.

-hui…- dice Flash.

-tenía una familia…. Un hogar, una esposa… dos hijos…. La perdí a ella y a mi primogénito en esa tormenta- dice Shining, en eso Flash se muerde el labio.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Invocar semejante tormenta- dice Shining con seriedad.

-hice un trato con un brujo- dice Flash- pero se me salió de control... yo solo quería matarte a ti-

-¿Qué clase de trato?- dice Shining.

-preferiría no hablar de eso- dice Flash con inexpresividad.

-entiendo… supongo que él fue el mismo que te entrego esa arma- dice Shining.

-si…- dice Flash mientras sostenía con fuerza su daga con cadena roja.

-mi esposa y mi hijo murieron por tu culpa sabes… mi hija es todo lo que me queda ahora…-dice Shining.

-tú al menos tienes algo- dice Flash.

-por poco la perdí... no podemos seguir así- dice Shining.

-sabes que no fue mi intención… el que tu esposa e hijo….- dice Flash.

-lo se… Trixie siempre me decía que era un idiota que actuaba sin razón… en la ciénaga de los lamentos me acobarde, actué sin pensar y provoque la ira de los difuntos- dice Shining- mi hija casi muere por mi culpa-

-si- dice Flash con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que aras si un día logras tu objetivo?- dice Shining- si un día logras matarme-

-yo…. No lo sé….- dice Flash suspirando- por años matarte fue mi único deseo…. Pero el verte destrozado… termino con mis deseos…. Ahora, no me queda nada… tu terminaste con mi vida- dice Flash con severidad- debería matarte... pero no puedo... creo que no soy tan maldito como creí-

-y tu ¿Qué harás para protegerla?- dice Flash.

-hay un lugar…. Era un sitio muy hermoso…. Donde espero, nos podamos establecer- dice Shining mientras pensaba en el bosque azul, y acariciaba la crin de su hija.

Un silencio se cierne por un largo rato hasta que de repente se escuchan unos llantos, era Ara la cual estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la potrilla no dejaba de suplicar que la dejaran en paz, que la soltaran, que se fueran.

-¡Ara! Tranquila mi cielo…. Tranquila… papi está aquí… - dice Shining abrasando a su hija, despierta y empieza a llorar fuertemente, esta esconde su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

-¡papi! ¡Esos ponis!- dice Ara entre llantos y sollozos. Desde aquel incidente que tuvieron la potrilla ella no dejaba de revivir su incidente con los espectros de la ciénaga de los lamentos en sus sueños. Shining la acurruco entre sus cascos y la arrullo en estos hasta que esta volviera a dormirse.

-no deja de soñar con ellos- dice Flash.

-vio a la muerte misma en persona… la afecto mucho más de lo que esperaba- dice Shining con pesar- ¡la infancia de mi hija se fue al caño! Vio morir a su madre…. Y ahora esto….- dice ya a punto de jalarse de los cabellos y dar un grito de cólera-

-quizás no sea tan débil como crees….- dice Flash con seriedad.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Shining.

-tu hija ha pasado por mucho, pero, no creo que sea tan vulnerable como piensas, poco a poco ha demostrado su fuerza, tiene mucho valor y potencial, estoy seguro que con el tiempo superara esto- dice Flash.

-eso espero- dice Shining suspirando.

-Shining…. ¿sabes quién es ella? Esa alicornio- dice Flash.

-nunca antes había escuchado de su existencia… ni siquiera sabía que había otras princesas después de las dos hermanas, mi Cadance y mi hermana- dice Shining.

-si yo también- dice Flash- no se quien haya sido… pero era muy poderosa, nunca antes sentí una presencia tan grande-

-si lo se…. Solo…. Que…. Lo que no entiendo… es porque… porque me devolvió a mi hija….- dice Shining.

-porque yo se lo pedí- se escucha, Shining mira entre sus cascos y ve a su hija despierta.

-Ara…- dice Shining.

-ella me encontró en las profundidades de lago…. me saco y me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar donde podría descansar en paz.… pero.… yo le dije que quería estar con tigo- dice Ara.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

La espera a terminado, por fin después de nueve meces de espera está por nacer el bebé de Twilight, a diferencia del primer parto de Twilight este fue completamente natural, lo que significó un intenso dolor y esfuerzo por parte de la pobre Twilight Sparkle, el parto duro barias horas y mientras Bast (la pareja de Twilight) se encontraba ayudando en la labor de parto a Twilight, Lúthien se encontraba bajo el cuidado de Spike, Fluttershy y las demás, esperando en la sala de espera, pese a lo alejados que se encontraban de la sala de partos, en momentos podían escuchar los gritos y alaridos de Twilight.

-mami está sufriendo mucho….- dice Lúthien con pena y preocupación.

-si…. Creo que le ha de doler mucho, mucho, mucho- dice Pinkie Pie.

-como no le va a doler, es como si intentara pasar una sandía por un agujero del tamaño de una manzana- piensa Applejack- y creo que decir manzana es demasiado grande- piensa ella mientras recordaba su anterior parto de hace 2 años.

-no te preocupes mi cielo… ella está bien solo….- dice Fluttershy colocando su casco contra el hombro de la potrilla.

-con esos gritos creo que dejaría sordo a cualquiera- dice Rainbow Dash.

-cierra la boca Rainbow- dice Applejack con fastidio- ninguna de ustedes sabe lo que se siente dar a luz-

-bueno pero no te enojes- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no creen que es demasiado todo esto….. ¿Por qué Blu y Lúthien se encuentran aquí?- dice Rarity.

-ha bueno….- dice Fluttershy apenada.

-es que….- dice Spike.

-no tenía con quien dejar a Blu…- dice Fluttershy- todas estamos aquí-

-y Lúthy quería venir….- dice Spike.

-si es verdad…. Quiero ver cómo sigue mami- dice la potrilla.

-aun asi…. Creo que esto es demasiado para dos potrillos- dice Rarity.

-estoy de acuerdo con Rarity, por eso deje a mi hijo con su padre en casa- dice Applejack.

-Fluttershy, Spike, creo que será mejor que se lleven a Lúthien, Blu y Pinkie Pie con ustedes y regresen a casa- dice Rarity.

-sí, mejor llévense a los niños de aquí- dice Applejack.

-si por que…. momento… ¡¿Por qué a mí también?!- dice Pinkie Pie irritada.

-por qué….- dice Rarity pensativa, no porque no tuviera razones para que se fuera, sino porque no quería sonar grosera.

-¡pues es muy simple Pinkie, es porque tu…..!- dice Rainbow Dash pero justo cuando estaba por terminar la oración Applejack le mete una manzana en la boca.

-¿de dónde sacaste una manzana?- dice Fluttershy extrañada.

-de la crin de Pinkie Pie- dice Applejack.

-¡ehy esa era mi merienda!- dice Pinkie Pie molesta.

-¿tu merienda es media docena de manzanas?- dice Applejack.

-¡y también un racimo de uvas y dos litros de chocolate caliente!- dice Pinkie Pie sacando un termo de dos litros de quien sabe dónde.

-¿y todo eso lo tenías escondido en tu crin?- pregunta Lúthien un tanto curiosa.

-bueno, hay otras cosas que las escondo fuera de cuadro, donde nadie las ve- dice Pinkie Pie miran do en dirección hacia con nosotros.

-no miren detrás de ustedes- dice Pinkie Pie con un tono siniestro, nosotros volteamos y no vemos a nadie.

-¡Ajajajajaja! Cayeron ¿a qué voltearon? ¿Verdad? Jajajajajajaj- dice Pinkie Pie tirándose de espaldas y muriéndose de la risa- ¡cayeron redonditos! Jajajaja-

-¿de qué se ríe?- dice Rainbow Dash un tanto nerviosa.

-ni idea- dice Rarity.

-bueno Fluttershy, Spike…. Niños…. Pinkie, Esto tomara mucho tiempo, además es tarde, lo mejor será que descansen, vallan a casa- dice Applejack suspirando.

-¿y por qué yo también?- dice Pinkie un tanto irritada.

-por que….. Porque Fluttershy no puede cuidar sola a los niños- dice Aplejack con una falsa sonrisa.

-si… Pinkie… por favor ven y ayúdame- dice Fluttershy.

-bueno… está bien ¡para que son las amigas después de todo!- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-mmmm, pensándolo bien… Spike ya es más grande y maduro- dice Applejack en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- dice Spike.

-creo que lo mejor será que Spike se quede con nosotras- dice Applejack.

-¡y por qué el sí se puede quedar!- dice Pinkie Pie irritada.

-porque necesitamos de su fuego mágico, no le hemos avisado a la Princesa Celestia y a Cadance- dice Applejack.

-no se preocupen ya les avisé- dice Spike.

-¿a qué horas?- dice Applejack.

-mmmmmm creo que mientras todas se encontraba sentadas en la sala de espera, escribí los pergaminos y los envié- dice Spike pensativo.

- bueno…. Solo quería que estuvieras aquí en caso de que necesitáramos enviar algún mensaje- dice Applejack.

-si ya les aviso no creo que sea necesario tenerlo aquí- dice Rarity.

-supongo que si- dice Applejack-¿Spike quieres quedarte?-

-¡y por qué a él si le preguntas!- dice Pinkie irritada.

-bueno…. Creo que mejor acompañare a Fluttershy y Pinkie- dice Spike.

-de acuerdo- dice Applejack.

-adiós entonces- dice Rainbow Dash.

-vámonos Lúthy- dice Spike.

-pero yo quería ver a mi hermanito- dice Lúthien.

-no te preocupes…. Mañana temprano vendremos- dice Spike.

Todas se despiden y posteriormente Lúthien, Blu, Spike, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se retiran y se encaminan a la casa de Fluttershy donde pasarían la noche.

-¿yo también puedo irme?- dice Rainbow Dash con aburrimiento.

-no- dice Applejack.

Mientras tanto en la sala de partos, Twilight hacia un gran esfuerzo por pujar, esta no podía soportar el dolor que sentía, esta sentía como si se estuviera partiendo en dos, mientras los médicos y Bast que se encontraban a su alrededor intentaban ayudarla y no paraban de decirle que pujara.

-¡estoy pujando que no lo ven!- dice Twilight con desespero e irritabilidad.

-cariño… vas bien- dice Bast con un tono sumiso y temeroso.

Pasan barias horas más antes de que los gritos y alaridos de Twilight fueran callados y en su lugar fueran remplazados por los llantos de un bebé, anunciando el nacimiento de su nuevo bebé.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal.

La princesa Cadance se encontraba en su habitación revisando algunos papeles, esta mostraba una cara inexpresiva mientras leía un viejo libro de poesía, esta da un suspiro de fastidio y deja el libro sobre una mesita, se levanta y se dirige a su ventana, esta empieza a contemplar su reino, es entonces que se escucha que tocan a la puerta.

-pase- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-disculpe princesa…. Traigo la correspondencia- dice un guardia que apenas y si asoma la cabeza, este se mostraba un tanto temeroso, como si en cualquier momento Cadance fuera a atacarlo.

-déjela sobre la mesita y en un momento la revisare- dice Cadance sin dirigirle la mirada al guardia.

-si princesa- dice el guardia entrando y rápidamente este deja las cartas sobre la mesa y acto seguido se retira.

Poco después Cadance se dirige a su mesa y toma las cartas, esta se sienta aun lado de la chimenea y se sienta en un sofá.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- dice Cadance mientras tomaba las cartas y las revisaba de una por una.

-carta de Celestia- dice Cadance con indiferencia y la arroja al fuego.

-carta de Luna- dice y hace lo mismo.

-mensaje de la reunión de gobernantes…..- dice tirándolo al fuego.

-¿Qué es esto? Un pergamino de Spike- dice está desenrollando el pergamino y dándole una rápida leída.

-interesante… la fecha esperada ha llegado, jeje creo que es hora de que empiece- dice Cadance con malicia, esta toma un pergamino y empieza a escribir una nota que decía.

Llego el momento si quieres que te pague llega a tiempo, bar el casco oxidado a las afueras del imperio de Cristal a mañana a las 11 de la noche, nos veremos hay, no llegues tarde.

Acto seguido esta hace brillar su cuerno con fuego mágico similar al de Spike y envía el pergamino.

Al día siguiente en Ponyville, Twilight se encontraba recostado en una cama de hospital, esta pese a lo cansada que se sentía seguía despierta, pues algo la preocupaba.

-cariño… aun estas despierta- dice Bast entrando- ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano? Será mejor que descanses- dice Bast preocupado.

-no tengo sueño Bast- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- dice Bast preocupado.

-nuestro bebé esta en observación…- dice Twilight.

-si lo se…. Hable con los médicos y parece que todo está bien- dice Bast con una sonrisa.

-¿enserió?- dice Twilight con un tono serio.

-si…. Está bien, no te preocupes… nació sana- dice Bast- solo le harán unos exámenes más y la traeré-

-lloro….- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué mi cielo?- dice Bast un tanto confundido.

-nuestro bebé…. Lloro al nacer….- dice Twilight- nunca creí llegar a oír tal cosa…. Lúthien nunca lloro… ni siquiera de bebé….- dice con cólera y tristeza.

-sabes…. Que el que un bebé nazca llorando… es bueno ¿no?- dice Bast.

-si…. Lo se…. Mi bebé…. Nació llorando…. Sig…. Significa que…. que…- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-significa que nació sana- dice Bast tomándola por el casco- ella está bien…. No heredó la misma condición de Lúthien-

-¡mi bebé!- dice Twilight abrasando fuertemente a Bast.

Un par de horas después llegan Fluttershy, Spike y las demás, esta iba a ser la primera vez que Lúthien viera a su hermanito, las mane six quedan de verse en la sala de espera del hospital, una vez hay todas se dirigen a ver a la bebé de Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity ya la vieron, y se quedaron en el hospital a esperar a las demás, pasando el medio día ya todas se encontraban reunidas, y juntas avanzaron hasta la habitación de Twilight quien ahora se encontraba con el bebé luego de que se le hicieran una serie de pruebas.

Todas entran a la habitación, encontrando a Twilight recostada en una cama que yacía hasta el fondo del cuarto junto a una ventana, y entre sus cascos, envuelto entre una serie de mantas blancas se encontraría su nuevo bebé. Todas se quedan paradas en la puerta, mirando desde esa distancia a Twilight con su nuevo hijo.

- Lúthien…. Ven cariño…. Ve a ver a tu hermanita- dice Twilight, Lúthien avanza lentamente y es entonces que se da cuenta que ella es la única que estaba avanzando, esta voltea detrás de si viendo a las demás aun paradas junto a la puerta.

-ve Lúthien, nosotras esperaremos aquí- dice Applejack.

-vamos Lúthy, en un momento iremos- dice Spike.

La potrilla sigue avanzando hasta donde se encontraba Twilight, y ya cuando llego a donde se encontraba la cama Bast la toma y la carga, lo primero que ve la potrilla es un bulto de sabanas, pero es entonces que Twilight descubre al bebé que envolvía rebelando a una bebé de alicornio de color amarillo claro y crin morado con mechones rosados.

-saluda a tu hermanita- dice Twilight con una ligera y enternecedora sonrisa.

-ho…. Hola…- dice Lúthien con algo de asombro- ¿ella es mi hermanita?-

La bebé empieza a despertar y al ver a su hermanita empieza a reír.

-creo… creo que le agrado- dice Lúthien con una ligera sonrisa.

-pero claro mi cielo… eres su hermana mayor- dice Twilight.

-¿crees que sea la mejor hermana de todas?- dice Lúthien mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la potrilla, y es entonces que la bebé la toma con su pequeño casco.

-claro mi cielo- dice Twilight acariciando su mejilla- estoy segura que lo serás-

-¡si es una niña!- grita Pinkie Pie rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Pinkie Pie! SHHHHHHHHHHH- dicen todas al unísono.

Mientras tanto en un paraje desolado, un agotado Shining Armor camina ya exhausto completamente, paso casi todo el día caminando, cada paso que el daba era un martirio para sus adoloridos cascos, pero para su fortuna el anochecer está muy cerca, y pronto el podrá descansar.

-papi….- dice Ara que se encontraba en su lomo.

-no te preocupes…. Buscare un sitio para pasar la noche- dice Shining.

-no papi…. Huelo a agua- dice Ara.

-¿Qué?- dice Shining.

-¡sí! ¡Creo que es un rio!- dice Ara sonriendo.

-yo… yo también…- dice Shining dando una sonrisa, y es entonces que las energías le regresan y se echa a correr, este corre rápidamente hasta llegar a una colina la cual el rápidamente escala.

-¡ese aroma! ¡Creo que llegamos!- dice Shining.

-¡enserio!- dice Ara emocionada.

Shining escala la montaña, lo primero que ve es un riachuelo a lo lejos, y casi hasta el fondo empieza a divisar lo que serían los arboles azules, ellos habían llegado por fin al bosque de los sueños perdidos (o bosque azul).

-¡llegamos papi!- dice Ara emocionada- ¡Siiiiiiiiii, llegamos!-

-¡si llegamos! Lle…. – dice Shining, pero es entonces que su larga sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desaparece por completo al mirar más al fondo, más adelante al menos medio bosque ya no estaba y en su lugar solo se encontraba un paraje desértico, las bases de los troncos, lo que antes era un abundante e inmenso bosque místico ya no estaba, siglos de vida estaban siendo cortados, la desolación y la muerte asecha en el bosque ya cortado, consumiéndolo poco a poco, la deforestación aniquila esta tierra de sueños y esperanzas.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del imperio de Cristal en un bar de mala muerte, una yegua encapuchada se encaminaba a este sitio.

-falta poco- dice la yegua con inexpresividad, esta era Cadance, la yegua encapuchada entra a la taberna, dentro encontraría a docenas de ebrios y vagabundos, dado a la sucia y vieja capucha que esta vestía ninguno de ellos la noto, para los ojos de todos ellos Cadance no era más que un pobre diablo más del bar.

-¿Qué le servimos?- dice el cantinero.

-solo vine por una habitación- responde ella con una vos seria (antes existían algunos bares que tenían pequeños dormitorios para los viajeros)

-solo me queda una y es muy pequeña y el baño se tapó- dice el cantinero.

-no importa, démela- dice Cadance con inexpresividad, el cantinero le da las llaves y es entonces que Cadance toma asiento, con su mirada fija contra la puerta.

Pasan algunos minutos y un viejo reloj que se encontraba colgando por encima de la puerta marca las 11 de la noche.

-es hora- dice Cadance con seriedad, mientras enfocaba su atención en la salida.

Acto seguido se escucha un fuerte aleteo y es entonces que algo aterriza a las afueras del bar, se escuchan unos fuertes pasos acercándose poco a poco, es entonces que por la puerta entra un grifo de gran tamaño, con un plumaje negro como alas de cuervo y revestido con algunas manchas rojas, el grifo a simple vista era intimidante y siniestro, uno de sus ojos tenía una larga cicatriz en forma de X y un ojo de vidrio, en sus patas tenia puestas unas largas garras de metal, al entrar al bar todos guardaron silencio.

Es entonces que Cadance se levanta y camina hasta un pasillo, esta le hace una seña al grifo y este la sigue hasta una pequeña habitación con solo un catre como cama, y una pequeña mesa, el lugar estaba en condiciones insalubres, con cucarachas y ratas rondando por todo el suelo.

-no tenías que hacerme una seña, reconocería tu perfume a kilómetros de distancia- dice el grifo con un tono burlón.

-si como digas- dice Cadance con seriedad mientras miraba por el pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie los vea y es entonces que esta cierra la puerta con seguro.

-imagino que este no es un lugar donde una princesa debería estar- dice el grifo con una ligera sonrisa, sentándose en un banco mientras Cadance se sentaba en la cama.

-eso no es algo que te incumba- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-bien ¿y por qué me llamaste a este sitio tan repulsivo?- dice el grifo.

-no pueden verme con tigo en el imperio de Cristal- responde Cadance.

-jeje, sí, pero me refiero a ¿Por qué me llamaste? Fue hace 3 meces que me convocaste por primera vez y me ofreciste el trabajo, pero dijiste que lo pensarías, jajajá, creí que te habías arrepentido- dice el grifo.

-no dije que lo pensaría, dije que debíamos esperar el momento- aclara Cadance con seriedad.

-¿entonces ya nació?- dice el grifo.

-ayer en la noche- responde Cadance con una sonrisa.

-no entiendo por qué esperar tanto, pude haber hecho mi trabajo hace tres meces – dice el grifo.

-no lo entiendes, tenía que ser un momento en el que nadie se lo espere, y ahora estará más vulnerable que nunca para que la ejecutes- dice Cadance.

-si como quieras jeje, pero ¿cómo planeas que sea?- dice el grifo.

-quiero que la mates en dos días en Ponyville, ella estará hay, no se lo esperara, Claws Killer - dice Cadance con una sicótica sonrisa.

-matarla en Ponyville…. No lo sé, quizás no haiga tantos guardias en ese pueblucho, pero habrá muchos ponis, que me verán, no podré hacerlo en ese sitio- dice el grifo con seriedad.

-jeje, tengo entendido que eres un excelente arquero ¿no?- dice Cadance.

-si lo soy, pero me parece muy…. No lo sé, la primera vez que nos reunimos creí que querías que sufriera los 7 infiernos de Dante antes de partir- dice Claws Killer mientras hacia un brusco movimiento con sus garras metálicas.

-si, pero lo he pensado, y creo que es un poco exagerado, prefiero que todos la vean morir, ella desangrándose lentamente, intentando todo por seguir respirando, mientras sus seres queridos la miran con desespero, intentando reanimarla y ella finalmente muere en los cascos de ellos- dice Cadance con excitación.

-muy bien, lo hare, aún tengo mis dudas sobre efectuar el golpe en ese pueblucho, pero está bien, si es lo que quieres, pero te costara muy caro- dice Claws Killer, es entonces que Cadance saca un costal de entre su capucha, lleno de gemas y diamantes.

-este es solo tu primer pago- dice Cadance con una macabra sonrisa- el segundo te lo daré cuando Celestia ya no exista en este mundo jejeje-


	30. Chapter 30

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 30. La nueva hija del crepúsculo.

La luna resplandece en lo alto, bañando con su luz a las tierras desoladas, un sitio que solía gozar de vida, paz y tranquilidad ahora se ve amenazado por la expansión de los Grifos, los gigantescos y frondosos árboles azules estaban siendo talados de uno por uno, los bastos terrenos se veía amenazados, ahora solo quedaba menos de la mitad del bosque, aproximadamente solo una tercera parte de lo que era un paraíso, sus recursos naturales estaban siendo explotados y pronto se construiría una nueva ciudad en estas tierras.

-Trixie quería irse….. Esa noche…. ¿acaso ella sabía que algo así pasaría?- dice Shining tumbándose de rodillas, mientras recordaba el como un día de la nada Trixie le exigía que dejaran el bosque azul, probablemente, ella tuvo algún pequeño insistente con los leñadores, o vio algo sospechosos el día que ella y su hijo se perdieron toda una tarde.

-papi….. ¿Te pasa algo?- dice Ara quien aún no comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando.

-no podemos…. No podremos quedarnos mi cielo…- dice Shining con rendición, este mira a su alrededor y a lo lejos distingue a un grupo de Grifos leñadores salir de entre el bosque.

-si nos quedamos ellos nos encontraran- dice Shining con pesar.

-pe…. Pero…. Dijiste que era seguro- dice Ara.

-me temo que eso termino…- dice Shining con pesar y cólera- termino hace 4 años-

-entonces…. ¿A dónde iremos?- dice Ara con pesar.

- solo queda un sitio a donde podríamos ir….- dice Shining en voz baja.

-pero es muy peligroso para mi niña…. No puedo ponerla en riesgo…. Aunque…. Si permanezco aquí…. No tardaran en encontrarnos…- piensa Shining, este se estaba cuestionando que hacer, pues no importara ya lo que decidiera, toda opción tenía sus riesgos.

-papi….. ¿Qué aremos?- dice Ara.

-esta noche…. Nos adentraremos en el bosque…. Y nos quedaremos solo esta noche….- dice Shining- para poder descansar un poco mi cielo-

-pero…. Después….. Que haremos….- dice Ara intrigada- si ya no nos queda ningún sitio a donde ir-

-de echo…. Aún queda un sitio mi cielo….- dice Shining con un nudo a la garganta.

-¿Dónde?- dice Ara.

-se le conoce como…. dice Shining con inseguridad- El... bosque negro-

Mientras tanto en ponibille, han pasado dos días desde el nacimiento de la hija de Twilight, dado a algunas complicaciones con el parto esta se tuvo que quedar las siguientes noches en el hospital para estar en observación, pese a que su hija nació completamente sana la potrilla también fue sometida a una serie de exámenes bajo el mandato de Twilight, esto para asegurarse completamente de que su bebé no haya nacido con alguna enfermedad o complicación.

Ahora ya pasados los dos días a ambas se les ha dado de alta, y las mane six fueron a recogerlas, estas llegaron al hospital desde temprano ya ahora están esperando a que Twilight salga con su bebé, estas la esperan en la enfermería un tanto impacientes mientras Bast iba por ellas hasta su habitación.

-bueno…. Es hora mi cielo- dice Bast entrando con una silla de ruedas, Twilight se encontraba sentada en la cama con su bebé en cascos.

-si…- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-haber… déjame ayudarte….- dice Bast ya apunto de cargarla hasta la silla, pero Twilight se levanta y se sienta en la silla de ruedas sin ayuda de Bast.

-no estoy tan delicada Bast, solo un poco cansada- dice Twilight suspirando.

-perdona….- dice Bast.

-no te disculpes…. ¿Por qué siempre te disculpas por cualquier cosa?- dice Twilight.

-lo siento….- dice Bast apenado.

-jeje, te dije que no te disculparas- dice Twilight.

-¿estas enojada?- dice Bast.

-no…. No estoy enojada- dice Twilight- tenemos un bebé sano…. ¿Por qué eh de estar enojada?- dice Twilight.

-te noto muy…. Em…- dice Bast nervioso.

-no estoy enojada Bast- dice Twilight suspirando.

-entonces…. ¿Por qué estas así? Siento que algo te preocupa- dice Bast- si es que aun tienes miedo de que nuestra hija tenga algo…. Bueno…. Ya la sometiste a muchos exámenes y los médicos no encontraron nada malo….- dice Bast.

-lo se pero…- dice Twilight.

-solo lograste que nuestra hija llorara…. Esos exámenes son demasiado para una recién nacida cariño….- dice Bast.

-solo quería estar segura…- dice Twilight suspirando- y me alegra que nuestra niña no tenga nada- dice mirando a su hija dormir entre sus cascos.

-pues bueno…. Es una bebé sana….. No hay nada malo en ella…. Creo que deberíamos estar felices por eso ¿no crees cariño?- dice Bast.

-si…. Supongo que tienes razón….- dice Twilight un tanto insegura.

-¿pero?- dice Bast.

-nada….. ahora estoy segura que nuestra hija está sana- dice Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-mmmm, sé que algo te preocupa….. Pero no es nuestra hija ¿verdad?- dice Bast.

-no…. No es nuestra hija….- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta cariño?- dice Bast.

-es que….- dice Twilight.

-es que ¿Qué?- dice Bast.

-es Cadance- dice Twilight suspirando.

-¿Qué tiene?- dice Bast.

-ella quería tener un bebé…. Y ya no es capaz….- dice Twilight con pesar.

-creí que… eso fue hace barios meces ¿no? Cuando ella se enteró- dice Bast confundido.

-lo se pero….. el tener a nuestro bebe en nuestros cascos…. Me recuerda que ella no podrá…- dice Twilight con tristeza.

-las cosas pasan…..- dice Bast con pesar.

-si…. Pasan…. Pero… cuando pensó estar embarazada… una inmensa felicidad la ilumino…. Y esa luz se extinguió de golpe con la noticia- dice Twilight con tristeza.

-entiendo…- dice Bast.

-quiero hacer algo por ella….- dice Twilight- cuando nació Lúthien… yo tenía mis dudas sobre si quedármela o no…-

-si… lo recuerdo- dice Bast suspirando.

- todas me decian que me quedara con ella pero... al final... fueron las palabras de Cadance... las que en verdad me hicieron cuestionarme... creo que de no ser por ella quizás...- dice Twilight.-me entristece el hecho de que sus ilusiones se hallan extinguido…. Y su felicidad….-

-si…. Te entiendo- dice Bast pensativo- sabes…. A nuestro bebé….. Aun no le hemos puesto nombre….-

-¿no me dirás que le quieres poner Cadance?- dice Twilight extrañada- mmmmm, no lo sé…. Aunque…. Quizás no sería mala idea-

-jeje, no, no cariño, no me refería a eso- dice Bast con una sonrisa.

-entonces…. ¿Qué quieres decir?- dice Twilight.

-bueno… se me ocurrió que….bueno….. Antes…. En algunas culturas, no eran los padres los que le ponían el nombre a los hijos….. Qué tal si…. Que sea Cadance la madrina de nuestra hija…- dice Bast.

-mmmmmmmmmm, Pinkie y las demás me mataran- dice Twilight, pues cuando nació la potrilla las mane six se peleaban por quien sería la madrina de la nueva bebé- pero creo que estaría muy bien… si…. Que ella sea la madrina- dice con una sonrisa.

Twilight y Bast continúan su camino por el pasillo. Luego de bajar por el ascensor Twilight y Bast llegan al gran salón, en donde de repente aparece Pinkie Pie por sorpresa, con un pastel y unos globos, la bebe empieza a llorar por la conmoción y repentino escándalo de Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie!- dicen todas al unísono.

-¿Qué?- dice Pinkie Pie.

Esa misma tarde Twilight le envió un pergamino a Cadance en donde le pedía que fuera la madrina de su hija, sin embargo, para su sorpresa esa misma noche le llego la respuesta, una rotunda negación bajo el pretexto de que tenía cosas que hacer, Twilight le envió algunos pergaminos más rogándole, pero esta al poco tiempo le enviaba una respuesta negativa. De no ser qué por el momento Twilight y su hija recién nacida no están en condiciones de viajar ella habría ido personalmente a hablar con Cadance. Por lo que las siguientes horas ella y Cadance se comunicaban por medio de pergaminos.

Llega el amanecer en Ponyville, un nuevo día ha llegado, Twilight se levanta de la cama, esta da un fuerte bostezo y luego se dirige a una cuna que tenía muy cerca de su cama, en donde tenía a su hija, esta echa un leve vistazo encontrándose a su bebe aun durmiendo, Twilight acaricia la crin de la potrilla mientras al mismo tiempo sentía una gran ternura al ver como su bebè se metía el casco en la boca y lo chupaba. Twilight da un aleve risita y un leve alarido de ternura ante la escena.

-jeje, hoy vendrán a verte mi vida, tus tías Celestia y Luna vendrán a conocerte- dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa, pero esta se desvanece- solo me gustaría que Cadance también estuviera aquí…. Estoy segura que se pondría muy feliz al verte- piensa ella.

-hola Twilight…. El desayuno está listo- dice Spike quien va entrando a la habitación.

-si… gracias Spike- dice Twilight suspirando.

Más tarde ese día Twilight y las demás se encontraban en el patio trasero del castillo de la armonía organizando un picnic. Mientras Spike y Applejack se encargaban de preparar los bocadillos, Lúthien y Blu jugaban en los alrededores, Rainbow Dash tomaba una siesta en un árbol y las demás se encontraban alrededor de Twilight, viendo a su nueva hija.

-es muy hermosa- dice Rarity.

-¿Qué hermosa criaturita tienen?- dice Applejack quien iba pasando con una charola de panqueques, Pinkie inmediatamente intento tomarlos todos, pero de un movimiento Applejack logro despistar a Pinkie Pie y esta última callo.

-Gracias Applejack- dice Rarity tomando un pastelillo.

-muchas gracias- dice Fluttershy.

-gracias- dice Twilight tomando uno y ofreciéndoselo a su hija que tenía en cascos, dado a que el pastelillo era mucho más grande que la boquita de la potrilla esta termino embarrándose todo el betún en el rostro, todas dan una leve riza, Twilight inmediatamente usando su magia levita una servilleta y limpia con cuidado la mejilla de su hija, mientras las demás se reían la bebè únicamente se chupaba el casco mirando con algo de confusión e intriga de el por qué las demás estaban riendo.

Rainbow Dash da un largo bostezo y abre los ojos, esta al ver que Applejack estaba ofreciendo pastelillos inmediatamente aterriza a un lado de Applejack y le arrebata sin avisar un pastelillo.

-de nada….- dice Applejack con indiferencia mientras veía como Rainbow saboreaba su pastelillo.

-muy ricos Applejack- dice Rarity.

-jeje, gracias- dice Applejack.

-en verdad están muy buenos- dice Twilight.

-yo quería uno….- dice Pinkie Pie un tanto triste.

-oh si, jeje, perdona- dice Applejack entregándole un pastelillo a Pinkie Pie, esta lo toma rápidamente y de un bocado se lo traga entero.

-¡niños! ¿No quieren un pastelillo?- dice Applejack.

-¡siiiiii!- dicen Lúthien y Blu al unísono y corren en dirección a con Applejack para tomar un pastelillo, luego estos se alejan para seguir jugando.

-¡hija por favor no corras mucho!- dice Twilight- no es bueno que te acalores-

-si mami...- dice Lúthien con algo de fastidio.

-¡que rico! ¡Aunque no son mejores que mis súper-duper-mega-triple pastelillos especiales! ¿no crees Fluttershy- dice Pinkie Pie, dándole un codazo a Fluttershy esta última que queda callada y por un momento piensa en los pasteles que por poco le provocan un coma diabético.

-em…. Bueno….em….. jeje… ¡oye Twilight que linda bebita tienes! se parece mucho a ustedes dos- dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dice Twilight.

-mmmmm- dice Rainbow Dash pensativa mientras observaba a la potrilla que Twilight cargaba en cascos.

-¿pasa algo Rainbow?- dice Rarity.

-soy yo o…. esa niña se parece a Fluttershy- dice Rainbow pensativa.

-¿Cómo?- dice Twilight.

-creo que Dashie tiene algo de razón- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no…. No se parece a mí…. ¿o sí?- dice Fluttershy pensativa- yo digo que se parece un poco más a su padre- dice Fluttershy.

-mmmm aun así… creo que si se parece un poco a ti- dice Rainbow Dash pensativa.

-bueno supongo que es solo una coincidencia- dice Rarity.

-si eso creo- dice Applejack.

-¿y dónde está el padre?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-trabajando- responde Twilight.

-¿y cuándos era la boda?- dice Pinkie Pie curiosa.

-bueno….- dice Twilight.

-es verdad, dijiste que la boda se pospondría hasta el nacimiento de tu hija ¿no?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-dos hijas y no estas casada, creo que eso no se ve nada bien en una princesa- dice Pinkie Pie con seriedad - creo que no tardaran en pensar mal de ti-

-Pinkie…. Por favor… no comentes nada- dice Rarity.

-pero es verdad y…- dice Pinkie Pie pero de repente Applejack le mete una manzana en la boca callándola.

-creo que ya se te hizo costumbre- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno…. La boda…. Creo que será en un par de meces…- dice Twilight suspirando.

-¡AL FIN!- dice Pinkie Pie escupiendo la manzana, pero al poco tiempo Rarity le introduce un pastelillo en la boca.

-creo que ahora te entiendo Applejack- dice Rarity.

-con todo esto del nacimiento de mi bebè…. Creo que a ambos se nos olvidó que no nos hemos cazado- dice Twilight apenada- aunque….. En un principio… queríamos que fuera unas semanas después del nacimiento… pero nuestra hija es demasiado pequeña y delicada… creo que no es momento para pensar en otras cosas-

-no te preocupes- dice Applejack.

-tu bebita aún es muy pequeña, solo preocúpense por ella- dice Fluttershy.

-no creen que ya sea algo tarde- dice Pinkie Pie sacando un reloj de la nada- creí que las princesas Luna y Celestia vendrían-

-bueno, supongo que ha de estar algo ocupada… pero prometieron que vendrían a ver a mi niña- dice Twilight.

-¿y ya le pusiste nombre?- dice Pinkie Pie cual potrilla.

-em… no…- dice Twilight.

-¡QUE! ¡PERO SI TU HIJA YA TIENE 3 DÍAS DE NACIDA!- dice Pinkie Pie alterada, de repente otra manzana es introducida en la boca de Pinkie Pie y esta vez es encintada para que no la habrá más, esta fue Rainbow Dash.

-jeje, eh de admitir que es divertido- dice Rainbow mientras se ponía a jugar con la cinta.

Pinkie se les queda mirando con gran seriedad y de la nada saca un letrero que dice "esto no es gracioso" y luego saca otro que dice "les hablo a ustedes".

-bueno… es que…. No le hemos puesto nombre porque….- dice Twilight.

-¿no se han decidido por un nombre?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-es que… bueno…. No es que no hallamos elegido unos nombres es solo que…. Bueno…..- dice Twilight algo apenada y triste.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Fluttershy al notarla un poco triste.

-no… nada…. No es nada- dice Twilight- creo que en unos días ya tendremos el nombre perfecto para ella jeje-

-bueno…. La comida estará lista en unos minutos… será mejor que ayude a Spike jeje- dice Applejack retirándose.

-bueno… no importa…. Tómense su tiempo, elijan el mejor nombre que exista para tan linda criaturita- dice Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, oculto en una madriguera de conejo, una serpiente roja estaba observando toda la conmovedora y tierna escena, prestando más atención en la bebè que Twilight cargaba en sus cascos, mirándola con ojos de rabia y algo de recelo la serpiente despide un leve gruñido que no paso del todo desapercibido, pues Rainbow Dash, Applejack y en especial Blu (quien se encontraba a una distancia aún más lejana) casi de inmediato voltearon en dirección a donde se encontraba la serpiente, pero las dos primeras inmediatamente ignoraron esto al no ver nada.

-¿Blu? ¿Qué miras?- dice Lúthien.

-Creí…. No importa- dice Blu suspirando.

-bueno…. Ahora…. ¿a qué quieres jugar?- dice Lúthien.

-mmmmm no lo sé- dice Blu pensativo.

Pasan un par de horas y finalmente llega el carruaje de la princesa Celestia y Luna, todas se reúnen en un punto mientras miran aterrizar el carruaje.

-¡Princesa que bueno que vino!- dice Twilight.

-jeje ¿acaso creíste que no vendría a verte a ti y tu bebè?- dice Celestia con una sonrisa.

-si… perdone- dice Twilight.

-hay es muy hermosa- dice Luna con ternura.

-jeje, gracias- dice Twilight- ¿y no trajo a Tara con usted?-

-sí, perdona, déjame- dice Celestia regresando al carruaje y tomando lo que sería un portabebés, en donde se encontraba la pequeña Tara durmiendo con lo que a primera vista parecería un peluche entre sus cascos.

-los dos se quedaron dormidos en el camino- dice Celestia.

-¿los dos?- dice Rainbow Dash y en eso todas notan que lo que la potrilla abrazaba con tanta fuerza no era un peluche, si no Discord del tamaño de un ratón.

-Discord tiene la costumbre de convertirse en peluche y dormir abrazado a nuestra niña- dice Celestia.

-bueno, de echo Discord me ha dicho que él no es el que se transforma en peluche- dice Luna.

-jeje, sí, siempre le echa la culpa a nuestra hija, que ella es la que lo convierte en peluche, je- dice Celestia con una riza burlona e incrédula.

-jeje, se ven los dos muy lindos- dice Fluttershy con ternura.

-¡pal álbum!- dice Pinkie Pie sacando una cámara de quien sabe dónde y tomándole una foto con flash a Tara y el pequeño Discord durmiendo pacíficamente.

-jeje, este va directo a mi álbum de recuerdos especiales- dice Pinkie Pie sacando un gran libro de fotografías de quien sabe dónde y acomodando esta nueva foto entre sus páginas.

-¡miren hay esta cuando conocí a Twilight! ¡y hay estoy yo llorando cuando Luna y Celestia se reunieron! Y como olvidar la foto de Twilight dando a luz- dice Pinkie Pie con nostalgia, mientras revisaba su álbum y miraba una fotografía un tanto perturbadora de Twilight en pleno parto, con el rostro rojo y pujando.

-¿Quién tomo esas fotos?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-es verdad…. No recuerdo que en alguna de ellas haya habido alguien con una cámara- dice Fluttershy un tanto incomoda.

-¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ME TOMASTE ESA FOTO SI SE SUPONE QUE A ESA HORA TU ESTABAS CON FLUTTERSHY EN SU CASA?- dice Twilight con una mescla de sentimientos encontrados, ira, rabia, vergüenza, miedo, extrañeza, confusión.

-mmmmmmmm, la verdad, mmmmmmmmmmmm no me acuerdo cuando o como las tome- dice Pinkie Pie sin importancia.

-okei… eso da miedo- dice Rarity.

-jeje bueno, déjame ver a tu hijita- dice Luna.

-claro- dice Twilight entregándole la potrilla.

-hay es muy hermosa esta pequeñita- dice Luna con ternura mientras abrazaba a la potrilla- ¡¿Quién es la más hermosa?! ¡¿Quién es la más pechiocha?! Así es eres tu- dice Luna con ternura mientras sostenía a la hija de Twilight y la potrilla se echaba a regir mientras era media por Luna.

-ejem, Luna, así no se carga a un recién nacido- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-ahora resulta que no se cargar a un bebè- dice Luna con fastidio.

-pues nop, ni siquiera se carga a un potrillo de un año así- dice Celestia- ¿Qué crees que se trata de un perro? Si la cargas así la niña se te va a caer-

-oh, claro, "como es una ciencia única, que solo un profesional debe efectuar"- dice Luna con inexpresividad.

-nop, no se trata de una ciencia, es solo que tú no sabes cómo cargar a un bebè- dice Celestia.

-lo dices como si fuera una irresponsable y descuidada- dice Luna entre dientes.

-mira, solo mira como la tienes, la estas tomando por la pelvis en vez de aferrarte al torso correctamente, un movimiento en falso y se te puede resbalar y caer muy fácilmente- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-tenías que empezar- dice Luna suspirando- como verán, desde que nació mi sobrina, Celestia no me ha dejado cargarla ni una vez- dice con seriedad- ella no confía en mi nada-

-lo que pasa es que para cargar a un bebè una lo tiene que hacer con mucho cuidado, y más tratándose de un recién nacido que son muy delicados y frágiles- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-como detesto que me sermonees con esto- dice Luna suspirando.

-jeje, es divertido ¿no creen chicos?- dice Pinkie Pie con unas palomitas- esto no se ve todos los días- dice comiéndose las palomitas.

-es por eso que no salgo con tigo a ninguna parte- dice Luna irritada entregándole la potrilla a Twilight- si me necesitan estaré en el carruaje-

-esa no es la actitud de una Princesa, Luna- dice Celestia con una sonrisa, Luna irritada sube al carruaje de mala gana.

-bueno…. Es una hermosa bebè Twilight- dice Celestia con una sonrisa- ¿me la permites?-

-claro Princesa- dice Twilight entregándole la niña a Celestia.

-jeje, es muy hermosa- dice Celestia tomando a la potrilla entre sus cascos, la potrilla empieza a reír en los cascos de Celestia.

-jeje, creo que le agradas- dice Twilight.

-si jeje, ¡hay que preciosa!- dice Celestia con ternura- ¿y ya tiene un nombre?-

-bueno…. Jeje… aun…. – dice Twilight.

De repente el rostro de Twilight es salpicado por sangre, todos quedan en silencio y paralizados ante la confusión. Cuando se dan cuenta Celestia había sido atravesada de lado a lado por una larga flecha oxidada, esta mira su herida con incredulidad, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo Celestia suelta a la bebè de Twilight, cayendo en seco, provocando un fuerte impacto, en seguida de Celestia quien se deja caer al suelo, desangrándose bastante.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos posado desde una nube se encontraba un enorme grifo negro con algunas plumas rojas como la sangre, este no era nadie más que Claws Killer preparando otra flecha en su arco para terminar el trabajo.

-solo una más en el centro de su cráneo y acabare con su agonía- dice Claws Killer con una riza sádica mientras disparaba una segunda flecha.


	31. Chapter 31

Lazos de sangre.

Capítulo 31. Estado vulnerable.

Silencio y solo oscuridad, era lo único que podía ver Celestia, esta se encontraba en una zona completamente oscura, flotando en el vacío eterno, sin embargo, pese a lo que cualquiera sentiría en esta situación, ella se encontraba en paz, flotando en el infinito, una serie de luces la comienzan envolver mientras esta seguía suspendida.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?- era lo que ella se preguntaba mientras seguía suspendida, ella sentía que debía hacer algo, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba esta iba sintiendo sueño, mucho sueño, sentía ganas de cerrar los ojos y nunca más abrirlos. Esta mira por unos instantes hacia arriba, viendo como esta se dirigía lentamente hacia una luz.

Al observar esta luz, por un instante Celestia sintió una gran paz y serenidad, esto hacia que ella se relajara y la estaban obligando a poco a poco cerrar los ojos, no sentía dolor, no sentía miedo o preocupación por nada, Celestia simplemente se relajó, dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos por completo para estar a punto de no volver a abrirlos.

-¡No! ¡No Celestia!- se escucha en forma de eco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se preguntaba ella mientras abría levemente uno de sus ojos.

-¡por favor no nos dejes!- se escucha un poco más claro, cosa que le permitió a Celestia suponer de quien se trataba.

-dis... Discord...- dice ella levemente.

-¡mami! ¡Por favor no!- se escucha, pero esta vez fue otra voz, una que Celestia reconoció al instante.

-¡Tara!- dice Celestia reaccionando súbitamente, abriendo completamente los ojos de golpe.

Celestia abre los ojos, y ahora no se encontraba en ese vacío de paz, si no en una habitación de hospital en Ponyville. Celestia intenta moverse, pero casi de inmediato un intenso dolor en el estómago la detiene, esta mira a su lado y se encuentra con un melancólico Discord con una muy triste potrilla en su espalda, ambos la miraban con incredulidad y al mismo tiempo con asombro y alegría.

-dis… Discord… Tara- dice Celestia con una ligera sonrisa y algo de dificultad.

-¡mami!- dice Tara saltando hasta con Celestia y aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

-cariño…..- dice Celestia con una mescla de felicidad y al mismo tiempo intentando contener el dolor que esta sentía en su estómago.

-¡mami, mami, mami!- dice Tara entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-creí que….- dice Discord con seriedad y tristeza, Celestia lo mira y en eso ella nota que uno de los brazos de Discord tenía un vendaje que se extendía por todo su brazo, Celestia por unos instantes sintió la curiosidad de preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado, pero prefirió no hacerlo dado a la presencia de su hija.

-no se preocupen….. Estoy aquí con ustedes…- dice Celestia con una ligera sonrisa.

-me... asustaste...- dice Discord con melancolía.

-lo siento...- dice Celestia.

-no... no te disculpes...- dice Discord con un tono melancólico- lo importante es que despertaste- dice con una sonrisa.

Discord y Tara abrasan fuertemente a Celestia, en un largo abrazo familiar, sin embargo al poco tiempo Celestia dio un leve alarido de dolor, pues la herida que tenía en el estómago no estaba del todo cerrada, y de hecho se le abrieron un poco las puntadas por esta acción de Discord y Tara.

-¡mami estas sangrando!- dice Tara asustada.

-no…. No es nada…- dice Celestia mordiéndose los labios.

-perdona….. no quise….- dice Discord apenado y preocupado.

-no…. No se preocupen…. No es nada…- dice Celestia con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡iré por un médico! ¡Tara cuida de tu madre!- dice Discord desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

-si papi…..- dice Tara, pero al segundo siguiente apareció Discord con un medico en la espalda, el medico que este cargaba se notaba un tanto confundido y exaltado, este tenía una taza de café en el casco, este mira a su alrededor, y cuando menos se lo esperaba Discord aparece tras de él, el medico da un leve alarido de sorpresa.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- dice Celestia.

-estaba en la sala de descanso coqueteando a una enfermera- dice Discord- ¡ahora haga su trabajo y cure a mi esposa!- dice con severidad y un tono intimidante.

-¡si, si!- dice el medico exaltado, yendo con Celestia.

-haber…. Creo que… se le abrieron un poco las puntadas… tendré que revisar- dice el médico.

-¡nomas cuidadito con lo que toca! ¡Si veo que se propasa con MI ESPOSA, mañana despertara en el pico más alto de los Alpes!- dice Discord con un tono intimidante.

-si… si…. Em….- dice el medico un tanto inseguro, pero no sabía que hacer, sentía mucho miedo de Discord y tenía precisamente que quitarle los vendajes a Celestia que tenía a lo largo de su estómago, un sitio un poco cerca de sus partes privadas.

-¡haga algo. No ve que mi ESPOSA, se está desangrando!- dice Discord con seriedad.

-si… en eso ando…- dice el medico tragando saliva ya a punto de empezar a quitarle los vendajes a Celestia.

-¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE TOCA!- dice Discord con severidad.

-¡Discord, por favor déjalo hacer su trabajo!- dice Celestia.

-si, pero que no se propasé con tigo, je, como si hace poco no hubiera visto como seducía a una enfermera- dice Discord con fastidio.

-pe… pero…. Esa enfermera era mi hermana… yo solo estaba charlando con ella- dice el medico con cólera y miedo en un tono poco audible.

-¡CÁLLESE PERVERTIDO! ¡Haz tu trabajo!- dice Discord con severidad y sacando de la nada una escopeta.

-¡Discord, no te lo volveré a repetir, deja que haga su trabajo!- dice Celestia.

-no… no… está bien… em…. Este no es trabajo para un médico… em…. Necesito una enfermera- dice el médico.

-¿estás seguro?- dice Discord con seriedad.

-si, jeje- dice el medico con una risa nerviosa.

-mmmmmm ¿para que las necesita?- dice Discord.

-Bueno…. Pues…. Em… pa…. Para que quiten los vendajes de su esposa….. si… para eso- dice el medico con una risa nerviosa.

-okei- dice Discord chasqueando los dedos- ya no las necesita- dice con una sonrisa. El medico mira tras de él y ve como las vendas de Celestia habían desaparecido por completo.

-¡pero que hizo!- dice el medico exaltado, Celestia empieza a dar un alarido de dolor.

-¡QUE LE PASA A MI ESPOSA!- dice Discord molesto.

-¡no tenía que quitárselas todas de un solo tirón! ¡Ahora tiene las heridas expuestas y se está desangrando más rápido!- dice el medico yendo hasta la puerta- ¡enfermeras! ¡rápido necesito ayuda!- dice el medico exaltado.

-¿Qué necesita?- dice Discord.

-¡DISCORD YA LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!- dice Celestia exaltada y con severidad.

-pe… pero…- dice Discord encogiéndose.

-¡toma a Tara y esperen afuera!- dice Celestia mordiéndose los labios por el intenso dolor que le provocaban sus heridas expuestas.

-pe… pero…- dice Discord con un tono sumiso.

-¡VÁYANSE YAAAAAAA!- Grita Celestia con gran dolor y cólera.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera se encontraban las mane six esperando los resultados de los exámenes, sin embargo estos no eran los resultados de los exámenes de Celestia, si no de la bebé de Twilight, quien justo cuando sucedió el atentado contra Celestia, esta última estaba cargando a la bebé, y cuando todo sucedió, esta soltó a la bebé provocándole una dura caída que podría ser letal para cualquier recién nacido. La bebé no murió por la caída, pero si quedo inconsciente y hasta no saber los resultados de los exámenes, no sabrán que tan grabe es el daño.

Ya han pasado dos días desde el incidente, pero la hija de Twilight no ha despertado y aunque ya está fuera de peligro, aun no sabrán si la caída le provoco algún daño o incapacidad, hasta que todas las pruebas se hayan completado.

Twilight se encontraba llorando en los cascos de Bast, con su rostro oculto contra su pecho, sentía gran temor y pendiente por su bebé.

-dos días han pasado…. Y no me dejan ver a mi bebé- dice Twilight caminando de un lado a otro, no dejaba de sentir pendiente por ella.

-hable con los médicos hacen poco…. Dicen que solo le hará unas pruebas más cariño….- dice Bast.

-ella…. ¡Solo tenía tres días de nacida!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a Bast y se tapaba la cara con los cascos.

-no te preocupes Twilight…. Veras que todo saldrá bien- dice Fluttershy.

-por favor…. Cálmate mi cielo- dice Rarity.

-tranquila… tranquila…. Ella estará bien- dice Bast dándole de palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡no! ¡Tú no estuviste hay! ¡Tú no lo escuchaste! ¡Cuando…. Cuando…. Cuando ella callo… pude escuchar el fuerte golpe que ella se dio!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas- es mi culpa… si hubiera reaccionado… hubiera evitado que Celestia la dejara caer-

-no digas eso…. No es tu culpa….- dice Bast.

-es verdad…. Nadie vio venir esto- dice Rainbow Dash, la cual tenía parte del torso vendado. Cuando esto paso, Rainbow fue una de las primeras en ir contra el grifo, esta logro sorprenderlo con su gran velocidad, pero no fue suficiente para salir ilesa de esto.

-¿todavía te duele Dashie?- dice Pinkie Pie preocupada.

-je, pero claro que no- dice Rainbow Dash con orgullo.

-jeje, si como digas- dice Applejack dándole un leve golpe en el estómago, Rainbow no logro evitar dar un leve alarido de dolor.

-por…. Por qué lo hiciste- dice Rainbow con fastidio y entre dientes.

-jeje, ¿no que no te dolía?- dice Applejack con una risa burlona.

-no te preocupes cariño…- le dice Bast a Twilight- no te culpes cariño- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡SI LO ES! ¡ES MI CULPA! – Grita Twilight, todas guardan silencio y se muestran intimidados y asustados ante el estado de Twilight- ¡Yo estaba ahí, enfrente de ella! ¡No hice nada, me quede paralizada, mientras veía como ambas caían! ¡No hice nada por evitar su caída!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-no es tu culpa…..- dice Bast con seriedad.

-si lo es…..- dice Twilight como alarido.

-no lo es…. Si alguien tiene la culpa… soy yo- dice Bast con seriedad.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? No es tu culpa…. Tú no estabas aquí….- dice Twilight.

-por eso mismo…. Toda la culpa es mía…. Yo…. No estuve aquí con ustedes….- dice Bast con culpa.

-estabas trabajando… cuidando la alcaldía…. No es tu culpa….- dice Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas con su casco.

-si lo es….- dice Bast con cólera.

-no es culpa de nadie- se escucha una vos severa, todas voltean y ven a Discord con su hija acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-la culpa no la tiene ninguno de ustedes- dice Discord con severidad, todas se quedan viendo a Discord.

-¿ya despertó la princesa Celestia?- dice Applejack.

-si…. Parece que está bien, solo le están cambiando los vendajes- dice Discord.

-pero papi…. Si tú fuiste el que hizo….- dice Tara, pero Discord le tapa la boca.

-jeje, ella estará bien- dice Discord con una falsa sonrisa, luego este suspira y muestra una cara más fría e inexpresiva.

-¿pasa algo malo Discord?- dice Fluttershy.

-quería ver si podían cuidar a mi pequeñita….. Tengo que hacer algo importante ahora que mi Celestia despertó- dice Discord con frialdad.

-¿Cuánto te vas a tardar?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no lo sé- dice Discord con seriedad.

-bueno…. Si quieres la puedo llevar a mi casa con los demás niños- dice Fluttershy, pues dado a la situación Blu, Lúthien y el hijo de Applejack se encontraban en la casa de Fluttershy con Spike.

-pero claro… em… permíteme a la potrilla, la llevare con los demás niños- dice Fluttershy.

-muchas gracias- dice Discord entregándole a la potrilla- adiós cariño… papi ira de casería- dice Discord con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-papi…- dice Tara tomando a Discord por la mano, para que no la abandone.

-no te preocupes…. Papi ira a un mandado…. Fluttershy te cuidara bien…. Solo por favor pórtate bien y obedécela por favor cariño- dice Discord.

-no te preocupes…. La cuidare bien- dice Fluttershy.

-te la encargo- dice Discord, antes de que las portadoras pudieran despedirse Discord ya había desaparecido.

-papi….- dice Tara con un tono melancólico.

-no te preocupes…. Ven cariño…. Te llevare con los demás….- dice Fluttershy- adiós chicas….-

-adiós Fluttershy- dicen las demás.

Fluttershy sale del hospital y se dirige a su casa en donde se encontraban los demás niños. Lúthien, Blu y el hijo de Applejack se encontraban siendo cuidados por Spike.

Lúthien no quería estar aquí, fue muy difícil para los demás convencerla de dejar el hospital, pues ella quería estar con su madre, pero Twilight no la quería en el hospital, cosa que la potrilla y los demás no entendían, pero la verdad es que Lúthien para desgracia, es un recordatorio de lo que es cuidar a un bebé enfermo y delicado, Twilight tenía la esperanza de poder salir adelante cuando creciera, pero ahora esta pesadilla y angustia esta por repetirse, y esto hace que Twilight al ver a Lúthien, no pueda evitar las ganas de llorar por la angustia y preocupación que le hacía sentir, ya no solo por saber si su hija sobrevivirá o no, pues ya saben que la bebé vivirá, lo que aún no saben, es si la caída le provoco algún daño o discapacidad, y esto es lo que más angustia a Twilight, tener a otro hijo discapacitado, delicado y sensible.

Lúthien no quería irse, quería ver como seguía su hermanita, y el que ella estuviera aquí solo angustiaba aún más a Twilight, la cual sin que ella se percatara, provocaba que Twilight se sintiera aun peor. Pero al final Blu la convenció de ir a su casa.

Fluttershy llega a su casa con la pequeña tara, encontrándose con Caramel ayudando a Spike a cuidar a los niños.

-hola Fluttershy- dice Caramel.

-em… hola….- dice Fluttershy.

-disculpa…. Es que, termine pronto mis deberes y decidí venir a ayudarlos a cuidar a los niños- dice Caramel.

-oh no te preocupes, gracias- Dice Fluttershy.

-¡Mi hermana como esta!- dice Lúthien llegándole a Fluttershy por la espalda, esta da un alarido de sobresalto.

-tranquila Lúthy- dice Spike.

-¡¿Cómo está mi hermana?!- dice la potrilla alterada.

-ella…. Em… bueno….- dice Fluttershy- traje a una nueva amiga con la que puedes jugar- dice cambiando el tema y presentando a Tara, Lúthien se mostró indiferente ante la presencia de su prima, ella solo quería saber cómo seguía su hermanita.

Mientras tanto en un calabozo oculto en una base de los guardias de Ponyville, localizada en la frontera con el bosque Everfree, en el calabozo más profundo y resguardado, se encontraba un gran grifo negro encadenado de pies a cabeza, completamente inmovilizado, este estaba bastante lastimado con varios moretones a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, y no solo eso pues también tenía puesto un vestido largo con muchos moños, tenía maquillaje de mujer en todo el rostro y también tras de él se encontraba un gigantesco aparato que daba vueltas y le daba de nalgadas con una pala de madera cada segundo, y una cámara de video que le tomaba fotos cada 5 segundos.

-maldita serpiente con cabeza de poni- dice Claws Killer con fastidio mientras al mismo tiempo recordaba lo que pazo hace tan solo dos días.

Flashback.

Celestia había caído al suelo dado a la flecha que la atravesó de lado a lado, todas estaban conmocionadas, Fluttershy y Pinkie dan un grito de pánico casi al instante, cosa que alerto a las que aún no se habían percatado de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASO?- dice Applejack.

-¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!- dice Twilight desesperada- ¡MI BEBEEEEEE!-

-¡HERMANA!- dice Luna con asombro.

Claws Killer quien se encontraba a varios metros de distancia sobre una nube miraba con satisfacción el como Celestia agonizaba a los pies de su estudiante y sus amigas, este muy tranquilamente estaba por preparar otra flecha para asegurar la muerte de Celestia.

-¡MAMIIIII!- dice Tara quien despertó gracias a los gritos de las demás, la potrilla brinca de su portabebés y corre hasta su madre que se estaba desangrando.

-¡¿pero qué es lo que paso?!- dice Discord exaltado al también despertar de su siesta- ¡Celestia! ¡Hay no cariño!- dice yendo con ella e intentando levantarla.

-¡mami! ¡Mami!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas.

-pe… pero quien hizo esto….- dice Discord.

-¡ahí está el responsable!- dice Rainbow Dash apuntando a lo lejos en dirección a donde estaba el grifo.

-jeje, parece que me vio, no importa jeje- dice Claws Killer con una sonrisa- un tiro certero en el cráneo y Celestia habrá muerto- mientras disparaba su segunda flecha, la flecha recorre todo el camino rápidamente y estaba a punto de dale a Celestia justo en el cráneo, pero de repente una bola de fuego es disparada contra la flecha desintegrándola por completo, todas voltean a ver y gran sorpresa que todas recibieron al ver que fue la pequeña Tara Solaris la que disparo esa bola de fuego.

-im…. Impresionante….- dice el grifo sorprendido.

-¡eres un maldito!- dice Rainbow Dash llegándole por la espalda al grifo y dándole una patada en la cara, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir al grifo y hacer que este soltara su arco.

-eres rápida, jeje- dice Claws Killer con una sonrisa- veamos si eres lo suficiente- dice dándole un fuerte zarpazo, Rainbow logra esquivarlo, pero el grifo emprende el vuelo y rápidamente arremete contra ella un par de veces, la primera ella logra esquivarlo nuevamente, pero la segunda no se movió lo suficientemente rápido y las garras del grifo lograron herirla.

-sabía que no eras tan rápida- dice Claws Killer con una macabra sonrisa, este mira la sangre que tenía embarrada en las garras y la lame.

-es hora de que mueras- dice el grifo ya a punto de darle otro golpe a Rainbow, pero de repente Rainbow desaparece y en su lugar aparece Discord, el cual detiene el golpe de Claws Killer usando un pescado, el grifo da el golpe contra el pescado provocando que este se convierta en una orden de sushi.

-dejaste las espinas y algunas escamas, eres un mal cocinero- dice Discord con un tono inexpresivo, este mira a el grifo con una mirada que reflejaba toda la ira que este contenía dentro y estaba a punto de sacar.

-jeje, no me asustas- dice Claws Killer.

-¿a no? Pues deberías- dice Discord con severidad, este le hace una seña al grifo, retándolo a que lo atacase, el grifo da un leve gruñido ante la acción de Discord, pero pronto esta cambia a una sonrisa.

-no creas que podrás con migo- dice el arremetiendo contra Discord, este último lo esquiva con facilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No que eras tan rápido?- dice Discord con indiferencia.

-¿Qué harás, matarme?- dice Claws Killer con una sonrisa.

-hace 7 años te habría matado sin dudarlo, pero sé que a ella no le gustaría esto, ahora solo jugare con tigo- dice Discord intentando contener la compostura, pues en su interior un infierno se desataba, pero no quería actuar como un demonio ante la presencia de su hija.

-¿a qué estás jugando?- dice el grifo.

-mi juego es muy simple, primero te hare pasar el ridículo, te hare tragarte tu orgullo, luego te encerrare en una caja y te torturare todo lo que me plazca días y noche mientras mi esposa este hospitalizada- dice Discord con inexpresividad.

-¿y si de pura casualidad muere?- dice Claws Killer con una sonrisa.

- mira, si eso llegara a pasar- dice Discord con indiferencia- CONOCERÁS UN LADO DE MÍ QUE NADIE MÁS CONOCE – dice con un tono demoniaco, pero inmediatamente este suspira y retoma la compostura.

-me pondrás en ridículo, jeje, y piensas hacerlo esquivando todos mis ataques- dice el grifo burlonamente.

-nop- dice Discord chasqueando los dedos- así- dice y es entonces que el varonil y gran grifo ahora bestia ropa de bebe, con un pañal, una pequeña camisa rosa que le apretaba, un babero y un gorrito.

-¡sonríe!- dice Discord tomándole una fotografía.

-¡que mierdas es esto!- dice el grifo con cólera y rabia.

-lo sé, créeme que no deseo otra cosa que arrancarte los ojos y los testículos por lastimar a ¡MI ESPOSA! Pero, hay niños presentes y creo que esto es más doloroso para ti- dice Discord con una sonrisa.

-¡maldito desgraciado!- dice el grifo arremetiendo contra Discord rápidamente lográndole encestarle un rasguño en el brazo gracias que lo agarro desprevenido, Discord empieza a sangrar un poco, pues logro provocarle una herida en el brazo.

-que infantil- dice Discord chasqueando sus dedos y de repente el grifo se convierte en un yoyo, Discord lo toma y comienza a jugar con él, haciendo que la cuerda se estire y se estrelle con fuerza una y otra vez contra el suelo, golpeándolo una y otra vez sin parar. Ya cuando este se aburre del yoyo lo convierte de nuevo en un grifo, pero sin alas, el grifo cae desde una gran altura sin alas que paren su caída, pero Discord aparece una cama en donde el grifo estaba por caer, este da un suspiro de alivio.

-oh si, casi lo olvidaba- dice Discord con una sonrisa retirando las sabanas y rebelando una cama de clavos. El grifo da un fuerte alarido de dolor, ya bastante herido, pero aún vivo, este se levanta un tanto tambaleante, pero Discord lo convierte en un saco de boxeo y empieza a practicar con el algunos golpes, pese a estar convertido en un saco de box, este soltaba algunos quejidos con cada golpe que se le daba.

-sabes que….. ya me canse de ti, eres muy aburrido- dice Discord chasqueando sus dedos y convirtiéndolo de nuevo en un grifo, es entonces que se escuchan unos sonidos extraños que provenían del estómago de Discord.

-creo que tengo que ir al baño- dice Discord apenado, este chasquea sus dedos y convierte a Claws Killer en un rollo de papel higiénico.

-necesito papel- dice Discord con una siniestra sonrisa.

Fin del Flashback.

-maldito estúpido- dice Claws Killer con rabia.

De repente la puerta de la celda se abre y por esta entra Discord el cual se notaba con una sonrisa siniestra, y tras el estaban los dos guardias que resguardaban la celda, cagandoce e de la risa al ver al grifo con esas ropas y en tal posición tan ridícula.

-esperen afuera- dice Discord.

-sí, jeje, si- dicen los ponis intentando aguantarse la risa, estos salen de la celda y cierran la puerta tras ellos.

-muy bien, comencemos- dice Discord chasqueando los dedos haciendo que todo desaparezca, y el vestido con muchos moños es remplazado por una vestimenta de payaso.

-ahora, soy Batman- dice Discord con seriedad portando una capa negra.

-tienes mucha suerte, ella se salvara- dice Discord con una sonrisa.

-je, como digas- dice el grifo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunta Discord.

-¿hacer qué?- dice el grifo con indiferencia, de repente Discord saca un pastel y le da un pastelazo al grifo.

-no te hagas el retrasado mental con migo más de lo que ya eres, sé que lo hiciste por alguna razón, no eres tan listo como para que lo hicieras solo, pero si tan idiota como para hacerlo porque alguien te pague para hacerlo- dice Discord- ¿quién te ordeno hacerlo?-

-jeje, has lo que quieras con migo, de todos modos, ya me has humillado lo suficiente, no hablare- dice Claws Killer con una sonrisa.

-¿a no?- dice Discord con severidad.

-durante años eh pasado por mucho, tus bromas infantiles no son nada comparado a algo que haya sufrido antes- dice el grifo con severidad.

-aja, lo que digas- dice Discord asiéndose pediquiur- "es tan interesante" que me estoy durmiendo-

-has lo que quieras, tus juegos infantiles no me harán hablar- dice Claws Killer con severidad.

-jeje, suena a un reto, me gustan los retos- dice Discord sacando una rasuradora eléctrica.

-¿estás seguro que no quieres hablar?- dice Discord con una sonrisa macabra.

-no importa ya lo que me hagas, es demasiado tarde, yo que tú me preocuparía más por proteger a tu agonizante esposa y tu bebé en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo con migo- dice el grifo con una risa sádica.

-osas…. Amenazarme…- dice Discord con seriedad- muy bien- dice Discord dejando caer la rasuradora eléctrica, y las cadenas que apresaban al grifo aparecen de nuevo inmovilizándolo totalmente.

-jeje, disfruta de tus días con tu familia, por que algún día eso se acabara- dice Claws Killer con una sonrisa.

-adiós- dice Discord saliendo por la puerta, es entonces que la rasuradora cobra vida y ataca al grifo rasurándole todo el cuerpo, el grifo intenta forcejar y de tomar la rasuradora y destruirla pero esta lo evadía fácilmente, en solo minutos todo el cuerpo de Claws Killer, estaba rosadito y desnudo, su plumaje y su pelaje de todo su cuerpo había desaparecido.

-hijo de puta- dice este entre dientes, de repente se escucha un flash, este mira al frente y ve a una cámara que le acabo de tomar otra foto.

-¡hijo de las mil chingadas!- dice este con cólera.

Pasa una hora aproximadamente, el grifo estaba sumiso, ya lo habían humillado de mil maneras, su hombría fue destrozada, y lo único que evito que este rebelara quien ordeno la muerte de Celestia, fue el poco sentido de honor que este guardaba en sí. Ahora el grifo sentía mucho frio, no tenía ni pelo ni plumaje, estaba completamente desnudo y vulnerable, destrozado por dentro, todo estaba en silencio cuando….

-pero que vergonzoso, esto es insólito, imperdonable, el cómo alguien como Discord puso en ridículo a alguien como tú- se escucha con una vos infantil, pero al mismo tiempo severa.

-¡quien anda hay!- dice el grifo entre dientes.

De repente de entre las sombras aparece una figura, esta tenia puesto una capucha echa con la piel de un oso negro y una bufanda echa con la piel de un zorro.

-¿Quién eres?- dice el grifo entre dientes.

-muchos me dicen Carnage- dice el ser con capucha de oso.

-carnaje ¿eh?- dice el encapuchado con seriedad.

-es vergonzoso ¿no crees? Lo que él te hizo- dice Carnage con su voz infantil e inocente.

-¡y que, solo viniste a burlarte de mí como los demás!- dice el grifo con cólera.

-para mí esto no es gracioso, esto es imperdonable- dice Carnage con severidad.

-lo que él me hizo….- dice el grifo apretando el pico.

-esto no es gracioso ¿verdad?- dice Carnage.

-esto no tiene perdón- dice con severidad- pero aunque quisiera vengarme…. Él es demasiado poderoso-

-y si te dijera que existe la posibilidad de vengarte ¿lo harías?- dice Carnage con su vos inocente.

-si- dice el grifo suspirando.

-tus acciones me dieron una muy buena idea jeje, pero, necesitare tiempo para desarrollarla- dice Carnage.

-me importa un comino lo que planees- dice Claws Killer con severidad.

-¿y si te dijera que puedo sacarte de aquí, y si te unes a mi podrás vengarte de los que te hicieron esto?- dice Carnage.

-diría que has llamado mi atención- dice el grifo con una sonrisa.

-eso imagine- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

Carnage dispara una onda expansiva de su cuerpo y haciendo que todas las cadenas se desintegren.

- es hora de irnos- dice Carnage, entregándole la capucha de oso a el grifo para que se cubriera rebelando su verdadera forma, un esqueleto formado por huesos de todo tipo de animales y solo algunos músculos recubriendo parte de su cuerpo, uniendo los huesos, el ser no tenía ojos en lo que parecía ser el cráneo de un unicornio, y en su pecho tenía una esfera roja que latía igual que un corazón.

-Como vez…. Me siento igual que tú- dice la criatura con la voz de una niña inocente.

Los dos seres salen de la celda, encontrándose con dos guardias muertos, carnaje se inca y usando su magia desolla a ambos ponis y crea una improvisada capucha con sus pieles.

-solo quiero saber algo antes de irnos- dice Carnage.

-dime- dice el grifo.

-¿Quién te contrato?- dice Carnage con un tono de vos divertido.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville.

Dado a la tardanza de los médicos, Bast fue a ver que estaba pasando, al poco tiempo este regresa junto con el médico.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡¿Cómo sigue mi bebe?!- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta.

-tranquila cariño…- dice Bast.

-pero… se tardaron mucho… dos días enteros…. ¿Qué le pasa?- dice Twilight.

-hubo muchos exámenes que le tuvimos que hacer…. Y también las primeras horas fueron muy difíciles pues tuvimos que estabilizarla lo más rápido posible- dice el medico suspirando.

-¡y que más!- dice Twilight alterada.

-por favor tranquilízate Twilight- dice Applejack.

-¡NO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR HASTA NO TENER A MI HIJA EN MIS CASCOS!- dice Twilight alterada.

-cariño… por favor cálmate…. Si le das de comer a nuestra hija con ese estado de estrés… le hará mucho daño- dice Bast.

-¿qué?- dice Twilight.

-nos tomó mucho…. Pero logramos estabilizarla, luego de administrarle antibióticos…. Tiene unas costillas rotas y una fractura en el cráneo…. Nuestro mayor temor era que eso hubiera afectado en algo a su sistema, tuvimos que hacer una cirugía lo más rápido posible, el padre la autorizo, y operamos inmediatamente, para retirarle una de las costillas rotas que hacia presión contra sus pulmones y no la dejaba respirar… pero…. Parece que esta fuera de peligro… tiene suerte… su bebé es muy fuerte- dice el medico con una sonrisa.

-¿qué?- dice Twilight, pues entre tanto parloteo se perdió- si… cirugía…-

-por eso me iba de vez en cuando… no quería preocuparte cariño….- dice Bast apenado.

-mi… mi bebe tubo una cirugía….- dice Twilight desplomándose pero Rainbow Dash la alcanza a tomar.

-ella está bien…. Ahora está bien…- dice Bast para calmarla.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Dos días…. Dos días sin noticias- dice Twilight alterada.

-por qué no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas…. Lo siento…- dice Bast.

-mi… mi bebé…- dice entre lágrimas.

-cariño… cariño calma…. Ella está bien…. Ya está bien…..- dice Bast.

-ella….- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-ella está mejor… quiere verte…- dice Bast.

Bast acompaña a Twilight hasta una habitación especial en donde encontraría a su hija en una cuna de cristal, conectada a un respirador y una serie de aparatos que señalaban sus signos vitales.

-mi… mi bebita…- dice Twilight con cólera al ver a su hija en tal estado.

-ella está bien- dice Bast.

-pero… solo mírala….- dice Twilight con cólera.

-ella está bien….- dice Bast- los médicos dicen que solo se quedara aquí una noche más en observación… pero mañana podremos llevárnosla-

-en… enserio…- dice Twilight.

-si…. Ella es muy fuerte- dice Bast abrasándola, Twilight llora en su pecho, pero esta vez de felicidad, mientras Bast la abrazaba con mayor fuerza.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal, 5 días han pasado desde que Cadance dio la orden al grifo de matar a Celestia, cuando esta se enteró de que fue capturado, Cadance se desplomo, sentía un temor que no sentía cuando mando al grifo a matar a Celestia, una preocupación que hace unos días no tenia, miedo a ser descubierta, miedo a que el grifo hablara y rebelara que fue ella la que lo ordeno todo, ella era consiente que pese a ser princesa del imperio de Cristal, su poder político aun no era tan grande como el que tenía Luna o Celestia que aún estaba con vida, eso sumándole el hecho de que la bebé de Twilight, resulto afectada empeoro las cosas para ella, entro en una confusión y depresión aún más grande.

Cadance se encontraba en su bañera, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, esta se encontraba ya arrugada dado al exagerado tiempo que esta paso en la bañera, para ella el tiempo no transcurría, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-en verdad… fui yo… la que causo todo esto… - dice Cadance con inexpresividad mientras miraba al techo, esta al notar que sus cascos ya estaban más arrugados que una ciruela pasa, sale de la bañera, Cadance estaba por tomar una toalla para taparse cuando en eso está lo nota, hasta el fondo de la habitación, detrás del retrete se distinguía algo, ella se acerca y lo que encuentra es un pedazo vidrio de un espejo, es entonces que ella recuerda que hace algunos meces en un arranque de ira ella misma rompió el espejo del baño con su casco, se suponía que todos los trozos fueron recogidos y tirados a la basura, pero al parecer, este paso desapercibido. Cadance lo mira con seriedad, esta se pasea por el baño y luego al sentir frio decide regresar a la tina, se introduce dentro de esta aun con el trozo de espejo en su casco.

-durante años es sufrido…. Me he podrido por dentro lentamente… sacando un lado que ni yo misma no sabía que existiera… - dice Cadance con seriedad- Mi esposo me deformo la cara…. Perdí a mi bebé… no puedo tener hijos…. Y ahora sé que tarde o temprano vendrán por mí por lo que hice…. Y aunque no me arrepiento…. te odio Celestia... Por qué…. Por qué continuar con esto…. por qué debo seguir sufriendo yo mientras los demás son felices – dice Cadance entre lágrimas.

- creo… que es momento de que yo misma termine con mi miseria- dice Cadance con gran cólera y de un solo tajo se corta las venas, y luego esta se suelta en la bañera hundiéndose en el agua mientras su sangre era derramada por todo el baño.

-adiós…. Shining… idiota- dice está cerrando los ojos, y a punto de entrar un largo sueño de él que nunca despertaría.

De repente algo pasa, la sangre que había sido derramada regresa al cuerpo de Cadance y su herida se regenera, esta sale de súbito de la bañera dando un fuerte respiro.

-¡que! ¡¿Qué paso?!- dice Cadance alterada.

-es estúpido- se escucha con una voz masculina.

-¡¿Quién anda hay?!- dice Cadance alterada y rápidamente levitando una toalla contra ella y tapándose.

¿Quieres morir? ¿Por qué morir tú? Cuando es evidente que los demás deben pagar, por todo lo que te hicieron- se escucha con severidad.

-¿Quién es?- dice Cadance con miedo.

-¿Por qué desperdiciar la vida de tan hermosa criatura?- se escucha.

-¡ya sal de ahí!- dice Cadance exaltada, de repente de entre las sombras surge una figura con un abrigo de piel de coyote.

-¿Por qué tienes que sufrir tú? Cuando es evidente que otros lo merecen más, no es justo que tú tengas que pagar por los errores y estupideces de los demás- dice el encapuchado con severidad- no es justo que de todos, al final tú fueras la única que lo perdió todo.

-¿Quién eres?- dice Cadance con algo de intriga.

-mi nombre es Carnage, mi hermosa princesa- dice reverenciándose.

-¿y qué es lo que eres?- dice Cadance un tanto temerosa.

-soy nómada, una criatura sin hogar- dice Carnage.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- dice Cadance y a apunto de llamar a los guardias, de repente Carnage le muestra que en su casco tenía un brazalete de oro blanco.

-eso no me responde mi pregunta- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-jeje, yo creo que si- dice Carnage.

-¡aléjate!- dice Cadance a la defensiva.

-, tranquila…. Tranquila…. Es natural que me tengas miedo… todos me temen…. Solo por mi apariencia- dice Carnage descubriendo su rostro y rebelando parte de su rostro deforme. Cadance da un alarido de asombro, mas no de miedo, es más por un instante sintió lastima.

-Pese a las marcas que contaminan su bello rostro, su verdadera belleza no se ha ido- dice este con un tono educado y tierno.

-la belleza no está en el exterior- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-es verdad- dice Carnage- pero aun así, muchos han querido matarme solo por mi apariencia… nadie ve lo que oculto en mi interior-

-no todos podemos verlos- dice Cadance con seriedad -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-vine aquí, para anunciarte que no te preocupes más, el grifo que capturaron ya lo libere, y me encargue de que no dijera nada, estas a salvo- dice Carnage.

-por…. No entiendo….- dice Cadance confundida- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dice confundida e intrigada.

-por qué no es justo, todo lo que te ha pasado, has sufrido mucho, entiendo por lo que has pasado- dice Carnage- y no puedo dejar que una flor como tú se marchite en un calabozo-

-cállate…- dice Cadance melancólica- soy un monstruo….-

-no lo eres… entiendo bien tus motivos…. No... No llores… por favor, que esas mejillas no se inunden con tu tristeza- dice Carnage con un tono tranquilizador- es comprensible, no te preocupes más, no tienes la culpa de nada-

-pe... pero...- dice Cadance entre lágrimas.

-no... no llores...- dice Carnage abrasándola, Cadance al principio intenta resistirse, pero al poco tiempo esta se calma y se acurruca en sus cascos y llora en su pecho, desahogando todo lo que la acogía y oprimía todos esto años.

-tranquila, todo estará bien, sé que has sufrido mucho, de ahora en adelante, los que te lastimaron pagaran- dice Carnage.

-ellos... son unos idiotas... ellos me convirtieron en esto- dice Cadance entre lágrimas.

-no... no llores- dice Carnage acariciando su crin.

-solo hay algo que me inquieta…. Contrataste aun sicario para matar a Celestia…. Pero… ¿Por qué lo mandaste a matarla justo en la fiesta del nacimiento de la hija de Twilight?- dice Carnage, Cadance no da respuesta.

-acaso tu…. Querías que ella… también sufriera…. Es evidente que no la querías muerta… pero querías arruinarle su felicidad ¿verdad?- dice Carnage.

-cuando yo lo perdí todo… ella…. Ella… ella lo tubo todo….. – dice Cadance entre lágrimas y con cólera.

-tranquila…. Te entiendo….. No te preocupes… tienes razón - dice acariciando su mejilla -es una lástima que una rosa se marchite súbitamente, pero…. Creo que puedo hacer algo por ti- dice Carnage.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Cadance.

-sé que hay algo que deseas más que nada en el mundo, y puedo dártelo- dice Carnage- si tú me ayudas en algo-


	32. Chapter 32

Lasos de sangre.

Capítulo 32. La noche esperada.

En Manehattan, Ema se ha establecido bien los últimos meces en su nuevo hogar, con horarios flexibles de trabajo como enfermera, ha podido dedicarle tiempo a su hijo y con ayuda de una amiga que hizo en el trabajo esta no ha tenido ningún problema con los horarios de trabajo y cuidado de su hijo, pues cuando ella está trabajando su amiga que trabaja en el turno matutino a cuidado bien de su hijo cuando ella se va a trabajar en el turno vespertino.

Los únicos problemas que ella ha tenido es el estado de salud vulnerable de su hijo, cosa que lo ha llevado a parar algunas noches en el hospital en más de una ocasión.

Ahora nuevamente su hijo tubo una complicación, a este se le cerro la garganta lo que impidió que pudiera respirar, este fue puesto en cuidado intensivo inmediatamente, lo conectaron a un respirador y se le hacen algunos estudios.

Ema estaba muy preocupada por el estado delicado de su querido hijo, esto la inquieto demasiado por lo que para estar con él en todo momento, decidió también tomar el turno nocturno para poder estar en el hospital y estar atenta en caso de que algo más pase.

Era de tarde, Ema fue a su casa solo por algunas cosas y luego regresaría a cubrir el turno nocturno, esta toma un par de juguetes (entre ellos el peluche favorito de su Hope) y los mete en su bolsa, está ya estaba saliendo de su casa ya para ir al hospital cuando en eso….

-Hola Ema…. ¿A dónde vas?- dice una unicornio color carmín y de crin rosada.

-Elisabeth…. Em…. Voy de salida- dice Ema- voy al hospital a cubrir el turno nocturno.

-¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que el pequeño Hope!- dice Elisabeth.

-está internado…- dice Ema con pesar.

-oh por Celestia….- dice Elisabeth preocupada.

-no…. Él ya está mejor….- dice Ema- solo pasara la noche en el hospital-

-entiendo…. Debe ser difícil… cuidar a un niño enfermo…- dice Elisabeth.

-no tienes idea- dice Ema suspirando.

-eh escuchado de algunos medicamentos…. Que quizás puedan ayudarlo….. Son relativamente nuevos, pero ya están a la venta- dice Elisabeth.

-si… pero son muy costosos- dice Ema.

-em… perdona pero…. ¿no dijiste que la Princesa Cadance es la que está detrás de todos los gastos médicos de tu hijo?- dice Elisabeth.

-si pero….Bueno…. Son muy caros y no estoy segura del todo si le servirán a mi hijo- dice Ema.

-pueden hacerle algunas pruebas ¿no? Para ver si le sirven o no… y aun si son caros…. Bueno, creo que tienes suerte con que la princesa cubra todos tus gastos- dice Elisabeth.

-si…. Pero… esto si es demasiado…. No quisiera…- dice Ema apenada.

-creo que siempre y cuando sea para el bienestar de tu hijo… no pondrá un pero….- dice Elisabeth.

-pues si…. Es verdad- dice Ema pensativa y un tanto nerviosa.

-no entiendo…. Siempre que hablas de la princesa Cadance…. Me cuentas lo buena que ella era con tigo…. Pero cuando se trata de pedirle algo como dinero para los gastos médicos de tu hijo siempre te pones tan nerviosa…. ¿no me dijiste de lo buenas amigas que eran?- dice Elisabeth.

-bueno… es solo que… em- dice Ema pensativa- la princesa…. No la ha pasado muy bien últimamente y no quisiera molestarla-

-mmmmm bueno…. Lo que digas- dice Elisabeth pensativa.

-me tengo que ir…. Solo vine a darme un baño y por unas cosas para mi hijo- dice Ema.

-si bueno…. Adiós amiga- dice Elisabeth- salúdame a Hope, y dile que espero que se mejore pronto para jugar en el parque la semana que vienen-

Ema se dirige al hospital para atender el turno nocturno del hospital, esta solo toma este horario cuando su hijo está internado, así puede estar cerca de el al mismo tiempo que intenta distraerse de que algo malo pase atendiendo a otros enfermos.

Dado a que los gastos médicos y de la casa estaban cubiertos por Cadance, a Ema le sobraba bastante el dinero, pues solo necesitaba para la comida y uno que otro juguete y detallito para ella y su hijo, todo lo que no gastaba ella siempre ahorraba en caso de que un día llegue a ser necesario.

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hace es ir a la habitación en donde tenían internado a su hijo, al llegar esta lo ve conectado a un respirador y a una serie de aparatos que marcaban sus signos vitales, Ema entra a la habitación dando pasos lentos y se dirige a la cama de su potrillo el cual aparentemente estaba durmiendo, Ema lo toma por el casco por unos instantes mientras lo observaba dormir, mientras al mismo tiempo miraba a un reloj en la pared. Cuando este marca las 8:00, esta se levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y le dice- descansa…. Mami ira a trabajar-

Ema estaba por salir de la habitación cuando en eso lo recuerda, ella se regresa y levanta el casco de su hijo y acomoda entre sus cascos su peluche.

-gracias mami….- dice el potrillo levemente y medio abriendo uno de sus ojos.

-descansa….- dice Ema con voz temblorosa- estaré aquí en caso de que pase algo-

Ema sale de la habitación de su hijo, y comienza a trabajar, dado a que era de noche, no había mucho trabajo que hacer la mayoría de las veces, excepto cuando había una emergencia médica. Dado a la tranquilidad del lugar Ema se la pasaba haciendo cosas pequeñas como acomodar papeleo, y revisar algunos de los enfermos de que estén bien y no necesiten nada, cuando no tenía nada que hacer iba a la habitación de su hijo y se sentaba a un lado de él, observándolo dormir hasta que la llamaran para otra tarea, esto fue así hasta las 12 de la noche, cuando la volvieron a llamar para hacer un recorrido por el edificio a ella y otras enfermeras más que trabajaban en el lugar. A Ema le toco la sala de pediatría y la sala donde tenían a los recién nacidos, esta toma una linterna dado a lo oscuro que era y se adentra entre los pasillos.

A ella le gustaba mucho ver la sala donde tenían a los recién nacidos, ella sentía gran ternura y algo de emoción a ver a los nuevos potrillos que vinieron a este mundo, por lo que esta tarea le resulto muy agradable, Ema se posa junto a la gran ventana que le mostraba a los muchos recién nacidos, ella sentía gran ternura al verlos dormir. Ema mira a un reloj y se da cuenta que ya paso más de media hora desde que ella se había parado a ver a los recién nacidos.

-jeje, el tiempo se me fue, creo que….. Bueno iré a ver las habitaciones que me hacen falta y regresare a ver a mi hijo- se dice ella mientras se aleja de los recién nacidos. Ema recorre el pasillo y revisa el resto de los cuartos que tenía que revisar cuando de repente se escuchan los llantos de docenas de bebes.

Dado a que ella se encontraba muy cerca ella va a ver qué es lo que está pasando, comúnmente cuando un bebé llora el resto también lo hace, y el primero suele llorar por cosas simples como ensuciar su pañal, sentir frio o hambre, el calmar a los bebés para que vuelvan a dormir es todo un reto, ella solo espera que pronto vengan más enfermeras a ayudarla con esto.

Ema estaba por llegar cuando en eso lo nota, una silueta asomándose desde la sala donde se encontraban los bebés, esta avanza pero esta vez con más sigilo y es entonces que lo ve, al menos a 4 ponis tomando a los bebè y metiéndolos a todos en un costal de uno por uno.

-hay no…. Que hago…. No puedo yo sola con ellos…- piensa Ema alterada, divisa una alarma hasta el fondo del pasillo, sin embargo para llegar a ella, significaría que los ponis la verían- tengo que activar la alarma… pe… pero… si lo hago me verán….- piensa ella con gran temor.

Dado al miedo que esta sentía, estaba a punto de no hacer nada, mientras solo miraba como uno por uno los bebés eran metidos en costales, ella estaba paralizada por el miedo cuando de repente uno de los ponis por accidente deja caer a uno de los bebes, el bebé da un fuerte alarido antes de callarse. Esto hace reaccionar a Ema, quien inmediatamente al escuchar el alarido del bebe corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta la alarma, rompe el cristal que la protegía con su casco, provocándole un largo corte, pero esto no le importó e inmediatamente tiro de la palanca activando la alarma.

Los ponis que estaban dentro reaccionan e inmediatamente salen de la sala, pero al llegar a la salida Ema se interpone ante ellos.

-¡no irán a ninguna parte!- dice ella con todo el valor que podía dar, aunque en el fondo se estaba muriendo del miedo, y aún más cuando esta miro a los ponis a los ojos, notando como los ojos de cada uno despedía un brillo dorado, esto la desplomo, sus patas empezaron a temblar, los ponis caminan a un lado de ella como si no estuviera hay, esta se les queda mirando con incredulidad.

-si los entretengo un poco más…. Vendrá ayuda…- piensa ella mientras miraba a los ponis alejándose- no puedo dejar que se los lleven-

Entre el sonido de la alarma y los gritos de los bebés Ema da un largo respiro y se arma de valor nuevamente y arremete contra los ponis, esta logra empujar a uno.

-¡no se los llevaran!- dice Ema entre dientes, pero es entonces que uno de los ponis la toma por una de sus patas traseras y la arroja con fuerza contra la pared de tal manera que Ema pareció solo un simple muñeco de trapo, y aun así, el impacto fue tan duro que provocó una gran grieta a lo largo de la pared, Ema cae al suelo inconsciente y con algunos huesos rotos, al despertar se percata de que los ponis se llevaron al menos a la mitad de los bebes que nacieron el día anterior.

Esta se encontraba internada en la enfermería, confundida y algo adolorida, esta mira a su alrededor y nota que ya es de día.

-despertó- escucha ella, pero dado a que aún estaba un tanto inmovilizada no pudo ver de quien se trataba, pasan algunos minutos y es entonces que para sorpresa de Ema entra la princesa Celestia.

-prin…. Princesa….- dice Ema sorprendida.

-¿Qué es lo que paso anoche?- le pregunta la princesa Celestia con seriedad.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, han pasado cuatro meses desde el incidente con Celestia y lo sucedido con la bebé de Twilight, estos últimos estuvieron atentos y preocupados ante cualquier cambio en la salud de su pequeña bebè, estuvo barias semanas recibiendo tratamiento médico y al menos una vez a la semana regresaban al hospital para verificar que no tuviera ningún daño severo. Para su fortuna parece que no fue nada grabe lo que ella sufrió, sin embargo aún no estarán muy seguros de que tanto daño cerebral recibió la potrilla hasta que esta no crezca, y verificar que no tenga ningún problema con su desarrollo cerebral.

Cuando todo se calmó y la potrilla salió de la enfermería, Twilight y Bast se dieron cuenta que con todo esto la bebé aun no tenía nombre, luego de pensarlo se decidieron por Starlight (luz de estrella), para entonces la pequeña potrilla ya estaba cerca de cumplir dos meses de nacida, la preocupación que estos sentían hizo que Twilight y Bast no le prestaran mucha atención a cosas de menor importancia.

Ahora ya han pasado 4 meces desde aquel trágico atentado, y Twilight y Bast por fin decidieron organizar todo para la ya muy retrasada pero al mismo tiempo esperada boda.

La fecha esperada ha llegado, Twilight se encontraba muy nerviosa y feliz por esto, por fin su día especial había llegado, aunque con dos hijas por detrás, esto a ella le trajo sin cuidado, sin embargo esto no evito que se empezarán a decir algunas cosillas sobre ella, chismes y comentarios que ella ignoraba y desconocía, y aunque sus amigas llegaron a escuchar algunos de estos, ellas mismas fueron las que se encargaron de que tales chismes no llegaran a oídos de Twilight.

Twilight se encontraba en su habitación, con Rarity haciendo los últimos ajustes al vestido y en su cama se encontraban sus dos hijas, una de las cuales (la pequeña Starlight) yacía dormida mientras Lúthien la observaba. Mientras Rarity arreglaba el largo vestido de Twilight miraba a sus dos hijas con ternura.

-¡hay no, no, no!- dice Rarity.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Twilight.

-no me gusta cómo se te ve el vestido que con tanto empeño hice- dice Rarity muy sufrida.

-¿tiene algo de malo?- dice Twilight.

-no, el vestido es perfecto- dice Rarity pensativa.

-¿entonces qué pasa?- dice Twilight.

-¿acaso estas embarazada otra vez?- dice Rarity.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOO!- dice Twilight.

-es que solo mira…. Mira como estas partes….. aj, apenas te queda….- dice Rarity irritada- hace dos semanas estas no eran las medidas que te tome-

-¿me estás diciendo gorda?- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-mmmmm, bueno, yo intentaba buscar otras palabras- dice Rarity- pero enserio…. Hace 2 semanas, estas no eran tus medidas-

-bueno…..- dice Twilight.

-creo… que es porque mami las últimas semanas ha comido como...- dice Lúthien pensativa, pero de repente una almohada es levitada hasta con ella y tapandole la boca. Rarity mira a Twilight y nota como esta se mordía los labios, Rarity la mira con inexpresividad.

-estos días eh estado muy nerviosa…. No pude contenerme…- dice Twilight suspirando- ¡pero no estoy embarazada!-

-embarazada es cuando tienes a un hermanito dentro ¿verdad?- dice Lúthien.

-em… si cariño jeje- dice Rarity.

-lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo es que se mete hay dentro?- dice Lúthien pensativa y confundida- ¿Cómo llego hay?-

-em….. Creo que eso se lo tienes que preguntar a tu madre- dice Rarity.

-¡y por qué yo si tú fuiste la que comenzó con el tema!- dice Twilight irritada.

-porque tú eres su madre- dice Rarity.

-¡chicas ya están listas!- dice Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie entrando de repente.

-¡Rainbow Dash se toca primero antes de pasar!- dice Rarity.

-pero claro que tocamos antes de entrar, verdad Pinkie- dice Rainbow Dash.

-sip, tocamos la puerta para poder entrar sino ¿Cómo es que entramos? Jeje, no somos unicornios como para usar magia y abrirla de la nada- dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dice Rarity.

-¡queríamos ver si ya estaban listas!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-les dije que me tomaría al menos dos horas preparar el vestido de Twilight- dice Rarity- y con esas llantitas creo que me tomara media hora más dice esta en voz baja.

-Rarity- dice Twilight entre dientes.

-hicimos lo que nos pediste- dice Rainbow Dash sacando una lista de entre la crin de Pinkie Pie.

-sip, sip, ya termine con organizar el salón de baile- dice Pinkie Pie saltando.

-es que es verdad, incluso creo que me tomara una hora más y no media hora- dice Rarity con severidad.

-bueno, bueno, la comida está casi lista- dice Rainbow Dash.

-el pastel de 5 pisos está por salir del ornó- dice Pinkie Pie con baba en la boca.

-creo que Twilight no comerá pastel hoy- dice Rarity.

-Rarity- dice esta entre dientes.

-Fluttershy ya organizo la música- dice Rainbow palomeando un recuadro.

-y ya acomode todas las sillas- dice Pinkie Pie saltando una y otra vez.

-y AHORA SPIKE ESTÁ CONFIRMANDO QUIENES VENDRÁN A LA FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAA- dice Pinkie Pie emocionada – oh si, y a tu boda- dice con desinterés.

-los invitados llegaran en una hora aproximadamente- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡una hora! ¡Hay no, y yo con tanto que hacer!- dice Rarity alterada- VALLANCE QUE NO ME DEJAN CONCENTRARME- dice esta alterada cual demonio, y Pinkie Y Rainbow Dash salen de la habitación en un parpadeo.

-¿Qué harás? Si ya te demoraste mucho- dice Twilight.

-lo recomendable es que bajes de peso en los próximos 5 minutos, pero dado a que eso es imposible (suspiro) no quería usarlo, por eso diseñe este vestido a tu medida, pero dado a tu irresponsabilidad tendremos que usar un corset- dice Rarity sacando dicho objeto.

-hay no…-dice Twilight temerosa.

-¡oh sí! Contén la respiración- dice Rarity con severidad.

Media hora después, Spike entra a la habitación súbitamente para darle algunas noticias a Twilight.

-waw- dice Spike al ver el hermoso vestido blanco que Twilight tenía puesto, con hermosas decoraciones que parecían constelaciones a lo largo del largo velo blanco con algunas decoraciones doradas. Aunque Twilight se mostraba un tanto incomoda, pues no podía respirar fácilmente por el corset.

-¡Spike aún no estamos listas!- dice Rarity irritada.

-¡que! Pero si….. Se ve….- dice Spike.

-Twilight está casi lista, solo le falta algunos detallitos en el velo ¡pero yo no! ¡y solo tengo media hora para arreglarme!- dice Rarity muy sufrida.

-per… perdona….- dice Spike.

-disculpa Rarity… aún falta una hora para la ceremonia…- dice Twilight.

-no importa…. Iré a la habitación de junto para cambiarme ¡y por favor si me buscan antes toquen la maldita puerta!- dice Rarity irritada dado a que sentía el mundo encima, pues quería que todo fuera perfecto, Rarity entra a la habitación y desde ahí grita- ¡Y DÍGANLES A LAS DEMÁS QUE ELLAS SOLAS SE CAMBIEN, Y QUE LO HAGAN YA QUE LA CELEBRACIÓN ES EN MENOS DE UNA HORA!- seguido de eso se escucha un fuerte puertazo.

-bueno… Spike…. ¿Qué pasa?- dice Twilight.

-oh si… ejem…. Hay dos cosas importantes que te tengo que anunciar- dice Spike poniéndose en firmes cual soldado, Lúthien da una leve risita ante esta acción de Spike, este ultimo la hiso apropósito con ese mismo objetivo.

-jeje ¿Cuáles son?- dice Twilight.

-primero, acabo de recibir una carta de la princesa Celestia anunciando que no vendrá a la boda- dice Spike con seriedad.

-¡que! Pe…. Pero…. ¡ella dijo que vendría! Anoche me lo confirmo- dice Twilight.

-lo sé pero…. En su carta decía que se le presento un asunto muy importante en Manehattan…. No decía que asunto… solo que era muy importante… pero, creo que la princesa Luna vendría junto a Tara y Discord- dice Spike.

-okei….- dice Twilight desilusionada.

-pero….- dice Spike.

-¿pero qué Spike?- dice Twilight.

-no me lo vas a creer pero….- dice Spike.

-¿pero qué?- dice Twilight un tanto intrigada.

-¿Cómo estas Twilight?- dice Cadance entrando por la puerta.

-ca…. ¡Cadance!- dice Twilight corriendo hasta con ella y abrasándola- cre…. Creí que no vendrías-

-jeje, lo sé, por eso, decidí mejor darte la sorpresa- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-Wow-…. Tus… tus cicatrices….. Ya…. Ya no están- dice Twilight sorprendida.

-si, lo sé- dice Cadance.

-pe… ¿pero cómo?- dice Twilight intrigada y curiosa.

-me sometí a algunos tratamientos las últimas semanas- dice Cadance con una sonrisa, por un instante un brillo dorado broto de sus ojos, esto solo Spike y las potrillas alcanzaron a notar dado a lo rápido que esto fue, fue tan rápido que por unos instantes creyeron que fue solo su imaginación.

-lindo vestido Twilight- dice Cadance.

-jeje, gracias, Rarity lo diseño para mí- dice Twilight.

-es muy lindo- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-me… ¡me alegra mucho por fin verte! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí!- dice Twilight abrasándola.

-¿acaso creíste que no vendría a tu boda?- dice Cadance burlonamente.

Más tarde la ceremonia se llevó acabo, hay estuvieron presentes casi todos los conocidos de Twilight, y la mayor parte de los habitantes de Ponyville. Twilight se encontraba muy feliz porque por fin su día esperado haya llegado, aunque en sus pensamientos se sentía un poco triste, no solo porque su maestra la princesa Celestia no asistió, sino porque aunque hacia mucho que no hablaba de ello, aun pensaba en su hermano, y aunque hacia tanto que no recibían noticias de él, algo en su corazón le decía que seguía vivo, y en el fondo esperaba el momento en el que en esta vida o en la otra estarían reunidos de nuevo.

Luego de una larga y un tanto aburrida ceremonia (pues Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie y los niños se quedaron dormidos casi todo el tiempo) ya a pocos minutos de llegar el atardecer, la princesa Luna que fue la encargada de suplir a Celestia como el párroco de la boda dijo las palabras que Twiligt y Bast esperaban desde hace tiempo.

-puede besar a la novia- dice Luna, acto seguido Bast toma a Twilight dándose un largo y apasionado beso entre ambos.

Todas aplauden y dan gritos de alegría, mientras tanto entre la multitud aún se encontraban Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash roncando, es entonces que Rarity y Applejack les dan un codazo a cada una.

-el asador esta debajo del lago rostizado con chipotle- dice Rainbow Dash despertando de repente.

-¡yo no fui! ¡No sabía que Gummy fuera un bebe cocodrilo! ¡Lo juro!- dice Pinkie Pie alterada- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? Oh ya termino…. ¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-creo que Twilight se pasó un poco con los botos de la ceremonia, no recuerdo que mi boda durara tanto- dice Cadance burlonamente.

-fueron 2 horas de puros botos matrimoniales- dice Rarity.

-¡hay esta! Es normal que nosotras nos hallamos dormido- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si como digas, solo levántense de la cilla y miren hasta con Twilight con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro- dice Rarity entre dientes, para lo que Pinkie y Rainbow inmediatamente obedecen y se ponen de pie aplaudiendo fuertemente, Rainbow da un fuerte bostezo pues aún estaba somnolienta.

Más tarde la fiesta se armó en grande, Twilight y se encontraba bailando en el centro de la pista mientras las demás la miraban y daban gritos de felicitaciones.

Blu se encontraba con Lúthien jugando, sin embargo este se mostraba un tanto inquieto.

-¿pasa algo Blu?- dice Lúthien.

-no… es solo que…. Bueno…- dice Blu un tanto inquieto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lúthien.

-no lo sé… me parece algo extraño- dice Blu.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Lúthien.

-Nada…- dice Blu mientras al mismo tiempo piensa- el aroma de la Princesa Cadance me parece algo extraño-

-jeje, sigamos jugando- dice Blu con una sonrisa.

-bueno…. Mami me dijo que no podíamos hacer mucho ejercicio- dice Lúthien pensativa.

-¿quieres descansar?- dice Blu.

-no…. Solo juguemos a algo un poco más calmado- dice Lúthien.

-okei mmmmm ¿Qué tal escondidas?- dice Blu.

-¡si me parece muy bien!- dice Lúthien.

-¿Quién cuenta primero?- dice Blu.

-mmmmmmm ¿Qué tal tú?- dice Lúthien.

-mmmm mejor tu cuentas- dice Blu.

-okei jeje- dice Lúthien.

-cuenta hasta 100 y yo iré a esconderme- dice Blu.

-sí, jeje- dice Lúthien corriendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la potrilla encontrara a Blu debajo de una mesa, y ahora siendo su turno de esconderse esta corre mientras Blu contaba, Lúthien buscaba un buen escondite, su primera opción era esconderse debajo de las mesas , pero algunos de los invitados le llamaban la atención ante esto. Lúthien al ver que ya no le quedaba tiempo corre rápidamente buscando un escondite y es entonces que esta choca con Cadance.

-dis… disculpe Tía Cadance- dice Lúthien.

-no importa… ¿Qué estás haciendo Lúthien?- dice Cadance.

-oh… bueno… estaba jugando a las escondidas con Blu… pero no encuentro un buen escondite- dice Lúthien.

-ya veo mmmmmm oh ya se, creo que más adelante hay algunos arbustos ¿Por qué no te escondes detrás de ellos?- dice Cadance.

-jeje, no lo sé- dice Lúthien- no creo que a mami le guste que me ensucie mi vestido nuevo-

-jeje, sí, claro, aunque, creo que hay viene Blu- dice Cadance con una sonrisa, Lúthien mira a su alrededor y en efecto a lo lejos ve a Blu.

-¡hay no hay bien y ni siquiera me he escondido!- dice Lúthien.

-corre- dice Cadance.

-pe… pero a donde….- dice Lúthien y Cadance le señala los arbustos, Lúthien al ya ver cerca a Blu no lo piensa dos veces y entra a los arbustos.

-muy bien, ahora es mi turno- dice Cadance levitando un bolso hasta con ella y de este sacando un perfume, esta lo rocía sobre de ella y el piso donde estaba parada Lúthien de manera exagerada.

Blu va hasta donde esta Cadance, siguiendo el rastro de Lúthien, pero este termina súbitamente cuando llega con la princesa, oculto por el fuerte aroma del perfume.

-disculpa ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dice Cadance con un tono severo.

-disculpe ¿no ha visto a Lúthien por aquí?- dice Blu tapándose la nariz, pues el aroma del perfume aunque agradable para cualquiera, era demasiado fuerte para el sensible olfato de Blu, e incluso este le provocaba un poco de mareo.

-nop, no la eh visto- dice Cadance roseándose un poco más de perfume. Blu empieza a toser pues esto era demasiado para él.

-bueno… gracias…- dice Blu siguiendo el rastro, aunque este estaba algo opacado por el perfume, ella alcanzaba ubicarlo apenas.

-oh…. Creo que ya la vi- dice Cadance.

-¿qué?- dice Blu.

-sí, ella acaba de pasar por la pista de baile, la acabo de ver- dice Cadance.

-¿enserio? Bueno… gracias- dice Blu corriendo hasta la pista de baile, Cadance voltea en dirección a los arbustos y guiña un ojo, tras de estos se encontraba Lúthien escondida.

-jeje, él nunca me encontrara aquí- dice Lúthien con una sonrisa, de repente se escucha algo, ella inmediatamente voltea algo exaltada, pero no ve a nada ni nadie.

-¿Quién anda hay?- dice la potrilla un tanto temerosa. De repente entre los arbustos surge un conejo blanco.

-¿Ángel? ¿Eres tú?- dice Lúthien algo extrañada, el conejo asiente con la cabeza.

-pe… pero… - dice la potrilla un tanto sorprendida, pues aun recordaba como Fluttershy le dijo que se había perdido hacía ya varios meses, el conejo salta hasta con ella y se acurruca en sus cascos.

-¡si eres tú!- dice Lúthien abrazándolo fuertemente y acariciando sus orejitas - ¡la tía Fluttershy se pondrá muy contenta al verte!- dice Lúthien con una sonrisa, al decir esas palabras Ángel se suelta.

-¡espera!- dice Lúthien, el conejo se detiene y le señala un camino detrás de los arbustos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Lúthien, esta se arrastra hasta con el conejo, mirando el sendero que este le señalaba.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Lúthien con inocencia, el conejo le apunta en dirección al sendero y luego este da de brincos por el camino, Lúthien inocentemente sigue a un viejo conocido por el camino sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Sin embargo no es mucho lo que caminan, pues solo se adentra un poco en el bosque y es entonces que Lúthien divisa una vieja carreta con un montón de objetos de jardinería oxidados al borde de un acantilado.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dice Lúthien, Ángel corre en dirección a la carreta y por un instante pareció desaparecer entre la creciente oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Ángel? ¿A dónde fuiste?- dice Lúthien caminando hasta la dirección en donde el conejo blanco se perdió, pasando cerca del barranco, esta da un leve vistazo por este y es entonces que lo divisa, hasta el fondo del acantilado se encontraba una flor negra que despedía un brillo morado que contrastaba con el velo de la noche.

-¡es hermosa!- dice Lúthien asomándose, contemplando la belleza de tan extraña y preciosa flor negra.

Mientras esta contemplaba la flor muy cerca del borde del acantilado de cual no eran más de dos metros de profundidad, el conejo blanco se escabullía e iba en dirección a la carreta, esta llega a donde se encontraba una piedra que frenaba la carreta, Ángel se queda mirando a Lúthien, mirándola con ojos inexpresivos que por unos instantes despidieron un brillo dorado, es entonces que el conejo retira la piedra y la carreta se encamina contra Lúthien, la potrilla alcanza a percatarse de esto, y estaba a punto de quitarse del camino de la carreta abriendo sus alas y estando a punto de emprender el vuelo cuando en eso algo pasa.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡hay no mi pata esta atorada!- dice Lúthien mirando contra el suelo, y notando como uno de sus cascos estaba atrapado entre una especie de raíz roja que la apretaba con fuerza. La carreta avanza hasta ella, sin que pudiera hacer algo para liberarse.

-¡AYUDENME!- grita la potrilla, es entonces que lo inevitable pasa, Lúthien es golpeada por la carreta llena de herramientas oxidadas y cae al fondo del acantilado que aunque no fue muy larga la caída, aun así, sobre de ella callo una serie de herramientas, entre las que se encontraban palas, picos, machetes, todos oxidados, todos contra ella aplastándola contra el suelo.

El estruendo fue tal que se escuchó hasta donde se efectuaba la fiesta, la música para en seco, un silencio se cierne.

-¡¿Dónde está Lúthien?!- dice Twilight mirando en todas direcciones y al no verla corre junto a algunos más hasta la fuente del estruendo, los aires de gozo y felicidad se terminaron cuando Twilight llega hasta el barranco y viendo en el fondo a su hija en un baño de sangre debajo de docenas de herramientas oxidadas.

Un fuerte Grito desgarrador se escucha con gran fuerza y cólera, era Twilight.

-¡Lúthien! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Una semana después, en una noche de luna nueva, en las profundidades del mundo, una criatura estaba preparando todo para un ritual.

Un lago de sangre yacía con bebés colgando en lo alto de cabeza con las gargantas cortadas, de donde provenía toda la sangre igual que una cascada, y en el lago de sangre flotando se encontraban los corazones de docenas de criminales y los cuerpos desollados de docenas de bestias.

Alrededor del pequeño lago, se encontraba una larga fila de veladoras encendidas con llamas negras, iluminando la oscuridad de la cueva. Cuatro ponis de ojos dorados mirando en dirección al lago desde una cueva con inexpresividad.

-todo esta listo- dice una figura que bestia una capucha echa con la piel de un tigre blanco, era Carnage, es entonces que los cuatros ponis empiezan a recitar algo en un idioma incomprensible para cualquiera, Carnage dispara un rayo contra el estanque de sangre y es entonces que un brillo empieza a brotar de este.

Esta noche es perfecta.

Por fin mis sueños se cumplirán.

¡Con la sangre de bebés!

¡Y corazones de delincuentes!

¡Yo por fin surgiré!

Una abominación me creyeron

No tienen ni idea de lo que soy.

Pues ahora todos me conocerán.

Pues este es solo el comienzo.

Mi juego ha de empezar.

Sangre de bebes.

Huesos de criaturas.

Corazones de criminales.

Todo esto mesclado ante la luz de la luna nueva.

Me traerán a la vida por fin.

Es hora de empezar

Solo un ingrediente faltara.

La carne de una joven y poderosa alicornio.

Vida me darán.

Y sobre el estanque se sangre es introducido un pequeño cuerpo cubierto por un manto blanco ensangrentado, y justo cuando este es introducido en el estanque, una fuerte reacción se genera un fuerte temblor.

-es hora- dice Carnage con una sonrisa, quitándose la capucha rebelando su esquelético y carente de carne cuerpo y lentamente este avanza hasta el estanque de sangre que despedía un potente brillo escarlata.

Esta es mi noche.

Es la noche en la que eh de surgir.

Es hora de que todos tiemblen

La sangre de inocente derramar

Y yo bañándome con ella.

Llego el reinado del segundo sello.

Dice introduciéndose en las aguas rojas, y tras de él, docenas de serpientes rojas lo siguen y junto a él también se introducen en las aguas rojas, es entonces que un fuerte rugido se escucha, las aguas rojas cambian a ser negras y espesas como la brea mientras un potente resplandor rojo surgía e iluminaba toda la cueva, un remolino rojo oscuro surge del lago, se siente un estremecer y un fuerte chillido. De repente todo cesa, el lago de sangre se había evaporado o absorbido, solo quedaba hasta el fondo una inmensa masa de carne membranosa, la cual no tarda mucho en romperse y de estas surgen las serpientes, sin embargo estas habían triplicado su tamaño, de ser rojas se hicieron negras con destellos rojos oscuros y ahora se veían mucho más monstruosas y siniestras que antes.

Las serpientes se dispersan rebelando un cuerpo sin piel, desnudo completamente siendo evidente su falta de escamas, pelaje o piel al mostrar su cuerpo conformado de puro musculo bien esculpido, con una serie de dientes pequeños pero puntiagudos como cuchillas que sobresalían de su boca, un cuerno largo y puntiagudo y dos ojos negros que despedían un leve resplandor morado.

La criatura se pone de pie contemplando su nuevo cuerpo con asombro y admiración, dando leves y suaves movimientos, sin despegar sus siniestros ojos de su cuerpo, auto-explorándose a sí mismo y dando una leve riza.

-por fin- dice la criatura con una voz infantil- ¡por fin tengo un cuerpo digno de mi poder!- dice dando un largo y penetrante rugido.


	33. Chapter 33

Lasos de sangre.

Capítulo 33. Los planes de Carnage.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal una nerviosa Cadance se encontraba sentada en su cama, con un balde a un lado de ella, esta al principio se mostraba un tanto confundida, es entonces que una mescla de sentimientos, felicidad, intriga y un poco de miedo esta expresaba, mientras ella sostenía algo con fuerza en su casco.

-por fin…. no creí... que eso por fin pasara...- dice con una leve sonrisa, mientras al mismo pensaba en aquella noche.

Flashback.

Aproximadamente dos meses atrás, luego del trágico "accidente" de la pequeña Lúthien, Cadance regreso a su reino, importándole poco o nada el como Twilight se encontraba de destrozada, ella regreso a su reino sin señal de arrepentimiento, ella sabía lo que pasaría y aun así no le importó, algo dentro de ella disfrutaba ver a Twilight sufrir.

Pasada la primera semana desde el trágico incidente, Cadance se encontraba en su habitación revisando unos papeles, era de noche, ella ya estaba por recostarse cuando en eso se escucha.

-buen trabajo, me ayudaste mucho- se escucha una vos masculina y atractiva.

-no me importa ya nada, solo me gustaría que Celestia sufriera algo peor- dice Cadance con indiferencia, esta voltea y detrás al fondo de la habitación cercas de una ventana que daba contra el cielo nocturno como paisaje, se encontraba una figura encapuchada con la piel de un dragón.

-no te preocupes, algún día ella pagara por todo lo que te ha hecho- dice Carnage.

-aja- dice Cadance incrédula- veo que te gustan las pieles- dice Cadance.

-me recuerdan a lo que carecía- dice Carnage.

-¿Cómo?- dice Cadance un tanto confundida.

-quizás tú me ayudaste para hacer sufrir a Twilight, pero yo tenía otros motivos- dice Carnage quitándose la capucha y rebelando a un alicornio blanco de crin negra y ojos dorados, Cadance queda boquiabierta ante tal belleza y masculinidad.

-debo agradecerte, gracias a ti…. Ya no…. Yo…- dice Carnage un tanto depresivo -recupere lo que se me arrebato-

-me ayudaste mucho… gracias- dice Carnage.

Cadance toca su mejilla en el sitio donde antes solía tener las cicatrices que Shining le había provocado y ya no estaban, en lugar de eso, esta siente su piel tersa y suave.

-no…. Gracias a ti…. Estas marcas ya no me persiguen- dice Cadance suspirando, Cadance retrocede un par de pasos, sintiéndose algo vulnerable.

-vete…. Oh…. Oh llamare a los guardias- dice ella con inseguridad.

-sabes algo…. No tienes que seguir sufriendo por el…. El ya no está… y ahora…. Ya no hay nada en este mundo que te lo recuerde- dice Carnage acariciando la medilla de Cadance pero esta le da un manotazo.

-no…. Por favor…. Ya vete- dice Cadance.

-¿aún lo amas verdad?- dice Carnage.

-¡que! ¡Amar al que me lo quito todo! ¡No!- dice Cadance en negación- ese niño... su aroma... olia a perro... no estoy segura... pero algo me dice que...- piensa ella.

-entonces…. ¿Por qué me evitas?- dice Carnage.

-es que…. Yo…. Termino…. Solo te use para lastimar a Twilight- dice Cadance.

-me usaste…. Bueno…. Eso es…. Algo…..- dice Carnage mostrándose algo triste-¿quieres que mate a Celestia?-

-¿qué?- dice Cadance.

-dices que me usaste para… hacerle daño a Twilight…. No me importa…. Yo solo quiero estar con tigo- dice Carnage.

-si… si matas a Celestia…. Te buscaran…. Cuando envié a ese sicario…. De no ser por ti…. Quizás tarde o temprano habían sabido que yo fui….. Discord es muy poderoso…. Y no importa que tan fuerte seas…. Nada supera a su poder del caos… excepto los elementos de la armonía-dice Cadance – Carna….. Tú no puedes estar con migo- dice Cadance.

-por qué….- dice Carnage.

-no podemos- dice Cadance.

. Bueno…. Supongo que no te merezco- dice Carnage.

-no…. Es que…. No podemos estar juntos…. Ambos…. hicimos cosas horribles…. No pueden vernos juntos…. Eres un alicornio… todos sospecharan…. Y…. y…. bueno…. No podemos estar juntos mientras el reinado de Celestia, Luna y Twilight exista….- dice Cadance suspirando- esto…. Lo de nosotros… supongo que tenemos que dejarlo atrás-

-por 4 meses tu cuidaste de mi…. Me ocultaste de todos aquellos que me quieren exterminar…. Y ahora que ambos tenemos lo que nos hacía falta tenemos que separarnos ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo?- dice Carnage con ojos de perrito triste.

-mientras el legado de las dos hermanas y las portadoras de la armonía exista…. Lo tuyo y lo mío no podrá ser nunca- dice Cadance.

-¿y si eso terminara?- dice Carnage- ¿y si solo quedaras tu como gobernante?-

-jeje, no creo que eso pase…. Aun si yo fuera la última princesa…. Si ellas murieran… se convertirían en mártires…. El legado de Celestia y Luna aun existiría… lo que ellas y las portadoras hicieron es algo que trascendió por generaciones…- dice Cadance.

-¿y si eso terminara? ¿y si todos te vieran como la única y verdadera princesa?- dice Carnage.

-jeje, no creo que eso llegue a pasar- dice Cadance.

-si puede pasar…. Si tú eres su salvadora- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-eso…. No… no es ridículo…. De todas las princesas que existen…. Yo soy a la que menos toman enserio…. Eh escuchado que algunos me consideran solo una niña que nunca debió ascender al poder- dice Cadance suspirando.

-no, no dicen eso, ¿Por qué lo dirían? Si tú eres la más hermosa, dulce e inteligente de las 4, tu eres una verdadera diosa que bajo del cielo a estas tierras- dice Carnage tomándola por el casco y dándole un beso en este.

-tu eres mi reina- dice Carnage reverenciándose- sé que si tu fueras la cabecilla de todos los reinos, Equestria ¡NO! ¡EL MUNDO! Sería un lugar perfecto- dice Carnage.

-eso crees….- dice Cadance sonrojada.

-no hay ser en este mundo más perfecto que tu- dice Carnage acariciando su mejilla- si tubería que elegir a alguien para seguir y llegar al fin del mundo, serias tu-

-eso… es muy lindo de tu parte…. Pero…. No creo que eso llegue a pasar…- dice Cadance con pesar- lo siento-

-bueno… me tengo que ir- dice Carnage- si no podemos estar juntos…. Entonces este será nuestro adiós- dice este dando unos pasos para atrás. Este se da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida cuando en eso Cadance lo toma por el casco.

-espera… em…. Hace frio…. ¿no quieres quedarte?- dice Cadance.

-bueno…. Creo que no es buena idea…. Se supone que nadie me tiene que ver…. A menos que regrese al ático donde me ocultaste por cuatro meses jeje- dice Carnage con una sonrisa.

-bueno…. Puedes quedarte hay... o…. quizás...- dice Cadance.

-¿o?- dice Carnage extrañado.

-puedes quedarte con migo…. En… mi cuarto…. Nadie entra sin mi permiso- dice Cadance.

-bueno…. Em…. No quisiera incomodarte- dice Carnage.

-no…. Al contrario…. Em…- dice Cadance apenada.

-bueno… si quieres que me quede…. Em… iré al sofá entonces- dice Carnage.

-no…- dice Cadance tomándolo otra vez por el casco- yo…. Em… yo….- dice esta apenada y Carnage la calla dándole un profundo beso en la boca, este la toma por la cintura y Cadance lo abrasa por el cuello, ambos se dejan caer a la cama y comienzan algo que hacia tanto Cadance no sentía, verdadera pasión y lujuria que ella creía nunca volvería a sentir, como ella y Carnage se besaban mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaban con delicadeza sus cuerpos, en una especie de danza de amor y lujuria hasta el final de la noche.

Fin del Flashback.

Cadance sonríe con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla mientras esta mira lo que sostenía en su casco, su sonrisa se hace aún más grande, pues lo que ella sostenía era una prueba de embarazo la cual estaba en positivo.

-hola….- se escucha.

Cadance voltea y ve a Carnage.

-hice una cita con el medico…. Será en dos días….. el me revisara…. Pe… ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? El médico me dijo que yo…. Yo…. Nunca volvería a tener un bebé- dice Cadance entre lágrimas de felicidad.

-cuando yo…. Borre tus cicatrices…. Hice otra cosa- dice Carnage apenado- arregle tu problema…. Ya no eres estéril-

-¡cariño gracias!- dice Cadance abrasándolo fuertemente- ¡voy a ser mamá, voy a ser mamá!-

-si….- dice Carnage con algo de inseguridad en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Cadance.

-ya me lo habías dicho…. No podemos estar juntos…. Sería muy sospechoso- dice Carnage con un tono melancólico.

-bueno… em….- dice Cadance.

-puedes decir que el tratamiento de fertilidad funciono…. Así podrás cubrir el embarazo… pe… pero…. Yo no puedo estar más aquí…- dice Carnage.

-¿Qué harás? ¿A dónde iras?- dice Cadance.

-tengo que…. Preparar todo… para un mundo mejor…. Un mundo en el que podamos estar juntos- dice Carnage.

-pe… pero….- dice Cadance.

-¿quieres que estemos juntos?- dice Carnage.

-si…. Si quiero…- dice Cadance.

-me tengo que ir entonces…. Te prometo que en 10 años…. Regresare y me ayudaras a crear un mundo perfecto para nosotros- dice Carnage.

-es… está bien….- dice Cadance.

-cuídalos bien- dice Carnage desapareciendo de entre la sombras.

La noche siguiente en Ponyville, una joven pareja conformada por un Pegaso blanco como la leche, de crin naranja con ojos azules y una bella unicornio azul cielo de crin amarilla y ojos verdes, iban paseando por el parque, después de contemplar el atardecer.

-creo que ahora si se nos hizo noche jeje- dice la unicornio azul cielo, recargándose en el Pegaso blanco mientras caminaban juntos.

-sí, jeje- dice el Pegaso blanco.

-¿Cómo regresaras a tu casa Sleid…?- dice la unicornio.

-bueno…. Supongo que mi madre no vendrá hasta mañana- dice Sleid.

-no creo que mis padres quieran que te quedes en mi casa- dice la unicornio.

-bueno, en ese caso buscare una nube para pasar la noche- dice Sleid con un tono burlón.

-jaja, si como digas- dice la unicornio.

-¿no me crees Cristal? Quizás no sea muy velos o pueda mantenerme mucho tiempo en el aire, pero al menos ya puedo elevarme unos cuantos metros- dice Sleid.

-solo por 10 segundos Sleid….- dice la unicornio ahora nombrada Cristal.

-jeje, na, simplemente me iré a mi casa caminando- dice Sleid.

-¿Qué?- dice Cristal.

-oh, no te lo dije, mi madre compro una casa a las afueras de Ponyville, ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños- dice Sleid besando a la yegua- así podre estar más secas de ti-

-jeje, Sleid- dice Cristal divertida- que suerte tienes de que tu madre sea la capitana de los Wonderbolts-

-si... supongo que si- dice Sleid suspirando, ambos siguen caminando, en silencio, en eso Sleid nota que Cristal lo estaba mirando-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-

-no… aun no….- dice Cristal- aun no estoy lista- dice esta sonrojada y apenada

-em…. No sé qué estabas pensando…. Solo dije que…. Viviría más cercas de donde tú vives... y quería ver si querías ver mi casita... - dice Sleid extrañado.

-¿Qué? Dices…. Que…. Em…- dice Cristal- tu casa es solo para dormir… digo… pasar la noche- dice la yegua sonrojada.

-bueno…. mi madre... En si…. Solo pago la casa…. Yo tengo que mantenerla y pagar mis alimentos… así que mi madre me consiguió un trabajo en la biblioteca- dice Sleid.

-ósea que trabajaras en la biblioteca- dice Cristal.

-sí, jeje, se lo mucho que te gustan los libros- dice Sleid.

-creo que ahora iré más seguido jeje- dice Cristal.

-sí, te esperare- dice Sleid- oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-dime- dice la yegua.

-¿para qué no estas lista aun?- dice Sleid.

-¡¿qué?!- dice sonrojada.

-hace un momento…. Dijiste que no estabas lista… ¿para qué?- dice Sleid.

-jeje, para nada, para nada- dice Cristal con una risa nerviosa.

-bueno…. Si tienes tiempo… ¿quisieras venir mañana a ver mi casa?- dice Sleid.

-pero claro jeje- dice Cristal- bueno…. Es tarde…. Buenas noches Sleid- dice la yegua besándolo en la nariz.

-adiós…- dice el Pegaso sonrojado.

Sleid se dirige a su casa, pasando cerca del bosque Everfree.

-demonios… se me hizo muy noche en verdad- dice el poni algo temeroso.

En eso una figura encapuchada aparece frente a él, el poni se exalta al pensar que se trataba de un oso y cae de espaldas al suelo, es entonces que el encapuchado sale de la oscuridad, siendo bañado por la luz de la luna, era Carnage, el cual vestía una capucha echa con la piel de un oso negro.

-muy linda vida formaste, pero me temo que eso termino ahora Melkor- dice Carnage quitándose la capucha y rebelando su cuerpo sin piel, Sleid da un alarido de sobresalto, este estaba por darse la media vuelta y correr, pero un grifo de gran tamaño le obstruye el paso, este lo toma con sus garras y lo somete.

-¿es a este cobarde al que venimos a buscar?- dice el grifo, era Claws Killer.

-¡qué quieren!- dice el Pegaso asustado.

-te queremos a ti Melkor- dice Carnage con una psicótica risa.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital de Ponyville.

Twilight se encontraba en la enfermería, recostada en un sofá, con su hija menor en casco, ambas se encontraban dormidas, con Twilight amamantando a la potrilla, colocada torpemente contra su pecho, y aun lado de ella se encontraba una cama, en donde reposaba una maltrecha y comatosa Lúthien, la potrilla no murió en el accidente, pero si sufrió grandes daños como fracturas y cortes, fue todo un reto para los médicos mantenerla con vida, ella había perdido mucha sangre, pero lograron estabilizarla a tiempo, sin embargo, la potrilla no ha despertado desde entonces.

-cariño….- se escucha, y por la puerta entra Bast, este se asoma y divisa a Twilight dormida.

-hay no… otra vez…- dice Bast yendo con ella y tomando a la bebé que esta cargaba entre sus cascos.

-pasen….- dice Bast mientras acomodaba a su bebé entre sus cascos, y por la puerta entran Fluttershy y Blu. Estos últimos vienen cada tarde a visitar a Lúthien con la esperanza de un día encontrarla despierta. Blu entra con unos globos y los ata contra el barandal de la cama de Lúthien.

-aún sigue aquí….- dice Fluttershy.

-dos meses…. Ella se niega a abandonar el hospital hasta que ella no despierte- dice Bast con pesar.

-le hará daño….- dice Fluttershy.

-hay no…. Le dije que no le diera pecho a nuestra hija- dice Bast- espero que no le haga daño… he escuchado que la depresión afecta las glándulas mamarias y podría ser peligroso para los bebés si comen esa leche...- dice Bast- creo que la llevare con el pediatra para que la revisen.

-yo también he escuchado algo de eso…. Pero según tengo entendido…. Solo es peligroso para los recién nacidos- dice Fluttershy.

-de todos modos…. Em… puedes cuidar de ella mientras voy con el pediatra- dice Bast.

-si… pasa- dice Fluttershy, Bast sale de la habitación.

Blu se dirige con Lúthien y se sienta a un lado de ella.

-hola Lúthien…. Em…. Eh practicado mi lectura… y traje un libro de cuentos…. Espero que te guste- dice Blu sacando un libro y poniéndose a leer.

Fluttershy se queda mirando la escena, recordando aquel tiempo en el que Blu estuvo también en coma por un tiempo y el como Lúthien simulaba a hablar con él para ver si podía escucharlo, ahora su hijo estaba haciendo lo mismo, devolviéndole el favor. Fluttershy da una sonrisa ante la escena, mientras veía como Blu le leía a Lúthien el cuento de los tres cochinitos.

-y así… los tres hermanos se quedaron en la casa de ladrillo y el lobo no pudo alcanzarlos nunca… Fin- dice Blu.

-no me gusta que el lobo siempre sea el malo del cuento….- dice el potrillo algo triste.

-¿Por qué te trajiste ese cuento hijo?- dice Fluttershy.

-porque ya le leí todos los libros que teníamos en casa- dice Blu.

-oh… bueno…. Supongo que deberé comprarte más libros de cuentos jeje- dice Fluttershy.

-si por favor mami…. Quiero seguirle leyendo a Lúthien- dice Blu.

-jeje, si lo sé, no te preocupes- dice Fluttershy.

-¿es verdad que ella también me hablaba? Cuando….. Yo….- dice Blu, recordando que hubo un tiempo en el que el paso por lo mismo.

-ella hablaba con tigo todo el tiempo que venía de visita, decía que aun podías escuchar- dice Fluttershy.

-entonces no fue un sueño….- dice Blu en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa cariño?- dice Fluttershy.

-cuando estaba…. Dormido…. En ocasiones escuchaba una vos… que me hablaba…. Creo… creo que era ella- dice Blu.

-si… era ella mi cielo….- dice Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-¡eso significa que ella me escucha!- dice Blu entusiasmado.

-supongo que si cariño- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se escucha, ellos voltean y ven a Twilight despertando- mi bebe…. ¡mi bebé! ¡¿Dónde está mi bebe?!- dice alterada.

-tranquila…. Bast se la llevo- dice Fluttershy, Twilight da un largo suspiro.

-hola…. ¿a qué horas llegaron?- dice Twilight tallándose la cienes.

-hace como media hora- dice Blu.

-no me di cuenta…. Supongo que dormí mucho- dice Twilight.

-si…. Oye…. No crees…. Que es momento que…. Regreses a casa…. No te ves nada bien amiga- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-no me iré hasta no ver que mi hija despierte- dice Twilight.

-si… lo se… pero…. Enserio… no te ves nada bien- dice Fluttershy.

-quiero estar hay… cuando ella habrá sus ojos….- dice Twilight con melancolía, esta se pone a platicar un rato con Fluttershy, mientras Blu se quedaba sentado a un lado de Lúthien, el potrillo se le queda mirando, con algo de tristeza y al mismo tiempo esperanza.

-no estás sola…. Estoy con tigo- dice Blu tomándola por el casco- yo y los demás…. Estamos con tigo… esperando a que despiertes- dice con una sonrisa.

De repente este siente algo, siente como su casco era apretado, Blu inmediatamente mira el casco de Lúthien y ve como este le apretaba.

-¡mami! ¡Princesa Twilight! Cre… creo que está despertando- dice Blu atónito y emocionado, inmediatamente Twilight y Fluttershy rodean a Lúthien y la miran, por unos instantes creyeron que se trataba de la imaginación de Blu, pero antes de que alguna dijera algo, Lúthien empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¡gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-Blu…. Ma… mami…- dice la potrilla como quejido y apenas despertando.

-¡mi niña! ¡Mi niña! Es… estas….- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-jeje, nos tenías a todos preocupados- dice Blu con una sonrisa e intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar el también.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Lúthien confundida.

-tuviste….. No…. no importa ya….. Lo importante es qué estás aquí con nosotras- dice Twilight- mi niña….- dice abrasándola fuertemente, aun con ella recostada en la cama.

-mami... es... ¿estas llorando...?- dice la potrilla.

-no... es... estoy feliz... por... porque estas aquí con migo...- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-mami...- dice Lúthien- si eso es estar feliz... yo... yo también quisiera poder llorar- dice esta devolviéndola el abrazo, es en eso que ella se da cuenta de algo.

-qué bueno que despertaste…- dice Blu intentando contenerse.

-me asustaste mucho, me asustaste mucho… no vuelvas a asustarme- dice Twilight.

-mami…. No…. No siento mi ….. ¡NO SIENTO!- dice Lúthien alterada, Twilight y Blu retroceden y Lúthien se levanta de la cama rápidamente, y retira las sabanas con su magia súbitamente, Lúthien no presta atención a sus muchos vendajes que tenía alrededor de todo el cuerpo, sino que presta atención a algo que le faltaba, algo que la dejo atónita y boquiabierta, es entonces que esta se da cuenta de la dura realidad, uno de sus cascos delanteros ya no estaba, pues había sido amputando.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal.

Cadance se encontraba con el médico, el cual le estaba haciendo una serie de sencillos exámenes.

-bueno…. Parece que todo está bien- dice el medico con una sonrisa- según parece no habrá nada malo con este bebé-

-qué alivio- dice Cadance suspirando.

-solo falta un examen jeje, pero este ya es opcional- dice el médico.

-¿Cuál es?- dice Cadance.

-ultrasonido- dice el médico- ¿quiere ver cómo sigue su bebé?-

-¡siiii! - dice Cadance cual potrilla-... perdone…. Si… si quiero-

-jeje, muy bien, recuéstese- dice el médico, Cadance obedece y es entonces que el medico activa el ultrasonido y revisa el vientre de Cadance.

-solo han pasado dos meces, pero si buscamos bien podremos verlo- dice el medico con una sonrisa mientras usaba el transductor para ver su interior.

-jeje, estoy emocionada por verlo- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-oh por Celestia- dice el medico asombrado mientras miraba el monitor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Hay algo malo con mi bebé?!- dice Cadance alterada, y un tanto asustada, volteando a ver al monitor.

-no…. Jeje… al contrario….-dice el medico con una sonrisa- ambos están completamente bien-

-¿ambos?- dice Cadance.

-usted…. Em….- dice el médico con una sonrisa- tiene gemelos-

**FIN DEL LIBRO 2.**

**Les doy un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me acompañaron y siguieron este fanfic.**

**Esta historia continuara próximamente en el tercer libro titulado El Reinado de la desolación**


End file.
